Healing the Moon
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: Renji knows he is the monkey - always chasing the moon, but never able to capture it. What will the monkey do when he discovers that the moon is broken and not as out-of-reach as he's always thought? YAOI
1. Moonlight Meeting

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

I DO NOT OWN 'BLEACH' OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT; I MAKE NO PROFIT OTHER THAN REVIEWS :)

Ok, it's been awhile, but I spontaneously decided to post the first chap of first 'Bleach' yaoi I've written. Please forgive any errors; I'm at the library and so do not have the luxury of examining my work as closely.

x

Chapter 1: Moonlight Meeting

x

(Tuesday Night)  
A quiet sigh was the only sound in the Squad 6 office. Byakuya gazed down at the paperwork that he'd spent the better part of the last several hours on. He signed the last form and set it neatly on top of the equally neat stack of completed papers.

Another small sigh escaped him; now that all of today's work (and some of tomorrow's) was done, there was really nothing for him to do except go home. Everyone thought he liked doing paperwork, but in truth, he detested the monotonous task. The only reason he spent so much time doing it was that filling out forms and signing reports was slightly less depressing than going back home to his usually empty, silent, gods-forsaken manor with all its memories.

Byakuya leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to stretch a bit to ease the stiffness that had dared to creep into his muscles. The raven-haired noble permitted a small ghost of a smile to curve his lips as he realized it was past midnight, and so the Seretei was asleep.

Spirits lifted a fraction, he stood and left the office, his steps becoming swifter as he neared his one pleasure- the quiet, solitary night. These nights, walking in the cool breeze and moonlight while every other soul slept... it was the only thing that brought him even a glimmer of peace or joy.

Leaving the building, he glanced around as if someone would actually be out at this hour to -gods forbid- see him relax. He smoothly removed his kensaiken and raked his slender fingers though his liberated hair. That was better already! He flash-stepped to the top of the nearest building, tilting his face up to the full moon.

Here, he was at peace, at least partially. It was a sensation he could rarely capture.

The night breeze drifted by, playing with his hair and clothes. He found himself smiling as he removed his captain's haori, folding it up and tucking it into a voluminous pocket to join his kensaiken. His scarf and tekkoh followed, leaving him with the impression of being unbound by his responsibilities.

Byakuya began to dart along the rooftops with no real urgency, enjoying the freedom of the night. No paperwork, no fighting, no drama, no annoying redheaded lieutenants. He almost stumbled as an image of the Rukon Dog flashed through his mind. Tch, the fool. That man irritated him beyond belief, always managing to get under his skin one way or another. Just today, the brash crimsonette had come blowing into the office, going on about wanting a few days in the Living World. Of course, he had denied his permission, already irritated over other matters and unwilling to cut his second-in-command any slack.

Byakuya frowned as he continued casually running and flash-stepping over the buildings. Perhaps it would not hurt to grant his lieutenant a day or two. The man did as he was told... most of the time. And Byakuya had heard how the younger man had fought to defend his reputation during his absence while he'd been infiltrating the Zampakuto Rebellion.

Renji had not had any cause to trust him, yet, according to several people, the Rukon Dog had defended his mysterious behavior and suspicious actions to the point of violence.

It had been some time since that mess, but his lieutenant had never broached the subject. Hmm, didn't subordinates usually want their superiors to know the loyalty they'd shown? So why had Abarai never bragged about defending his captain? Byakuya had never given it much thought, but his solitary night wanderings often cleared his head. Now that he was thinking about it, this thing with Renji was bugging him... actually, thinking about the redhead altogether disturbed him. Well, that was unusual.

Shaking his head, Byakuya refocused on his running. Suddenly, a flare of kido energy caught his attention, and he skidded to a stop as his head whipped around. Who in the hell was using kido this late at night? And why? He didn't sense any dangerous energies... there! A red flash.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and shot across the rooftops like a shadow.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji shook his hands, all but growling in frustration. Fuck! Why couldn't he get this? Other Soul Reapers, including most of his friends, could use kido consistently, but him? Well, of course not!

It wasn't bad enough that he was the Rukon Dog, a title not worth any respect among his stuck-up 'peers', though once again, he was thankful for his friends that had come from the Rukongai as well, so none of them had to **only** deal with Soul Reapers who'd been proper-raised and tended to look down on them.

He could let off a few decently-aimed shots, then he'd blow himself up. Did anyone else ever blow up their own fuckin' hands? Keh, definitely not a certain someone who could use kido like he'd been born doing it.

Renji quickly shook his head, desperate to avoid thinking about him. He glanced around his 'training ground'; an abandoned courtyard that sat on the border that seperated the Seretei from the Rukon. He'd come across it a few days ago, and thought it was perfect for his secret training. There was also a poetic beauty to its location- it sat on the border that seperated his old life from his current one.

Renji tilted his head to gaze up at the full moon... pale, cold, and always out of reach. Whoa! What the hell? He needed to stop thinking about him. No more looking at the moon; it always reminded him of that beautiful jerk.

With a frustrated growl, he refocused on his target and got ready to try again. The night breeze swirled around him, cooling off his bared upper body and fluttering his unbound hair. A smirk curled his lips; even if his kido practice was failing in the most spectacular way, at least he felt good, dammit!

All alone, bathed in moonlight, he always felt better than usual. Instead of feeling like a piece of shit street rat masquerading as a Soul Reaper, he felt like some kind of magnificent predator. Sure, it was ridiculous, but Renji had decided a long time ago that if something made him feel good about himself, he'd embrace it.

Just then, he sensed another presence nearby, suppressing its spiritual pressure. Forgetting about his kido training, he whirled to face the presence, his first thought being that someone was invading the Seretei. There, on a rooftop, was a dark figure sillouetted against the moon.

Renji's hand shot to Zabimaru's hilt, only to be stayed by a calm, cold voice. "Even _you_ could not be so foolish as to draw your blade against me again, Lieutenant Abarai."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakyua watched as surprise flashed over the face of the man in the courtyard below. "Ca-Captain?" He dropped lightly to the ground and eyed his lieutenant. Such a disgraceful state. The bigger Soul Reaper was not wearing the standard shihakusho, only a pair of black hakamas. And his hair was down, cascading down the tattooed body like a waterfall of blood.

Byakuya's mouth suddenly dried for some reason, and he had to swallow before speaking. "What are you doing out here at such a ridiculous hour?" he snapped, and saw Renji flinch as though struck. "No-nothing, sir. Just training, sir."

Byakuya frowned at the fearful tone, noticing how the coppery eyes were focused on the ground. "Lieutenant Abarai, look at me when I am speaking to you." Again, his voice cracked through the night air like a whip, and Renji visibly jumped, the dark honey eyes obediently lifting to his.

Byakuya's frown deepened; his lieutenant seemed truly afraid of him. Byakuya did demand respect, both as the Head of the noble Kuchiki Clan and as one of the 13 Captains. But even he knew respect and fear were not the same thing. Renji had never seemed this afraid of him, even during their previous fights; the redhead's boisterous cockiness was one of the few things he actually liked... sometimes. The longer he was silent, the more Renji fidgeted, and the bronze eyes darted around the courtyard as though seeking escape. Finally, Byakuya asked quietly, "Were you practicing kido?" The younger man nodded slowly, looking ashamed. Byakuya thought for a moment; he didn't know anybody else that would be awake and training at this hour. He murmured, "I am impressed by your dedication, Lieutenant."

Immediately, Renji shook his head, looking mortified. "No, sir, you shouldn't be impressed. I'm not doing any better."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow as he replied in a cool tone. "I most certainly did not say I was impressed by your progress, Abarai. I said I was impressed by your dedication. There is a difference."

He saw the faint blush that shadowed the younger man's cheeks, hearing the quiet reply. "Oh. Well, um, thank you, Captain Kuchiki." The crimsonette bowed his head respectfully, but Byakuya barely noticed the gesture. Hmm, had his lieutenant always said his name like that? For some unfathomable reason, the sound of Renji addressing him sent a shiver up his spine.

He squared his shoulders and frowned, noticing how his subordinate tensed. In the authoratative tone he had mastered decades ago, he spoke firmly to his second-in-command. "Well?" Renji's head snapped up, confusion in the unique cinammon eyes. "'Well', what, sir?"

Byakuya gestured with his hand. "You have been practicing kido, have you not? Show me what you have been working on."

There was a moment of hesitation, then Renji nodded, lifting his hands.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed when he saw the mild burns that were scattered over the tanned skin of his lieutenant's hands, wrists, even up the forearms. He watched and listened critically; the bigger Soul Reaper's position was good, and the incantation was spoken almost perfectly. The red ball of energy formed between Renji's hands and he launched it.

The small blast hit the target dead center, but Byakuya saw the backlash of energy that whipped across his subordinate's hands just as the Hado was fired. The fact that the younger man didn't flinch bothered him; just how many times had this happened? New burns joined the previous ones, wisps of smoke rising from the abused flesh.

Byakuya stepped closer, and Renji sighed, looking as if he fully expected a reprimand. "So, what am I doing wrong?"

He frowned as he looked at the burned hands. "I am not sure. Your stance and position were fine, and you said the incantation very well. Perhaps the problem lies in your focus." He stepped in front of the younger man. "Hold out your hands."

When his lieutenant obeyed, Byakuya raised his own hands and began healing the Rukon Dog.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji watched in shock as his captain's hands began to glow, and the pain started to recede from his injured hands. "S-sir? I didn't know you could heal."  
The ravenette kept his head bowed over their hands, replying quietly. "I do not wish to broadcast that fact. I am not exceptionally skilled, and even if I was, it is not what I want to be known for."

Unable to resist teasing, Renji smirked. "What, you'd rather be known for your ability to take lives than an ability to save them?"

Sharp violet eyes rose to his, and he froze, wiping the smirk from his face as a desperate, automatic apology demanded to be said. But it refused to come out as he found himself staring. The glow from the healing energy illuminated his captain's face, and Renji swallowed, hard.

The older man was not wearing his kensaiken, silky black hair feathering down around his face. Renji also realized his superior wasn't wearing his other accessories or his captain's haori, and so almost looked like a regular Soul Reaper.  
If only... but this was not only his captain, this was a noble, someone so far out of his league... he really was the monkey chasing the moon. Stupid-ass monkey.

Renji clenched his jaw and lowered his eyes from that intense, dark violet-silver gaze. Fuck, why did he have to feel like this?

He watched the slender hands hovering above his own, the golden glow chasing the burns from his skin. He frowned when the glow wavered, and he looked back to his captain's face, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. Shock flashed through him when he saw that the Kuchiki heir was not looking at his hands, but at his chest, the surprisingly wide eyes following his markings.

He stayed silent, ignoring the unsteady waver of the healing energy as he watched the older man's eyes roam his torso as though fascinated by his intricate markings that combined a geometric neatness with a tribal wildness. Most of the exotically elegant patterns had appeared on his body to correspond with any real progress he'd made with Zabimaru, the rest had come after just communing or training with his zampakuto. He was so caught up in how his captain was looking at him that he didn't realize the dark eyes were lifting until they met his.

Renji had heard the phrase 'like a deer caught in headlights', but hadn't really understood it until this moment. Not only could he not move or look away, the noble in front of him seemed paralyzed as well, deep platinum eyes staring up at him.

The moment was broken when the soft golden glow between them began flickering madly. Both looked down to see that Renji's burns were gone... and Byakuya's hands were shaking. Seeing that the burns had healed, the older man dropped his hands and the healing energy dissipated.

Renji flexed his hands, relieved that the pain was gone. He spoke softly, unsure of exactly what had happened in the last few moments. "Thank you, Captain. That feels a lot better. I know you said you aren't exceptionally skilled, but you did really good. Some of those burns were kinda deep."

The ravenette nodded, dark eyes focused on something Renji couldn't see as he replied quietly. "I do not want anyone to know that I am able to use healing kido."  
Renji nodded. "Yes, sir. Though, I mean, you're really good at all the others, so people might assume you can heal, too."

He watched as a small frown marred the pale features of his captain. "That is logical. However, I appreciate you agreeing not to confirm those assumptions."

Renji was surprised; had the Kuchiki heir ever thanked him for anything? "No problem, sir. Everybody has things they don't want other people knowing about them."

The dark eyes, silvered in the light of the moon, slid to meet his, and he realized they still stood rather close to each other. This man had always made him so damn nervous; a captain, a noble, and a man who could cause unimaginable agony with just two words. When he'd first realized just who'd caught his secret training, he'd been terrified, not knowing what kind of reaction his strict superior might have.

But Byakuya hadn't seemed angry, and was sorta being nice, and here in the moonlight, the older man didn't seem quite as intimidating as usual, devoid of his captain's haori and trademark heirlooms. The noble looked even more beautiful than he normally did, and Renji felt his chest tighten.

Why couldn't he have fallen for someone he actually had a chance with?

Detemined to distract himself from this thought, he took a deep breath as his mind scrambled for a new subject. The first thing he came up with was how his captain had been looking at his markings in an almost fascinated way. "Sir? If you're curious about them, you can ask. I'd tell you."

Byakuya's shoulders stiffened a bit, then slowly relaxed as the ebony-haired Soul Reaper asked quietly, "Where did you get them?"

Renji smiled and began proudly explaining his unique markings. "The main ones have developed and expanded to mark my progress with Zabimaru. Every time, like when I was first able to commune with them, and obtained shikai and learned bankai..." he gestured at each set that had appeared with each achievement-"I'd feel this tingly burning sensation, and they'd appear. Sorta faded-looking at first, but they turn solid black overnight."

He pointed out the smaller secondary markings on his skin, lifting his hair to gesture at his forehead and the side of his neck. "These ones started showing up when I first started dreaming about him, forehead first. These smaller ones appear when we commune, or when we train together to strengthen our bonds."

Smiling brightly at his captain, he asked, "Anything else, sir?"

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was conflicted. A small part of him was cursing the fact that he'd followed that kido energy, but the rest of him was surprisingly happy that he had. It was rather nice, just talking like this, and he was learning things that he probably should've already known about his subordinate.

He saw Renji smiling at him, and those pronounced canines caught his attention. He found himself gazing at them; his lieutenant didn't have _fangs_ , that was ridiculous. But the pointed eyeteeth were long enough to support the nickname of Rukon Dog.

Byakuya had noticed them before, but for some reason, the sight of them now made him feel odd, like it was getting hard to breathe.

What was wrong with him? He should go... but he was still curious about the unique markings, and Renji seemed excited and pleased by his interest.  
"I always thought they were simply tattoos. Are they sensitive?" Oh, gods, what kind of question had that been?

His lieutenant tilted his head thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yeah, kinda. They're actually more sensitive when something's up with me, like if I have a fever or if I'm upset or excited."

Byakuya nodded, then glanced up at the position of the moon. "Go home and get some sleep, Lieutenant. I'll only approve of this training of yours as long as it does not interfere with your normal duties."

The younger man bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, sir. And thank you."

Byakuya continued. "By the way, until you figure out why the offensive kidos backfire on you, you would be better off practicing defensive or binding kidos instead. If they fail, they will not harm you like the hados do."

The bigger Soul Reaper nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Captain."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji saw the dark eyes widen a bit at his politeness, then the older man nodded. "Good night, Lieutenant. Do not be late to work in morning." He nodded obediently, biting his lip as he watched his superior leap gracefully to the nearest rooftop. "Captain?"

The Ice Prince of the Seretei paused, violet eyes glancing back at him. He asked softly, "Sir, does the monkey ever catch the moon? Is there any way for him to have the one thing he wants more than anything else?"

The amethyst eyes widened, then rose to the full moon above them. "I suppose he could find a way; this is a very persistent, resourceful monkey. However, I think he would be happier if he just forgot about the moon."

Wondering if his superior had caught on to his double meaning, Renji whispered, "Why?"

Not looking at him, Byakuya replied softly,"What the monkey does not realize is that while the moon appears whole, it is actually broken into a thousand pieces beyond repair...and so is not worth catching."

Then his captain was gone.

X

X

Well, then. What a cryptic thing for Bya to say, ne?

Next time on 'Healing the Moon'- Chapter 2: In the Office  
In which we see the boys the next day. Maybe a tired Bya and a frustrated Renji losing control of his riatsu? Guess we'll have to see...  
*For my fellow freaks, it takes a minute for this story to get to any kinda citrusy goodness, but I swear on my plot kittens that there is a good reason.


	2. In the Office

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

I OWN NOTHING! Also, I know I'm not spelling some stuff right, I've just gotten comfy writing riatsu instead of reiatsu or whatever

Chapter 2: In the Office 

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((Not looking at him, Byakuya replied softly,"What the monkey does not realize is that while the moon appears whole, it is actually broken into a thousand pieces beyond repair...and so is not worth catching."_  
 _Then his captain was gone.))_  
x

(Wednesday Morning- the next few chaps take place over the course of Wed)

Byakuya was at his desk even earlier than usual the next morning. After his encounter with his second-in-command last night, he'd returned to his lonely home, unconsciously resenting the solitude. His staff tended to keep to their quarters when their duties were done, and whenever Rukia was in, she usually stayed in the suite of rooms she had picked as her own. This left Byakuya to his own devices most of the time.

He'd been unable to sleep, tossing and turning as images of bronze eyes and crimson hair chased his mind in confusing circles. This is why he now stared at his desk without seeing the cursed thing, his tired mind still stumbling in circles that revolved around the Rukon Dog.

Though, he supposed, perhaps that wasn't quite as bad as nightmares invading his sleep.

He gave a soft sigh, tracing the edge of his desk with one slim finger. He was quite sure that when Renji had asked about the monkey fable last night, the younger man hadn't actually been talking about the story. So when he'd replied to the redhead's question, it had been the first thing that came to mind. The damn moon wasn't really what was broken, and he wondered if Renji could've possibly understood...

With a frown, he struggled to refocus on the paperwork and duties that had kept him from losing his mind over the last century, trying not to think about that bright smile or intense auburn eyes...damn, he was doing it again!

"Sir?"

Byakuya's head snapped up to see the torture known as his lieutenant standing in the doorway of the office.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji noticed how his captain's shoulders squared at his appearance, tensing as if for battle. Those dark violet-steel eyes narrowed dangerously, but Renji's attention was captured by the shadows under them. The noble looked exhausted. Had Byakuya not slept well?

Feeling a tug of worry, Renji stepped further into the room, asking softly, "Captain, are you ok? You... you look kinda tired."

The platinum eyes narrowed further and his superior snapped, "I am fine, Lieutenant Abarai. It is none of your concern."

Taken aback by the vicious tone, Renji felt his spine stiffen defensively. Geez, see where concern got him? It probably would've hurt less if the ravenette had just slapped him. After last night, he thought it'd be ok to at least ask if his commanding officer was doing alright! What an arrogant...

Renji clenched his jaw against the sharp retort growling in his chest, words that would surely be considered insubordination and get him in trouble. He barely managed to get out some words that sounded half-way respectful. "Of course it's not, sir. Forgive me. I'll find some duties elsewhere for now and stay out of your way."

Without waiting for a reply of any kind, he spun and headed for the door, his steps just short of running. He was not fleeing, dammit! But he could feel his spiritual pressure fluctuating, and he knew that could give him away to anyone that could read riatsu... like his captain. He had to get out of here, get somewhere where he could get a handle on his shit before all his secrets came out.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya tensed as spiritual pressure began flaring off of Renji in waves. The younger man was usually good at keeping his energy controlled, but now it lashed through the room, raising the fine hairs on the back of Byakuya's neck.  
His lieutenant was striding towards the door, and Byakuya didn't realize he'd planned on speaking until the words "Wait, Lieutenant Abarai." had fallen from his lips.

The Rukon Dog froze mid-stride, hand outstretched for the door. Byakuya could sense that the younger man was desperately trying to rein in his energy, but it was like trying to stop a storm.  
Byakuya frowned thoughtfully; nobody lost control of their riatsu to this extent without reason. In an effort to find out what was disturbing his subordinate, he closed his eyes to focus on the energy flooding the office.

First off, it was at a similar level to when Renji was engaged in full battle, fierce and wild. Cords of aggression radiated from the man by the door, spreading along the floor, walls, and ceiling. Anger, frustration, resentment... pain. Such unbearable, soul-deep _agony._  
Why? What force could possibly hurt the brash, cocky redhead?  
Just as Byakuya asked himself this, an image of Renji when he'd snapped at him passed through his mind. Renji had only asked if he was ok, and had been affected by his vicious reply. There had been hurt in the dark amber eyes, and he had taken no notice until now.

Byakuya tensed as the waves of energy surged closer, surrounding him. He realized that the closer the spiritual pressure came, the softer and lighter it became. The aggression faded, leaving pain in the feathery strands that coiled passively around him. As the aggression faded from the tangible energy, other feelings made themselves known. Linked with the pain was worry and concern, and a sort of tenderness Byakuya wouldn't have expected from the fiery Rukon Dog.

The energy was stopping a few inches from his skin; even as it surrounded him, the younger man's spiritual pressure was refusing to make contact, leaving the noble with only vague impressions of fear... and want. Byakuya frowned; what did his subordinate really want?

Curiosity got the better of him, and he impulsively raised a hand and thrust it into the drifting threads of energy. Byakuya gasped as, for the first time, he realized what Renji really felt.  
Everything flooded forth, overwhelming him. Desire, strong and fiery, washed over his skin, passion that made his heart pound. Renji _**wanted**_ him, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.  
At the same time, the fierce, almost possessive passion was tempered by tenderness and a powerful need to protect. Fear and pain were still deeply entwined in the energy; his lieutenant wanted him, but was far too afraid of him to do anything about it, and it was hurting the warrior's soul. The Rukon Dog's spirit was breaking.

With a gasp, Byakuya jerked backwards, away from the bigger Soul Reaper's riatsu, as painful, frightening memories unburied themselves to strike him.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was barely breathing, frozen in the same damn spot. He hadn't moved a hair since his captain had said 'wait', so he was still staring at the door. He frantically tried to restrain his spiritual pressure, but it kept slipping out of his control like water.

He prayed Byakuya wouldn't attempt to read his energy; there was no telling what secrets he'd decipher. Then something unexpected happened - he felt Byakuya actually touch the strands of riatsu. He heard the smallest gasp, and knew that the older man was reading him like a book.

Fuck! Renji bowed his head in defeat, knowing the proud noble would probably be disgusted. Then he heard another gasp, and the clatter of a chair falling over just as his energy was relinquished.

Alarmed, he looked over his shoulder, only to see something that damn near broke his heart. His captain was standing against the wall behind his desk, staring at him. There was no disgust in the wide silver-violet eyes, but something far worse. Fear. Byakuya looked terrified, as if he expected Renji to do something awful to him.

Renji felt guilt flood him, even though he didn't understand why his powerful superior would be frightened. He started to step towards the ravenette, just wanting to make that scared look go away. "Captain Ku-" he cut off when the noble pressed harder against the wall and made a tiny noise like a whimper. Renji froze, holding his hands where Byakuya could see them.

He wondered what he could have possibly done to make his captain act like a cornered, abused animal. But whatever it was, it had to be his fault.

"I... I'm so sorry, Captain." he whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm gonna, umm, take a sick day. I'll be back when you've got my transfer set up."  
He backed away until he hit the door, surprised to hear Byakuya's voice.  
"Tra-transfer?"

He nodded, still not looking at his captain... his moon. "I'm not stupid; there ain't no way you still want me in your squad."

He turned and slipped out the door, not hearing his name breathed into the office.

~X~X~X~X~

"Renji." Byakuya breathed as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Transfer? Where the hell had that come from? He most certainly had not been thinking of transferring his lieutenant. He sighed and leaned his head against his knees. The memories that had hit him, made him cower from the Rukon Dog... memories of pain and fear. He had not been able to explain to Renji what was wrong, but feeling that fierce desire from the younger man, and his buried memories rushing at him... for a moment, he'd been terrified that the bigger Soul Reaper was going to do the same thing.

But Byakuya had seen the confusion and crushed devastation in those coppery eyes; Renji had never intended to frighten him, much less harm him. Byakuya took several deep, steadying breaths and forced himself to focus on everything he'd felt in his subordinate's riatsu.

The desire, the consuming passion- he clenched his jaw against the thought that Renji would vent these on him against his will.

Fear and pain- this made his chest tighten as he realized he was responsible for the presence of these; he did not want Renji to be afraid of him, nor did he want to cause the younger man to suffer.

Tenderness and a need to protect- Byakuya gasped and pushed himself to his feet. Renji wanted to _protect_ him, he would never hurt him. And now the Rukon Dog thought he didn't want him in his squad anymore!

Trying to compose himself, the Squad 6 Captain left orders for his Third-Seat and followed the faint path of distraught riatsu as quickly as he could. He had to make this right!

X

X

Alrighty, 2 chappies down! Boy, Bya sure is acting odd! I'm pretty sure I'm making it clear what his problem is, but in case I was too subtle, Renji figures it out next chap. BTW Bya's reaction to Renji liking him was for the same reason this fic is gonna take a bit to get to any citrusy stuff.

x

Next time on 'HtM'- Chapter 3: Byakuya's Truth


	3. Byakuya's Truth

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

I OWN NOTHING!

Warning: implication of past rape.

Chapter 3: Byakuya's Truth

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((Trying to compose himself, the Squad 6 Captain left orders for his Third-Seat and followed the faint path of distraught riatsu as quickly as he could. He had to make this right!))_  
x

As soon as he'd left the Squad 6 building, Renji had started flash-stepping as if a hollow was on his ass. He didn't stop until he reached his private quarters, which he had customized with things he liked from the World of the Living.

He threw himself inside, slamming and locking his front door. He realized how badly he was shaking, and he sank to the floor as tears came to his eyes. He didn't understand what had happened in the office, but knew it was his fault. Fuck! Why couldn't he have just kept his stupid spiritual pressure under control?! He muttered to the empty room. "Nice work. You just ruined everything."

With a sigh, he pushed himself up off of the floor and headed to the bathroom, where he'd had a shower installed.  
He stripped and stepped under the stinging spray. After a few moments of letting the spray disguise his shameful tears of loss, he lathered up with the cherry blossom-scented products that he'd stockpiled on his last excursion to the Living World. The scent reminded him of his captain, though they did no justice to the actual aroma of the Kuchiki heir. Renji had gotten close enough to smell him a few times, and these products paled in comparison. He felt his chest tighten at the realization; after what had happened in the office, he probably wouldn't even get to _see_ his perfect moon anymore, much less get to smell him. His superior surely hated him now because of what had been in his riatsu- a street rat having a crush on a noble. What a dumb-ass monkey he was, chasing the moon that didn't even care about the monkey's existence.

As Renji finished rinsing off, a sound caught his attention. With a frown, he turned the shower off and listened intently. A soft knock echoed from the direction of his front door.

What the hell?

It was a workday, none of his friends would be here right now.

Renji grit his teeth as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips. He strode for his front door, intending to tell whoever was out there that he was in _**no**_ fuckin' mood for company.

The soft knocking came again, and he growled loudly as he reached his front door. "Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on. I'm comin'."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was almost shaking with apprehension. What on earth had he been thinking? He'd come, unannounced and uninvited, to the Rukon Dog's home! He must have lost his sense somewhere on the way here.

At his last knock, he heard the aggressive reply, and he lowered his hand, trying to ignore the odd shiver that ran up his spine at the sound of the deep, rough voice.

He shouldn't be here, he should turn and leave... just then, the door swung open, and Byakuya found himself staring at a broad chest decorated with black designs. Crystalline droplets of water covered the smooth tan skin, and he swallowed as he lifted his eyes to meet shocked bronze.

Renji seemed stunned to find him outside his door, and the first thing the redhead said? "Are you lost?"

Byakuya shook his head, noticing that the younger man's eyes looked bloodshot. Had Renji been crying? The bloodshot eyes narrowed a bit, then shifted off to the side as his subordinate spoke quietly. "You didn't have to bring my transfer papers here, sir. I woulda come got them, or you coulda just sent somebody else."

Byakuya frowned, realizing Renji must still think he was getting kicked out of Squad 6. "There are no transfer papers."

His lieutenant sighed, keeping his eyes averted. "Then... then why are you here, Captain? You really that mad at me?"

Byakuya replied softly, "I came here to apologize to you."

Renji's eyes met his again, wide and disbelieving. "Huh? You... what?"

Byakuya tilted his head, keeping his tone gentle so the crimsonette would know he wasn't in trouble. "Do you normally make your guests stand outside?"

Realization washed over the features of the bigger Soul Reaper. "No, I don't. Um, you... do you wanna come in?"  
Byakuya nodded, trying to hide his nervousness as he stepped into the younger man's home for the first time. It was quite neat, and while not sparse, it wasn't lavish, either, and felt inviting.

The comfortable-looking furniture beckoned, but Byakuya refocused on Renji, noticing for the first time how the Rukon Dog was dressed... or not dressed, to be precise. A black towel was slung low on lean hips, barely reaching the knees.  
Byakuya realized he was staring, and quickly averted his eyes, hoping he was imagining the warmth in his cheeks.  
"I need to apologize for my actions earlier."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was surprised and confused by what was going on here, and at Byakuya's last words, he felt shock flood him. What in the world could his captain be apologizing for? For that matter, this was the first time he'd ever heard of the Kuchiki heir apologizing to anyone for anything!

He managed to ask, "Wha- what actions, sir? You didn't do anything wrong."

The noble gave a small sigh and met his eyes. "All of my actions. I should not have snapped at you when you were simply inquiring as to my well-being. Then... it was wrong of me to read your riatsu the way I did. Just because you were losing control of your energy, did not give me the right to invade it like that."

Renji lowered his eyes from the older man's, trying not to let his voice shake. "That... that's ok, sir. I was in your office, and you're my captain, and it... it was pretty much all about you anyway, so I guess if anyone has the right..." He trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to complete that sentence.

He didn't realize he had backed away from his guest or that he'd started fidgeting with the ends of his wet crimson hair, caught up in his confusion and shame over what had happened in the office.

"Lieutenant?"

His head snapped up at the sound of the soft voice. "Yes, sir?"  
Oh, looking at his captain was a bad idea! The older man was just standing there, but he looked unsure of himself, almost vulnerable in a way. Protectiveness flooded Renji, a desire to keep the ravenette safe and shield him from any threat.

He tried to banish that foolish thought; the smaller Soul Reaper could damn well take care of himself, and would probably not welcome the thought that his subordinate wanted to keep him safe.

But Renji couldn't help it- the more he looked at the noble, who seemed as uncertain as himself, the stronger the protective urge got. He didn't realize his spiritual energy was leaking out of his control, intent on following his thoughts.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya held perfectly still, barely breathing as riatsu began feathering out from his lieutenant. The younger man was gazing at him thoughtfully, and didn't seem to notice what his energy was up to.

Soft and subtle, the spiritual pressure surrounded him, but as in the office, didn't press upon him or even make contact. Byakuya could sense the same desire from before, but now the protectiveness was even stronger. He whispered, "Renji?"

Auburn eyes widened at him, and his lieutenant replied just as quietly, "Yes, Taicho?"

He took a deep, shaky breath and forced himself to ask, "I know we have had our differences, and we have fought more than once, with you striving to beat me. But... you would not maliciously do anything just to harm me, would you?"

Looking horrified by the mere thought, the crimsonette shook his head. "Never, sir. I wouldn't do nothin' to hurt you."

Byakuya kept his eyes on Renji's as he continued quietly. "I also need to apologize for my reaction after reading your energy in the office."

The Rukon Dog suddenly looked ashamed, and the riatsu surrounding them pulsed with guilt, confusion, and worry. "You looked... you looked scared of me, Taicho. I know there's a lotta shit on my mind you probably didn't like, but I dunno what you coulda read in my energy that would make you react like that, like you thought I was gonna do something awful to you."

The younger man lowered his eyes, looking devastated as he backed up a step. Byakuya tried to steady his breathing, wondering how he could explain. "It was not your fault I reacted the way I did, Renji. Don't blame yourself. I just... when I felt the desire you have for me, it made me think of something else, something that made me react to your desire with fear."

Confused bronze eyes lifted to his, and Renji tilted his head in puzzlement. Then his eyes narrowed and he asked in a tight voice, "Captain, has... has anyone ever touched you when you didn't want them to?"

Byakuya hesitated, then lowered his eyes, unable to answer. The energy around him throbbed with sudden, helpless pain and a swiftly growing anger. He heard his lieutenant step closer, snarling words that vibrated with barely controlled fury. "Who? Captain, who hurt you? Where is he?"

Slowly, Byakuya looked up to see Renji standing in front of him, shaking, with his fists clenched at his sides. There was absolute murder in those intense coppery eyes, and Byakuya briefly wondered how it would feel for this man to avenge him.  
But... "It does not matter, Renji." The Rukon Dog's mouth opened to protest, but he continued, "He was killed by a hollow; after a month of coming to 'visit' me, he died, and I have never been so relieved to learn of a person's death."

Renji looked conflicted; his chance to punish his captain's tormentor taken away, but relieved that this person was no longer around to bother his victim. Then the redhead sucked in a breath. "A.. a month? Then, this didn't just happen once?"

Byakuya shook his head, somehow comforted by the protective rage that flooded the younger man's energy. His lieutenant was quiet for a few moments, staring down at his clenched fists. Then the bigger Soul Reaper whispered, "Fuckin' hell, that's why you reacted the way you did. You felt my desire for you, and... and you thought... you seriously thought _I_ would try to hurt you like that."

Byakuya's chest tightened at the tone of pure devastation in Renji's voice, and he stepped closer, tentatively laying his hand on one of the large, clenched fists. "Only for a moment, Renji. It really wasn't your fault that I reacted like that; I know you wouldn't harm me in such a way. Yes, I felt the desire in your riatsu, but I also felt your need to protect. You felt so protective over me, _without_ knowing what happened. That is why I had to come apologize to you."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji's mind was in turmoil over what Byakuya had told him, and he stared down at the pale, slender fingers splayed over his darker tanned fist. Slowly, he relaxed his fist, surprised when his captain's hand stayed on his. It was smaller than his own; compared to his hand, the noble's almost appeared delicate. He was reluctant to lower his hand, not wanting to lose this gentle contact.

Keeping his eyes on their hands, he whispered, "I'd never hurt you, Taicho, not like that. You... you're important to me, which you probably gathered when we were in the office. You ain't gotta apologize for how you reacted; I understand now."

He heard his superior reply softly, "My reaction hurt you, and for that, I really am sorry, Renji. I am glad you understand. As of right now, only two people know what happened, and they are both in this room."

Renji glanced up to meet the smaller Soul Reaper's dark silver-amethyst eyes and swallowed painfully, lowering his hand from his captain's touch. His precious moon really was broken, just like Byakuya had said last night. Even knowing this, he felt a possessive desire creeping through him, wanting to comfort the older man, and at the same time, claim him and show him that he didn't have to be afraid.

With a slight shake of his head, Renji stepped back as memories of his own surfaced. Growing up in Hanging Dog had been so hard, and he hadn't always been as strong as he was now. "I do understand, sir. There are always people who wanna hurt others. I know what that experience is like, Captain Kuchiki, and believe me when I say that even if I didn't have feelings for you, or didn't know what you've been through, I'd never do something like that. I'd never force anything, especially something so awful and scary."

Dark eyes widened up at him, and he sighed. "Growing up as a fuckin' Rukon Dog is a lot worse than people think. It's not unusual to get violated when you live on the streets. I was one of the few that didn't let it destroy me; I've been able to be with partners since then."

He tilted his head at his captain, who was staring at him with realization, and softened his tone. "I don't really get the feeling that _you_ have, though."

A light blush covered the smaller Soul Reaper's cheeks as he gave a tiny shake of his head, breathing, "N-no. He... he's the only man..um.."

Renji gave a quiet snort, finally comfortable enough to be a bit more himself. "Tha's fucked up, cap'n. Bastard better be glad he's dead, nicer than what I woulda done if I'da been able to get my hands on him."

The noble stared up at him, then took a small step closer. The older man had a look of tentative trust and vulnerability in those deep silvery-violet eyes, and Renji felt conflicted. If Byakuya had never been with a guy besides the one that hurt him, what would be the right thing to do? Did... did his beautiful, broken moon wanna give him a chance?

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was stunned by what Renji had shared with him- apparently, the redhead really did understand. He could feel the energy in the room pulsating with desire as he stepped closer to his lieutenant. It was that heart-pounding passion he'd sensed in the office, blended with fierce protectiveness.

But there was a guilty conflict in those cinammon eyes, as if Renji felt bad for still wanting him, and was confused and unsure of what to do next.

"Renji, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

The younger man spoke in a voice barely above a growl. "Not to doubt your abilities, sir, but I dunno if you could handle all the shit that's in my head right now."

Byakuya whispered, "Try me."

The intense auburn eyes narrowed a bit in contemplation. "First of all, when I asked 'bout the story last night, is this why you gave me the answer you did? About the moon being in pieces and not worth catching?"

Byakuya gave a tiny nod. "Yes, because I was quite sure you were not really asking about the story itself."

The bigger Soul Reaper nodded, watching him thoughtfully. "I wasn't. Well, what you went through... I don't wanna make that worse. I don't want to... break the moon more than it already is. If you're not really ready, that's exactly what's gonna happen if you try to move on. And I don't have a fuckin' clue what you want or expect from me right now. Not even sure you know what you want. All I know is it seems like we're both treading on some dangerous ground right now, and that if I say or do anything wrong, I'll be picking tiny pink blades outta my skin for weeks. If I survive, that is."

It took Byakuya a moment to realize what his lieutenant meant. He glanced down to where Senbonzakura rested at his hip, and sensed an immediate flare of apprehension from the Rukon Dog. He asked softly, "Where do you keep Zabimaru?"

His host gestured towards a small table by the front door, where his zampakuto rested. He stepped over and gently laid his own weapon beside the one whose energy was almost familiar as it's master's. He met surprised bronze eyes as he slowly moved back to where he had been, standing in front of his predatory subordinate who was still wearing only the towel.

"Is that better?" he asked gently, and saw Renji's eyes flick to where he'd left his lethal sword.

The crimsonette nodded. "Yeah, a little. I'm still not sure what you want, and I'd hate to... to scare you. The way you looked at me in your office... I'd rather die than see that look again."

Byakuya hesitated, unsure of what he wanted. Then his lieutenant seemed to realize their current circumstances, glancing down at his towel with a grimace. "Oh gods, you coulda mentioned I been wearing a towel this whole damn time!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I assumed you were aware of your state of dress."

He watched as Renji blushed and muttered, "I was kinda distracted." The taller man started to turn away towards the hall, then paused, lifting those bright auburn eyes to him. "Sir? Are you... do you gotta get back to work?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No. I'm taking my first sick day in decades."

A pleased smile curved the redhead's lips as he spoke in a rather shy-sounding tone. "Ok. Um, if you wanna make yourself comfortable, I'll go get dressed and make us some tea."

Byakuya nodded, watching the Rukon Dog disappear down the hallway. He moved to the couch and sank down with a sigh. It felt strange not to be in the office at this time of day, but he really was too tired to work right now. As he settled on the comfortable couch, he couldn't deny his relief at not being at his desk.

The urge to relax was overwhelming, and he found himself removing his accessories; his kensaiken, hand-guards, and scarf were carefully placed on the end-table. After a moment, he removed his sandals and tabi as well, curling his legs up next to him and laying his head on a throw pillow that smelled like Renji.

Between his lack of sleep and the emotional strain of the day, he felt so exhausted...

~X~X~X~X~

Renji tried to calm down, though it was all but impossible. His captain knew how he felt, and he hadn't been 'Scatter'ed into oblivion. Byakuya had seemed to simply accept his feelings, and even if he didn't return them, the noble knowing and not flat-out rejecting his existence was more than Renji had ever dared to really hope for.

He was dressed in a pair of hakamas and a light yukata, and had tied his still-damp hair into a braid. He headed back towards the front room, ready to make tea, when he saw the most lovely, heart-tugging sight.

His broken moon was cutely curled up on his couch, barefoot and devoid of his silvery heirlooms. The slow rise and fall of the slender frame under the captain's haori told him his guest had fallen asleep. Renji padded closer, absorbing the adorable charm that his powerful superior exuded at the moment. The fine-featured face was half buried in one of his pillows, and he was struck by the rare peace radiating out from the ravenette.

Renji smiled to himself, thinking, 'I knew he looked tired.' Deciding tea could wait a bit, he got the soft throw blanket off of the back of the couch and carefully laid it over his sleeping captain. The older man shifted in his sleep, slender fingers curling around the edge of the blanket as ebony strands of hair drifted into the pale face. Impulsively, Renji reached out to tenderly smooth the rogue hairs back, gazing at his beautiful moon for a few more moments and wishing he could make everything in the noble's life ok.

After watching his sleeping superior longer than he probably should have, Renji very quietly stood and headed for the kitchen to see what he could scrounge up to eat. He's become a fan of food from the World of the Living and was stocked up. Hmm, it was about lunchtime... he grinned when he realized he had the makings for chili, one of his favorite things, and a hearty comfort food. Perfect!

Trying to be quiet so as not to wake his sleeping guest in the other room, Renji started cooking. Soon, warm, wonderful scents were filling the air. The chili was almost done when he heard a sound from the other room.

He poked his head out to see Byakuya sitting up and blinking at the blanket that covered him. "Hey Cap'n, I made something to eat. You hungry?"

The dark, sleepy eyes lifted to his, and the ravenette nodded. Renji grinned. "Alright. Stay there, I'll bring the food in a sec." He returned to the chili, dividing it into two bowls and grabbing a couple of spoons.

He glanced up to see Byakuya in the doorway, with the throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His superior still looked tired as shit, asking, "How long was I asleep?"

Renji shrugged as he gathered their lunch. "Not long, half an hour at most. Now go on; we can eat on the couch."

The smaller Soul Reaper frowned at him. "I do not take well to being told what to do."

Renji grinned at his adorable guest. "Ah, but Taicho, you're in my house, and apparently we're both too sick to work, so it's my job to take care of ya. Now shoo!" He stomped his feet as if he fully intended to chase his captain from the kitchen.

Dark eyes widened at him, then Byakuya tilted his head haughtily and walked back to the couch like it was his own idea all along. Smirking at the cuteness of his moon's pride, Renji followed with their lunch.

They settled on the couch with the food, and Renji had to hold back an eye-roll when Byakuya asked almost skeptically, "So, you can cook?"

He huffed at the noble. "Nah, I snuck someone else in here to do it. Yeah I can cook, and I'm not bad at it, and you don't gotta sound so damn surprised."

He was about to start eating, when he felt a hand on his arm and heard a soft voice. "It seems I must apologize again. I did not mean to offend you. Other than a few simple things, I cannot cook."

Surprised to hear there was something he could do that his superior could not, Renji looked over at his guest, only to see the ravenette take his first bite. A warm satisfaction spread through him as the Kuchiki heir's platinum eyes widened and he heard a tiny moan. Byakuya began eating with as much enthusiasm as his noble manners would allow (which was more enthusiasm than Renji had ever seen him eat with) and he started eating to hide his smile.

They finished their meal in companionable silence, then Renji took their bowls to the kitchen and started some tea. He poured two small glasses of milk for them to drink until the tea was done and rejoined his captain on the couch, asking, "So you liked my chili? It wasn't too spicy for you?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, it was very good. I happen to like spicy food."

Renji smiled at the compliment, but as he looked at the older man, he felt his smile fading. What the noble had told him came to the front of his mind, and questions rose, questions he wasn't sure how to ask, or if he even _should_ ask.

But, if he was going to try to fix his broken moon, there were things he needed to know.

x

x

Yep, next chap's gonna be a bit more serious, cause Renji needs to know what happened, and Bya needs to talk about it, even if he doesn't realize it.

Next time on 'HtM'- Chapter 4: Safety


	4. Safety

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

Nope, still don't own them, sadly :(

Warning: non-explicit recounting of past rape

Chapter 4: Safety

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((Renji smiled at the compliment, but as he looked at the older man, he felt his smile fading. What the noble had told him came to the front of his mind, and questions rose, questions he wasn't sure how to ask, or if he even_ should _ask._  
 _But, if he was going to try to fix his broken moon, there were things he needed to know. ))_  
x

Byakuya sensed his lieutenant's scrutiny, and glanced up to meet cautious dark amber eyes. The Rukon Dog seemed wary, as if he wanted to ask something, but was afraid of the response. He asked softly,"What is it?"

The bigger Soul Reaper shifted nervously and cleared his throat. "Well, sir, I... um, may I ask some questions?"

Byakuya hesitated- he had a feeling these 'questions' would pertain to a part of his past that he'd never discussed, and didn't really want to. Yet, he could tell Renji was concerned and only wanted to help him. Finally, he answered quietly, "You may ask, but I reserve my right whether or not to answer."

The crimsonette nodded and shifted to face him. "Of course you don't gotta answer if you don't wanna! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't use kido on me for askin'."

Byakuya sighed and dropped his eyes to his hands as he folded them in his lap. "I can tell you wish to ask, not to upset me, but to help. I am not sure how this will help, but I trust you."

He sensed the younger man's pleased surprise at his words. "You trust me?"

He glanced up to meet warm cinammon eyes and replied softly, "If I did not trust you, you would not be my lieutenant, and I certainly wouldn't be in your home with nobody else except us."

Byakuya felt a slow smile curving his lips as Renji's face reddened. "Ri-right, sir. That makes sense." Then the redhead whispered, "You've got a beautiful smile, Taicho. You should do it more often."

He shrugged as he folded his legs up next to him, tucking his bare feet under the blanket. "There is not much that makes me smile; however, you blushing might become a reliable source of my smile."

The Rukon Dog grinned at him, mirroring his position and sliding his own feet under the blanket. "You have no idea how much I'd love to be the source of your smile, sir."

Wanting to be in contact with his protective subordinate, and knowing Renji wouldn't initiate it, Byakuya impulsively shifted his feet until they were touching the other, warmer pair. He saw Renji blink in surprise, glance at him, then look at the floor. His lieutenant was blushing and had a tiny smile on his face, but didn't say anything and didn't move his feet away.

Byakuya waited a moment to let Renji get used to the fact that he'd initiated any kind of nonviolent contact, then he asked softly, "Did you not have questions for me?"

The younger man's head snapped up, that cautious, almost guilty look back in his dark honey eyes. Byakuya felt the warm feet press gently against his, as if the bigger Soul Reaper were subtly trying to brace and comfort him for what was to come.

Renji whispered, "How... how old were you?"

Byakuya took a deep, slightly shaky breath as he let the buried memory begin to unfold. "I was 15. It... It's actually been over a century; it started about a week after that devil cat left the Seretei."

He saw Renji tilt his head. "Devil cat? Oh, Yorurichi, sir?"

He nodded. "She would often help me train, usually by annoying me into chasing her with flash-step. Then, one day, she vanished, and I didn't know why. I felt abandoned."

He met Renji's startled coppery eyes and sighed. "I do not blame her in any way for what happened. But I did feel abandoned, and I was so hurt and angry and confused... I didn't realize one of the guards had started watching me."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji felt his chest tighten as his captain spoke, and when the ravenette said a guard had been watching him, he noticed the small, cool feet pressing harder against his. Realizing that Byakuya probably wasn't aware of that action, Renji let the smaller feet burrow under his and covered them with his own.

The noble continued speaking softly. "A week after she left, I was training like I always did, and when I was done, I went to the changing area. I felt someone grab my arm, and when I tried to pull away, I was slammed into the wall. I had not obtained Senbonzakura yet, and hadn't started kido training. I had no way to stop him."

Renji was filled with horror for the boy his captain had once been. He opened his mouth to stop his superior; he had only asked how old he'd been, and the more the Kuchiki heir spoke, the more Renji could feel him shaking. But when he opened his mouth, Byakuya gave a slight shake of his head, an intense vulnerability in those dark eyes as he breathed, "Don't... don't stop me, please?"

Renji realized the older man had probably never told a soul about this, and now that he'd started, he needed to finish, or at least get as far as he could. He gave a tiny nod and gently rubbed the ravenette's feet with his own, afraid of making any other physical contact with his traumatized moon at the moment.

He may have imagined it, but Byakuya seemed soothed by his actions, and he felt the smaller feet shift against his as his captain spoke in a soft voice. "I tried to fight at first, but he had a dagger. Weapons weren't supposed to be allowed in the changing area. He cut me and said that if I struggled, he'd kill me. He was bigger and stronger; I knew he could do it. So... I... I stopped fighting, Renji."

Renji swallowed past the lump in his throat, determined not to cry so Byakuya wouldn't think he pitied him. But oh gods, he _ached_ for his precious moon as he whispered, "Where... where did he cut you?"

With only a hint of hesitation, Byakuya tilted his head far back and pointed to the underside of his jaw. Renji leaned close to see; there, just inside the curve of his captain's jaw, was a thin white scar over an inch long. Unable to help himself, Renji lifted his hand and tenderly traced the scar with a fingertip, breathing, "Oh, Taicho."

He felt the older man tense at his touch, but only for a heartbeat. Then the ravenette relaxed, allowing him to touch the scar and all the horror it represented.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya held very still, absorbing the feel of his lieutenant tenderly stroking the scar that nobody, not even Hisana, had known about. He sensed the storm of emotion the Rukon Dog felt; rage, pain, and sorrow, all for him and what he'd endured.

But Byakuya also noticed the absence of the two reactions he'd always expected if he ever divulged his secret- Renji didn't pity him or think him weak, and the younger man felt no disgust towards him, even when Byakuya had said he'd stopped fighting. Instead, Renji still felt protective, and every touch made Byakuya feel precious.

He found himself relaxing more, even though he was very aware that in his effort to see the scar, the bigger Soul Reaper was leaning over him. The gentle finger traced his scar once more, then left his skin. Byakuya lifted his head to see Renji gazing at him, then the crimsonette slowly pulled away to where he'd been sitting.

His lieutenant didn't look as if he expected any more of his story, but Byakuya felt the need to unburden himself now that he'd told as much as he had. He was about to do so, when he smelled the tea. "Renji, I believe the tea is done. If you'll get us some, I'll tell you the rest."  
His companion looked surprised, but obediently got up and went into the kitchen.

Moments later, he reappeared with a tea set and two cups, sitting down and making one cup to give to him. Byakuya took it, sipping the brew while watching his subordinate make his own cup, speaking softly. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't wanna, sir. Like I said, I've been forced, too, so I'm pretty sure I know what happens next."

Byakuya spoke quietly. "I have never told anyone any of this, and now that I've started... I..." he trailed off uncertainly, but Renji's head came up, and fiercely determined bronze eyes met his.  
"If you need to talk, I will always listen, Taicho. Always."

Touched, Byakuya murmured, "Thank you, Renji. Now please get your feet back up here; mine are cold."  
With a shy grin, the Rukon Dog obeyed, shifting into his previous position and sliding his feet back under the blanket to cradle Byakuya's. "That better?"

He nodded and rewarded the younger man with a smile. "Much. Thank you."  
Renji blushed, still wearing that shy smile. "Anytime, sir."  
Byakuya took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. His lieutenant sobered, watching him solemnly as he breathed, "I'll always listen, Taicho."

Reassured that he was making the right decision to confide in the bigger Soul Reaper, Byakuya spoke softly. "I don't remember everything, pieces are missing. I think my mind blocked some of it out." At the redhead's understanding nod, he continued. "I do remember the pain, it...it hurt so badly, I thought he was using the dagger at first. But somehow I realized there was no way a blade could fi-fill my body like th-that." He saw the sympathy in Renji's eyes, as well as the devastation caused by the thought of his suffering.

In that moment, Byakuya Kuchiki knew that if his assailant was still alive, Renji Abarai would hunt him down without a shred of mercy. But there was nothing the warrior could do now other than listen and offer what comfort he could. Even now, he felt the warm feet press against his tentatively, as if Renji wasn't sure even this attempt at solace was welcome. Grateful that Renji was trying to comfort him, Byakuya shifted his own feet, and saw relief flicker over his host's features that his attempt wasn't being rejected.

He continued relaying his fractured memories, trying to ignore the occasional stammer that he couldn't seem to control. "Afterwards, I remember there was blo-blood... I was bleeding. But at some point, he'd laid down a towel so there wouldn't be any ev-evidence. He said that if I told anyone what had happened, nobody would believe me, and that even if I was believed, I... I would be blamed. He told me everyone would say it was my fault, if they bothered to listen to me me. I believed him."

He saw Renji's shoulders tense and heard the muttered, "Bastard."

He nodded in agreement. "He also said that if I did tell anyone, whether they believed me or not, then next time would be worse. Those words frightened me more than anything- to know there was going to be a next time."

Byakuya could see a faint shimmer of unshed tears in the auburn eyes as Renji gave a small, sympathetic nod and whispered, "He wanted you to be scared, the sick fuck. You said something earlier about a month?"

Byakuya nodded. "I never went to a healer, which is why I still have the scar from his dagger. I was terrified that if I went for treatment, someone would find out what had happened, and everything he said would come true. It... it wasn't every day, but for two weeks, he frequently caught me after training. Since I couldn't tell anyone, I had no reason to miss my training, and he was always there, watching me. Then one day, he wasn't at his post, and I was so excited! I thought he'd been transferred, and that I was safe."

Byakuya felt his throat tighten as the memory progressed. "Then... then I went home, and found out that he had been transferred... to the Kuchiki manor."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji damn near exploded. "Your fuckin' _**home**_?! Gods, if there's anywhere you're supposed to feel safe, it's your own damn home! Didn't anybody suspect him?"

His captain shook his head, dark chrome eyes lifting to his. "No. He was a model guard, and he was respectful to me if anyone else was around. But he... he found out which rooms were mine, and spent the next two weeks 'visiting' me every chance he got, which was a... a bit more often than when he'd only had access to me at the training grounds."

Furious, but afraid of losing his temper around his broken moon, Renji cracked his knuckles, his vivid imagination supplying him with images of a 15 year-old Byakuya being terrorized by some faceless man. He managed to whisper, "Didn't your family notice you were acting strangely? Or friends? People don't act the same when they're going through something like that, trust me. Didn't... didn't **anyone** fuckin' notice?"

Slowly, the noble shook his head. "My family thought I was reacting to Yorurichi's disappearance, and I didn't bother correcting them because of what he had said. As far as friends... well, much like my current life, I didn't really have anyone I considered my friend."

Renji felt his gut twist, knowing that of course the noble captain wouldn't consider his common-born subordinate a friend, but it hurt even worse to think of him as a child and still alone.

Byakuya started speaking again, but this time, his voice sounded stronger than before. "Then the day came when several of our guards were sent to the World of the Living to deal with a hollow outbreak. I ran over to the 12th Division, knowing they'd be monitoring the fight. I snuck in and managed to find a screen nobody was watching. I was hoping... I was _praying_ for another person's death, Renji. Then I saw it. I saw this big red hollow's tail go into his chest and there was so much blood when it came out. I watched that monster die with my own eyes. He was the only casualty."

Renji found himself smirking vindictively, glad that the evil guard had died and viciously pleased that Byakuya had been able to witness it. Not everyone got such closure as seeing their abuser's demise. "Well, damn. As fucked up as it might sound, this is my favorite part of your story."

He could swear that the ravenette was fighting a satisfied smirk of his own as he murmured, "'Fucked up', indeed. It is my favorite part of the memory."

Renji felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Did you just cuss, Taicho?"

The older man tilted his head. "Yes. It is not something I do often, but you may be wearing off on me with your liberal use of foul language."

Renji smiled, then asked in a gentle tone, "So, do you feel better now that you've talked?"

His guest nodded, looking relieved as he gave a soft sigh. "I actually do. Thank you for listening, Renji. Might... might I ask a question of you?"

Renji frowned at the smaller Soul Reaper, surprised by his words. "Of course, Taicho! Geez, I asked you 'bout something really personal, and you actually told me. After that, I say you got the right to ask me whatever you want."

Byakuya regarded him solemnly, speaking quietly. "After the first time, I... I never tried to fight him again. He always had his dagger, and the first several times, he'd make the same threat before sta-starting, that if I struggled, he'd kill me. I never struggled, and if he told me to do something, I did it."  
The dark eyes slid away from his as the proud noble continued in a hushed whisper. "I have always been ashamed of that decision, feeling that it might have been better to fight and die, than live and let him do those things to me. My question is... do you think I did the right thing by giving up?"

Renji felt his heart breaking as he scooted closer and took the slender hands in his own. "Taicho, look at me, please?"

Hesitant violet-silver eyes rose to his, and he could see the shame and fear of judgement. He spoke gently. "Look, I get why you might regret that decision; it's gotta be one nasty stain on that pride of yours. But you asked me, and if you really want my honest opinion, then I'm glad you didn't fight. Well, shit, I know that sounded bad. What I mean is, if you'd fought, he definitely would've hurt you worse, made you suffer more, and he really might've killed you. You would've never accomplished all the good things you've done. You would've never adopted Rukia and given her a privileged life, and she wouldn't have such a great big brother. You wouldn't be Captain, and I... I am truly honored to serve under you, sir."

Byakuya's dark silvery eyes widened, then lowered to their joined hands. Renji heard a faint, choked whisper, "Th-thank you. Thank you so much." He caught his breath when he saw a tear slide down the pale cheek, followed by another and another.

Filled with the urge to comfort his broken moon, Renji shifted and gently pulled on the hands he held.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya felt a gentle tug on his hands, and looked up at his lieutenant. His vision was blurred by tears, and he could feel them tracking down his cheeks. Embarrassed, he tried to pull one of his hands free so he could wipe his tears away, but Renji held them with a gentle insistence. "Shh, Taicho. It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you. C'mere."

Byakuya found himself closer to the bigger Soul Reaper as both of his hands were placed in one large hand's careful grasp. Then the Rukon Dog was using his free hand to tenderly wipe his tears away. He trembled at the gentle touch on his cheeks, and it just seemed as if his tears were coming harder. "Re-Renji?"

Through his tears, he could see understanding and sympathy in the concerned honey eyes as Renji spoke in a soft, coaxing tone. "It's alright, sir. Everything's gonna be ok, I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to you."

Byakuya didn't resist as he was guided to lean against a broad, warm chest, and strong arms carefully wrapped around him. For the first time, he truly grieved over what had happened to him, even as he struggled to defend himself to the one that held him. "I n-never cried for him! No ma-matter what he d-did, no matter what he m-made me do, I ne-never cried for him, d-dammit!"

The sobs were shaking his body as Renji held him and rocked him a little, murmuring soothingly, "I know, I know. You did good, Taicho, really good, and I'm so proud of you. It's ok, he can't hurt you ever again. Nobody will, I promise. It's alright, I've got you now, and I promise I won't let nobody hurt you ever, ever again."

As his tears finally abated, Byakuya was breathing raggedly, head on his lieutenant's shoulder. He gave a deep, shaky sigh and realized he felt secure in Renji's embrace. Secure, warm, protected... he felt safe in a way he had not felt since he was 15. The comforting words came back to him, and he whispered, "You... you promised nobody will hurt me again?"

There was a moment of silence, then a nervous laugh vibrated the bigger Soul Reaper's body. "Ye-yeah, I did. I know how stupid it sounds; with how strong you are now, you can whoop my ass, so I don't know how much of a difference I'd really make. But I still meant it, Taicho. I'd do whatever it takes to keep that from happening to you again."

Byakuya not only believed the words, he could feel the protectiveness that consumed the younger man's spiritual pressure. Slowly, he lifted his head from the broad shoulder. "Renji?"  
Warm bronze eyes met his. "Hmm?"

He was quiet, just gazing up at the redhead and absorbing how it felt for those strong arms to be wrapped around him, keeping him safe. It felt... nice.  
After a few moments, Renji seemed to realize that he was still holding his superior officer, and the arms began to pull away. Not wanting to be let go just yet, Byakuya breathed, "It..it's ok."  
Looking a bit uncertain, the Rukon Dog left his arms loosely wrapped around his waist. "You sure?"  
He nodded, and after a moment, one big, warm hand began rubbing the most soothing circles over his lower back. His lieutenant asked gently, "You feelin' better?"

He nodded slowly, still gazing up at his host. Renji tilted his head, looking a bit worried. "Umm, Captain? Not that I mind or anything, but why you lookin' at me like that? You ok? You don't regret tellin' me, do you?"

Byakuya hesitated, then asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Earlier, you said something... something like that if I wasn't ready, then I could just be broken further?"

He felt Renji take a shaky breath. "Um, yeah. After experiencing that, you have to be ready before tryin' to be with someone else. If you're not ready, it just fucks you up more, trust me." The younger man blushed and lowered his eyes before continuing in a mumble, "But don't mind what I said, Taicho. I only mentioned that earlier cause I got this feelin'... I know it's stupid and crazy, but I kinda got this feelin' like... maybe the moon might give the monkey a chance to try and fix him."  
Byakuya felt his chest tighten at the hopeless look his lieutenant was trying, and failing, to hide. His voice was a bit unsteady as he replied. "Renji, I do not think your feeling is stupid or crazy." Dark bronze eyes rose to his, looking surprised and a bit hopeful. Byakuya felt his cheeks warming as he continued, "You should know, though, you were right earlier. I... I am not sure what I want."

Renji nodded as a shy, charming smile began to blossom on his strong features. "Well, that's fine, Taicho. I understand that kind of confusion; it can be really hard to sort out. You can always let me know if you want some help figuring out what you want."

Charmed by the shy offer, Byakuya could feel an answering smile curving his own lips. "That sounds good, Renji. Thank you. I do have an idea for a first step."

The Rukon Dog tilted his head. "What's that, Taicho?"

~X~X~X~X~

Renji watched the adorable blush on his captain's cheeks darken as he answered. "Well, with everything we have been talking about, and since we're alone and not at the office, might you stop addressing me so formally? I think I'd like you to use my name- it seems ridiculous to keep using my title under these circumstances."

Renji felt his heart quicken; oh gods, he loved his moon's beautiful name, and the thought of getting to use it freely... he opened his mouth to answer, then his eyes fell to the white captain's haori the smaller Soul Reaper wore. A symbol of the difference between them, a barrier that remained, even though the other symbols were gone at the moment.

"I... I'm not sure I can do that, sir." He realized he still had his arms around the noble's waist, and so was touching the pristine white fabric. Suddenly ashamed that he'd taken such liberties with his superior, moon or not, he released the slender waist, feeling as if he'd somehow dirtied his high-born guest.

He would've pulled away, but a slender hand gently caught his wrist. "Renji? What is wrong?" He met the deep violet-steel eyes, then lowered his gaze back to the white symbol of rank. The older man followed his gaze, breathing, "Oh, I see. It is alright, Renji."

Then the ravenette was removing his haori, folding it and placing it on the end-table that held his other accessories of privilege. Renji was stunned by the gesture his captain had just made, and for his comfort! "S-sir?"

The smaller Soul Reaper faced him again with an almost sad look on those fine features as he said softly, "I cannot change the circumstances of our births, and at the moment, I can't do much about the difference in our ranks. But, we are alone, and you have done so much for me. I am quite sure you wish to use my name and speak as equals. I'd like to hear it."

The noble gave an encouraging smile. "I imagine you already use my given name in here." Renji blushed deeply as slender fingers lightly tapped his forehead, then began gently tracing the markings above one eye. He shivered and closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch as he whispered, "Byakuya."

He heard a breathless, "Ohh! I... I like the way you say my name. Say it again?"

He opened his eyes to see his moon watching him with fascination. The desire he'd had to hide from the Kuchiki heir for so long rushed through him, and he gave a deep, growling moan as he deliberately drew out the beautiful name. "Byaa-kuuu-yaaaa."

He watched the amethyst eyes widen as pink shadows flared over the pale cheeks. The smaller Soul Reaper lowered his hand and gave him a shy smile, speaking in a somewhat choked-sounding voice. "See? Th-that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Renji shifted just a little closer as he shook his head. "Nah, not that hard. As long as we're not at the office and nobody's around, will you let me keep calling you Byakuya after today?"

The older man gave a shy nod. "I think that would be ok, Renji. At the office, though..."  
Renji pulled a straight face. "Of course, Captain Kuchiki." Then he smirked at his guest. "See? I can behave myself."

He saw the ravenette trying to fight a smile. "Oh yes, you can. You have behaved very well today; despite having your crush all to yourself, in your home, and in a rather vulnerable state, I might add, you have been quite the gentleman, Mr. Abarai."

Renji gaped at his stoic captain, surprised that he'd just laid it all out there like that. Then he began chuckling, glad that his beautiful, broken moon had noticed his restraint. "Ah, shit, you have no idea how hard it's been to be a 'gentleman' today. I might just die from behaving myself!"

The noble smiled at him. "That would be a tragic way to go. But for what it's worth, I am incredibly grateful for your restraint, Renji. Believe it or not, I was very nervous when I knocked on your door."

Renji shrugged as he gathered their cups for fresh tea. "Pfft. I could tell you were nervous after you came in, but to be honest, other than the fact that I felt like shit for making you nervous, I think you're adorable when you're all flustered and fidgety."

The Kuchiki heir blushed. "You... you think I'm adorable?"

Renji smirked as he poured the tea. "Adorable when you're _nervous_. The rest of the time, you're so beautiful and composed and perfect, feels like I'm gonna lose every bit of my damn mind just bein' in the same room with you."

In his peripheral vision, he watched Byakuya's blush deepen as the dark eyes flicked over him. He sat back and handed over one of the cups of tea, asking casually, "So, you maybe wanna tell me why you look so tired? Without biting off my head?"

His guest gave a small sigh. "I didn't sleep last night."

Renji frowned, immediately worried. "Why didn't you sleep well?"

The noble shook his head. "No. I didn't sleep. At all. And it was because I... I was thinking... a-about you."

The end of the sentence trailed off into a whisper, and Renji breathed, "Oh, ok. Um, sorry 'bout that."

Byakuya shrugged, sipping his tea. "It's alright, Renji. I look tired because between that and the very unusual day I've had,... I'm absolutely exhausted."

x

x

Aww, I love them so much! *hugs Bya and Ren chibis* Poor Bya, it's ok, Ren will take care of you!  
Anyways, if you've read any of my work before, you know I tend to ramble cause I pay waaay too much attention to detail. Got some nice stuff coming up next chap.

Thank you to reviewers 'Guest' and ' **PurpleCosmos** '- especially yours. It's nice to be appreciated for trying to take it slow when a dark past is involved. For some reason, I've just got a habit of writing that one or both of the main characters have something like that in their past. I find myself wondering what you think of this chap. Anyways, thanks for the kudos :)

Next time on 'HtM'- Chapter 5: A Flurry of Firsts


	5. A Flurry of Firsts

'Healing the Moon'

RenjixByakuya

Chapter 5: A Flurry of Firsts

Again, my thanks to **Guest** and **PurpleCosmos** \- Y'all's reviews are so lovely and supportive! *hugs* I do want to say, Byakuya will make progress quickly. I'm so glad you 2 appreciate that I've been taking it slow, and I understand the process of 'moving on' from a dark past myself. **BUT** , even though Byakuya is damaged, he is strong and it's been over 100 years,, and he has sweet Renji to guide him. He will have his relapses and (serious) issues, but in general, he will be making progress that may contradict how slowly I've been taking it thus far. I hope that both of you, **PurpleCosmos** and **Guest,** as well as any future readers, will continue to like this story. **  
**

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((Byakuya shrugged, sipping his tea. "It's alright, Renji. I look tired because between that and the very unusual day I've had,... I'm absolutely exhausted."))_  
x

Byakuya saw the concern that filled those intense auburn eyes, and sensed guilt surge through the younger man's spirit energy. "Damn, Tai- um, Byakuya, I'm really sorry. No wonder you snapped at me in the office when I asked; it's my fault you're tired. I'm the reason you couldn't sleep last night, and I'm the one responsible for you having such a weird day."

He shook his head at the bigger Soul Reaper. "No, I should not have spoken to you so harshly when you asked. None of that was actually your fault, so don't apologize for this, Renji. Even though I am tired, I feel much better than I have in a very long time, and that is because of you, as well."

The Rukon Dog gave a small nod, looking thoughtful as he lowered his eyes to his tea he was drinking. Byakuya was quiet for a few moments, thinking about how sweet and considerate Renji had been, and he wondered how it would feel if his companion actually did the things he surely thought about.  
"Renji, how does one know when they are 'ready'?" he asked softly.

The dark copper eyes rose to his, looking surprised, then thoughtful. "Well, I dunno. See, it's different for everyone, and it was one hell of a process for me. One good sign is if you can think about being intimate with someone without feeling scared."

Byakuya blushed, as he'd just been wondering along those lines. "What if thinking about that makes you nervous, but not really scared?"

His lieutenant tilted his head, a cautious look on his face as he answered slowly. "Nervous isn't really great, but it ain't as bad as scared. Does thinking about that kinda stuff excite you at all?"

Byakuya felt his cheeks warming as he lowered his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Being with Hisana had never been a problem; he'd never been nervous around her. But that bastard guard was the only man he had experienced, and so it was actually rather difficult to imagine doing things with Renji.  
He felt unsure of himself, and he could tell his hands were shaking by the ripples covering the surface of his tea. His heart was pounding, and part of him was intrigued by the thoughts racing through his head.

What... what would it feel like to kiss Renji? What would it be like to be with someone who actually cared about him as much as this man did? The redhead truly desired him, but when the bigger Soul Reaper touched him, he didn't feel like he was in danger, he felt... treasured, as if he were the most important thing in his world.

"Byakuya?"

He jumped at the soft voice, glancing up to see the crimsonette watching him with concern, and he realized how long he'd been quiet. He still wasn't sure how to answer the question, and Renji seemed to sense this. "Ok, we can start off small. Earlier, when I had my arms around you, how'd that feel?"

He felt his cheeks heating up again as he whispered, "That felt really nice. I felt safer than I have since I was 15, and I didn't want you to let me go. When you did let go, it... it bothered me."

The dark amber eyes widened, looking surprised and pleased at his admission. His host set down his cup of tea and deliberately scooted just an inch closer as he spoke in a careful, gentle tone. "Alright. And when you feel my spiritual energy, when you can actually sense how I really feel about you and how much I desire you..."

Byakuya set his own tea down and tried to hide his shaking hands in his lap. "My heart pounds really hard, and it makes me nervous, but kind of excited, too, and I can't believe someone really wants me like that."

Renji tilted his head, asking softly, "Why would that be hard to believe?"

He hesitated, then whispered, "I have always been able to sense spirit energy. He... he never really felt desire for me, not the way you do. I was just an attractive, easy target, and he got a kick out the fact that he was... doing that to someone with noble blood."

The bigger Soul Reaper frowned slightly. "Well, that sounds like it was more about power for him, not desire, and I can totally see how that could make you doubt that someone could really want you. I think you're beautiful, Taicho, I really do, and I ain't gonna deny that. But, I also think you're so smart and strong, and you can be really nice, when you wanna be."

The light, gently teasing tone of the last few words made Byakuya smile, and his lieutenant smiled back, hesitantly scooting closer. He watched the deep coppery eyes as the Rukon Dog asked softly, "Can... can I... would it be alright if I kissed you?"

~X~X~X~X~

Renji saw the dark eyes widen, and he felt the faint tremors in the couch that meant his powerful superior was trembling. Not having meant to scare the smaller Soul Reaper, he spoke gently. "Hey, it's alright. I won't kiss you if you don't want me to, but look."

With the ravenette watching, he placed both of his hands flat on the couch between them. "I promise they'll stay right here. I ain't gonna touch you or grab you or anything. I'm not gonna hurt you, and I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. I'd just really like to kiss you, but I am not going to do anything that you don't want me to do."

Byakuya stared down at his hands for another moment, then lifted those amethyst eyes to his, whispering, "I was just wondering a little bit ago what it would be like to... to kiss you."

Renji smiled at the shy tone of his captain's voice. "Really?"

The older man nodded, becoming increasingly flustered as he breathed, "It.. it's just been a really long time since I've been kissed, and never by another man. But I... I want..."

As the Kuchiki heir trailed off, Renji slowly leaned closer, keeping his hands on the couch as he'd promised. When only an inch separated their lips, he murmured, "What do you want, Byakuya?"

A small, slightly nervous whimper escaped the noble. "Ki-kiss me."

Renji tilted his head the last inch, lightly touching his lips to the soft ones he had dreamed about for so long. After only a moment, the smooth, warm lips tentatively pressed back, returning the light pressure. Renji was relieved and elated by the response, and had to remember to control himself.

He kissed his beautiful moon tenderly, savoring the fact that this was real and not a dream. As gently as possible, he licked the soft lips under his, praying that the ravenette trusted him enough to let him in. Through half-closed eyes, he saw the deep steel eyes flutter closed, and the warm lips parted under his invitingly.

Tenderly, he traced the parted lips with his tongue, then deepened the kiss, gently exploring what his captain had to offer. The noble tasted so good, and was starting to shyly kiss back, and Renji heard himself groan roughly as he dug his fingers into the couch cushion.

He felt Byakuya tremble and a tiny whimper vibrated through the kiss. Renji started to withdraw, thinking he'd scared his broken moon. To his surprise, he felt a slender hand on his shoulder, not pushing him away, but _pulling him closer_. Obediently, he leaned in, tilting his head and pouring more of his passion for his superior into the kiss.

Renji felt a hand touch one of his that were clenching the life out of the couch. He relaxed the one being touched, then he felt slender fingers slide under his. He gently squeezed the smaller hand, then started to slide his own up the slim wrist.

He froze there, remembering that he'd promised not to touch his guest. After all, he knew from experience that it could take one touch in a random wrong spot to freak out his abused superior. He gently broke the kiss, both of them panting softly. "By-Byakuya?"

Dazed, half-closed, stormy violet eyes met his, and he glanced down to where he lightly held the slender wrist. Tenderly, he caressed it with his fingers as he whispered, "I promised not to touch you, but I really wanna."

The ravenette's reply was breathlessly soft. "It's ok, Renji. You can to-touch me; I... I like how it feels when your hands are on me... you make me feel safe." Renji heard the softest whimper as his guest continued. "My wrists are re-really sensitive, though."

Renji smiled as he realization hit him. "They're always covered by your tekkoh, so they're sensitive, hmm?" He brushed his lips over the smaller Soul Reaper's, then gently lifted the wrist he held. He turned the pale, slender hand palm-up, caressing the back of it with his fingers. He placed a gentle kiss on each fingertip, then in the soft palm.

Renji could hear his captain's breaths becoming shaky, and he met the dark eyes just as he touched his lips to the inside of the slim wrist, where the lacework of blue veins was visible under the delicate skin. "Ohhh!" was the eloquent response he got, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"You like that?" he murmured before tenderly tracing the veins with the very tip of his tongue. Byakuya nodded urgently, making a soft, sexy sound between a moan and a whimper, a sound of pleasure that made him wanna cum right in his hakamas.

As Renji continued his loving assault on the delicate flesh, slender fingers curled to cup his cheek. He gave a moan of his own, abandoning his attention to tilt his face towards the gentle touch. Then the hand on his shoulder shifted to the side of his neck, tentatively grazing the lightening bolt-shaped marking there. He shivered violently, edging closer to the ravenette. Voice hoarse and unsteady from the desperate need he was struggling to keep at bay, he tried to address the gorgeous noble. "I don' wanna scare you. You... you say stop, I stop, 'k?"

The older man nodded, replying in a voice just as unsteady, "I'm not afraid of you, Renji."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya could sense the restraint his lieutenant was wielding, and the way it wavered with his words. He was almost lightheaded from their kiss and the affectionate attention to his wrist, and the entire time, he'd been able to sense the bigger, and physically stronger, Soul Reaper's self-control as clearly as if the Rukon Dog was on a leash.

An unexpected thought passed through his mind; he was certain, with every reishi-infused fiber of his being, that Renji would never purposely hurt him, so... what would the crimsonette be like without the leash, or at least a longer one? The very thought made his heart attempt an escape from his chest, and the ache between his legs, which had started just before their kiss, throbbed. He shifted uncomfortably, and saw a flicker of pleased satisfaction in the younger man's eyes.

Byakuya took a shaky breath and moved his hand from his lieutenant's neck to his cheek, wide honey eyes watching him as he spoke softly. "Renji, I know if I said stop, you would. I trust you, and I am not afraid of you." He smiled shyly at his host and continued. "That being said, I'd like to keep making progress, and I'll tell you if it's too fast."

The redhead grinned and gave an excited nod. "Sounds fair to me!" then leaned close to gently capture his lips again, and the hand on his wrist slowly slid up his arm. This kiss was even better than its head-spinning predecessor; still tender, but more eager and enthusiastic, and full of passion. Byakuya found himself moaning into the kiss, and felt Renji shiver at his response. The hand traveling up his arm slipped under it to rest between his shoulder-blades, while another large hand settled on his hip for a moment before sliding around to spread over his lower back.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile into the kiss- Renji had found a way to hold him that didn't make him feel trapped and left his own arms free. He impulsively wrapped them around the broad shoulders, kissing his fiery subordinate back with his own growing enthusiasm.  
This new experience was wonderful, and he was doing his best to push his shyness and nervousness away- Renji wouldn't hurt him, and surely wouldn't make fun of him if he didn't know something or became unsure.

His hand brushed over a thick, silky braid, and he let his fingers drift down until he found the tie. He carefully pulled it out and began unraveling the braid, liking how the soft strands felt as they were freed. The younger man gave a soft, happy-sounding chuckle, gently breaking the kiss to feather those sinful lips down his neck. Byakuya gasped at the new sensation that made him feel tingly, burying both hands in the thick crimson mane. "Ahh, Re-Renji."

He realized he was trembling, and the arms around him tightened, gently pulling him closer so their bodies were pressing together from chest to thigh. Byakuya felt the hard evidence that Renji's body mirrored his own, and he moaned at the thought of the popular redhead being turned on by him.

Renji held him so gently, nuzzling his neck and sprinkling soft, chaste kisses on the vulnerable flesh. And, if he wasn't mistaken, his lieutenant was sniffing him, too. The bigger Soul Reaper murmured against his throat, "Beautiful Byakuya, taste and smell so damn good, an' fit perfectly in my arms. See, I _knew_ my Taicho was fuckin' perfect. The moon is totally worth catching."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji felt his captain's blushing face nuzzle against his hair as a soft little giggle fanned over his ear. Dear gods in heaven, Byakuya had _giggled_ , and it was so damn cute! He lifted his head to see the shy smile on the fine features, and smiled back as he leaned close so their smiles met. This kiss was almost playful, a back-and-forth that was light and teasing.

Renji could feel his moon's excitement against his hip, and he moved his hand from the smaller Soul Reaper's lower back to the hard, impressive bulge his superior was sporting, running his palm along the length.

He heard a whimper, and Byakuya tensed in his arms. He quickly moved his hand back to the slender hip as he looked to the older man's face, whispering, "Sorry."  
The ravenette shook his head, biting his lip between breathless words. "You don't have to a-apologize. It felt good. It... it's been a long time."

Carefully, Renji slid his hand down, tenderly caressing the hard bulge. Byakuya whimpered, muscles twitching, and Renji felt the slender hands tighten in his hair. He narrowed his eyes; just a touch and his powerful captain was coming apart.

Not that he was minded the Kuchiki heir's responsiveness, but just how deprived was he? He spoke in a low voice. "I know it's been a long time since someone else has touched you, but how long has it been since you've touched yourself?"

At the last word, he firmly wrapped his fingers around the hakama-covered length. Byakuya jolted in his arms with a whimpered gasp. "Ahhah! I... I don't know! Ahh, shit, Renji, umm a few months?"

Renji practically growled in response, gently squeezing the hard member. "My poor Taicho. No release in _months_? I can help you with that, if you want?" As he made his offer, he carefully stroked the rock-hard length through the hakamas, and when he got closer to the head, he could feel traces of dampness on the fabric.

Byakuya was panting shakily as he whimpered his reply. "I... I do want your help, ah ah damn, Renji. Please... oh gods, it hu-hurts."

Renji nodded, then kissed the noble firmly, guiding him to lean back against the couch. He rained kisses over the pale face and throat as his hands moved to untie his guest's hakamas. He placed several featherlight kisses on the scar, earning himself a moan that resembled a sob. He got the hakamas untied and started to pull them down, when he felt Byakuya tense.

His hands stilled, and he lifted his gaze to see a flare of anxiety in the deep steel-violet eyes. He smiled reassuringly as he he whispered, "Shhh, it's alright. Look, mine are staying on. I said I'd help you with your pain, and we don't have to go all the way to do that. I just wanna do something for you that's gonna make you feel better. You still trust me?"

With no hesitation, Byakuya nodded. "Yes, I trust you, Renji. I... I just..."

When the words trailed off, Renji tilted his head in understanding. "I know, my beautiful moon. It's ok if you feel jumpy, I understand. You alright?"  
The older man nodded again, and Renji carefully slid the hakamas down further, revealing his target, his captain's pale, quivering length. Too excited to take any time admiring his guest's lovely body, he leaned forward to lick the clear droplets of precum smeared all over the head. The hard member twitched and he heard a gasp of surprised pleasure. He glanced up to see Byakuya watching him with wide, shocked eyes.

Not wanting to make the smaller Soul Reaper feel uncomfortable, Renji hesitated, then spoke softly. "Byakuya, if you're not comfortable with me doing this, you... you can close your eyes and picture, you know, Hisana or someone else."  
He was surprised when the ravenette shook his head, breathing. "No, I can't."

Renji asked gently, "Why not?"

The noble met his eyes as his cheeks reddened. "Because Hisana never did this, umm, no-nobody has. I... I want to wa-watch you."  
Renji grinned at the shy request, sitting up to adjust the pillow behind his superior's head so he could watch comfortably. "Thanks for tellin me I'm the first, Cap'n. That's awesome, and boy, are you in for a treat!"

He shifted back into position, kneeling half on the couch and half on the floor between the long, slender legs as he proceeded to lick trails from the base to the tip, drawing delighted shivers and moans out of the older man. Byakuya was panting and watching him through dark, half-closed eyes. "Ohh, gods, Renji, that... that feels in-incredible! Ohhh, damn!"

Loving how naughty cussing sounded coming from his proper captain, Renji murmured, "I think it's sexy when you cuss, Byakuya. Wonder how it'd sound if you were to talk dirty, hmmm?"  
Byakuya blushed the color of Renji's hair, stammering, "I... I..."

Renji grinned, then swept down with an open mouth, swallowing half of the impressive member in one go. The deprived ravenette cried out, hips snapping up as his embarrassment was swept away by pleasure. "Ahh! Dammit, Renji!"  
He started sucking for everything he was worth, watching and loving the reactions he caused. The older man whimpered and bucked his hips, and Renji skillfully let his mouth ride the rolling thrusts. He had experience with people that couldn't control themselves once he got started, and he was acutely aware that this was the noble's first oral experience, and that the ravenette had gone months without relief.

Byakuya could flip them over, pin his head down, and face-fuck him until his throat was raw, for all Renji cared at the moment. All that mattered was bringing his precious moon pleasure.

He felt the smaller Soul Reaper squirm and wiggle his legs, and he realized that in his eagerness, he hadn't pulled the hakamas all the way off of his guest. He continued sucking as he lowered his hands to free the slender legs. He heard a grateful moan as Byakuya braced one foot on the couch and wrapped the other around his back, trying to pull him closer.

Renji realized that without the hakamas restraining them, Byakuya's legs could spread further, and he grinned around the cock in his mouth as he shifted forward, letting his shoulders guide the sleek thighs up and apart. At the same time, he began kneading the slim hips with his fingers, wordlessly reassuring his abused beauty that he wasn't trying anything else.

Sweet, desperate whimpers rewarded him as slender fingers threaded into his hair and held on for dear life. He took the full length into his throat until his nose was buried in soft black curls, and hummed his own pleasure at pleasing his gorgeous captain. He met the hazy amethyst eyes as the vibrations from his humming made the older man whine in ecstasy. "Yes, oh fuck! Ahh ahh I... I'm gonna cum! Ohh, fuck, please don't stop, Renji!"

Oh, but the Rukon Dog had _**no**_ intention of stopping! He felt the hard, silky flesh pulse, and began swallowing as he grasped a slim hip with one hand, digging his other fingers into a soft, curved asscheek. He held Byakuya's body possessively close, still humming in satisfaction between swallows. And oh, the sight the noble made just then!

Renji let his eyes rove the slender ravenette half-sprawled over his couch, flushed and panting, twitching every few breaths. He continued gently suckling and swallowing until he was sure he'd drained every warm drop from the deprived body. Slowly, he backed off, releasing his treasure. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of his superior's body and release, and he smirked at the realization that Byakuya even tasted good.

As his guest's breathing evened out, Renji slipped the hakamas back onto the lithe body and settled on the couch with a small pair of feet in his lap. Hmm, well, his captain's foot size was certainly misleading! He smiled as he offered the ravenette his cup of tea, knowing that he was probably parched after all that panting.

Byakuya looked surprised, but accepted his tea, drinking gratefully.  
Renji watched as the older man set his cup down, then proceeded to stretch like a cat. A full, joint-popping stretch that resulted in Renji grinning at the noble who just seemed to get more adorable every freaking moment. Byakuya gave another indulgent feline stretch, even flexing his fingers and toes, then sent Renji a crooked smile and spoke his first words since cumming.

"Holy fuck, Lieutenant Abarai."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya felt marvelous! Tingling with relief and more relaxed than he'd been in months, he watched Renji grinning at him through strands of disheveled crimson hair. "Feel better?"  
Byakuya nodded, sighing in bliss. "So damn much."

The redhead brushed fiery strands out of his face, chuckling. "You cuss beautifully when you're frisky! You're always so proper and composed, it's awesome to hear you use such filthy language. I didn't think you even _knew_ those kinda words."

Byakuya smiled at the scandalized tone his lieutenant's voice had taken on and the teasing glint in the auburn eyes. He sat up weakly and grabbed a muscular arm covered in markings, pulling the surprised-looking crimsonette over. He kissed the younger man passionately, pouring his appreciation for everything into it. Renji seemed frozen with shock for just a moment, then began drinking in his kiss as if it were life-sustaining.

They pulled apart only when the need for air could no longer be satisfied by breathing through their noses. Byakuya found himself gazing at the bigger Soul Reaper, mesmerized by how strikingly sexy he looked right now. Panting softly from their kiss, his host's dark honey eyes were half-closed, soft lips a bit swollen from his earlier activities, and blood-red silk was falling into his lightly flushed face.  
How was it that he'd never noticed how truly attractive this man was, when they spent day after day together? Tenderly, Byakuya smoothed the disheveled strands away from his lieutenant's face, seeing joy flare over the alluring features. He murmured, "Sorry, looks like I messed up your hair, and you had it in such a neat braid, too."  
The Rukon Dog gave a slight shake of his head, leaning into his hands. "It's fine, don' care. I like having it played with, and besides, I got like, 100 brushes 'round here."  
Byakuya tilted his head. "You like having your hair 'played with'?"

The crimsonette nodded. "Oh yeah! I like having it stroked like you're doin' now, and I enjoy having it brushed. I really liked how you held it while I was sucking you, and at a certain point-" The bigger Soul Reaper paused dramatically before revealing in a conspiratorial whisper, "In certain 'circumstances', I _love_ having it pulled."

Byakuya blushed at his companion's words, even as his mind subconsciously filed this information away for future reference. Then he realized that indeed, Renji had done something that bought him exquisite pleasure, but his host had not found his own completion. That didn't seem fair, and Byakuya was struck with guilt. It wasn't fair at all, yet his lieutenant sat here, being so nice and affectionate, all while looking as if didn't expect a damn thing from him. Byakuya leaned closer, feeling that the younger man deserved pleasure, especially after all he'd done for him. "Renji... I... you..."

The redhead smirked playfully at his non-sentence. "Taicho, you've always been best at being direct. Try that."

Byakuya took a shaky breath and whispered, "What about you?"

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was caught off-guard by his captain's question. The thought of the beautiful ravenette doing something, _anything_ , to him was almost more than he could bear, but it didn't feel right to ask for anything from his abused guest right now. So instead of begging his moon to return the favor, he smiled and spoke softly. "Don't worry 'bout me. I didn't do that for you just so you'd do something for me. And you have no idea how much I really need you to understand this."

The noble gave a tiny frown, looking a bit confused, and Renji realized that in Byakuya's world, it was likely that nobody just did anything for someone else without expecting something in return. How sad, and all the more reason to let his favor go UN-reciprocated. Besides...

He leaned close and placed a soft kiss on a pale cheek, which instantly turned pink. He met the dark eyes and spoke softly, letting his companion know the conflict in his heart. "We've done a lot of talking, but we ain't discussed a specific damn thing as far as what's gonna happen starting tomorrow. So as far as I know, I only have what's left of today to have you all to myself; this Byakuya who's totally different, who smiles and blushes and kisses like an angel. Who talks to me like I matter and who might actually consider me his friend. For all I really know, tomorrow, everything's just gonna go back to how it's always been. Captain and lieutenant, nothing else. I don't really want that, but-" he shrugged before continuing, "I'll accept it if that's how you want it to be. I'd understand; not only for the difference in our ranks, but... well, I bet nobility don't usually have personal dealings with Rukon filth like me, right?"

He watched the amethyst eyes widen, and his captain's mouth opened as if to protest. But, no words came, and after a moment, the smaller Soul Reaper slowly closed his mouth, dark eyes lowering guiltily. Renji immediately felt horrible; even though he'd spoken the truth, his beautiful, broken moon now looked utterly dejected and ashamed.

Unsure if the shame originated from what had happened here, or from the truth of their circumstances, Renji spoke carefully, afraid he'd never have another chance. "Look, Taicho, it's ok if everything's gotta go back to normal tomorrow, cause nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I will always care about and respect you. I can't say that I don't care that you don't feel the same, cause I do, and that kinda sucks for me. But it doesn't really matter that you don't feel that way about me. I... I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki. Have since the first time I saw you, and I will until the day I die."

He saw the older man tremble, and he lifted his hand, intending to make sure his guest was ok. He paused before touching his companion, no longer sure if his touch was welcome. He whispered, "Taicho?" The ravenette kept his head bowed, hiding his face, and Renji felt fear grip his heart. Oh gods, he shouldn't have been that damn honest with his superior!  
Terrified that he'd just made a huge mistake with the most powerful Kuchiki to ever grace the Soul Society, Renji started to edge away. A slender hand caught his arm, and he froze, heart pounding as he stared at the top of the bowed head. How much trouble was he in for what he'd said?

Suddenly, Byakuya leaned close, burying his face against his chest. Renji felt dampness on his skin, and realized the noble was crying.

No! His heart felt like it was being torn in two; his poor moon had been through enough, and nothing was worth his tears. Deciding he didn't give a flying fuck if his next actions resulted in his heartbreak or his death, Renji wrapped both arms around the trembling form, gently pulling his smaller superior into his lap as he nuzzled silky black hair. "Shh, Taicho, please don't cry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry again."

He held the silently trembling noble tightly, rocking back and forth as more tears landed on his chest. Desperation laced his words as he tried to stop his own tears from joining the ravenette's. "I'm sorry, Byakuya! Please, it hurts so much when you cry, baby. Tell me what I need to do to make you feel better. I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything you want, I swear!"

Slowly, his guest shifted to look him in the eyes, breathing in shaky little gasps as he tried to blink the remaining tears from his dark silver eyes. "A-any-anything?"  
Renji nodded, lifting one hand to tenderly wipe the dampness from the pale cheeks as he whispered, "Anything, my precious Byakuya. I'd give you my life right now if it meant you'd never cry again."  
Immediately, the older man was trying even harder to compose himself. "D-don't say that! I don't w-want you to die!"

Surprised by the rather vehement response, Renji nodded. "Ok, sorry. Then please just tell me what I do need to do to make you feel better. Please?"  
His guest hesitated, then said softly, "I want... when we are in the office, that... that needs to stay professional. But, afterwards, I would like to have this."  
Renji tilted his head, wanting to be absolutely sure of what his moon meant. "'This'?"

Still breathing shakily, the ravenette blushed. "I am not sure how fast I can progress, so I hope you can be patient with me. But I know, with every fiber of my being, that if I don't try, I will regret it for the rest of my long and very lonely life."  
Renji took a deep breath as he tightened his arms around the smaller Soul Reaper. "So... you wanna come back? But I keep making you cry!"

Byakuya shook his head, offering him a small smile. "That's not necessarily a bad thing. The first time was because I finally felt unashamed of the fact that I didn't fight, so I think those counted as tears of relief. And just now... Renji, do you have any idea how long it's been since someone has said they love me?"

Renji hesitated, unsure if he was expected to actually answer. "Um, well, I know Hisana passed away about 50 years ago, so at least that long?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Renji, Hisana never loved me. She tried, but some of the last words she ever said, she apologized for not being able to repay the love I'd given her over our 5 years together."

Renji felt his chest tighten, knowing how much it hurt to love someone who didn't feel the same way. "I'm sorry. So... so how long has it been?"

The noble hesitated, then sighed. "Renji, I literally cannot remember ever being told that I was loved. The way I normally act, so emotionless... my entire family was just like that. My parents and grandfather, they never shared feelings, and felt there was no need to say they loved me, as long as I was aware of it. So I knew they loved me, but I never heard those words until today."

x

Aww poor damaged Bya. Sorry if you don't like that he's been crying so much; at this point, he's about 30 hours with no sleep (besides his half-hour nap on the couch) and it's been a really emotional day for him.  
So, first kiss with a guy, first blowjob, and first time hearing 'I love you'. All these firsts is how this chap ended up with such a lame title lol!

x

Next time on 'HtM'- Chapter 6: Stay


	6. Stay

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

Chapter 6: Stay

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon:  
 _((The noble hesitated, then sighed. "Renji, I literally cannot remember ever being told that I was loved. The way I normally act, so emotionless... my entire family was just like that. My parents and grandfather, they never shared feelings, and felt there was no need to_ _say_ _they loved me, as long as I was aware of it. So I knew they loved me, but I never heard those words until today."))_  
x

Byakuya could clearly sense the distress his words were causing in his lieutenant; Renji was bothered just from knowing he'd never been told those 3 little words. He spoke gently. "Renji, I did not tell you this to make you upset. I just wanted you to understand why it was not a bad thing that I cried when you said you love me."

He hesitated, then continued. "Also, my family and how I was raised... it is difficult for me to understand and process, much less express, my own feelings. If you really want to pursue this, having a... a relationship, I guess, then you deserve to know this about me, because I do not wish to put you in the same type of situation I was in with Hisana. I imagine it would not be easy for you to do this, attempt a real relationship with someone with the emotional issues I have. But, if you really want to try, then I would do my best not to be too much trouble for you."

He had watched the auburn eyes get wider and wider throughout his speech, and when he finished, Renji looked as if he were caught between shock and ecstasy.

Then Byakuya was being kissed within an inch of his life, Renji not holding back as much as he had before. He didn't resist the passionate assault; how could he, when the Rukon Dog's aura and energy pulsed with excitement? He found himself smiling as he returned the kiss, then the crimsonette broke it to kiss every inch of his face, which made him blush. "Renji?"

The tender, but enthusiastic kisses continued as his host murmured between them, "I don't care if it's gonna be hard, I can handle it. Gods, I can't believe this isn't a dream! I told you how I feel, and you didn't kill me! That's more than I _ever_ hoped for, and now, you just said I can try to make this work! I swear you won't regret this, Byakuya. And I promise I'll be good at the office. Or if we're around anyone else."  
The affectionate kisses paused, and warm bronze eyes met his. "I'd be right to assume this'd be a secret, yeah? Nobody else can know?"

Byakuya was instantly struck with guilt at the truth he hadn't even considered. "Oh, Renji, I'm sorry. You deserve much better than that, and it is selfish and cruel of me to suggest a relationship you can't even be proud of."

He started to pull away, but the bigger Soul Reaper gently held him still on his lap, speaking in a soft, sure tone. "Byakuya, I'd be proud enough to shout it from the rooftops, seriously. But I understand the secrecy; I wouldn't wanna tarnish your reputation, whether as a captain, and especially not with your clan. You're probably supposed to be with someone as high-born as yourself, with noble blood and money and connections... everything I don't have. I know the Kuchiki clan would never approve of me, and I'd rather keep this a secret than cause you that trouble."

Byakuya was surprised that the younger man was having such a mature and insightful response to keeping their involvement a secret. "How do you know how my clan would react?"

The redhead smirked and lightly tapped Byakuya's nose with one finger. "Ah, I believe you have underestimated not only how much I love you, but also just how much I've thought about what it'd be like to be with you. I've always known I ain't nowhere good enough for you, Taicho, so I knew that if a miracle happened and I actually got a chance with you, it'd probably have to be a secret."

Byakuya's chest tightened at the thought of what Renji might have to go through because of this, hating the idea of him suffering and thinking that he wasn't good enough. "Don't say that." he whispered, and the Rukon Dog tilted his head. He breathed, "Please don't ever say you're not good enough for me."  
He watched as his host gave a small nod of assent, though the coppery eyes expressed his disagreement as Renji murmured, "If you say so."

Byakuya hesitated, then asked softly, "Are you sure about this? About keeping it a secret, and that you can deal with being with someone who is so emotionally screwed up? Renji, can you really be happy like that?"

To his surprise, a charming smile curved the younger man's lips. "Ah Byakuya, you worried 'bout my happiness? Deny it all you want, you just proved you actually have a sweet side. And I'm definitely happy to have that side of you all to myself." The crimsonette tilted his head closer, touching their foreheads and noses together as he continued gently, "I love you, Byakuya, so much that I'm incredibly happy to have any kind of relationship with you, even a secret one. It'd make me even happier if I knew for sure that I could make you happy."

Byakuya smiled at the thought; as far as he knew, nobody had ever truly been concerned about his happiness, yet it seemed like a priority for this man. "You do make me happy, Renji." He tilted his head up to brush his lips against his lieutenant's, murmuring, "When you say you love me, that makes me very happy."

The bigger Soul Reaper blushed lightly. "And you say you have trouble expressin' your feelin's. You've been doin' pretty good today."  
Byakuya shrugged. "Well, I am tired- that does make it harder to maintain my usual facade of composure."

Renji gave him a small smile, but the auburn eyes filled with concern. Byakuya held the bright gaze as gentle fingers rose to his face. The feather-light touch grazed the dark circles he could practically feel under his eyes as his host whispered, "You do look tired, Byakuya. Not that you look bad or anything, I just..."

Byakuya could feel the concern and protectiveness in the younger man's riatsu, and picked up where Renji had trailed off. "You are just worried about me, and want me to be ok?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I actually worry about you a lot, you know. I see the strain you're under sometimes, and I can tell when you're stressed out. It's been so hard, seeing the struggles that you succeed in hiding from everyone else. But _**I**_ see them, Taicho. Maybe it's cause we're always around each other, or maybe it's cause I like you and watch you so closely. The point is, I see when you're struggling, and it kills me not to be able to help. Maybe... maybe now you'll let me help?"

Touched that his subordinate had noticed when he was troubled, Byakuya tilted his head at the hopeful tone of the question. "Help how?"

Renji gave a shy smile and a shrug. "I dunno; however you'll let me, I guess. Talk to me when you're stressin', tell me all about whatever's botherin' you. And when you've had a really long day, let me take care of you afterwards. I can run a mean bubble bath, and I'll cook for you, and I give pretty good back and foot rubs."

Byakuya found himself smiling at the thought that Renji wanted to treat him in such a way. "That all sounds very nice, Renji. You really wish to do things like that for me?"

The redhead nodded, blushing as he replied softly. "Well, yeah. There's lots of things I wanna do for you cause you're really important to me. Think about it- I've cared about you for years. That's years' worth of love and attention for you that I've had to suppress."

The Rukon Dog grinned at him. "Now that I have a chance to let it out, I'm gonna spoil the fuck outta you if you'll let me."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji felt his grin widen as his guest blushed and smiled shyly at him. "I think I like the idea of you spoiling me." Then his captain yawned cutely, and Renji glanced at the clock on one of the end tables.  
"Well, we've been here for a few hours already; it's almost 6 now." He met the amethyst eyes and spoke hesitantly. "Umm, I'd understand if you don't wanna, but you... you could sleep here... tonight... if you wanted to."

The smaller Soul Reaper, still curled up on his lap, widened those dark silvery eyes at him. Renji was afraid he'd just offended the noble, or perhaps alarmed him by suggesting such a thing so soon, and he was about to retract his offer. Just then, the older man gave a tiny nod, whispering, "My home is lonely, Renji. I... I'd rather stay here, if it's really ok with you."

Renji smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his superior's temple. "Of course it's ok, baby, and I won't let you be lonely. I know you're tired as fuck, but if you go to sleep now, you'll probably wake up early, like stupid early."

His guest nodded. "Very likely; I tend to wake up early anyways, even when I'm tired. You intend to keep me awake, then?"

Renji smiled and shrugged, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around his moon's waist... _his_ moon. "Yeah, at least for a bit. Don't get me wrong- I know you're tired and need sleep, so we can still go to bed early. It's 6 now, so how does a couple more hours sound?"

The ravenette nodded shyly. "That sounds good. Um, first, might I ask about sleeping arrangements?"

Renji tilted his head thoughtfully, a soft smile curving his lips. "Well, you probably oughtta know that I really wanna sleep with you. And not just in a naughty way, either. See, I'd love a chance to sleep with you in my arms, or sleep in yours. But I totally understand if you don't wanna do that yet, so if you want, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll take the couch."

The older man still curled up on his lap lowered his eyes and murmured, "It has been a long time since I've slept with anyone, and sometimes, I rather miss the feeling. But, I am not sure..."

Hearing the soft voice trail off, Renji gently kissed the top of his captain's head. "It's alright, you ain't gotta decide right now. We still got a couple of hours, k?"

The violet-steel eyes rose to his, looking relieved as Byakuya nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Renji."

He shrugged, grinning at the noble. "No problem. In the meantime, you hungry?"

The ravenette nodded. "I could eat, especially if it's more of your cooking."

Renji chucked at the compliment. "Ah, be careful, Byakuya. You'll inflate my ego, then I'll be even more annoying."

He was surprised and pleased when his guest rolled his eyes playfully and spoke in a subtly teasing tone. "More annoying? Gods have mercy on us all. I may have to rethink this transfer thing."

Delighted by his gorgeous taicho's playful side, Renji laughed and kissed a pale cheek. "Ok, ok, I'll behave! I don't wanna be transferred!" He sighed in contentment as his mind ran over what food he had and what he was in the mood to cook. "Hmm, I make good grilled cheese. How's that sound?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I've never had this, so I don't know. I'll try it, though."  
Renji grinned. "Ohhh, aren't you the adventurous one? C'mon, baby, get up so I can feed us." He nudged the smaller Soul Reaper so he'd get off his lap, but there was an unexpected effect. Byakuya shifted to get up, and the movement reminded Renji's body of just who it wanted. His throbbing member tightened painfully, as if it were trying it's best to reach Byakuya. Dark eyes widened up at him as his captain froze, obviously noticing his body's reaction.

"Re-Renji?" came the small, unsure voice. Immediately, Renji's mind kickstarted, trying to override his aching body's demands. He did not want Byakuya to think this was the only reason he liked him and wanted a relationship with him. Yes, he desired the hell out of the older man, but he'd be _**damned**_ if he let his broken moon think that was all the worth he had!

Renji wrapped both arms around the smaller form and smoothly lifted him off his lap, gathering the noble's body against his chest. His guest seemed startled by the move, dark eyes blinking up at him. Renji sighed at the simultaneous relief and torture of the lithe body no longer being in contact with his lap. "I'm sorry, Byakuya. I swear, just cause I want you, that ain't the only reason I like you, and I ain't gonna do anything to you that you don't want."

Even as he spoke the truth, Renji could hear the strain in his own voice. Byakuya stayed perfectly still in his arms, as if he were afraid to make a wrong move. A guilty look filled those wide, silver-steel eyes, and Renji's heart clenched. "No, baby, you ain't done nothing wrong. Please don't look like that- I promise everything's ok."

The slender body stayed still in his arms as Byakuya whispered, "But, it... it's not fair that you're still in pain after helping me."

Renji shook his head and closed his eyes. "That's what I was tryin' to say earlier. I didn't do that so you'd do something for me. I need you know you're not obligated to do shit for me, and you never will be. Please try to understand this, Byakuya; it doesn't matter what I do for you, I'd never just expect you to do something in return."

There was a moment of silence, then Renji shivered when soft lips brushed his jaw, and he tightened his hold on his captain as a soft whisper reached his ears. "What if I want to do something in return? What if I want to relieve your pain?"

Renji took a shaky breath and opened his eyes half-way to focus on the ravenette in his arms. "You wanna help cause you wanna, not cause you think you should?"

Byakuya nodded shyly, breathing, "I very much wish to see pleasure on your face, and feel it in your riatsu, and... and know it's there because of me."

Renji moaned at the thought and leaned his head against the back of the couch, keeping his eyes on the gorgeous noble he still cradled against his chest. "That might be the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever heard. I just... I don't want you to _ever_ think there's only one reason I wanna be with you."

His moon shook his head. "I know, Renji. I imagine that if all you felt for me was desire, you would not bother trying so hard to keep it under control. Now, what can I do to please you, Abarai?"

Renji grinned dizzily as the bloodflow in his body became very focused. "Shit, you wouldn't even have to do anything, really. I'm easy to please anyways, and right now, I'm so wound up, I'd probably lose my shit for a dry fuck, seriously."

A look of confusion crossed his superior's face, and Renji realized he'd just used a term from the World of the Living. "Umm, damn, let's see if I can explain this with no blood in my brain. Dry-fuckin' is simulatin' sex, but not really doin' it. We'd both keep our hakamas on, and sorta rub against each other."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya observed the dazed, slightly confused look on his lieutenant's face as the flustered redhead tried to explain what he's meant. It was obvious the younger man was reaching a point of arousal where coherent thought was becoming difficult. And it was charming the hell out of him!

Byakuya boldly slid his arms up around the broad shoulders, feeling the crimsonette tremble. He asked softly, "So, we keep our hakamas on?"  
His host nodded, breathing shakily. Byakuya held the warm, hungry auburn eyes as he gave a small nod, murmuring, "Ok, I think I'd like to try this."

The bigger Soul Reaper shivered violently, looking surprised and intensely relieved by his agreement, then the strong arms carefully lowered him. Big, gentle hands guided his legs to either side of Renji's hips, so he ended up on his knees, straddling the Rukon Dog's lap. As he was settled, he felt the hard member pressing against his backside, and heard a sighing moan that expressed Renji's relief and pleasure at having him in such a position.

The hardness pressed against him proved how much his subordinate desired him, but with 2 pairs of hakamas in the way, Byakuya felt safe and confident. "You said we keep our hakamas on; do we have to keep our other clothes on?" he asked as he let his fingertips follow the ebony designs under the edge of the yukata.

He felt the big hands tighten on his hips, and hazy cinnamon eyes followed his fingertips with fascination as Renji answered in a growl, "Nah, the other clothes can go straight to Hell." The younger man sat up a bit and rolled his shoulders, letting the yukata slide down to his elbows without releasing Byakuya's hips.

He stared at all of those magnificent markings that had been revealed just for him as the redhead leaned against the back of the couch, dark honey eyes still tracking the movements of his fingers tracing the unique patterns.

Byakuya realized how entranced the crimsonette seemed by his gentle exploration, and he asked softly, "Do you like when I touch you, Renji?"

A strained moan answered him. "Fuck, you have any idea how long I've wanted you to touch me? Not to mention, being turned on is something that makes my markings more sensitive. I'm enjoying the hell outta this, plus it's a good distraction."

Byakuya whispered, "Distraction?"

Renji nodded, still watching the slender fingers tracing the myriad of pure black markings on his chest. "Yeah, cause if I'm not a little distracted, I swear I'd cum in 2 seconds flat just bein' this close to you. Fuckin' embarrassin'."

Byakuya blushed at the admission, asking, "You are affected that much by me?"  
Coppery eyes lifted to his. "Gods, yes! I'm always affected by you, Taicho! Every fuckin' day! I'm surprised I ain't lost my damn mind!"

Realizing just how much restraint the Rukon Dog had been enduring around him for gods-knew-how-long, and even now for his sake, Byakuya threaded his fingers into silky blood-red hair, earning himself a whimpered moan of pleasure. Wanting to help bring relief to his host, he leaned against the broad chest and pressed his hips back and down towards the hard evidence of just how much he affected his sexy, popular subordinate.

His actions drew an immediate and almost violent reaction. The big hands on his hips tightened, holding him down as Renji roughly ground up against him. This sent an odd, surprising thrill through him, causing him to gasp at the unfamiliar, but rather pleasant sensation. Byakuya realized he actually _liked_ the feeling of Renji grinding against him so enthusiastically, but his lieutenant apparently misinterpreted his gasp.

The redhead froze like he'd been shot, an almost panicked look suddenly filling his bronze eyes as he breathed, "Oh shit, Taicho, I'm sorry, I... I..."  
Byakuya shook his head, letting his fingers burrow deeper into the bigger Soul Reaper's fiery mane. "No, Renji, it's ok. It was just unexpected, but I am flattered by your enthusiasm. Perhaps a bit excited by it, as well."

A husky moan was his answer, and the intense auburn eyes held his as the powerful hands locked on his hips began kneading them, gently pressing their bodies together in a rhythm. Byakuya gave a breathy little sigh of enjoyment as warmth began to build between them. This felt good, the closeness and the intimacy, to sense the pleasure permeating his companion's spiritual pressure, and the feeling of being absolutely safe with Renji.  
Still sensing his subordinate's disbelief that this was actually happening, and his hesitation to do anything 'wrong', Byakuya wanted to reassure him. He murmured, "I thought you said our other clothes could go straight to hell?"

The younger man's smooth movements stopped as the cinnamon eyes widened, then lowered to the small V of pale skin his shihakusho revealed. One big hand left his hip to tentatively rise to the front of his uniform, and gentle, shaking fingers traced along the edge of the fabric, ghosting over his skin.

Byakuya lowered one hand to undo the tie at the front of his shihakusho, fascinated by the mesmerized look on his lieutenant's face. The hand on his chest snaked under the edge of the fabric, easing it back. He was caught off-guard by how Renji seemed to marvel in him; despite the eagerness he had displayed, the Rukon Dog was pushing his shihakusho out of the way slowly and deliberately, as if every inch of creamy skin revealed deserved reverence. A breathless whisper full of admiration and wonder sent pleasant tingles through him. "My beautiful Byakuya, all mine."

As Byakuya's uniform finally slid off his shoulders, Renji leaned close to feather kisses along his throat and shoulder. The gentle attention made his body tighten, causing him to stiffen in surprise. After what Renji had done for him earlier, he hadn't thought he could become aroused again so soon. But his body was most definitely responding, and he blushed deeply. He'd never gotten turned on again so soon after cumming, not that he'd ever tried. Just another 'first' that his lieutenant was granting him.

"Byakuya? You ok?" He refocused on the crimsonette, realizing that he was still stiff with surprise and that his blush probably rivaled that blood-red mane. Even with what they'd been doing, Renji was worried about him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..." Not quite sure how to word it, he caught one of Renji's hands and placed it on his renewed hardness, his actions bold even while his words were shyly whispered. "Never gotten aroused again so soon."

A pleased smile curved the younger man's lips. "Nice recovery time, baby. That's good, real good." Byakuya moaned in pleasure as Renji began stroking his already-throbbing member through his hakamas, and at the same time, the redhead started rolling his hips under him, grinding against him in the same sensual rhythm.

"Ahh, Re-Renjiii, that feels good." Byakuya tentatively shifted his own hips into the movements, and was rewarded by breathless praise. "Yeah, baby, that's it. Do what feels good, it's ok."  
With a whimper, Byakuya rocked his body harder, pressing his ass down against the bigger Soul Reaper's rock-hard length every time Renji thrust up. With his participation, he sensed a pure happiness explode through the younger man's riatsu, an incredible joy that he was enjoying this. His fiery host exhaled in a soft hiss. "Ohh, ssshit. Gods yesss, Byakuya!"

His lips were captured in a searing kiss as they moved together faster, grinding against each other roughly as Renji stroked him harder. Byakuya lost control, crying out into their kiss as he came even harder than before.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji caught his captain's lovely cry of pleasure in his mouth as warmth drenched his hand through the hakamas. Knowing he'd brought pleasure to his precious moon flung him over the edge, and a heartbeat after Byakuya came, his own release slammed into him. He moaned against those sweet lips as his body violently arched off the couch, lifting the lithe form of the smaller Soul Reaper into the air.

The initial rush receded, and he settled, holding the noble against himself as tightly as he dared. His body twitched with aftershocks, still pressed firmly against that perfect hakama-covered ass, and his own hakamas were soaked with his own hot release. What pleased him the most, though, was the feel of Byakuya recovering in his arms while damp warmth made itself known against his belly.

Renji realized their lips were still touching, not really kissing, but sharing their soft, panting breaths of relief. He carefully broke that contact to feather tender, reassuring kisses over flushed cheeks. At the same time, he noticed that his guest had begun to shiver. Still raining gentle attention on his dazed-looking superior, Renji shifted on the couch. Instead of leaning against the back, he turned so he could lay down, stretched out. He did so, coaxing his captain to stay against his chest so Byakuya ended up laying on top of him, sleek legs folded on either side of his hips.  
He grabbed the soft throw blanket and wrapped it around his shivering guest's back so it could drape over them both. Under the blanket, he let his hands wander his moon's bared upper body, tracing sculpted muscles and rubbing soothing circles over his back as the shivering slowed.

There was a comfortable silence for a while as they caught their breath and relaxed, then Renji felt a content sigh fan across his chest. He moved one hand to smooth raven strands out of the face tucked against his shoulder, breathing, "Byakuya?"  
The older man lifted his head, dark violet-steel eyes meeting his. Renji let his fingers trace the aristocrat's face, surprised but immensely pleased when Byakuya leaned into the attention, and he whispered, "You alright?"

His superior blushed deeply, but offered him a shy smile as he nodded. "I am much better than 'alright', Renji. But I am quite a bit more tired than I was before." As if to prove his words, that luscious mouth parted in a yawn that Byakuya tried to smother.

Renji chuckled, nuzzling silky black hair. "Ok, beautiful. Let me feed you, then we can go to sleep, k?"

The smaller Soul Reaper made a face that suspiciously resembled an adorable pout. "I do not want to eat, I want to sleep." The noble curled up tighter on his chest with his face tucked against Renji's neck and made that little sound people make when they're tired and get into the perfect comfy position.

As much as Renji _loved_ the feel of his moon trying to go to sleep snuggled on top of him, he felt that they should at least try to eat before sleeping. After all, to his knowledge, neither of them had eaten all day, other than the bowl of chili. Before he could voice his concern, a rumble came from his guest's stomach.  
Byakuya's head snapped up, wearing a fierce frown. The ravenette looked like he was considering using Senbonzakura on his stomach for disturbing his attempt at sleep. Renji tried to hide his grin, raising his eyebrows innocently when the frown was turned on him, and his captain muttered, "I suppose you were right; some food would not go amiss."

He nodded and kissed his superior's forehead. "Alright, if you say so, baby, we can eat. Besides, you don't wanna sleep in those hakamas since they got cum in 'em- you'll be uncomfortable. Bathroom's first door on the right, and I'll get you something clean to wear." He helped the noble up, noticing a faint quiver in the long, slender limbs.

Renji watched the smaller Soul Reaper make an unsteady path to the bathroom, then he went down the hall to his room. After a quick wipedown, he changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and grabbed another pair, hanging them on the bathroom doorknob with a light tap as he came back through. Renji went into the kitchen and started cooking grilled cheese sandwiches, and had finished making 2 by the time he heard soft footsteps padding up the hallway.

Renji glanced over his shoulder as his captain appeared in the doorway, clad in only the black shorts, and he did a double-take when he realized the ravenette had apparently abducted one of his numerous hairties. The silky ebony strands were caught up in a high ponytail, with only a few strays framing the fine features. Gods, Byakuya was so beautiful! And wanted to be with him?! Renji realized he was staring, and his guest tilted his head. "What?"

Renji swallowed hard and refocused on cooking, still hardly able to believe that this man actually wanted to try being in a relationship with him, and was already staying the night with him. Maybe the gods were finally smiling on him. "Nothin', you... you just look really nice with your hair up like that, that's all. Have a seat, food's done."

His superior perched on one of the stools at the bar that divided the living room and kitchen, eyeing the grilled cheese. "I always sleep with my hair up; it likes to tangle because I tend to toss and turn a lot. This looks good."

Renji smirked at the older man. "Tastes good, too, which you're never gonna find out if you just stare at it. You expecting it to scream 'eat me' and jump in your mouth?" He finished cooking the third sandwich and cut it in half, seeing the amusement in dark eyes. He slid one half of the grilled cheese onto Byakuya's plate and sat down with his own sandwich and a half across the bar from his guest.

In spite of his obvious exhaustion, the Kuchiki heir ate slowly, clearly savoring his cooking, which delighted Renji to no end. "You like?"

Byakuya nodded, licking his lips. "This is very good. If you really intend to 'spoil' me by cooking for me, then I will be requesting these... um, grilled cheese?"

Renji grinned and nodded, then pulled out an imaginary notepad and pretended to write in it, talking out loud. "Duly noted. Byakuya likes grilled cheese. Oh, and chili, and spicy stuff."

He saw the noble's lips curving up as he fought a smile. "And Renji is silly sometimes."

Renji gasped as if struck by an epiphany and frantically scribbled in his imaginary notepad. "Renji is silly sometimes, but it makes Byakuya smile." He watched as his antics made that beautiful smile bloom, and smiled back as they finished their food.

Hunger satisfied, Renji stretched as he addressed his guest. "Damn, I'm ready for some shut-eye. You want the bed?"

He was surprised when his captain began to blush, speaking shyly. "I have actually thought about this quite a bit. It feels wrong to kick you out of your own bed. And like I said earlier, I do sort of miss the feeling of sleeping next to someone. But thinking about sleeping together in your bed..." The ravenette trailed off, holding one hand to his stomach and looking so confused.

Renji spoke softly, understanding the hesitation. "Hey, it's ok. Too intimate, too fast?"  
Byakuya gave him a strained smile. "Seems ridiculous after... well, you know, after everything else."

Renji shook his head. "Doesn't sound ridiculous at all; I understand. It's alright, and don't ever hesitate to tell me if you feel like that, ok? I may love you, but I can't be a good partner if you don't tell me when something's bothering you, baby."

Byakuya nodded, but still looked crestfallen, whispering, "But.. I do want to try sleeping with you."

Renji grinned as an idea popped into his head. "We could sleep together on the couch?"

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya felt his eyes widen at his host's suggestion; he had not considered that. The redhead continued, explaining his idea in a gentle tone. "Couch ain't quite as intimate as a bed, right? We'll both fit, and it's pretty comfy if I grab some pillows. Whattcha think?"

Byakuya realized the thought didn't make him nearly as nervous as the thought of actually sharing a bed had. And Renji had been so sweetly understanding about his uncertainty regarding that. He smiled and nodded at the Rukon Dog. "I like that idea. I... I actually like it a lot. It is a good compromise."

Relief and happiness washed over his lieutenant's strong features, an excited anticipation bubbling through his riatsu. "Good, I'm glad I thought of a way. I'll go get the pillows."

Byakuya smiled as he realized that the younger man was damn near giddy, just at the thought of sleeping with him. "Yes, you go get the pillows, and I will be waiting for you on the couch."

Renji shot down the hallway as if something had bitten him on his cute little ass, and Byakuya noticed he was still smiling as he wandered to the couch. _'Gods, how long has it been since I smiled this much? Have I_ _ever_ _smiled this much?'_ He gathered up the soft throw blanket and sat down, still smiling as he kept his eyes on the hallway.

After a few moments, Renji reappeared, carrying 2 plush pillows and another blanket. The crimsonette came over, arranging the pillows at one end of the couch. Then he sat down, grabbing a brush and hairtie off the end table.

Byakuya watched with interest as his subordinate began brushing out his long scarlet mane. He noticed the subtle waves from it drying in the braid earlier, the way the light caught and shone in the dancing fire. Impulsively, he reached out and lightly traced the silky, blood-red strands with his fingertips. Renji paused in his brushing, dark auburn eyes meeting his. Shyly, the bigger Soul Reaper offered the brush, and Byakuya took it, remembering that the younger man had said he enjoyed having his hair brushed.

Without a word, they shifted so Renji had his back to him. Byakuya gently groomed the soft crimson mane, hearing a soft sigh of pleasure whenever he made long stokes from scalp to ends. Even when the glossy strands were neat, he continued for a bit, just alternating brush-strokes with gentle caresses of his fingers. Finally, he stopped, giving a little sigh. "I'm sorry, I do not know how to braid."

Warm, grateful bronze eyes met his. "That's fine, I can do that. Thank you, Byakuya."

He murmured, "You're welcome." as he watched Renji lift his hands to his hair, dividing it into 3 sections. Then the deft fingers wound the sections together, alternating them until all that fiery hair was captured in one long, thick braid. The surprisingly nimble fingers tied the end, then Renji turned to him with a sweet smile. "Ready for bed?"

Byakuya smiled and nodded, and his host shifted to lay against the back of the couch. He tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, could I sleep on the inside?"

Renji nodded, scooting towards the edge of the couch as he replied softly, "Yeah, you can sleep wherever you want, baby. I just thought you might feel trapped if you laid on the inside."

Byakuya whispered, "I wish to test something." He crawled into the space, tucking himself between the back of the couch and the bigger Soul Reaper. Oh, perfect! He snuggled down, meeting curious coppery eyes as he breathed, "I feel safe here."

He saw the conflicted look that crossed his lieutenant's face; an odd blend of heartbroken concern for him and a joyful pride that he felt safe. The redhead seemed to struggle for the right words, then gentle fingers were smoothing stray hairs away from his face as Renji murmured, "I'm glad you feel safe with me, Byakuya. You'll always be safe with me- I won't let nothing happen to you. I love you."

Byakuya felt a rush of happiness at those words, followed by a self-conscious guilt. "Oh, Renji. How can you say that, knowing I won't say it back yet?"

To his surprise, the Rukon Dog just shrugged those broad shoulders as a blissful smile curved his lips. "You said 'yet' which means you just might say it back one day. Until then, if you'll let me, I'll keep saying it cause it's true, and I want you to know it. Plus, I'm _finally_ getting to say it out loud to your face, and you don't know how hard it's been not to be able to do that. If it bothers you or makes you feel bad that you don't say it back, I can just distract you every time."

Byakuya tilted his head, not really understanding.

Renji smiled and said softly, "I love you so damn much, my Byakuya."  
Before he had a chance to feel bad, the bigger Soul Reaper caught his lips in a warm, tender kiss that made him feel as if there wasn't a thing in the world that'd be able to harm him. When it was over, he breathed, "Ohhh, ok."

His lieutenant smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep, baby."  
Byakuya felt his eyes fluttering closed, even as he tried to protest. "But... but I want to keep talking to you, Renji."  
He felt a big, warm hand rub soothingly over his back as a soft voice reassured him. "Shhh, it's ok, my beautiful Byakuya. We've got time; we can talk as much as we want tomorrow."

Already half-asleep, Byakuya gave a tiny whimper, snuggling into that solid warmth. "Promise?"

That deep, soothing voice reached him once more as darkness claimed him for the night. "I promise."

~~~~~

For the first time in years, Byakuya slept peacefully. No nightmares or disturbing dreams, no tossing and turning. Securely tucked between his powerful, protective lieutenant and the back of the couch, the ravenette slept like a baby, unaware of the loving gaze that guarded his rest. He barely stirred when his companion got up for a bit, but when that solid warmth returned, he snuggled close with whimpered, incoherent mumbles. He was soothed by a deep humming, accompanied by gentle caresses of his hair.

A warm hand wrapped around one of his, strong fingers interlacing with his. His sleeping, smiling face was the last thing his companion saw before sleep claimed him as well.

x

x  
End of ch6  
Next up: Ch7: Back to Work

Usually, lemons are my favorite scenes, but I gotta say, them going to sleep together is a favorite sweet one; makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :)  
Next chap picks up in the morning, which is Thursday morning. I know, some of you are like 'Thank God we're finally done with Wednesday!" I told you, I'm too obsessed with details, so 1 day/night can end up lasting several chaps. Sorry if it's annoying, it's the way I write and I can't seem to help it. But at least it means my citrusy scenes are detailed ;)  
BTW this is something you already know if you've read my 'Inuyasha' fics. I figure, I have no way of knowing what fic someone might read first, so maybe they all need a warning? A very detailed warning lol!


	7. Back to Work

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

Chapter 7: Back to Work

x  
Last time we saw our boys, this was happening:  
 _((For the first time in years, Byakuya slept peacefully. No nightmares or disturbing dreams, no tossing and turning. Securely tucked between his powerful, protective lieutenant and the back of the couch, the ravenette slept like a baby, unaware of the loving gaze that guarded his rest. He barely stirred when his companion got up for a bit, but when that solid warmth returned, he snuggled close with whimpered, incoherent mumbles. He was soothed by a deep humming, accompanied by gentle caresses of his hair._  
 _A warm hand wrapped around one of his, strong fingers interlacing with his. His sleeping, smiling face was the last thing his companion saw before sleep claimed him as well.))_  
x

(Thursday Morning)

Byakuya woke with a start, every muscle in his body tensing. Confusion and alarm flared through him; he didn't understand why he felt warm and tucked into a small space, or why there was an arm around him. Then it all came back in a rush, and relief swept through him. Renji...

Byakuya sighed and relaxed, melting into the safe, warm embrace. He finally opened his eyes to see a broad, muscled chest, golden-tan skin, and ebony markings. He felt the arm around him shift, a gentle hand caressing his back as he heard a quiet whisper. "You alright? You got really tense when you woke up. But I guess it's been awhile since you've woken up next to someone, huh?"

Byakuya nodded guiltily, ashamed that he'd gotten so nervous when Renji had promised not to let anything happen to him. It had taken a few moments for him to remember everything that had happened yesterday, but he still felt bad.  
He raised his eyes to meet the soft bronze gaze and opened his mouth to apologize, but gentle fingers touched his lips. "Don't you dare."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji saw the surprise flash throught the dark steel eyes, his fingers laying over soft lips to forestall the apology he could sense coming. No way in hell was he gonna let his moon apologize for his reaction! "Don't you dare apologize for that. I understand what happened, and believe me, I'm just glad you didn't use kido to blow a hole in my chest before you realized everything was ok and calmed down. All I need to know is if you're alright now."

Slowly, the ravenette nodded, and Renji smiled at his guest before craning his head to check the time. "Damn, 5am? You wake up obscenely early, but gods, I'm glad to see yesterday wasn't a dream." He rubbed his face and sighed. "What time you gotta go into the office?"

Byakuya replied softly, "Not until 7, but I... I should probably go home for some clean hakamas first."

Renji smirked at his captain. "Nah, I cleaned 'em for you last night after you fell asleep."

The deep violet-chrome eyes widened up at him as a shy smile curved those soft lips. "Oh. Thank you, Renji. So... so I don't have to leave yet?"

Renji smiled, shaking his head as he stretched and sat up. "Not if you don't wanna, baby. Can't promise to be great company; I ain't really a mornin' person, anyways, and since I don't have to be in till 8, I definitely ain't used to being up this early."

He felt Byakuya shift closer to his side, murmuring, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Renji grinned at the noble next to him. "Hell no! If you're gonna stay, ain't no way I'm going back to sleep! Pass up a chance to spend time with you? You must still be dreamin'."  
In spite of his eagerness to spend time with the older man, Renji groaned as he got to his feet and stretched. "You want some coffee? Thought it was gross the first time I tried it, but it's pretty good if you add sugar and milk, and this stuff called creamer."

He watched his beautiful, half-naked superior crawl from under the blanket to sit up. "Ok, I'll try it. And we probably need to eat before going into work."

Renji smirked, leaning close to kiss his new partner on the temple before sauntering towards the kitchen. "Breakfast, huh? I'm on it, Taicho. Hey, how'd you sleep?"  
He heard soft footsteps padding after him. "I... I actually slept very well. Better than I have in a long time."

Renji smiled at the half-surprised, half-shy tone of his captain's voice as he prepared to cook their first breakfast together. "That's really good to hear, Byakuya. I'm glad you slept well."

He glanced up when he heard a shy murmur. "I am quite sure that the only reason I slept so well is because of you. I felt comfortable and safe and... um, relieved, in different ways. Thank you for everything, Renji."

Renji set down the bacon and eggs and walked over to lean against the bar across from where the smaller Soul Reaper was sitting, taking one of the slender hands. "You are very welcome. I was happy to help. I plan to continue earning your gratitude, but it won't be necessary to thank me every time." He smiled into the silvery amethyst eyes as he lifted the smaller hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Then he turned back to his task, leaving a flushed but smiling Byakuya sitting at the bar.

Renji smiled to himself; even if his broken moon wasn't ready for certain intimacies, he had followed him to the kitchen when there was no need to. This told him the older man desired his company and wanted to stay close... Byakuya liked the level of intimacy and comfort they had already reached together.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya watched as his redheaded companion began cooking, and he could sense the happiness and joy that traipsed through the younger man's spiritual energy. He was sure it had to do with the fact that he'd followed his host of his own volition. There had been absolutely no reason for him to follow the crimsonette... other than he'd wanted to stay close, and he had a feeling Renji knew this.

He let his thoughts wander in various directions as he watched his lieutenant cooking. The bigger Soul Reaper appeared focused on his task, but the occasional glance and smile told him otherwise. Byakuya leaned against the bar, admiring the numerous intricate black markings his host bore as his thoughts continued to roam.

Hmm, he had offered a clandestine relationship, with no guarantee of how fast it could progress, and Renji hadn't hesitated to accept. But Byakuya knew how popular his attractive, friendly, and humorous subordinate was. There were always other people hanging around the Rukon Dog, and while he certainly wasn't yet privy to his private life, he'd noticed the affection between him and others.  
"Renji, may I ask you a question?"

The younger man sent a grin his way before refocusing on cooking. "Sure thing, baby. You can ask me anything."

Byakuya attempted to choose his words carefully. "Am I going to be interfering with anything? I am not foolish enough to think you have abstained from having any kind of relationship in the time since you developed feelings for me. I just.. I want make sure that this will not disrupt whatever kind of life you are already leading outside the office."

He saw the broad shoulders stiffen a bit, and the reply was slow and soft. "That was a whole lotta words, just to ask if I agreed to a relationship with you while I'm seeing or hooking up with someone else."

Byakuya blushed and lowered his eyes, realizing that was how his question had sounded. He heard Renji moving closer, and he bowed his head to the side, ashamed that he'd basically just asked this man if he was a whore. After everything his lieutenant had done for him, his words felt harsh and unfair. "I'm sorry, Renji. That was-"

He cut off as long fingers gently caught his chin, lifting his gaze to meet the warm cinnamon eyes as Renji spoke softly. "Byakuya, it's alright. I said you could ask me anything, and I meant it. I'm not in a relationship with anyone else, and while I have hooked up a lot, the last time was over a month ago, and that was with one of my friends. Honestly, the closest thing I've had to a relationship is 'friends with benefits'."

Byakuya didn't recognize the phrase from the World of the Living, but, judging by context, he had a pretty good idea of what it meant. Renji and his friends slept together. "And now?" he asked softly.

The younger man smiled and tilted his head. "Well, I guess I need to find a way to end those 'benefits' without revealing that I'm in a relationship with you. I am loyal, Byakuya. I ain't gonna cheat on you."

Byakuya felt reassured, but now he was curious. "So, who do you need to end these 'benefits' with?"  
The auburn eyes widened at him. "You sure you want me to answer that?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. "I was just curious."

Renji smiled and returned to the food before it could burn. "I'll tell you if you really wanna know. I should probably tell you that my friends know I like you, and some of them have the hots for you, too. Specifically, my male friends."

Byakuya's mouth dropped open in surprise, then his lieutenant announced, "Food's done."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji noticed the shock on his guest's face as he made their plates of scrambled eggs and bacon, and he chuckled lightly. "Ah, if you were surprised that I like you, I suppose you definitely didn't suspect there are other guys attracted to you. I could tell you who." he added in a teasing tone.

His moon stared at him, obviously rendered speechless. Renji smirked, then pulled a thoughtful face. "Hmm, then again, if you knew who else likes you, you might reconsider being with me. You could do a lot better, you know."

At his last words, his captain frowned. "Nonsense. I can't imagine anyone that would actually be better for me, and even if there was, I don't care. I'd rather try to move on with my life with you than with anyone else." The older man's face turned red and he lowered his eyes to his food.

Touched by the ravenette's words, Renji leaned over the bar and kissed his temple, whispering, "Hai, Taicho. You and me, and we'll move on with our lives together." He pulled away, seeing the shy, relieved smile his still-blushing superior wore.  
They ate their breakfast, which Byakuya seemed to enjoy, then Renji made a cup of coffee for each of them. They took their coffee to the couch, getting comfortable for the rest of their time alone together. Byakuya tilted his head and spoke softly. "I am not asking who you've had benefits with, or who finds me attractive, but I am very curious as to who knows of your feelings for me."

Renji smirked at his new partner. "Alright, baby. You realize some of those lists overlap, yeah?" When the smaller Soul Reaper blushed and nodded, he continued. "Let's see... who knows I like you...k, most of my friends know that I like you, but I'd say the most relevant ones would be Shuuhei, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika, and... and there are a couple of other captains that know, too."

He saw how wide Byakuya's amethyst eyes were, and he added quickly, "Umm, let me point out that Rukia is not one of the 'benefit' friends; she's been like a little sister to me ever since the streets, so that's all that's between us, ok?"

The noble nodded slowly, whispering, "That is a lot of people that know how you feel about me, even other captains... how is it that I never noticed?"

Renji smiled reassuringly as he answered in a gentle tone. "Cause I didn't want you to know. I figured your response would include the word 'Scatter', so I did whatever it took to keep you from finding out."

The Kuchiki heir tilted his head. "You really thought I'd have such a reaction?"

Renji shrugged. "Well, if all that shit hadn't happened in the office yesterday, how would you have reacted if I'd just come up to your desk one day out of the blue and said, 'Taicho, I really need to talk to you. I think you're gorgeous and smart and strong, and I know you're a noble and I'm just a street rat, but I'd really, _really_ like it if you let me take you on a date sometime.' What would you have done?"

He watched as Byakuya hesitated thoughtfully. "I... at the very least, I would have sent you over to the Fourth to have your head examined. In light of that, I am glad things happened as they did in the office, and very glad that I came over to apologize."

Renji smiled, leaning close to touch shoulders with his beautiful moon. "Me, too."

His guest smiled back before glancing at the clock with a sigh- it was already a little after 6. "I am not looking forward to work; I'd rather stay here with you. We will have to pretend there is nothing between us... that yesterday and last night didn't even happen."

Detecting a note of pain in his superior's voice, Renji slid an arm around the slender waist. "I know, baby, but it'll be ok. We'll know the truth, and look at it this way: we'll be hiding something naughty, and that's hot."

His soul was filled with joy when his words made that pretty smile reappear just for him.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was comforted and reassured by his companion's words and touch. He leaned into the arm around his waist, settling against the crimsonette's side. A thought occurred to him, and he spoke softly. "You know, just because this has to be kept a secret, doesn't mean that we can't perhaps be friends in public."

He felt Renji kiss the top of his head. "I'd like that a lot, baby. We'd have to do that gradually, though, cause it'd look suspicious if we just became friends out of nowhere."  
Byakuya nodded in agreement, then asked shyly, "Would... would it be alright if I came back here after work?"

The arm around his waist tightened a little as the soft reply was murmured close to his ear. "Of course it'd be alright. You're welcome here anytime, Byakuya." A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple, and he blushed lightly as a smile crossed his face. He leaned into the affection, whispering, "Thank you, Renji."

Byakuya heard a soft laugh. "You're very welcome, baby. Now, go get dressed before I decide to try to convince you to take another sick day."

With a laugh of his own, Byakuya got up and went to the bathroom to find his uniform clean, dry, and neatly hung up. He washed his face and started changing out of the sleeping shorts. He noticed 5 small bruises on his ass, realizing that was where Renji had dug his fingers while sucking him.

With a soft, content smile, he finished getting dressed, deciding not to mention the bruises. They didn't really hurt or bother him- it was actually kind of nice to know that as much as Renji worried about him, he'd still also had enough passion to lose control and leave marks on him. But, he had a feeling the younger man would feel terrible for inflicting bruises if he knew, so he would keep the marks of passion as his sensual little secret.

Byakuya walked back out to the front room to finish getting ready. Renji was sitting at one end of the couch, and had all of his accessories laid out neatly. He smiled at the initiative his lieutenant had taken in anticipating his needs. The auburn eyes watched with interest as he began going through his usually-private ritual.  
First, he brushed out his hair and carefully wove his kensaikan into their designated spots. He slipped his captain's haori on, adjusting it just right. He wrapped his windflower silk scarf around his neck and shoulders, the ends trailing down his back. He flicked the bottom few inches of his hair free of the scarf, then slid his hand-guards on.

All through his ritual, Renji stayed quiet, watching everything he did, as though he saw it as some kind of honor to see him get ready. Byakuya smiled to himself; indeed, very few people had ever seen him prepare to go into work.

Now looking every inch the noble captain he was, he sighed and sat down next to the bigger Soul Reaper. He really didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay in this sanctuary, this safe haven that he'd never realized he needed... and that Renji had granted him without a second thought. He felt so safe with his new partner, and didn't want to go to the office and have to wait an hour to see him or be near him again.

The Rukon Dog tilted his head, gazing at him with concern. "Hey, I can get ready and come to work with you, if you want. That way, you won't be alone in the office."

Surprised that the younger man had so precisely figured out what was wrong, and touched that he was willing to come in early (something Renji never did) just to keep him company, Byakuya smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll be alright. It means a lot to me that you offered, though." He leaned close and kissed the tall redhead on the cheek, receiving a heartwarming smile of surprise and pleasure in return.

He stood, and Renji followed, murmuring, "I can at least walk ya to the door." He blushed at the gesture and nodded, and the crimsonette escorted him to the front door. Once there, Renji paused and took his hand, smoothly interlacing their fingers. "I love you, Byakuya."

Then warm lips gently captured his. This kiss was slow, tender, and sweet, and it sent a wave of warmth through Byakuya that damn near melted him.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji felt Byakuya relax against him, the smaller Soul Reaper leaning into the kiss and returning it. After a moment, he gently broke the kiss and met the dark platinum eyes, speaking softly, "Go to work, my beautiful Taicho, and I'll see you at 8."

The noble smirked at him. "I believe I told you, I do not take well to being told what to do."

Renji grinned, still happy as shit that this was really happening. "Hmm, _please_ go to work? Before I try to find a way for both of us to stay home?"

He watched as the older man contemplated his words. "I suppose I should go to work, though staying home sounds terribly tempting."

Renji shrugged as his guest picked up Senbonzakura and settled it at his hip. "I know it's tempting to stay, Byakuya. But, hey, at least we've got after work to look forward to, right?"  
The ravenette smiled up at him, a light blush covering his cheeks as he opened the front door and stepped out. "Indeed. I am looking forward to that."

Renji was surprised, but pleased when his moon gave him one last kiss on the lips, then whispered, "See you at the office, Lieutenant." He watched his captain disappear in a flash-step. He could feel the goofy grin on his face as he cleaned up, washing dishes and making plans for tonight.

Renji was happier than he'd been in a long time, even when he started thinking about how to tell certain friends that they wouldn't be hooking up anymore. He knew his friendships were rock-solid, even without 'benefits', so he didn't have to worry about losing any of the people that were important to him.

As he began getting ready, Renji just hoped none of his 'benefit' friends came around while his superior and precious new partner was around.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya made it to the office on time, and dove into the paperwork that had built up yesterday while he was 'out sick'. Forms and reports flew under his fingers, only stopping for the occasional Hell Butterfly message. His replies were swift and formal as always. He dispatched one to the Kuchiki manor to inform his staff that he'd be stopping by after work, but that he was staying the night elsewhere.

He finished all his backed-up paperwork, then glanced over to Renji's desk. Hmm, it was about 20 minutes to 8. He got up and walked over to the other desk, eyeing the stack of papers occupying the in-box. After all, his lieutenant had been out sick, as well. He started gathering the forms, intending to lighten the work that he knew his subordinate detested.

Just as he finished gathering the papers, the door to the office slid open, admitting the crimsonette he hadn't been expecting to see for another 20 minutes. He found himself frozen as Renji paused, auburn eyes flicking over the papers in his arms, then over to his own desk with all it's completed work. By the time the coppery eyes lifted back to his, Byakuya had found his voice. "Good morning, Lieutenant Abarai."

The smallest smirk curved the younger man's lips as he replied politely. "Good morning, Captain. Whattcha doin' there, sir? Cause with all due respect, it kinda looks like you're stealin' my work."

Byakuya tilted his head haughtily. "I do not care for paperwork. However, I know you like it even less, so I was attempting to avoid hearing all those annoyed sounds you make every day that you think I do not notice."

Amusement filled the bigger Soul Reaper's warm amber eyes. "Ah, I see, sir. Well, if you leave me some of that work, I promise to keep those annoyed sounds to a minimum."

Slowly, Byakuya nodded, and the tall Rukon Dog stepped closer, holding his gaze as he took the paperwork from his arms. Byakuya felt the warm hands brush against his, a type of contact that had occurred many times over the last few months. For the first time, he realized that the 'accidental' touches were actually Renji's attempts to have any kind of contact with him.  
"You've been doing that on purpose." he murmured, keeping his voice empty of accusation or blame.

His lieutenant nodded and gave him a shy smile. "Hai, Taicho. I know I promised to behave in the office, but I figured that would be ok since I been doing it anyways. Completely normal."

That endearing smile was doing it's damnedest to beckon one from Byakuya's lips as he replied. "'Normal'? You are here a whole 20 minutes early, Lieutenant, and if I didn't know better, I would think you have the audacity to try and make me smile."

The younger man shrugged as he moved to sit at his desk, papers in hand. "Well, I'm early cause I was bored of being alone, and I actually spend a lot of time trying to make you smile cause you're so serious, Taicho. Would it really be the end of the world if you smiled once in a while?"

Knowing he was being teased, Byakuya fought a smirk as he headed for his own desk. "Perhaps. If I were to smile, I may very well doom us all."

A light chuckle rose behind him. "Anything but that, Captain. See, I just started a relationship with someone really special, and I'd hate to be doomed before getting a chance to see how wonderful it could be."

Byakuya glanced over as he sat at his desk, but the redhead was already focused on his work, wearing a soft, relaxed smile.

Byakuya noticed one major difference over the next few hours, a difference between this day and all previous days. There was no tension in the air. He had wondered why the office always seemed so tense; now he realized his lieutenant had been frustrated from trying to hide the feelings he was dealing with. Now that things were clear between them, the Rukon Dog was at ease, lowering a great deal of the tension.

Byakuya was surprised to find that he was more relaxed, as well. He'd never consciously noticed that being around his volatile, unpredictable spitfire of a subordinate had often put him on guard. It bothered him a bit to realize that he'd subconsciously been suspicious and uneasy around the bigger Soul Reaper, but he was relieved that the feeling no longer existed.

Perhaps for the first time since Renji had become his lieutenant, they both felt completely safe and comfortable around each other, and this made for a much more pleasant working environment.

As lunchtime approached, the younger man brought over the forms that required his signature, asking, "Hey, Captain? You... um... you got any plans for lunch, sir?"  
Keeping his eyes on the forms as he signed them, Byakuya murmured, "None in particular. What about yourself?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the crimsonette was starting to rock back and forth on his feet. "Um... well, no, I don't really have any plans, but I was thinking... I could go get something from the dining hall for both of us, and.. I dunno, maybe we could eat it in here together while doing our work?"

Byakuya looked up, charmed by the shy tone of voice and the nervously excited look the redhead wore. When he looked up, Renji stopped rocking and folded his hands behind his back. Byakuya asked softly, "This is something you've wanted to do for a long time, is it not? Ask me to share lunch with you?"

A shy nod answered him, and the younger man seemed to be having difficulty holding his gaze, as though his instincts were telling him to lower his eyes. Byakuya allowed a small, reassuring smile to curve his lips. "This sounds like a good plan. Might I propose a small change to it, though?"

Looking pleased that his offer to share lunch had been accepted, the Rukon Dog grinned. "Yeah, I mean, yes, sir?"

Byakuya frowned down at the forms on his desk. "I detest paperwork. There is a small garden behind our barracks, and I know for a fact that it is rarely visited, besides by myself. I believe I would rather eat there, instead of in here while doing this despicable paperwork. Are you agreeable to this change of plan?"

Renji nodded eagerly, obviously trying to restrain his excitement. "Hai! That sounds good, Captain."

Byakuya nodded, then gestured towards the other desk. "It is another 15 minutes until lunchtime. I will let you go 5 minutes early so you can go get our lunches, but we will both work until then."

The bigger Soul Reaper nodded obediently and scrambled back to his desk. They worked in companionable silence for about 10 minutes, then Byakuya opened his mouth to dismiss Renji to get lunch. Before he could say anything, a knock rang out from the door to the office. Frowning at the interruption, Byakuya called out, "Enter!"

The door slid open to admit a dark, scarred lieutenant with a 69 tattooed on his cheek. Byakuya saw Renji stiffen, hand tightening on his pen. The redhead almost had a look of panic on his face as he whispered, "Shuu."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was sure he was about to break his pen, but he couldn't seem to let go. Like a passerby morbidly fascinated by an accident, he was frozen, watching as one of his best friends (complete with 'benefits') walked up to his captain's desk.

The lieutenant that had been successfully holding an entire squad together since his own captain's defection and betrayal, and through friendship and occasional shared pleasure, had held Renji together after endless days of one 'cold, heartless Taicho'.

The slightly older Soul Reaper was handing a sheaf of papers to Captain Kuchiki, speaking politely. "Here you go, Captain. The personnel reports you requested the other day. I would've had them to you sooner, but I was making sure there were no mistakes."

Renji watched as the ravenette accepted the papers with a nod. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hisagi."

The scarred man inclined his head as he turned away from the noble to face Renji's desk. "Anytime, sir."

Renji's spine stiffened at the faint suggestive tone in his friend's voice, a tone he was sure Byakuya wouldn't notice. To his knowledge, the Kuchiki heir never had noticed Shuuhei's innocently mild flirtations.

Renji wanted to groan out loud. Shuu was not just one of his best friends, and one of his 'benefit' friends. He was also one of the friends that shared his desire for the owner of those steel-amethyst eyes that were watching this 'friend' stroll over to his desk.

The fellow Rukon survivor greeted him, lapsing into the casual, slightly slurred speech ingrained during formative years spent on the street and trying to survive in the wild. "Heya Ren, it's almost chow time. You wanna grab a bite? Alls us gonna be eatin at Ken's office t'day."

Almost unconsciously, Renji fell into the comfortable, familiar speech pattern. "Nah, Shuu, I gots plans fer t'day. You c'n tell the others 'm sorry, yeah? But I do gotta talk t'ya soon, real soon."

Bright sky-silver eyes widened at him. "Soun's serious, Firefly. Somethin' wrong?"

Renji shook his head. "Nah, nothin' really wrong. Just gotta talk t'ya bout somethin' 'mportant... in private." He finally dared to glance at his captain, who didn't seem to be paying attention to them. But he was sure the noble had been looking at the same form since Shuuhei had come to his desk, without writing a damn thing. "Shuu, can'ya wait outside?"

His friend nodded and left. Slowly, Renji got up and crept towards his superior's desk. "Ca-Captain?" The dark platinum eyes rose to his, and Renji cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I... I really do need to talk to Lieutenant Hisagi. I don't wanna miss our lunch, but..." he trailed off awkwardly, feeling horrible that he was canceling what could basically count as their first date. He shuffled his feet guiltily, feeling so bad he wanted to cry.

Then Byakuya was standing in front of him, whispering, "Do not feel bad, Renji. I understand you need to talk to him, and the sooner, the better, right?"  
He gave a little miserable nod, still upset that their lunch was cancelled, and just when he'd finally gotten the guts to ask! He wasn't being a good partner, and it'd serve him right if the ravenette was mad at him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a cool hand touching his cheek, hearing a soft, "Look at me."

He lifted his eyes to the older man's, and Byakuya spoke gently. "If you're going to talk to him for the reason I suspect, then I am ok with our lunch being postponed, because I think you're going to make sure our relationship will be alright. It is fine, I promise. I am not angry with you, Renji."

Reassured, Renji smiled at the smaller Soul Reaper. "Thank you, Taicho. I didn't wanna start out our relationship by hurtin' your feelings. I wouldn't neglect you if I had a choice- I just gotta get this conversation outta the way."

Byakuya gave a small smile and shook his head. "I'm fine, you silly, worrisome man. Go take care of this, and maybe we'll still have time to eat."

Renji nodded, his mind already formulating what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. No matter how good his 'benefits' were, they were not worth risking his budding new romance with the one he loved.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya saw the thoughtful look on his lieutenant's face as he left, looking like he was on a mission. Once the redhead had left, Byakuya sat back at his desk with a sigh. He hadn't lied; he really was ok with what Renji was doing, but he'd lost his appetite, and he found himself terribly curious about the conversation the lieutenants were having.

Just then, he felt the flicker of Renji's spiritual pressure- behind him? He turned in his chair to look out the window behind his desk. Several trees were visible from the big window, and he saw Renji and Shuuhei sitting in one. Renji was talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands, while Shuuhei was nodding with a look of interest on his face.

Byakuya frowned and turned back to his paperwork. Even if he couldn't hear the younger men, it still felt wrong to watch the private conversation. This resolve lasted a whole 2.5 seconds before he was turning back to the window. His lieutenant and the leader of Squad 9 were still in the tree, and they seemed to be smiling at each other.

They shared a short hug, Shuuhei patting Renji's back. Then the scarred lieutenant bounded out of the tree, a grin on his face as he disappeared. Renji hopped down and began running in the direction of the dining hall.

Byakuya turned back to his desk, noticing there was less than half an hour left of lunch. A few moments later, Renji came in, carrying two lunches. "Sorry I took so long, Taicho. I don't think we have time to go to that garden. Next time?"

Byakuya nodded and stood. "I have a compromise for today. Come with me."  
The younger man followed obediently as Byakuya moved to a side door rarely used. He opened it to reveal his captain's office quarters. Though he hardly ever used this room, he kept it in top shape- a decently sized room with a futon, bookshelves, a tiny kitchenette, and a sectioned-off shower area.

Byakuya started walking towards the futon, pausing when he realized he was no longer being followed. He glanced back to see Renji hesitating in the doorway, holding their lunches against his chest as he looked around the room he'd never been in. "Renji?"

The auburn eyes shifted to him, and the crimsonette took a small step into the room. "Hai, Taicho?"

He tilted his head at the bigger Soul Reaper. "Come on. I'm hungry, and the lunch hour is fading." He walked over to sit on the futon, watching as his subordinate quickly followed. Renji opened the bentos, spreading their lunch on the futon between them. Byakuya smiled in approval; it looked like every single item in his bento was food he favored but had never actually told the redhead. "You know what I like?"

Renji shrugged as a light blush covered his cheeks. "Yeah, well, I've been your lieutenant for a while now. What kind of second-seat would I be if I didn't know what my captain liked?"

Byakuya found himself smiling. "Stalker."  
Renji grinned at him. "It's quite the hobby, sir."

They ate until satisfied, with a few minutes to spare. Byakuya spoke gently. "You don't have to tell me, but I am curious as to how your talk with Lieutenant Hisagi went."

The Rukon Dog smiled and nodded. "It went fine. He's fine not having 'benefits' anymore. Me and Shuu have been friends for a long time without having anything else, so we're solid. I even told him to spread the word that yours truly is no longer available for hooking up."

Byakuya tilted his head. "Did you give him a reason?"

Renji nodded. "Yep. I kept your name out of it, didn't give any indication that it has anything to do with you. But I did say that I'm trying to start a relationship with someone, and that we kinda wanna keep it low-key, sorta hush-hush for now. We hugged, and he went to tell our other friends."

Byakuya smiled in approval of how his partner had handled this, and pleased that Renji had been so honest with him.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was relieved that Byakuya wasn't upset that he'd messed up their lunch plans. He was glad he'd been able to tell Shuu, and that his friend had agreed to tell the others. They cleaned up the remains of their lunch and went back out to the office, settling in for the rest of the workday.

After a while, Renji noticed it was getting harder to focus on work. Instead, his mind seemed determined to taunt him with naughty thoughts.

Now, Renji had been having fantasies about his captain for some time, but now that he knew what Byakuya looked and sounded like as pleasure washed over him, and he'd seen a lot of that pale, sleekly muscled body, the images were more vivid and detailed than ever. He struggled to focus on work, even as his mind lost itself.  
 _It'd be in the future, once he'd earned his moon's complete trust and they'd already gone all the way. Another boring day in the office... until Renji slipped over to his superior and began whispering in his ear. The noble would protest at first, saying how they were in the office and had to behave. Ahhh, but Renji would be gently persistent and seductive, and those protests would fade._  
 _He'd get his ravenette all worked up and frisky, then have him stand up. He'd strip the older man slowly, reveling in the perfection of the Kuchiki heir, then undress himself while holding that stormy amethyst gaze. Using his hands and a gentle voice, he'd guide his lover to bend over his desk so that beautiful ass was on display._  
 _Renji wouldn't take him right away; that'd end their fun too quickly. He'd run his hands and mouth over the smooth back and curved ass, licking and nipping and caressing, preparing his precious partner until his lovely Byakuya was trembling and panting... ohhh, maybe even begging... 'Please, Re-Renji, stop teasing and take me.'_  
 _At that point, Renji would happily indulge, moving close to press himself inside that gorgeous body. 'Like this, baby?' A quiver and whimper would answer him as he buried himself as deep as he could. He'd lean over a bit so his body sheltered the smaller Soul Reaper. He'd rock his hips slowly at first, drawing sweet moans and whimpers out of his lover._  
 _Then his superior would become impatient with the slow pace, pushing back against his thrusts. 'Fuck me like you mean it, Renji!' Damn, how fast he'd obey that order, driving into-_  
 *****  
"For the love of the gods, Lieutenant Abarai!"  
Renji snapped out of his daydream so fast, he got dizzy and almost fell out of his chair. "Huh? What?" He was still at his desk, and he focused on his captain across the room. Byakuya was frowning at him.  
"I am not a mind reader, but your energy is flooding the office, and you are staring into space and making sounds. Cut it out; you are making it har- difficult to concentrate."

Renji felt his face burning, and he answered in a small voice. "Hai. Sorry, Captain." He lowered his eyes, unsure if he should be ashamed.

Then he heard the noble's voice again, a shade gentler this time. "There is no need to apologize. It was simply distracting. Whatever you were thinking about, I suggest you save those thoughts for after work."

Renji glanced up to see Byakuya focused on his work, but the pale cheeks were dusted pink. He spoke softly. "Yes, Taicho."

Just then, a Hell Butterfly fluttered in, filling the voice with Head Captain's voice. "There will be a Captain's Meeting after work."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya sensed disappointment in his lieutenant's riatsu as the Hell Butterfly left with his reply. He looked over to see the younger man focused on his work with a tiny frown. "Renji, I-"

The crimsonette glanced up and shook his head, smoothly cutting him off. "It's alright, Taicho. I know the captain's meetings are important. Besides, by the time you get out of the meeting, I can probably have food ready, be prepared for company, all that stuff." A charming smile was sent his way, supported by the calming of the redhead's spiritual energy.

Relieved that everything was alright, Byakuya smirked. "Oh, yes, because I can be quite the demanding guest."

Renji chuckled as he refocused on his work. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm a very accomodating host."

The next few hours passed peacefully, occasional shared glances and smiles brightening the office just for them.

As the workday drew to a close, Byakuya dismissed Renji a bit early. "Go ahead and go home, Abarai. I'll go to this meeting, then I need to stop by the Kuchiki manor, then I'll come over."

The crimsonette tilted his head. "You sure? I could stay and tidy up the office while you go to the meeting?"

Byakuya shook his head, giving a small smile. "That's alright, I will handle it. Don't you have to prepare for a houseguest?"

Renji grinned. "Yeah, I do. I'll go, then. Good luck with the meeting, Taicho." The bigger Soul Reaper was suddenly at his side in a flash-step, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you, later, sir." Then his lieutenant was gone, leaving Byakuya staring after him with warm cheeks.

His mind wandered into how Renji already seemed to be putting all his effort into their new relationship, making sure he was ok and that he knew the redhead cared about him. He wanted to contribute, as well, and show Renji that he wanted this to work, too. What could he do for the sweet Rukon Dog who asked nothing of him?

As he considered this, a Hell Butterfly landed on his desk, and the Head Captain's voice filled the office. "The meeting for today is canceled; the matters are not urgent and can wait until tomorrow's weekly meeting."

Byakuya felt a mischievous smile crossing his face- Renji didn't know the meeting had been canceled...

What little work remained was quickly taken care of, and Byakuya set off.

 _End of Ch7_

x

Oh, my, what could Bya be up to _?_


	8. Favors & Freak-outs

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

Chapter 8: Favors & Freak-outs

Warning: Byakuya is gonna get 'triggered' and freak out.

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((Byakuya felt a mischievous smile crossing his face- Renji didn't know the meeting had been canceled..._  
 _What little work remained was quickly taken care of, and Byakuya set off.))_  
x

Renji surveyed his handiwork and preparations with pride. He'd been working like a madman, and now his quarters were practically spotless, supper was ready to be cooked, and he had a nifty plan for tonight's sleeping arrangements.

He headed for the shower, ready to get clean and wait for his guest. As he stripped and stepped under the warm spray, he thought about the beauty and power that his moon possessed. These he had always known, and he had often suspected there was something deeper under the noble's coldness. But what he had never imagined before yesterday was the trauma or the vulnerable, almost fragile side his superior had been hiding.

It made him want the Kuchiki heir even more; that surprising fragility inflamed his protectiveness and his desire. He longed for any chance to prove to Byakuya that sex didn't have to be painful or degrading, or something to be frightened of. He knew from experience that this was probably exactly how the abused ravenette saw it, even if it was only subconsciously.

Renji knew he had to be careful, but that was fine. He'd much rather be careful than risk any harm to the man he loved. He would be patient, and he wouldn't make his traumatized partner feel rushed or guilted into doing something he wasn't ready for. Anything but that! In fact...  
Renji glanced down at his body, which was hard and throbbing. Bracing one hand against the shower wall, he moved the other to turn the water to a slightly cooler setting. Then he lowered that hand to his aching length, slowly stroking himself as some of his favorite images of his gorgeous, lethal captain filled his mind, along with some lovely recent images.

His purpose was clear; he needed to take care of this now so that when his guest arrived, maybe he'd be able to focus on spending time with him instead of how much he wanted to do other stuff with him. Hopefully.

Renji was so busy concentrating on relieving the demanding pressure that he never heard the knock at his front door.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya paused after knocking on his lieutenant's front door. There was no answer, and he could faintly hear the sound of running water. Of course Renji wasn't ready to answer the door; the crimsonette thought he was at the meeting and had no idea he'd be here so soon.

Well, he certainly didn't want to just stand here waiting! Carefully, he laid his hand on the doorknob and turned it. It wasn't locked, and he slipped into his subordinate's home. He could definitely hear the shower running now as he locked the front door and set down the overnight bag he'd urgently packed when he stopped at the manor. His first thought was to wait out in the living room and surprise his host- Renji would surely be excited to get out of the shower and see that he was already here.

As Byakuya was getting comfortable, though, he heard another sound from the direction of the bathroom. A soft, breathy moan, almost eclipsed by the sound of running water. Byakuya raised his eyebrows as he got up and crept to the bathroom door. Another soft moan drifted out, followed by a slight whimper. He felt his body tighten at the sounds as his heart pounded. Holding his breath, Byakuya eased the door open a few inches and peeked in.

Through the blurry glass of the shower door, he could see Renji... and what he was doing. The sight stirred his blood, and he bit back a moan as he adjusted his hardening member. Until quite recently, he had never really considered himself as attracted to other guys, but it seemed Renji was changing his mind about a lot of things.

Even distorted by the textured glass, the younger man was a beautiful sight. A whimpered moan filled the bathroom. "Ahh, Byakuya. Oh, gods, baby."

Byakuya was ridiculously pleased that Renji was thinking about _him_ , and he could feel everything in him pulling towards his redheaded partner who, judging by a frustrated-sounding groan, was close, but having a little trouble reaching his peak.

Silently, he slipped out of his clothes and accessories, abandoning them in a pile on the floor of the hallway. Hard as a rock and naked as the day he was born, Byakuya quietly slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji leaned his forehead against the cool tile wall, whimpering in pain and frustration. Soooo fuckin' close! His body was excruciatingly tight, and he was ready to blow, but his release stayed just out of reach. Damn! Whenever his partner got here, he did not wanna be a freakin' walking hard-on!

Just then, a noise caught his attention. He raised his head towards the sound, meeting a pair of dark amethyst-chrome eyes at the shower door. "By-Byakuya? Wha... I... "

A small smile saved him from his stammering as the noble stepped into the shower, naked and so beautiful Renji could've cried. The ravenette spoke softly. "The meeting was postponed for the weekly meeting tomorrow. What are you up to in here, Renji?"

Renji hesitated, biting his lip as he glanced down at the position he'd been caught in, hand still wrapped around his cock, which seemed very happy that their guest had arrived early. Keeping his eyes down, he whispered, "I was trying to take care of this before you got here so I wouldn't be so distracted, and I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything."

Renji was surprised to see a pale hand reach out to lay against his stomach, just over the top of his burgundy curls. His abs tightened reflexively at the light, but somehow authoritative touch, heart pounding so hard he barely heard a soft murmur. "So you are doing this, in part at least, for my benefit?"

Renji gave a shaky nod as he tried to remember how to breathe. He had no way of knowing the older man's intent, but unless the noble planned to turn on him, he had a feeling he wasn't gonna be complaining. A gasp escaped him as slender fingers threaded into the short hairs right above the base of his throbbing member, and his eyes shot to warm steel. The smaller Soul Reaper was gazing up at him with a look of satisfaction, a vaguely naughty expression on his fine features, and Renji's heart skipped a beat. "Tai-Taicho?"

Byakuya tilted his head, breathing, "It's ok, Renji. Would you like some help?"  
Words failed him as he felt the lightest tug on his curls, then the slender fingers crept lower to brush against the base of his cock. He tried to answer his superior, but only an incoherent whimper came out as his legs started shaking.  
His new partner smiled up at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Why don't you sit down?"

Renji glanced behind him at the bench-seat he used when he needed to shower, but was too worn out to stand. He backed away until he was in front of the bench, watching his gorgeous moon follow to stand in front of him.

Renji hesitated, loving the confidence his captain was exhibiting, but unsure if this was something the abused ravenette should really be doing. The older man tilted his head as if reading his mind. "What is the point of being forced to learn something, if you can't one day use your experience to please someone you want to? I want to do this for you, Renji, and I know you want it, too, no matter how else you feel about me doing it. So sit down, my sweet, worrisome Renji, and stop overthinking this."

Caught off-guard by his guest's words, including the fact that Byakuya had called him _his_ , a very stunned Renji did as he was told and sat down on the bench, watching as his beautiful, lethal superior sank to his knees before him.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya rested his knees on the cool tiled floor, feeling the water from the shower hitting his back. He watched the myriad of emotions playing across his lieutenant's face; the desire and need, the excitement and anticipation, the confused blend of grateful acceptance and concerned hesitance. He knew he'd been right in his assumption that Renji was worried because of his past, but he had told the truth when he said he wanted to do this.

He smiled reassuringly as he slid his hands up the muscled, tribal-marked thighs, which began to quiver as the crimsonette moaned softly. "By-Byakuya.. I.. gods, baby, I'm already really clo-close."

Byakuya smirked playfully at his subordinate who, in his surprise at the current events, was still holding his member. He tapped the hand wrapped around his target. "Would you deny your 'moon' the honor of pushing you from close to finished? Don't make me use riatsu against you, Lieutenant."

The bigger Soul Reaper shivered and finally moved his hand out of the way, whispering, "I like the way your riatsu feels when you're not really mad at me, Taicho."

Byakuya leaned close to brush his lips over the swollen length as he let a small amount of his energy fan out to surround him and his partner. He heard Renji start panting shakily, and he tilted his head to wrap his lips around the leaking cock just as he grasped the base of the shaft with one hand.

A loud, pleased moan rewarded his efforts as Renji started trembling. Byakuya began sucking and stroking the warm, hard flesh, lifting his eyes to watch the reactions of the redhead. Renji was gazing down at him with those deep auburn eyes, panting softly. The obvious pleasure on the strong features made Byakuya feel wonderful. That he was pleasing someone who cared about him, who loved him...

To his surprise, his body was responding, and enthusiastically. While he really had wanted to do this for his partner, he had not expected to stay aroused. Not only had he stayed aroused, he could feel himself becoming even more turned on as breathless moans began filling his ears. He sucked harder and gave a moan of his own, making Renji whimper at the vibrations.

Byakuya flicked his eyes to the side, faltering in his attention when he saw the younger man's hand lifting towards his head. His back stiffened before he could stop it, and the hand froze instantly. Byakuya was paralyzed, staring at the hand that he hoped to the gods was not intending to push his head down.

A pained whisper reached him through the rising rush of panic. "Oh, Byakuya... shit. Look at me, baby."  
His eyes obediently darted up to meet reassuring deep amber, and the crimsonette spoke softly, still panting. "I wasn't gonna push down. That's not nice. Dis-disrespectful. Just wanna touch... hair, face... touch my beautiful, brave Byakuya. Not push."

Feeling the tension ease out of his shoulders, Byakuya kept his eyes on his lieutenant's as he resumed his ministrations, realizing neither of their arousals had diminished during his momentary freakout. He saw the surprise flutter over Renji's features as his subordinate whispered, "You ain't gotta... you... you can stop if you want, baby."

Comforted by the assurance that he could stop if he wanted to, Byakuya allowed the corners of his mouth to tilt up as he sucked harder, stroking the Rukon Dog with one hand and lowering the other to his own aching length.

He hummed into the hard shaft and inclined his head towards his partner's hand, still hovering a few inches from his face.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji couldn't decide if he was more shocked or delighted by Byakuya's obvious willingness to continue; he really had expected the abused noble to stop after freezing like that. And he would've completely understood and supported that decision.

But, ohhh gods, the ravenette had chosen to keep going, and it felt so incredible, and he would've bet anything that his partner was touching himself at the same time. That thought took his breath away, and he panted for air as every fiber of his being begged for release at the hands of the Kuchiki heir.

When his moon had frozen up, the concern that had filled Renji had completely derailed his focus, but Byakuya was doing a wonderful job of getting him back on track.

Through a haze of arousal, he saw Byakuya tilt his head towards his hand. With a whimper, he let his fingertips settle on a pale cheek, caressing soft skin and tenderly brushing back the rogue hairs that were trying to interfere with what the older man was doing. He was elated when Byakuya seemed to welcome his touch, leaning more into his attention and sucking him harder. Threading his fingers into silky black hair, Renji damn near growled in ecstasy.

His superior looked so sinfully gorgeous on his knees and sucking his cock for everything he was worth, and he could see that left arm moving...

Renji shifted, trying to see Byakuya touching himself without disturbing the lovely attention he was receiving. Curious platinum eyes caught his, and he murmured gently, "Wanna see. Please?" A light blush covered the pale cheeks as his partner shifted to expose himself.

Renji practically purred at the sight of his beautiful moon stroking himself in the same rhythm he was using to suck and stroke him. "That's so fuckin' sexy, Taicho." The older man's blush deepened drastically, and Renji hissed in pleasure when he felt teeth graze his shaft for a moment. "Ahh, fuck! I know that was probably meant as punishment for embarrassin' you, but shit, you did that perfectly, and it felt goooood! See, you didn't know- you got yourself someone who _likes_ rough shit."

The amethyst eyes widened up at him, and he felt the teeth again, lightly brushing his flesh. Renji whimpered in pleasure, leaning his head back and trying not to thrust into the attention. Gods, Byakuya was good at this! All Renji had to do was not focus on exactly how his captain had become so skilled.

He watched through half-closed eyes as his partner sucked and stroked him harder, dark eyes looking up at him all the while. He felt the tingling tightness coil through his body, and he knew it was over for him.

He burrowed his fingers deeper into the thick black silk as he whimpered a warning. "Ahh, ahh, gonna cum! Oh, gods, Taicho!" He tried to stop his superior, only to be washed in reprimanding riatsu as the ravenette sucked even harder and began swallowing rhythmically.

Renji screamed in pleasure as his climax slammed into him, and he could feel the hot rush leaving him to shoot down his partner's throat. As his sounds of relief devolved into soft whimpers, he felt Byakuya drain him, then gently release his cock.

Renji managed to focus on the slender noble still kneeling in front of him. He registered the satisfied look in the violet-platinum eyes, and his superior smiled at him. "Enjoy the rest of your shower, Lieutenant."

Slowly, the smaller Soul Reaper stood, and Renji felt a grin crossing his face when he saw pearly strands on the pale, sculpted stomach. He was incredibly glad that the Kuchiki heir had been able to reach his own completion, even while sucking him with such finesse. This gave Renji even more hope for their future, especially in matters of intimacy.

He reached out and weakly caught a slender wrist, giving a light tug. Byakuya obediently leaned closer, and Renji kissed him thoroughly, tasting his own essence blended with the warm sweetness of the older man. As they slowly broke apart, he murmured, "Thank you, Taicho. That was... oh wow."

His partner blushed lightly. "You're welcome. Now, I'm rinsing off and going to go wait to be spoiled."

Renji chuckled. "You do that, baby. Take a look around if you want; we were too distracted yesterday for me to give you the 'tour'. I'll be out in a minute."

The noble nodded and turned away to rinse off, and that was when Renji saw the bruises on his moon's ass.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was feeling proud of himself as he started to rinse off. He had brought pleasure to his partner, and even reached his own completion while doing so. And other than that moment of thinking that Renji might push his head down, he hadn't allowed his past to interfere.

Just then, he heard a gasp, and he glanced back to see those deep amber eyes fixed on his behind. Oh, gods, the bruises! "Renji?"

Devastated auburn eyes rose to his as the crimsonette whispered, "Did I do that to you?"

Byakuya shrugged, intending to explain his view on the matter. "It's alright-"

Before he could finish, the Rukon Dog was frowning at him. "The hell it is! That most certainly is not 'alright'; I shouldn't be leaving marks like that on you! I'm not supposed to hurt you!"

Byakuya could tell that Renji was quickly becoming upset with himself, and he squared his shoulders as he spoke firmly. "That's enough. First of all, I happen to bruise easily, always have. You did not harm me in any way. I actually liked the way you held my body as if you'd never let me go. If I had a problem with these bruises, rest assured that I would have said something this morning when I first noticed them. As long as they are not visible to others, I really don't give a damn what marks you leave on me, because I will know they only happened because you have so much passion for me that you lost control a little, and not from you trying to hurt me. Have I made myself clear?"

The redhead looked startled by his rant, and nodded slowly, whispering, "Yes, sir. I... I wouldn't hurt you."

Byakuya smiled. "I know you wouldn't, Renji. I believe that with every fiber of my being. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." He moved close to give his lieutenant a sweet, lingering kiss that the younger man returned eagerly.

When they parted, Renji whispered, "You sure you're ok, baby?"

He nodded, smirking a little. "I promise I am fine. More than 'fine', actually. I am fantastic, and I wonder what other marks of passion you might leave on me if given the opportunity. I believe I am looking forward to receiving them, my fierce Renji."

The bigger Soul Reaper looked stunned, but only for a moment. Then, the Rukon Dog gave a slow, wickedly feral grin that bared his sharp canines. "If you really mean that, then maybe I'm lookin' forward to inflictin' them. I dunno if you really know what you've gotten yourself into, my naughty Byakuya."

Byakuya felt his cheeks warming as he shrugged. "You're probably right; I don't have a clue. But I trust you not to maliciously hurt me, and perhaps you would care to enlighten me sometime on what exactly I've 'gotten myself into'. Now, I'm going back out to the living room to wait for my 'tour'. Don't keep me waiting forever- your showers are ridiculously long."

He flicked his hair haughtily and turned away, stepping out of the shower. He heard a light chuckle behind him. "Hai, Taicho. I'll be out soon. I love you so fuckin' much."

Byakuya smiled over his shoulder. "Perhaps you are the one who doesn't know what they've gotten into." He grabbed a towel and slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He gathered his things from the floor and went to the living room. He put his uniform and accessories into his overnight bag, exchanging them for a pair of lounging hakamas and one of his favorite yukatas; they were a matching set and one of his few personal extravagances- black silk with silver dragons and silver on the hems.

He got dressed, then brushed his hair and tied it in a high ponytail, then looked around a bit. He didn't want to explore his partner's quarters alone, but he judged the front room and kitchen as ok since he'd already been in both. He toured the kitchen first, impressed by the volume and variety of food, cookware, and utensils he found. It seemed as if Renji enjoyed cooking, especially stuff from the Living World.

Byakuya went back out to the living room, looking at what he'd missed yesterday between his exhaustion and numerous distractions. Besides the couch they'd slept on last night, there was another couch and a couple of recliners. Still hearing the shower, Byakuya found that all the furniture was quite comfortable. Then he spotted something that caught every bit of his attention.

A bookcase.  
Byakuya found himself in front of it, his eyes roaming the literature stored on the floor-to-ceiling shelves. Books and scrolls and parchment and notebooks and stationary all occupied this entire corner of the room, and he could barely believe he hadn't notice this before.

Entranced, Byakuya reached out to run his fingers over the spines of the books he could reach. Serious ones, like 'History of the Soul Society' and 'Hollows: Fact vs Fiction' and less serious fiction books about romance, mythical creatures, dangerous quests, and heroes.

Byakuya was so enthralled by this literary discovery that he didn't hear the shower turn off. Looking over the bookcase like a kid in a candy store is how his partner found him.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was humming softly to himself as he strolled out of the bathroom in his relaxing hakamas and yukata. As he reached the end of the hallway, he saw his captain in front of his bookcase. He paused, drinking in the sight.

Byakuya looked lovely with his hair tied back and wearing black and silver lounging clothes. The noble was lovingly caressing the books he could reach, occasionally pulling one out for a closer look, then carefully putting it back. Then he apparently found one he liked, as Renji saw the silvery eyes widen with interest.

The ravenette didn't even bother with a chair, just sat cross-legged on the floor with the book in his lap. Renji smiled blissfully as he watched his adorable partner nerding out. After a few minutes, during which Byakuya read several pages, Renji cleared his throat. "Ahem. Enjoying yourself, baby?" He grinned when the older man jumped and clutched the book to his chest, scrambling to get up as he tried to stammer out an explanation, which Renji waved away as he strolled over. "Don't worry 'bout it. It's totally cool that you seem to like my collection. Sorry I startled you."

The smaller Soul Reaper blushed. "I... when I'm reading, I phase out sometimes."  
Renji smiled reassuringly. "That's ok, I do, too. If you want, you can keep reading while I fix supper."

He watched as his guest hesitated, then shook his head. "You are out of the shower, and I would rather spend time with you."

Renji smirked. "Best shower of my life."  
Byakuya blushed, then lowered his eyes to the book he held. Realizing that his partner didn't want to lose his place, Renji huffed. "What, you think I have this many books and no bookmarks?" He grabbed a small box off of one of the higher shelves and opened it. One bookmark immediately caught his attention; one he had bought over a year ago and never used because he'd been waiting for the right book.  
But this was even better- to give it to Byakuya, who just happened to be wearing a garment with dragons and had picked a book involving dragons. "Here, I want you to have this one." he said softly, handing over a detailed sapphire-blue dragon bookmark with a red silk ribbon trailing from its mouth.

Byakuya blinked in surprise as he tentatively accepted the gift. "Really? I can have this?"

Renji nodded and smiled playfully. "Yep, but you can only use it here. Deal?"

The noble shyly returned his smile. "Deal. Thank you, Renji."

He watched as Byakuya gently placed his gift in his page, then carefully placed the book in it's spot. It was so amazing to see new facets of the stoic shinigami, like his playfulness or his reverence for books, and Renji felt like he might just burst fom happiness.

He headed to the kitchen, hearing his superior padding after him. As he set up what he'd prepared earlier, Byakuya took his seat at the bar, watching him. "You really like to cook, Renji?"

He nodded as he checked on his occupied stove. "Yeah. Something else about me that was influenced by growing up Rukon."

The Kuchiki heir tilted his head, asking in a gentle tone, "How so?"

Renji shrugged as he prepared their meal. "Well, food ain't always in great supply, and sometimes you eat stuff raw cause you're too damn hungry to bother cooking it, or you ain't got a way to cook it. Might not even be real food, just whatever you can get your hands on. It's pretty shameful to know you've eaten out of the trash. So, when I entered the Academy and had access to good food and an actual kitchen, I learned pretty damn fast that I love preparing and cooking meals, making sure they're really delicious and at least somewhat nutritious. Also, it's not like the Rukon has an expansive menu, so I like variety, and I know how to make things from a bunch of different places in the Living World. But, for tonight, I thought a little more traditional."

With a flourish, he presented a bowl of fluffy, buttery rice covered in bite-size pieces of beef and meaty gravy. Byakuya smiled and accepted the bowl. "Thank you. This looks wonderful." Renji could tell that his companion wanted to say something comforting about his Rukon story, but not knowing what to say, had decided to just accept his words. And Renji was grateful for that.

He handed over a pair of chopsticks and got his own bowl, sitting across from his guest as they started eating. Between bites, they spoke of casual things like work and training and the ever-interesting World of the Living. When they were done, Renji took their dishes to the sink and made 2 cups of tea. "You stayin' the night?"

His guest nodded with a small frown. "Was that not clear?"

Renji shrugged and gave a charming, blush-inducing smile. "I figured you were, but it would've been awfully presumptuous to just assume you wanted to stay the night with me again."

The blushing noble lowered his eyes. "Well, like I said, my home is lo-lonely, and it has a lot of memories. I like it here, and when I'm with you, I... I feel good. I feel... alive."

Slowly, Renji stepped to the older man's side and gently wrapped his arms around the slender body. Byakuya's hands lifted to his chest as the ravenette sighed contentedly and relaxed into his embrace. Renji laid his cheek on the silky black hair, and he just held the one he loved for a while, breathing in that warm, sweet cherry-blossom scent that only belonged to his captain and blooming sakura trees.

After a while, he heard Byakuya mumble against his chest. "Thought you were going to give me a tour."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya heard and felt the soft laugh that vibrated the bigger Soul Reaper's body. "Aww, but I wanna keep holding you!"  
He smiled as he tilted his head up to meet warm auburn eyes. "What if I promise you can hold me again later?"

The crimsonette kissed the tip of his nose. "You got yourself a deal, baby. C'mon." The younger man pulled away, but caught his hand, interlacing their fingers as he gestured with his free hand. "Living Room and Kitchen!" the redhead announced in a grand fashion, indicating the adjoining rooms.

Byakuya was filled with an urge to giggle. "I know these rooms, silly."

Renji grinned and tugged him towards the hallway. "Bathroom." he said as he tapped his finger on the first door. Then he indicated another door. "Washer, dryer, cleaning shit. Oh, and there's a back door off this room, but I never use it."  
A little further, and the Rukon Dog stopped in front of the last door, clearing his throat. "And, um, my bedroom."

Byakuya noticed how abruptly uncertain his partner seemed, as if thinking he should've already ended the tour. He swallowed his own nervousness to whisper, "I'd like to see it."

His lieutenant reached out and opened the door. Byakuya took a small step forward, not realizing just how tightly he was holding his host's hand, or the way deep cinnamon eyes carefully watched him.

He glanced around the tidy, spacious room, noting the large, comfortable-looking bed with a filigree carved headboard. He felt his heart speed up, then he registered discomfort in his hand. He glanced down to see that he had a white-knuckled death grip on Renji's hand.

He looked up, meeting understanding honey eyes. The bigger Soul Reaper spoke gently. "I'm guessin' we ain't sleepin' in here anytime soon. It's alright, baby. I get it, ok?"

Byakuya gave a tiny nod, forcing himself to loosen his grip a bit as he looked back to the room. Ignoring the bed this time, he noticed a dresser with a huge mirror on top. The mirror had several shelves on either side, and each shelf held pictures. Suddenly curious, Byakuya started to step towards the dresser, then paused, glancing at his partner. Renji nodded, smirking at him. "S'alright, I ain't hiding nothing."

Byakuya wandered over to the dresser, looking at the pictures. Some were of the redhead with Rukia, some were of Renji with other friends. One of Renji when he was a child, and one of a very proud-looking Renji holding Zabimaru for the first time. Then one caught his attention. On a shelf by itself was a 3-part hinged frame. The left frame held a picture of Byakuya walking through his private garden, a peaceful look on his face. The right frame held a portrait photo of him and Rukia soon after the adoption.  
The center frame showed a scene he remembered clearly. It was right after Renji had officially become his lieutenant, and the tall Rukon Dog was walking in the proper position behind him as they left the ceremony. The deep, coppery eyes were fixed on the back of his head, and Renji had a small, pleased smile on his face.

Byakuya saw his partner moving closer in the mirror, and turned to face him, ashamed that he'd been so oblivious. "I still can't believe I never noticed how you felt, and I... gods, I've always been so cold and mean to you! I don't understand how you could continue to care about me when I acted like-"

He cut off as Renji's hand came up to lay against his cheek, thumb brushing over his lips as the younger man smiled and spoke softly. " Cause, silly me, I always suspected that under all that coldness was a warm heart. No matter how much of a stuck-up bastard you acted like, I always felt that maybe you were just hiding something deeper to protect yourself. Sometimes, it sounded stupid and naive in my head when I thought that, but turns out I was right."

Byakuya's breath left him in a soft sigh as the warm hand on his cheek drifted down to the side of his neck, fingers tracing his ear and through his hair on the way down. Almost unconsciously, he tilted his head to arch his neck into the gentle touch as his eyes slid halfway closed. It felt so wonderful when his protective companion touched him, making him feel safe.

He saw the way Renji's dark auburn eyes watched him as the powerful body shifted closer. The hand on the side of his neck caressed the vulnerable area, fingertips gently kneading the muscles just below his hair while the thumb stroked his jaw. Slowly, the crimsonette tilted his head forward, and Byakuya fully expected a kiss.

Instead, the soft lips feathered over his forehead and pressed lovingly against his temples as Renji nuzzled into his tied-up hair. He could feel his ponytail coming loose, but he couldn't give less of a damn right now. Reveling in the tender, sensual attention, Byakuya felt his knees weakening, and found his ass resting on the edge of the dresser as Renji pressed even closer to him, slipping between his knees.

Byakuya wrapped his hands tightly around his lieutenant's muscular arms, and he tilted his head up with a soft whimper. Renji understood and met his wordless plea with a growl and a flurry of deep, passionate kisses that were only broken for shaky gulps of air.

Byakuya moaned when the younger man's mouth left his to explore his throat, that strong hand moving to gently wrap around the back of his neck. Trembling as the sensations he had just started learning about yesterday flooded him, Byakuya tilted his head back, submitting as if by instinct.

The warm, wet kisses spread over his offered throat, then moved up to suckle and lightly nibble his earlobe. He shivered at the new sensation, and warm breath washed over his ear in the sweetest laugh of delight. "That's it, my beautiful moon. You like that, baby?"

He nodded with a whimper, and his earlobe was nibbled again before that wonderful mouth trailed down to his shoulder, exposed by his silky yukata. A soft hum vibrated the delicate flesh just above his collarbone. "Hmmm, hey baby? You said that I could leave marks on you as long as nobody else can see them, right?"

Too breathless to answer, Byakuya nodded urgently, gripping those strong arms tighter in anticipation. The fragile skin was nipped playfully, then kissed soothingly as Renji murmured, "This spot is covered all the time in public, by your uniform and scarf."  
Byakuya nodded again, and intense coppery eyes filled with amused curiosity met his. "Ain't ya gonna ask how I'm thinkin' bout marking you?"

Byakuya shook his head, managing to whisper, "Don't care. Trust you."

The bigger Soul Reaper gave him a slow, seductive smile before refocusing on the delicate skin covering his pulse just above his collarbone. A gentle kiss, a playful nip, then Byakuya felt his partner latch on, lips and teeth capturing his flesh and suckling. He shivered, the unusual new sensation sending tingles through his entire body.

He moaned into soft red hair as a gentle hand glided firmly up his spine, coaxing him to arch his back and press closer. "Ahh, Renji... mmm I... I..." Unable to find the words he needed, Byakuya whimpered softly and slid his hands up the strong arms, clasping broad shoulders to pull him and the redhead closer together, then slid his arms around the back of Renji's neck.

A rumbling moan vibrated his throat, and his fiery lieutenant bit and suckled harder, letting him feel those sharp fang-like canines. Byakuya's head dropped back as he gave a deep moan, pleasure sparkling through his blood.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the bed, and everything in him came to a violently abrupt halt.

Were they headed there?  
An inner voice born when he was 15 rang in his mind. Being taken _hurt,_ made him bleed and wish he was brave enough to fight, made him pray for salvation or death.  
His mind quickly filled with certainty that if he let Renji take him, it would hurt just as much and give the powerful warrior control over him.

 _'No!'_ Byakuya thought frantically as the already treasured memories of the last 2 days came to him. _'Renji wouldn't hurt me on purpose!'_ The frightened inner voice pointed out that in his current position, trapped on the dresser with the bigger Soul Reaper between his knees, if the Rukon Dog did not wish to stop, he could easily take what he wanted.

Locked in a panicking internal struggle of fear and confusion with a past he'd only recently started to face, Byakuya was frozen.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji knew the moment something went wrong, because several things happened within a heartbeat. Byakuya froze in his arms, fingers digging hard into his back. Riatsu filled with fear and confusion began flowing around the noble, and a heartbreaking whine was making itself known.

Alarmed, Renji lifted his head, only to see the ravenette staring at his bed like it was a nightmare come to life. "Byakuya?!" There was no response, and he quickly raised his hand to block the view of his bed, turning the older man's face towards himself.

The frightened violet-silver eyes seemed to stare right through him, and other than the now-constant whine, Byakuya didn't appear to be breathing. Trying to fight his own rising panic, Renji raised his voice in a desperate bid for his traumatized partner's attention. "Captain Kuchiki!"

The wide, dark eyes refocused on him, and with a shaky gasp, Byakuya resumed breathing as the fearful whine faded. The still-scared eyes darted around as though lost, and Renji kept his hand where it was, blocking sight of his bed as he began speaking softly. "Shh, shh baby. It's ok. Look at me, focus on me and my voice."

Obediently, the silvery eyes lifted to his, and he smiled reassuringly. "There you go, good. Easy now. I ain't gonna hurt you, and I hope some part of you knows that even now."

An almost imperceptible nod answered him, though there was still an unsettling amount of alarm and nervousness in the confused amethyst eyes. Relieved that the smaller Soul Reaper was at least back from whatever terrible place his mind had taken him, Renji continued speaking in a soft, calm tone. "You're ok, baby. I promise you're safe. Look, both of us still have all our clothes on. We were just making out, that's all. That don't mean we have to do anything else."

He saw the deep liquid-steel eyes flick nervously before meeting his again, and the noble spoke in a broken whisper. "But... you ex-expect things from me. Things that hu-hurt."

Horrified that, on some level, Byakuya might actually believe that, Renji shook his head. "No, no, shh. I don't expect anything from you, Byakuya, not a damn thing, and I'm sorry if I ever made you think that. Even stuff that's already happened, like... what you did for me in the shower? I don't just expect you to do that again unless you want to. I'd never, _ever_ make you do something you're uncomfortable with, much less scared of. That definitely includes going all the way; that's not happening unless _you_ decide on your own that you'd like to try. I ain't tryin' to rush you, baby. Hell, even if the only intimate stuff in our entire relationship consists of making out and _maybe_ you letting me doing stuff for you like give you head, I'd still be happy as shit cause I'd have you in my life. I love you with all my heart, Byakuya, and **not** cause I think I can fuck you. Now, have  I made myself clear, Taicho?"

A small nod answered him, and he was vastly relieved to notice how the chrome eyes and spiritual energy had calmed. "Good. You wanna leave this room? I'll make you some tea." Another tiny nod, and he backed up a step, coaxing the ravenette to slip off his dresser. As Byakuya's feet touched the floor, his legs started shaking.

Renji gently wrapped his free arm around the slender waist, keeping his other hand by his partner's face like a blinder on a horse to keep him from seeing the bed again. Holding the trusting silvery gaze, he guided them out of the bedroom, where, admittedly, he'd just had one of the best make-out sessions of his life, followed by one of the scariest moments of that same life.

Renji had seen rape victims fall into depression and madness, driven into insanity and near-comatose states by the trauma they'd endured. For a moment, a heart-stopping moment, he'd thought the man he loved had... he shook his head as he closed his bedroom door firmly, and escorted his quiet guest back down the hallway.

Byakuya was too strong to let his past drag him that far down, but still, that had been waaay too close.

They reached the couch in the front room, and the ravenette hadn't said a word since saying Renji expected things from him. Carefully, he sat the noble down and was about to go get some warm tea, only to be stopped by a hand touching his wrist.

He slowly sat at his guest's side, leaving a few inches between them. He ran his eyes over Byakuya worriedly, seeing that the disheveled captain was gazing at the floor. Uncomfortable with the silence and inaction, he whispered, "Hey, umm... I kinda messed up your hair. Want me to fix it?"

He received a slow nod, and he got a brush off the end-table. He gently slipped the tie out of the black, silky strands and began brushing. He took his time tenderly grooming his partner's midnight mane until there wasn't a hair out of place, then carefully retied the ponytail.

Renji shifted back to where he could see the older man's face, shocked to see tears brimming in the amethyst eyes. "Byakuya? Did I hurt you? I was trying to be careful-"

He cut off as the teary, shame-filled eyes lifted to his and his superior finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Renji! I didn't mean to... I just... gods, do you have any idea how pathetic I feel right now? I'm so sorry... I feel like I led you on in there and I want so badly to tell you I'm ok and that you don't have to treat me as if... as if I'll literally break, but damned if that's not exactly how I feel right now, like I'm a deep breath away from falling apart! I just freaked out and ruined the mood, and I'm so sorry, and I have no idea how to convince you that I know you wouldn't hurt me, cause I really _do_ know that, I swear!"

Instinctively trying to reassure the noble, Renji unconsciously let his spiritual energy fan out to surround them, full of his deepest, most caring and protective feelings for the smaller Soul Reaper. "Shh, it's alright. Don't apologize, baby; that was my fault. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have started that, not after how nervous you got when we first went in there."

Seeing that the older man was listening to him, he took a deep breath and continued. "And while you may know I wouldn't force you or hurt you, there is a part of you that thinks it's possible that I would. Anyone who's been through that shit has a... a sort of a little voice that pops up if they're in a situation that has any chance of resulting in them getting hurt again. Everyone reacts differently to that voice- yours apparently makes you freeze up till you're paralyzed, and that might be because he threatened to hurt you if you struggled. Mine... well, my inner voice made me aggressive and violent when I was trying to move on. If I thought I could get hurt again, my reaction was to fight. And just like yours, I couldn't stop it."

Renji saw Byakuya looking up at him with shy curosity, and he tilted his head as he asked gently, "Does it help to hear about me?"

The noble nodded hesitantly. "A little. Is... is that wrong of me?"

Renji shook his head, understanding the reason. "No, baby. That's not a bad thing. Hearing bout someone else reassures you that you're not alone. Besides, you told me what happened to you, and I've seen your reactions up close and personal, but I ain't really told you about me. I think one difference may lie in the fact that you'd never told anyone, while I have a few people- friends that know, and share, my story."

The older man looked confused, so Renji elaborated. "Just about anyone you know that grew up Rukon... there's a good chance they had at _least_ one similar experience."

x

Poor Bya; he is doing well in general as far as moving on, but it's not that easy to escape a past like that. And yep, it's Renji's turn to share.


	9. Renji's Story

'Healing the Moon'  
RenjixByakuya

Chapter 9: Renji's Story

Warnings: First off, I think I forgot to put warnings earlier in this story :( My bad, I will go fix that soon.  
Warnings for this one: Reference to past abuse! Dirty talk, naughty behavior and sexual acts YAY!  


x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((The older man looked confused, so Renji elaborated. "Just about anyone you know that grew up Rukon... there's a good chance they had at_ least _one similar experience."))_  
x

Byakuya felt his eyes widen at the words his lieutenant spoke. The younger man appeared calm, but he could sense an undercurrent of pain. His companion spoke again, voice hardening. "Not Rukia, though. It was my job to protect her, so if someone seemed interested in her, I... distracted them. No matter what I went through, even if it was the same day or the same hour, I'd take anything intended for her." Fierce auburn eyes met his. "She does not know any of this, Byakuya."

Hearing what had not been said, Byakuya shook his head, whispering, "I won't tell. Your story is safe with me, as mine is with you."

The crimsonette gave a short nod. "Sometimes, it was forced, other times it'd be a way of getting food. Like, there was this guy that sold bread and vegetables at the docks. If you went to him in the evenings and let him do whatever he wanted for an hour or so, he'd give you some of the stuff he hadn't sold that day. Sometimes, it was a punishment if you got caught stealing from a street vendor, or as payment for medical treatment, but nobody was nice about it."

Byakuya saw the dark amber eyes slide away from his as his partner continued in a whisper. "There are a lot of people out in Hanging Dog and the other districts. Honestly, I've lost count of how many times... how many people... and it was over the course of about 3 years. From 13 to 16... by the time I was 17, I was big and strong enough to fuck up anyone who came near me or Rukia."

Horrified by the thought of his wonderful, kind-hearted Renji being treated like that, Byakuya was unable to stop the furious flare of spiritual pressure he released, raging against these unknown assailants who had dared to defile the Rukon Dog.

He was surprised when his subordinate flinched away from him and his angry riatsu. "Fuck! Calm down, Taicho! That don't feel good, you know!"

Mortified that he'd just lost control like that, and that his innocent partner had been on the receiving end of his pissed-off energy, Byakuya quickly reined in his riatsu. "I'm sorry, Re-"

The younger man waved an unsteady hand at him, trying to smile even as sweatdrops appeared on his face. "It's alright, baby. Sorry I yelled. When you're mad, your spiritual pressure hurts. But, it does kinda feel nice that you'd get that mad over what happened to me. Even in our fights, I don't think I've ever felt you quite so... furious."

Byakuya lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know what you mean by it feeling nice that I got angry. Yesterday, it was comforting to sense the rage you felt over me getting hurt."

He heard Renji reply softly. "Then I'm glad I comforted you. You want some tea now?"  
He nodded, and his companion got up to get it. He glanced up when his host returned with the tea. Renji sat down and spoke quietly. "What I went through... I don't really have a specific story like you do, cause my situations kept changing. But I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, and since we started this conversation cause of reactions, I can tell you more about mine if you want."

Byakuya tilted his head, speaking gently. "Only if you're ok with telling me. It helps to know I'm not alone, but I do not want you to tell me if it will upset you."

The crimsonette shook his head, his tone calmer than before. "I'm fine, baby. The first several times I tried to willingly bottom, that voice would pop up as soon as things started getting intense. It said I'd get hurt, and that the person I was with just wanted power over me."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen at these words; their reactions might be different, but Renji really did understand about the voice. The younger man seemed to notice, and he asked softly, "Is that what your voice tells you, baby?"

He nodded slowly. "I tried telling it you wouldn't hurt me, but..." he lowered his eyes and breathed, "But then it pointed out the position I was in, and that if you didn't want to stop, it'd be easy for you to take what you wanted."

He heard Renji whisper, "Oh, Byakuya. No wonder you freaked out so badly. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started that."

Byakuya shook his head, offering his partner a small smile. "I helped you start it. And honestly, I was really enjoying it until I noticed the bed and wondered if... if we were headed there."

The bigger Soul Reaper shook his head. "Not that I know of. I wasn't aiming for that; I was having the time of my life just making out with you, baby, tasting you and hearing the sounds you were making for me while you held onto me so tightly."

Byakuya blushed, even as his heart pounded at the warm, awed way Renji spoke of the little intimacy they'd achieved before his freak-out.

The crimsonette tilted his head, gazing at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you like when I talk like that. Your energy does such a fascinating fluttery thing whenever I talk about naughty stuff involving us."

Byakuya felt his blush deepening until it felt as if he had his face in a hot spring, and he couldn't reply. The redhead looked thoughtful for a moment, then murmured, "You know, I really loved those sexy little moans you were making just for me while I was leaving that mark on you."

Byakuya felt his breathing become shaky at his partner's low, seductive tone and suggestive words, and the memory of how good that had felt, and he lifted his fingertips to the spot his lieutenant had been focused on, just above his collarbone. The skin was super-sensitive, and he tried tilting his head to see it.

Suddenly, a grinning Renji had caught his other hand and was tugging him up off the couch. "C'mon, there's a mirror in the bathroom." Byakuya found himself smiling as he allowed Renji to pull him to the bathroom. He stepped in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection.

There, just above his collarbone and a few inches over from his neck, was a dark red mark about the size of a thumbprint. He traced it with a finger, noticing that it was almost painfully sensitive. He realized the Rukon Dog had paused in the doorway, biting a thumbnail and watching him warily. Byakuya asked softly, "Are you ok?"

The younger man shrugged, replying in a cautious tone. "I _just_ realized you might not like it and be mad at me for doing that to you."

Byakuya smiled and shook his head as he returned his eyes to the mirror to admire the mark of passion. "No, I like it. Though, will it stay this sensitive?"

Renji moved to stand behind him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Nah, that'll stop soon, couple hours or so. But the hickey itself should last a few days."

Byakuya wrinkled his nose at the funny-sounding name, and Renji chuckled warmly. "You're so adorable. It's also called a lovebite, baby. You like that name better?"

He nodded, and the bigger Soul Reaper stepped closer behind him, strong arms tentatively sliding around his waist. The auburn eyes watched him in the mirror, gauging his reaction. Byakuya leaned against the solid chest, pulling the arms tighter around himself and interlacing their fingers as he smiled at his partner's reflection.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji gave a soul-deep sigh of relief when the noble welcomed his embrace, and he lowered his head to carefully rest his chin on a slender shoulder. He couldn't help staring at their reflection, loving the sight of them together, especially since Byakuya seemed perfectly content to stand here with him, too.

A thought occurred to him, and he whispered, "Did... did you still wanna stay the night?"

The smaller Soul Reaper frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Renji felt himself blushing, and tucked his warm face against his partner's neck as he mumbled, "Cause of what happened earlier. I didn't know if you'd still wanna..."

He trailed off as he felt a hand touch his hair and heard the gentle reply. "Oh, I see. It's alright, Renji. And yes, I still want to stay here tonight, with you."

Renji peeked at the mirror to meet his superior's platinum eyes. "I'm really glad you do. And I'll still tell you anything you wanna know 'bout me. I wanna show you my plan for tonight's sleepin' arrangements first. That ok?"

The ravenette nodded, smiling at their reflection. "That sounds good. It's not real late yet; we could get comfortable and talk some more."

Renji grinned and nuzzled under the older man's ear, getting a shy shiver in response. "Hai, Taicho. I like talkin' with ya cause you have a beautiful voice and way of speaking, and everything you think and say is really important to me."

He smiled at the blush on his captain's cheeks as he straightened up and tugged on the pale hands. "C'mon! I hope you like my idea." He took Byakuya to the front room and had him sit on the couch they'd slept on last night, putting his feet up. Then he scooted his other couch to push the furniture together. Face-to-face, the equally sized couches made a sort of nest, the backs and armrests making the walls.

With a grin, he vaulted over the back to sit in the couch-nest, arranging their pillows at one end against the armrests. Byakuya looked surprised, but intrigued by the setup. "Interesting; it's just like a giant nest!"

Renji nodded excitedly. "Exactly! See, my little _lovebird_ , I was thinking that this'll give us more room to move in our sleep, and it'll be great for other stuff, too."

A fine black brow rose as his guest asked in a pretend-suspicious voice, "Oh? And just what 'other stuff' are you planning, Abarai?"

Renji grinned as he sprang out of the nest and retrieved the book Byakuya had been reading earlier. He handed it to the surprised-looking noble. "Here you go. Now, get comfy, like a comfy position you like to read in."

The ravenette obeyed, quickly finding a spot he liked. Reclined against the pillows in one corner with his legs stretched out, his superior looked up at him expectantly.

Renji crawled back into the nest and scooted close to the smaller Soul Reaper's side. "Earlier, you promised I could hold you again."

Byakuya tilted his head. "I did. Do you want to enact that promise now?"

Renji nodded, shifting closer until he could lay his head on his partner's shoulder. He stretched his body out alongside the noble's, gently wrapping his arm around a slender waist. It felt so good, so right, to be snuggled up to his powerful, graceful moon, and he sighed happily.

"Thank you, Byakuya."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was touched by how incredibly happy Renji seemed, just by being able to hold him. He glanced at the book he held before setting it down, opting to run his fingers through the silky red mane parked on his shoulder. A pleased hum rewarded him as the arm around his waist tightened just a little. After a moment, the crimsonette spoke softly. "You could go ahead and read if you want, Taicho. That's a really good one."

Byakuya continued caressing the soft, fiery hair as he replied. "I could, but I find I'd rather pay attention to you. Besides, you said we could talk, and trust me, I can not talk and read at the same time."

The younger man gave a soft laugh. "Me neither. Listening and reading is hard, too. So whattcha wanna talk about?"

Byakuya shrugged innocently. "Oh, lots of things. For starters, how about you tell me if Lieutenant Hisagi is one of your friends that finds me attractive?"

Surprised auburn eyes rose to his, and he smirked. "Honestly, did you think I'd never noticed that flirtatious tone of his? He is very subtle, that man, but not subtle enough. I simply hadn't taken much notice before."

His partner nodded. "Yeah. Shuu likes you, but you ain't gotta worry 'bout him tryin' anything mean. Most Rukon survivors would never force themselves on someone, cause they know just how awful it is. A silver lining, I guess; it's a lot easier to move on with someone who's been through the same thing cause they tend to be really patient and understanding."

Byakuya shifted so he was on his side facing the bigger Soul Reaper, playing with the ends of the long, blood-red hair as he whispered, "So, Shuuhei has been... well, I guess that would be his story. I... I thought for so long that I was alone in what I went through. Not only am I not alone, but apparently, it happens a lot, which is a very sad thing."

The arm around his waist tightened a bit as his host shrugged. "Yeah, but we get through. We just gotta deal with reactions. Shuu actually used to react like you- he'd freeze up when he tried to bottom. And I... when I tried to bottom to him the first time, I punched him right in the face without even meaning to."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen. "Really? What did he do after that?"

The redhead smiled. "Laid down with me and rubbed my hair and back for a long time while telling me it was ok, I hadn't done anything wrong, and that he understood."

Byakuya asked softly, "Like you do for me?"

Renji nodded in agreement. "Yep. Anyways, he likes you, but like a lot of people who don't know the real you, he's kinda scared of you."

Byakuya sighed. "That is never the impression I wanted to give. Not to comrades, anyway. I want respect, not fear. But I am not... I don't... " He sighed again, unable to find the right words.

Renji asked gently, "You don't have enough confidence in your social skills to change how people see you?"  
He nodded, and the crimsonette smiled reassuringly. "That's ok, baby. People really only get to see you at work or when you're fighting. Maybe we can find a social situation you'd be comfy in? Tomorrow's Friday, and you know Rangiku will invite you to come out with us. Maybe this time, you don't say no?"

Byakuya murmured, "I'll have to think about it. It has been a long time since I've gone out socially."

His partner nodded in understanding. "Fair enough." The hand on his back began gently rubbing as Renji asked softly, "What else did you wanna talk about?"

Byakuya hesitated, blushing as he wondered the same thing he'd been wondering since sometime yesterday. The younger man tilted his head. "Something embarrassing?" He gave a tiny nod and lowered his eyes.

He wanted to know what kind of lover his lieutenant was, how he would treat him. His experience was limited and tragic, so he didn't really know what it was supposed to be like. If he could get past his fear and get that far, Byakuya wanted to know what to expect from the bigger Soul Reaper. He was also insanely curious.  
"I was wondering... how do you... um... what are you...?" He trailed off, completely unsure of how to phrase his question, and horribly insecure about the answer he'd get even if he _did_ manage to get the question out.

After a moment, he heard Renji's voice. "Byakuya?" He lifted his gaze to meet warm honey eyes, and the Rukon Dog spoke carefully. "I might be totally wrong, but is it possible you were trying to ask what I'm like in bed?"

Byakuya knew his face had to rival his companion's hair right now, and he struggled not to lower his eyes as he gave a shaky nod. Renji smiled reassuringly, still rubbing his back. "Thought so; your riatsu was getting all fluttery again. I understand you're embarrassed, baby, and that's ok. I also get why you wanna know this, so just let me know if you actually get uncomfortable, and I'll stop, ok?"

When he nodded, the redhead began speaking in a gentle tone. "Well, first of all, I'm pretty sure I've mostly been giving off a dominant vibe the last couple days, yeah? But you oughtta know, I like being submissive just as much. It has to be with someone I trust, though, or I'll freak out and someone's getting hurt. But I've made a lot of progress since leaving the Rukon, so as long as I really trust the person I'm with, I'm a damn good submissive and I enjoy it."

Byakuya could feel how hard his heart was beating as he asked in a whisper, "Why do you think I need to know that?"

The bigger Soul Reaper smiled charmingly at him. "So you know you always have the option of being dominant. You ever wanna give that a try, you got yourself one _ridiculously_ willing bitch right here. I trust you, and I'd be happy to submit to you, Taicho."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji chuckled softly at the expression of stunned disbelief that his captain now wore. "Oh, baby! You oughtta see your face! Yeah, I've had lots of fantasies about 'us' over the years, and they don't always revolve around me taking you, oh no. A lot of them revolve around the complete reverse."

His superior was blushing deeply, but holding his gaze as he whispered, "I don't know how well I'd do at that."

Renji leaned close to kiss a red cheek. "That's ok. I didn't say we should try right now; just information for the future. And if you do ever wanna try, I'll help you through it."

He felt a slender hand slip into his as Byakuya replied softly, "Ok. I'll hold you to that."

Renji smiled and gently squeezed the hand. "As for what I'm actually like, guess it depends on the mood. See, I'm really good at being gentle and tender. I like being sensual and taking care of my partner when I'm dominant. And I like being treated that way when I'm submissive, too. But sometimes the mood is different and it's more fun to do something else..."

He trailed off, suddenly unsure if he should tell the noble just what kinda stuff he was into when the mood was right. Byakuya was gazing at him curiously, head tilted. "In the shower, you said that I've gotten myself someone who likes 'rough shit'. Is that where you're going with this?"

He nodded slowly, lowering his eyes to their joined hands. Using his thumb, he caressed the back of the older man's hand, speaking quietly. "When I'm in a certain mood, and my partner is, too, I like things I don't really think you'd understand. I'm not sure you'd understand how someone could get pleasure from being treated a certain way, or... or..."

He heard Byakuya's voice, coaxing him to continue. "Or what, Renji?"

Renji took a deep breath. "Or how someone could want to do certain things to someone they care about. I don't just like being treated roughly, I... I like _giving_ that kinda treatment, too."

Once again, he heard his moon's voice, soft and wonderfully accepting. "Alright. So, when this mood strikes, what kind of 'certain things' do you like doing or having done to you?"

Renji glanced up to meet warm steel-violet eyes that were full of curiosity as he whispered, "Being tied up is one. If I know I ain't getting hurt, I like the feeling, and it shows some serious trust to give up control like that. And... basically, anything I like having done to me as a submissive, I like doing as a dominant, and vice-versa."

The Kuchiki heir was watching him with wide silvery eyes, and Renji searched for any sign that he was making his guest uncomfortable. Byakuya seemed surprised by the information he was getting, but otherwise calm, with no judgement or disgust in sight. "So, if you're partner's ok with it, you like to tie them up if you're in the right mood? I think I see; you'd have all the control, and it would show that your partner trusts you completely."

Renji nodded, relieved and pleased by how well the ravenette was taking this. "Plus, if you can't really move or participate, you feel the pleasure more intensely."

His superior nodded in understanding. "Like when you don't feel injuries until you stop fighting? Once you become still is when you feel the pain."

Renji smiled at the analogy. "Exactly, except it feels good."

Byakuya smiled back, blushing lightly. "And yesterday, you said that sometimes, you like having your hair pulled."

He grinned at the reminder. "Yeah, but it sorta has to be done a certain way, cause I don't want it pulled out. Not yanking or jerking. A steady pressure is best, maybe with a little tug."  
He shivered at the thought, seeing his partner's surprise as the noble tilted his head.  
"And how do you achieve this steady pressure?"

Renji shrugged, gesturing with his hand. "You slide your hand into the hair, close to the scalp, and make a fist. You wanna make sure to get as much hair as possible so the pressure is spread out; it really sucks to only have a tiny section pulled cause that actually hurts. Simply making the fist will work, or you can pull a little. Oh, and when you've got their hair like that, it's easy to direct their head, and if you can direct the head, you can direct the body. A ponytail or braid works, too, cause you got most of their hair right there."

As the words left his mouth, he realized Byakuya's hair was still in its high ponytail, and he felt his cheeks warming. His captain raised his eyebrows. "You, know, Renji, I believe I just read your mind."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya watched as his blushing lieutenant grinned at him. "Oh yeah? And what, praytell, was I thinkin'?"

Pretending to contemplate the redhead, he murmured, "You were wondering if I might let you give a demonstration of your hair-pulling prowess."

The bigger Soul Reaper chuckled. "Something like that."

Byakuya smiled as he said quietly, "Ok."

Renji stopped laughing as his auburn eyes widened. "Huh?"

He shrugged, speaking softly. "Well, nothing you said indicates that it actually hurts, and you seem awfully excited about this particular subject. Also, I trust that if I don't like it, you'll stop."

The crimsonette gave an excited nod as he shifted closer. "Of course I would. You really gonna let me do this?" He nodded, and that seductive smile crossed his partner's face. "You're awesome, baby. One thing- don't resist it, cause that'll make it pull harder than I mean to, k?"

Byakuya breathed, "Ok." Then the younger man was kissing him tenderly, and he felt a hand wrap around the base of his ponytail. There was a gentle pressure on his scalp that sent surprising tingles through him, and he allowed the light pull to tilted his head a couple of inches so Renji could deepen the kiss.

Now the light pressure held his head still as their exchange became hotter and more passionate. Byakuya realized this felt good; no wonder his partner had said he liked having his hair pulled! He moaned into the kiss, and felt the grip on his hair tighten a bit as Renji growled in response.

Then the kiss was broken, and Byakuya panted softly as his companion gazed at him, still holding his hair in a firm, but gentle grip. "You're doin' great, Taicho. You wouldn't believe how proud I am of you right now. Can I keep going?" Unsure if nodding would be wise while his hair was captured, Byakuya whimpered and pulled on his companion's yukata, which his hands had somehow become fisted in.

He registered the look in the dark honey eyes- even now, Renji was on the alert for any negative reactions from him, ready to stop if he gave any indication he didn't like this.

He tugged on the yukata again, and felt the fist at the back of his head wrapping itself in his ponytail as the Rukon Dog shifted closer. The gentle pressure increased, coaxing him to tilt his head further, and Byakuya didn't resist it, giving a soft moan as his neck was exposed. Gods, there was just something about this that felt so good, and so naughty at the same time.

Warm kisses were feathered along his throat to the spot below his ear, then the lobe was tenderly nipped. He moaned at the return of that pleasurable sensation, squirming to get closer to his partner. "Ahh, Re-Renjiii."

A low growl washed over his ear, making him shiver. "Gods, baby, my name sounds so fuckin' good on your lips."

Byakuya's head was still secured by one hand, and he felt the other spread over his lower back, pulling him close. He gasped as his own aching body encountered another, and the redhead breathed into his ear, "This is what you do to me, baby. Turn me on till I can't even _think_ straight, and if I knew you'd be ok, I'd bury myself in that perfect ass and make love to you until my name was the _only_ thing you'd remember."

Byakuya whimpered at the sexy words, tentatively grinding against the bigger Soul Reaper. A moan of satisfaction and approval rewarded him. "Yeah, that's it, baby. I thought so; you like dirty talk. That's perfect."

The hand on his lower back slid down to his ass, kneading for a moment before catching his thigh and encouraging him to hook his leg over his partner's lean hips. He obeyed, instantly noticing how the change in position made their bodies press together more firmly. Renji sighed happily against his ear, nuzzling him. "Tell me, baby. Admit you like when I talk dirty to you."

Byakuya moaned at the soft command, shifting his hips to get more friction between them. "I do. I like when you tell me what you wanna do to me. The words you use and the way you say them... please keep talking to me, Renji."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was in heaven as he held the smaller Soul Reaper close, a slender leg hooked over his hips. Byakuya was so responsive when he wasn't nervous, even seemed eager for his attention. And he liked naughty talk! Renji purred into the delicate shell of his partner's ear, "I could make you _scream_ in pleasure, baby, make you feel so damn amazing, and I'd watch that ecstasy fill your lovely eyes as you cum just for me."

He gave a deep moan as he rocked their bodies together harder. "That perfect ass of yours would tighten on me as you cry out my name. I wouldn't be able to hold back after that, you know. Seeing that pleasure wash over you, and knowing that _I_ was the one to make you feel so good, I'd cum so hard, lose myself deep inside you, every drop just for my brave, beautiful Byakuya."

Still holding the noble's hair with one hand, he slid the other between their bodies as he lifted his head to meet the amethyst eyes darkened with desire. The older man was panting and moaning, obviously enjoying what they were doing. The lithe body jolted when Renji's questing fingers found and captured the impressive cock already slicked with precum.

Byakuya whimpered at him, holding onto the front of his yukata so tightly, it'd surely rip at any moment. "Ren.. ahh, Ren-jiii! Please ahh oh gods, Renjiii!" His partner began urgently thrusting against his hand, his desperate need to cum obvious.

Smoothly, Renji slid the edge of his hakamas down, allowing his own aching, precum-soaked length to spring free. He wrapped his hand around both, pressing their bare, slick cocks together and stroking them as he watched for Byakuya's reaction.  
It might've been a bold move to pull with his once-abused moon without asking first, but it paid off beautifully. Deep liquid-steel eyes fluttered almost closed as his superior arched into the attention, whimpering in pleasure. "Ohhhh _fuck_ , Renji."

He growled at the ravenette as he stroked them harder. "Don't you dare close your eyes, baby. I wanna see them when you cum for me." Obediently, the dark eyes fluttered back open to focus on his, and Renji nodded in approval. "Good. From now on, your orgasms belong to me, Byakuya Kuchiki."

He kissed the noble deeply, watching the hazy violet-chrome eyes as he sped up his strokes. The smaller Soul Reaper cried out into the kiss, silvery eyes rolling back as Renji felt a hot eruption between their stomachs. He broke the kiss so Byakuya could breathe, holding the dark eyes as his own release slammed into him. Once again, it was the fact that he'd made his beautiful, powerful captain cum that sent him over the edge, and he moaned as he came, still stroking both of them.

Once he was sure he'd drained every drop from his trembling companion and himself, he reached for the soft, partially damp cloth he'd planted earlier. Renji hadn't assumed anything would happen, but he'd wanted to be prepared, just in case. Quick, gentle, and discreet, he cleaned up his guest, himself, and the couch, all while softly praising his partner on how well he'd done. "So proud of you, baby."

Once they were clean, Renji fixed their hakamas and shifted close to gently embrace his companion. He smiled when Byakuya instantly melted into his arms, relaxing against him as though it came naturally. He tilted his head to nuzzle the slender neck, breathing, "I love you, Byakuya. Thank you for that. Feels like you're relaxin', but I can't see your face, so would you mind saying something so I know you're ok?"

Content, satisfied platinum eyes met his. "I'm good, my sweet Renji. That was... new, but I liked it. Thank you."

Renji smiled at the smaller Soul Reaper snuggled against him. "I like when you call me yours, baby. So everything's good, yeah? I didn't pull your hair too hard or go too far talking dirty?"

Pale cheeks turned pink as the noble shook his head. "No, you... you did wonderfully. As far as dirty talk... Renji, is it strange that I like that when I can't actually _do_ those things yet?"

Renji shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "No, baby, that ain't strange at all. See, talking about naughty stuff can get your mind, and therefore your body, going, but without making you feel like you might be in danger."

Byakuya shyly returned his smile. "In that case, do you want to tell me what else you're 'into'?"

He chuckled as he smoothed stray hairs out of his captain's face. "Alright. The tying up is the one I was most worried about your reaction to. I like other rough stuff, though. Let's see... biting, scratching, spanking, maybe sometimes blindfolding, that about covers the rest of the kinkier stuff I like. I'm seriously looking forward to you scratching my back all to hell one day."

The older man blushed. "Do you often think of rough stuff when you think of us?"

Renji shrugged. "Used to, before I knew what you'd been through. The other stuff ain't quite so bad, but I haven't thought about tying you up since you told me your story."

The ravenette tilted his head, a look of acceptance in his dark violet-steel eyes. "But you had thought about it before?"

Renji nodded, knowing Byakuya would prefer honesty. "Yeah. For example, that scarf of yours has been a big part of a lot of my fantasies, whether it's me tying you up, or you tying me up. It's soft and really long; bet it'd be perfect for some bondage. But once you told me what happened to you... even though you didn't say nothing about him restraining you, it still don't feel right to think about tying you up anymore."

He was surprised when his partner leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You really do worry about me."

Renji nodded. "I do worry about you, Byakuya, all the time. That's what happens when you love someone- you worry 'bout them and want them to be happy."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya felt his heart pounding at Renji's words. He knew he couldn't say certain words himself; they seemed to stick in his throat, and refused to be said. But he knew how he did feel, and if he was honest, he'd felt this for quite some time, even before they'd started their still-new relationship.

He whispered, "I... I worry about you. When you leave on missions, I worry about you and get very little work done, and when you come back safe, I am relieved. And I want you to be happy. I... I have always liked seeing you smile, and your riatsu is so vibrant when you are happy."

Byakuya paused guiltily, knowing that those were not quite the words Renji wanted to hear. "I... I imagine it hurts that I don't say it back, but.. I.. I can't.. I'm sorry, Ren-"

Soft lips touched his, cutting off his apology as his partner breathed, "Don't, baby. What you are able to say is more than enough." The strong arms tightened around him, holding him in a world of warmth and safety as the younger man kissed him tenderly.

They parted, and Byakuya gazed at the warm auburn eyes as a hand came up to his head, fingers gently tracing his face. The affectionate action made him feel so warm and tingly, and he sighed contentedly. The crimsonette smiled at him, asking softly, "Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about before going to sleep?"

Byakuya blushed when a final question came up, one he'd been curious about since this afternoon, and he asked shyly, "In the office earlier, what... what were you thinking about that was so distracting?"

The bigger Soul Reaper grinned, a sheepish look on the strong features. "Well, there's a bedtime story. I was fantasizing about us, which I actually do a lot, but today's was more... _vivid_ , cause now I know what you look like and the sounds you make when pleasure consumes you."

Byakuya felt his blush deepening, but he held the dark amber eyes, his curiosity outweighing his shyness. "Would you tell me about it?"

The redhead seemed surprised, but extremely pleased by his interest. "Really? You sure?"

He nodded, and his partner spoke softly. "Ok, baby. Well, it'd be in the future- I've earned every bit of your trust, and we've already gone all the way. We'd be at the office, but not too busy. I totally stalk you, creeping over to your desk without you noticing cause of the paperwork you're focused on. I start whispering in your ear, naughty stuff I want us to do together. Of course, you protest at first, fussing at me about behaving in the office. Mmm, but I am quite persistent, baby, and don't think I'm being cocky, but I'm becoming confident that as long as you're not refusing for a real serious reason, I'd be able to change your mind. A few of those amazing kisses, and some attention here..."

Byakuya felt a finger trace from just behind his earlobe down to his collarbone, and he shivered, already enraptured by his subordinate's fantasy. "Wha-what then?" he whispered, and Renji gave him a sweetly seductive smile, obviously happy that he was being allowed to share.

"I get you all worked up, nice and frisky. I can feel you trembling, baby, but it's ok, I promise I'll take care of you. I undress you slowly, admiring how lovely you are from head to toe, then I remove my own clothes while you watch. I guide you to bend over your desk. Your skin looks so pretty against the dark wood, and you've got your arms over your head to hold onto the front edge of the desk. You're stretched out, that gorgeous ass on display for me... and I bet you still don't have any idea how perfect you are. I don't rush getting to the 'main event', cause I don't wanna end this too fast. So I use my hands and mouth on you, caressing and stroking and kissing and licking you so good, and I can feel you quiver at my attention while I prepare you. Gods, it feels so damn good when you respond to me! Then you beg-"

The younger man abruptly cut off, looking nervous and ashamed. Byakuya realized he was panting softly as he nudged his companion, encouraging him to continue. "I value honesty, Renji. Keep going. I beg you?"

The crimsonette nodded, whispering, "Yeah. You beg me to stop teasing you, and I'd never refuse my moon anything, so I move close and slowly press myself in. It doesn't hurt at all, cause we've been doing it for a while, and I always prepare you real well. I lean over you, sheltering your body with mine as I begin moving. I go slow at first, savoring the sweet little sounds of pleasure you make. Ohh, but then my Taicho starts to get impatient- you push back against me and demand I fuck you like I mean it, and I'd obey you so fast-"

When his partner stopped, Byakuya could've screamed. "What then?"

The Rukon Dog made a face at him. "Then is when I heard _'For the love of the gods, Lieutenant Abarai!'._ I snapped out of that fantasy so fast, I almost fell out of my chair."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji saw the mortification that spread over his lovely captain's fine features, and he smirked playfully. "Ahh, relax, Taicho. Like you said, it was distracting since we were in the office."

The noble shook his head, whispering, "But, I wanted to hear more."

Renji chuckled softly. "Well, it's not like that's the only fantasy I've had about us, baby. Plenty more where that came from, and I'll tell you whatever ones you wanna hear some other time. It's sleepytime now."

Without even bothering to check the time, his guest simply nodded in agreement with his decision. Renji climbed out of the couch-nest to turn off the lights. As he came back, he saw his beautiful superior laying in the moonight streaming in through the window, pale skin glowing and silvered eyes watching him expectantly, waiting for him to come to bed.

Renji felt peaceful joy spread through him. Gods, he loved this man so much! He could barely believe that the last couple of days and nights had been real, and that Byakuya Kuchiki was his. He crawled back into the nest, keeping his eyes on his partner as he slipped his yukata off and laid close to the ravenette.

Byakuya spoke softly. "I like when you look at me like that."  
He asked, "Like what?"

The noble smiled, whispering, "Like you think I'll disappear if you look away. It makes me feel cherished when you look at me like that, but I'm not going anywhere. I will not disappear on you, my Renji."

He felt his chest tightening. "Promise?" he breathed as his hand found and caught itself a slender friend.

Byakuya continued to smile at him, gently squeezing his hand. "I promise."

Soothed in a way he hadn't realized he needed, Renji leaned close for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Good night, Byakuya. And thank you."

The older man snuggled close. "You're welcome, Renji. Good night."

Renji closed his eyes with a content sigh, starting to drift off as the sound of their breathing deepened in the silence. After a few moments, in that place between awake and asleep, Renji felt Byakuya shift in his arms as though uncomfortable, and he loosened his hold. To his surprise, the dozing heir didn't actually pull away, just rolled in place so his back was firmly against Renji's chest, then began feeling around for his arm.

With a sleepy grin, he slipped his arm around the slender waist, and his guest instantly settled. He shifted to spoon the smaller Soul Reaper, carefully curling up around his warm sakura blossom.

Renji placed a tender kiss on the back of his companion's head, breathing "I love you." He didn't see the small smile on his sleeping captain's face as darkness claimed him.

Something else he didn't see?  
The nightmares that struck him in the night.  
Renji never saw them coming.

x

Yeah, poor Renji's gonna have nightmares. We're coming back in the morning, when Byakuya wakes up and realizes something's wrong.


	10. A New Day

'Healing the Moon'

Chapter 10: A New Day 

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon':  
 _((Renji placed a tender kiss on the back of his companion's head, breathing "I love you." He didn't see the small smile on his sleeping captain's face as darkness claimed him._  
 _Something else he didn't see?_  
 _The nightmares that struck him in the night._  
 _Renji never saw them coming.))_  
x

(Friday Morning)  
Byakuya's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. Warm sunrise light was filtering in through the window, giving everything a pinkish golden tint. As he woke up, he remembered everything right away, and was relieved there was no tense-up this morning. Hmm, what had woken him? And something seemed different...

He glanced down to see Renji's head on his chest, scarlet hair fanned over his torso. Both strong arms were wrapped around his waist tightly, almost desperately. Byakuya frowned in concern, trying to see his host's face. What was wrong? Then he realized the broad shoulders were shaking. "Renji?"

He wiggled, trying to see. To his surprise, the arms loosened enough for him to move, so he shifted down until he was face-to-face with the younger man. The moment he stopped moving, the arms tightened again, this time around his chest, fists behind his shoulders.

Byakuya looked to his partner's face, stunned to see that Renji's eyes were still closed in sleep... and there were tears running down the strong features. "Oh, gods, Renji." he whispered, lifting a hand to the side of his companion's face as a sharp pain filled his chest. "Renji, wake up. Come on, wake up."

The bigger Soul Reaper whimpered in his sleep. "Sorry, so sorry, 'kuya. Don' leave."

Becoming more concerned, Byakuya raised his voice. "I'm not leaving. Wake up, honey, and you'll see everything's ok."

Teary auburn eyes slid open, and Renji hiccuped, trying to catch his breath as he lifted his head. "Tai-Taicho?" The dark amber eyes flitted around their couch-nest before meeting his again, looking haunted. "You... I didn't... we.. ?"

His lieutenant dropped his head onto the pillows, rubbing his hands across his face as he groaned. "Fuckin' nightmares, fuckin' hate 'em. Shit, ain't had any that bad in a while."

Byakuya shifted closer, laying his hand on the broad chest, where he could feel Renji's heart racing. "What happened?"

The crimsonette sighed and turned his face away. "Just some stupid shit. Don't worry 'bout it, I'm fine."

Byakuya frowned. "It is one thing if you do not want to tell me; that is your decision, but do not lie to me and say you are fine when it is obvious that you are not."

There was a moment of silence, then contrite honey eyes met his. "I'm sorry, Taicho. I'm not fine, and I didn't really mean to lie to you. I do that, say I'm fine when I'm not."

Byakuya began stroking the disheveled brilliant red mane as he spoke in a more gentle tone than before. "Ok, I'm not mad about you lying. Now, I'd like to know what had you so upset. As I said, it is your decision if you don't want to tell me, but think about it- how would you react if you woke up to see me crying in my sleep?"

The redhead looked pained by the thought. "I'd wanna try to help. It breaks my heart when you cry, Taicho."

Byakuya nodded, still feeling the ache in his chest that had started when he first saw the tears. "Then let me try to help, please? I do not want you to suffer, Renji, and if I can't help, then at the very least, I won't let you suffer alone."

Renji seemed to hesitate, then shifted closer, watching him with those coppery eyes full of hurt. Byakuya lifted his arm out of the way, chest tightening more as his partner laid his head on his shoulder and curled up to his side. He wrapped both arms around the bigger Soul Reaper, stroking the blood-red mane and broad shoulders as he spoke softly. "Everything's ok now, honey. I've got you, I'm not letting go and I'm not leaving you. You want to tell me about the bad dream?"

He heard a quiet sniffle, then the whispered reply. "'K. You ever had a dream where you wake up, but you're really still dreamin'?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes, I have."  
His companion tucked tighter against his side. "Well, my nightmares are always like that, and I 'wake up' several times in different ones. You... you were in a bunch of them this time." Byakuya felt the younger man tremble when he spoke the last few words, and sensed a fearful shame creeping through his riatsu.

A feeling of dread twisted his stomach, and he carefully smoothed his fingers into the hair at the back of Renji's head, coaxing the Rukon Dog to look at him. "Renji, what did I do? Did I hurt you?"

His partner whimpered and tried to look away, but Byakuya gently held him still, keeping the auburn eyes on him. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, honey. Tell me."

His heart clenched as his subordinate, always so brash and fiery, cringed in his arms as if expecting to get hit.  
"I dunno what I did wrong, Taicho, but you were really mad at me. I musta done something awful, cause you used Senbonzakura and kido on me, and took Zabi away and sealed my powers. You... you sent me back to the Rukon and said nobody would miss me.  
Then in another one, you said I was pathetic for falling in love with you cause you're a noble, and that I should keep my attention on some other Rukon tr-trash.  
A-another one, you were just laughing at me cause I was stupid enough to think you'd really wanna be wi-with me.  
And tho-those ain't the wo-worst ones, Taicho, and I don't even know why you're so ma-mad at me!"

Byakuya was horrified by what his sweet lieutenant was saying, and the only thought that stayed clear in his head was that he could not allow Renji to feel like this. For all his usual confidence and reassurances, the crimsonette obviously had his own insecurity if his subconscious could give him such nightmares.

Keeping one arm around the bigger Soul Reaper, Byakuya used his free hand to gently trace the markings above one eye, remembering that they became more sensitive when their bearer was upset. "Renji, honey, I'm not mad at you, I promise."

Renji seemed to hesitate before welcoming the touch, whispering, "I... I don' wanna talk 'bout my dreams no more right now."

Byakuya nodded, sensing that it'd taken a lot just for Renji to tell him what he had. "That's ok, honey. You can always tell me later if you want to; I promise I'll listen. Renji, you _do_ know I wouldn't ever really say or do those things to you, don't you?"

The few seconds of silence last forever, then the redhead nodded, but the cinnamon eyes slid away. "Yeah, I... I know, Taicho."

Byakuya felt nauseous at the doubtful answer, and it hurt that his partner was having trouble believing him. But he knew that this doubt, even the nightmares themselves, were mostly his own fault because of how cold and hateful he'd acted in the past, how he'd often treated his second-in-command with indifference or contempt.

But he'd been so very wrong in the past, and he was never going to act like that again, not if it would hurt the one person who was becoming more and more important to him.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji fidgeted after answering his guest; his response had sounded uncertain even to his own ears. Now Byakuya was being quiet, and when he risked a glance, the noble looked troubled and thoughtful. Feeling bad that he'd probably ruined the day, he whispered, "Taicho? Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He cut off as dark platinum eyes met his, and his superior spoke softly. "There is no reason to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, honey." He felt his heart skip a beat; he'd thought he'd heard Byakuya call him 'honey' earlier, but he'd been too upset to notice that. So his captain really was using an endearment on him!

Renji's cheeks warmed, and he shyly nudged his head underneath his partner's chin. Byakuya accepted his somewhat submissive gesture, adapting easily to the shift in their roles. Renji sighed in relief when the older man's arms tightened around him protectively, feeling the strength hidden in the slender limbs.

Gentle fingers threaded into his hair, soothing him as he nuzzled deeper against a pale throat and silky black hair. He heard the soft, reassuring words the Kuchiki heir murmured. "It's alright, my sweet, beautiful Renji. I've got you, I'm not going anywhere."

Unable to help himself or the dark self-doubt he'd fought his whole life, he whimpered at his companion. "You... you don't think I'm pathetic for falling in love with you? I know I'm not good enough, Taicho, and you're totally out of my league."

Renji felt soft lips press against his temple as the smaller Soul Reaper lightly rebuked him. "Hush, Renji. I don't think that at all, and I will not tolerate you speaking badly of yourself. If anyone is out of their league, it is not you." The soft lips left his temple, only to trail down his cheek as the ravenette shifted to get a better angle, whispering, " _ **I**_ am the lucky one, honey, so very far out of my depth. But I am not afraid, because I know you will not let me drown."

Renji moaned when the warm lips captured his own, his guest controlling the kiss. He realized he was trembling as Byakuya deepened the kiss, and he whimpered in pleasure. After his nightmares, this was what he needed- to know his moon desired him and cared about him. He could feel both in the tender, sensual kisses he was receiving, and he found himself clinging to the noble, who didn't seem to mind.

Then the soft, sweet lips left his, and he whined shamelessly at the loss. "Please, Tai-Taicho!"

Deep amethyst eyes met his, narrowed in that way he'd always found both sexy and frightening. His heart pounded at the dark look, uncertain if there was more promise or threat in the steel gaze right now. His superior asked in a low voice, "'Please', what, Lieutenant?"

Renji hesitated, unsure of how to word what he wanted. He really wanted Byakuya to take him, but had a feeling his captain wasn't ready to cross that line yet. Still, he was reveling in the dominant attention and didn't want it to end. So he settled for tilting his head to expose his throat and whispering, "Please don't stop, Taicho, not yet."

Renji shivered as the warm lips descended on his neck, brushing over his markings, which were overly sensitive right now because of his distress over his nightmares and the excitement from receiving dominant attention from his powerful moon.

"Ohhh shiiit." he breathed when the tender kisses found the single-spike marking that extended from his hairline down behind his ear. Then the soft lips moved to the lightening-bolt shaped marking, followed by a gentle brush of teeth. He began trembling uncontrollably as goosebumps rose all over his body. Warm breath washed over his throat. "My beautiful Renji, all mine."

He nodded, breathing shakily. "Hai, Taicho. All yours." He shivered as he felt a slim thigh nudge against his, and he parted his own with a soft whimper when his neck was lightly nipped again. The sleek, silk-covered thigh glided between his to settle against his throbbing body, and Byakuya licked the spot he'd bitten, whispering, "Good Renji. Gods, this feeling... the way you respond to me... is this how you feel when you get me all worked up?"

Renji nodded urgently as he began panting. "Pro-probably. Like... like a rush?"

He gasped when his partner nipped his shoulder, then licked the spot, humming his reply. "'Rush' is an understatement, honey. I think I could do this for days. If this is how it feels to you, how are you able to stop, hold back as you do? How are you _ever_ able to take your hands off of me?"

Renji moaned as he tentatively rocked his hips, grinding against the sleek thigh nestled between his, practically humping his superior. "Holding back... hardest fuckin' thing I've ever done. Wanted you so long... only 2 reasons I can bring myself to stop. One, don' wanna hurt you or scare you. Two, fuckin' terrified that if I push too fast, I'll ruin everything."

He wrapped his arms around his captain's shoulders, almost overcome by the emotions of the last 2 days and the nightmares that had taken their harsh toll. "I always mess up, Taicho, and gods, I don't wanna mess this up! I'm so scared that I'm gonna do something wrong that you won't like and then you won't wanna be with me anymore!"

Warm, reassuring riatsu curled around him as Byakuya nuzzled his neck. "My poor, sweet Renji. Having me in your life matters so much?" He nodded frantically, whimpering as he felt teeth grazing gently down the side of his neck.

Suddenly, a loud, harsh noise filled the air, startling both of them.  
Renji's alarm had gone off.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya jumped and felt Renji jolt in his arms as an intrusive ringing interrupted them. The bigger Soul Reaper twisted and flung one arm over the armrest to hit the clock, silencing the obnoxious noise. The redhead peered at the clock, then gasped. "Oh, holy fuckin' hell! Taicho, you're gonna be late!"

As his partner started scrambling to get up, Byakuya snaked his hands around his wrists. Wide auburn eyes met his. "Taicho, c'mon! You're gonna be late!"

He tilted his head as he shifted to gently pin the wrists he held. "And who said I was done with you?"

The younger man's eyes widened even further in confusion and conflict. "But sir, you're never late."

Byakuya smiled reassuringly. "I've never had a reason to be late before. I'm sure you'd rather keep going. Do you feel obligated to be the voice of reason here, and make sure we're being responsible? Or, perhaps, could it be that some part of you thinks I will be angry and blame you if I am late to work?"

The crimsonette hesitated, glancing to the clock again. "Um, that'd be both, Taicho. Both reasons, but I..." The dark amber eyes slid back to his, and Renji breathed, "But I really don't wanna stop."

Byakuya nodded, murmuring in a gentle, coaxing tone, "Good, because I don't want to, either. I appreciate you trying to get me to work on time, and I promise I won't blame you for my lateness." As he spoke, he could sense his subordinate relaxing, once again becoming pliant under his touch. "There you go, my beautiful Renji. You did so very well, honey."

The redhead moaned as he pressed closer, his thigh still cradling his partner's body. He could feel how aroused the fierce Rukon Dog had gotten, and he shifted his thigh, drawing the most beautiful whimper of pleasure out of his companion.

Byakuya lowered his face towards Renji's neck, pleased by how eagerly the bigger Soul Reaper tilted his head to the side to give him access. It was a heady feeling to know he was getting such responses from the more experienced man, and it made him feel powerful in a whole new way. He still had a light hold on his partner's wrists, and Renji wasn't resisting it.

In a moment of clarity, Byakuya realized the younger man who had survived the horrors of the Rukon would likely let him do whatever he damn well wanted to him. It touched and saddened him at the same time, and he gently guided the crimsonette's hands to his chest as he murmured against the warm neck."Touch me, Renji, it's ok."

He heard a soft, thankful whimper as the big hands began roaming, reverently tracing over his body. He licked and bit the lightening-bolt marking, moaning at the pleasant way his subordinate's skin tasted. Then a shaky whisper reached his ears. "Tai-Taicho? I know I can't leave visible marks on you, but you can leave 'em on me...please?"

Unable to refuse his partner's charmingly shy request, Byakuya latched onto a section of soft tan skin just in front of the lightening-bolt. He captured the tender flesh between his teeth and suckled hard. This was obviously what the redhead had wanted, squirming closer to him, grinding against his thigh and giving ragged-sounding whimpers. He felt the strong arms wrap around his shoulders, his lieutenant holding onto him for dear life.

Still suckling on his companion's neck, Byakuya slid one hand down the lean, muscled torso, down to where Renji straddled his thigh. The Rukon Dog whined as Byakuya's hand slipped into his hakamas to wrap around the hard, precum-slicked length. He began stroking his partner, who trembled and panted roughly. "Ahh..ah Taicho! Oh, g-gods!"

He released his subordinate's neck to breathe into his ear, "Cum for me, Renji, and cum hard. That is an order, Lieutenant."

Byakuya felt the bigger Soul Reaper shiver violently, thrusting against his hand and whimpering his obedience. "Yes, sir! Please don't s-stop, Taicho!"

Byakuya held the younger man close with his free arm as he sped up his firm strokes, then he heard a sharp gasp as Renji's body arched and stiffened. He felt warm fluid drench his hand in pulses, and he smiled in satisfaction as his companion breathed in shaky, shallow pants, still clinging to him.

He gentled his strokes to let Renji ride out his climax, enjoying the way his entire body twitched and shivered with each move of his hand. He lifted his head to gaze at his fiery beauty, who lay panting with an endearing flush on his face as he was drained.

Slowly, Byakuya pulled his hand out of his host's hakamas, seeing the slick pearls all over it. With a barely-coherent whine, Renji shifted, catching his hand and bringing it to his lips. "Sorry, Taicho." Surprised by the apology, he watched as the Rukon Dog began licking his hand clean, gazing up at him with half-closed auburn eyes.

Already aroused by their activities, Byakuya felt his body tightening even more at the sight and feel of his partner licking his own creamy essence off his hand. The new sensation was surprisingly erotic, especially since he already knew the younger man's release actually tasted rather good. He tilted his head closer, holding the dark amber gaze as he joined Renji in his self-appointed task of sensuality.

Once his hand was clean, the redhead sighed contentedly. "Thank you so much, Taicho."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji watched as his superior smiled at him. "You're welcome, honey. Feel better?"

He nodded, then shifted to shyly lay his hand on his captain's rock-hard length hidden in his hakamas. "Let me return the favor, Taicho."

The ravenette shook his head and pulled away, a teasing smirk on his lips. "I don't think so. See, I am late for work, must get going. And you get to know, _all day_ , that you are the reason I am in such a state." The older man gestured to the visible bulge he was sporting. "Because of you, honey. I look forward to witnessing you deal with the distraction."

Renji growled playfully. "Oh gods, Taicho, you're a freakin' tease!"

The smaller Soul Reaper shrugged as he gracefully vaulted out of the nest. "You are definitely wearing off on me, Renji. Now, since it is getting closer to 8, I suggest you get ready, too."

Renji obediently climbed out of the nest. "Hey, Taicho? You think it'd be alright to walk to work together? Or would that look suspicious?"

The noble tilted his head thoughtfully. "I think it would be ok, but I have a condition."

Confused, Renji paused in getting dressed. "What?"

Serious platinum eyes met his. "Do you realize that since talking about your nightmares, actually, since waking up, you have not used my name once? Nor have you called me 'baby', an endearment I find myself becoming quite attached to. Did your dreams bother you so much that you are unable to address me casually? Less than an hour, and I am disturbed by this already."

Realizing the truth of these words, Renji moved closer as Byakuya was weaving the kensaiken into his hair. "I'm sorry, Byakuya. You're right; after my nightmares, I couldn't bring myself to say your name... maybe I was seeing it as disrespectful, didn't wanna make you mad, I dunno. Then, when you were doing such a fine job seducing me, I said 'Taicho' and 'sir' cause any time I've thought about submitting to you, I always address you like that. Maybe I just got stuck saying it."

His partner smiled up at him. "Ok, I guess I understand, and I actually kind of liked it while I was 'seducing' you. But now, I'd rather you speak casually, since we only have a limited time before we'll be in the office and have to be formal again."

Renji smirked as he finished getting dressed. "Whatever you want, baby. You really like that?"

Byakuya nodded, lowering his eyes as he completed his ritual. "I do. Perhaps it is because nobody has ever used an endearment on me before. And just so you know, I have never used one on anybody, either."

Renji grinned, absurdly pleased that he was the first in both. "I like when you call me 'honey'. Can I ask why you chose that one?"

He saw the faint blush on pale cheeks as they left his quarters. His companion gazed up at the sky as he replied softly, "Because you are so very sweet. Oh, and if I'm not careful, I'll end up sticky."

Renji laughed so hard, he snorted. "Gods, I love the fact you've got a sense of humor! If it wasn't so risky since we're outside and could be seen, I'd kiss you for that. Shit, like I don't have _enough_ stuff 'bout you in my head, now I got images of you all nice and 'sticky', and  not with honey. Oh, or maybe with honey... yeah, I like honey... lick it all off, then get you sticky with something else."

He saw his superior fighting a smile. "Do you spend all your time with such lecherous thoughts in your head?"

Renji poured all his charm into a grin directed at his companion. "Nah, just like 95% of my time. The other 5% is when I sleep."

The ravenette was trying hard not to laugh, slender shoulders quivering. "S-stop, Renji! Gods, people are going to think I've lost my mind if I walk into the office like this."

Renji nodded, knowing that the noble spoke the truth. "Sorry, baby. So we need to talk about something more serious?"

His partner tilted his head. "That sounds reasonable."

He crossed his hands behind his head as they walked along. "Alright. Well, it seemed like you were curious 'bout my nightmares, the ones I usually have. Most Rukon survivors have 'em. That the life you have now is the dream, and you wake up to find yourself still on the street."

Solemn amethyst eyes lifted to his. "And this is a recurring dream for you and others from there?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes it's not so bad; you're just there, trying to find your pack or stealing food. Other times, it's worse, and you're being beaten or forced."

He saw Byakuya's shoulders stiffen, then heard a quiet whisper. "I haven't had any since I've been sleeping with you, but many nights, I normally have nightmares of my own. That guard... he never died, and he's found me. My kido won't work, and Senbonzakura has no effect on him."

Renji growled at the thought. "If that happened, I swear I would send him to Hell as painfully as possible. I wouldn't let him fuckin' _touch_ you."

He was caught off-guard by the threatening, deadly-quiet reply. "And nobody will hurt you again, either. If you would fight my demons for me, believe me when I say I am more than willing to fight yours."

They had reached the office, and Renji whispered, "Hai, Taicho." as they entered and moved to their desks. He began working, though his mind lingered on his partner's words, which had sounded like a vow.

Just then, there was a flare of agitated spiritual pressure nearby, and Shuu burst into the office.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya frowned at the commotion of someone entering the office unannounced. He looked up to see Lieutenant Hisagi standing there panting, and he didn't notice his frown immediately fading. The scarred leader of Squad 9 put his hands on his knees, panting for air even as he tried to apologize. "Sorry, Cap'n Ku-chiki, sir. Know I didn't knock, forgive me. I got... uhh... a very urgent personal matter to discuss with Ren-Lieutenant Abarai, sir."

He nodded. "It's fine, though you may wish to catch your breath before you pass out."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Renji rise to his feet, staring at the panting lieutenant with concern. "Dude, breathe. What's wong?"

The bright silver eyes moved to the crimsonette. "Ichigo's here, in the Soul Society. I ain't told him... what you told me to tell the pack. I'm sorry, Ren. You know he'll come here for you. I'm so sorry."

Byakuya watched as his partner's auburn eyes widened. "Shit! You're sure he's here? Where?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "I dunno. All I know is you're usually the first person Ichi wants to see, so I came to warn you. I woulda told him the message, but I ain't had a chance to go to the World of the Living. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you down."

The bigger Soul Reaper shook his head. "Stop, Shuu. I ain't mad at you; I know you did your best. I can handle Ichi."

Byakuya saw the intense amber eyes lift to his. "Taicho, I'd really appreciate it if I could be dismissed for a bit."

He opened his mouth to give the redhead leave, but before he could speak, spiritual pressure surged through the air.  
"Renji!"  
The door to the office flew open, and an orange-haired ball of energy bounded in. "Hey Byakuya! Hey Shuu! There you are, Renji!" Like a Substitute Soul Reaper tornado, the teenage savior of the Soul Society flew to his lieutenant's side.

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Don't start with me, Ichi. I'm at work, ya know."  
Ichigo grinned. "Aww, c'mon! I talked to people on the way here, so I know it's not a busy day. You got time to play."

Byakuya was stunned by the scene unfolding before his eyes as the orange-haired teen hauled his arm back and swung. Renji caught the fist, an amused look entering his eyes. "You won't win today!" With a swift maneuver, the taller man captured the substitute shinigami, one arm across his throat. "I told you, I'm at work, Ichi. Busy or not, I gotta have my captain's permission to leave."

Byakuya barely managed to keep a straight face as chocolate eyes rose to his, Ichigo still grinning even while in a choke-hold. "Byakuya, can Renji come out to play?"

The crimsonette tightened his hold on the squirming teenage hero and kneed him in the leg. "Talk to him with respect! And I'm not coming to play, you frisky little bastard, so stop wiggling like that! I gotta talk to you 'bout something important. Ask again, nice-like."

Ichigo pulled a fantastically fake pout. "Oh, great and noble Captain Kuchiki, leader of the best squad ever, could I impose upon you and borrow your lieutenant?"

Byakuya knew Renji needed to speak to this smart-ass... which must mean Ichigo was one of his 'benefit' friends. His partner sure had interesting tastes. "Very well, Kurosaki. Lieutenant Abarai, you may be dismissed."

Deep coppery eyes met his, and Renji gave him a tiny nod before hauling Ichigo out of the office. Byakuya glanced over to see Shuuhei gazing at the floor, looking troubled. "Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Surprised silvery eyes lifted to his. "Oh! Sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I'll go now."  
He frowned at the younger Soul Reaper. "Hold on. Your riatsu is somewhat unstable. Are you well?"

The scarred lieutenant hesitated, then sighed. "I was supposed to spread a message through mine and Renji's friends, but I didn't get to tell Ichigo. I hate letting Ren down!"

Byakuya spoke quietly, hoping to calm his partner's friend. "Does Kurosaki not reside in the World of the Living? It is not a simple matter to just go there. I believe you would have given him the message if you had gotten the chance."

The darker Soul Reaper frowned. "I shoulda found a way. I can't stand letting Ren down- he deserves better than that."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen, surprised by the solid loyalty Renji had inspired. And surely, it would bother his sweet partner if he found out Shuuhei was feeling this guilty. He spoke firmly. "Lieutenant Hisagi, that is enough. I understand your view, but I doubt Lieutenant Abarai feels that you let him down. Also, I am certain he would not want you feeling badly over this."

The silver eyes lifted to his, looking relieved. "You're right. He'd probably give me hell if he knew I was being such a little bitch over this, especially to yo-" The younger man cut off abruptly, averting his eyes. "Thank you for talking with me, Captain Kuchiki. I'm sorry if I've been disturbing you."

The scarred lieutenant started to turn for the door, but Byakuya waved the apology away. "You have not been disturbing me. If you like, you may wait here until Lieutenant Abarai returns, so you may be assured all is well."

The bright silver eyes widened. "Really? Ok, thank you, Captain Kuchiki." The scarred, tattooed man sat on the floor with his back against the wall, and Byakuya refocused on his work.

It was quiet for several minutes, then he heard the younger Soul Reaper clear his throat. "Um, Captain Kuchiki, sir?"

He lifted his eyes to his companion's. "Yes?"

Shuuhei hesitated, then asked, "Sir, by any chance, do you know who Renji's starting a relationship with?"

Byakuya tried to stifle the surge of tension in his body, managing to answer calmly, "I do not; it seems he wants to keep that information to himself. However, he has seemed more relaxed and cheerful lately, so I am inclined to believe that whoever he is with, he is happy."

He lowered his eyes to the form in front of him, not seeing the words as he willed his heart to stop racing. Eyes down, he missed the speculative look directed at him by the Rukon survivor.

A few minutes later, Renji came in, headed straight for Byakuya's desk without noticing that Shuuhei had never left.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji strode to his captain's desk, and the deep violet-chrome eyes rose to his. "It's alright, Taicho. I took care of it, told him what's up and that I'm not hooking up anymore, and he's off to pester someone else, probably Shuu or Captain Histugaya. I'm sorry about all that, ba-"

He cut off as his partner's eyes widened meaningfully and darted behind him. He turned to see Shuu staring at them with his head cocked to the side. Renji sucked in a breath, praying that he hadn't said anything incriminating. Slowly, Shuu stood up, a smirk pulling at his lips. "How did it go, Ren?"

He replied cautiously, "It went fine. You know Ichi; he's happy for me, said whoever I'm with better treat me right. Then he ran off like a squirrel to bug someone else."

He watched as his friend nodded. "I'm with him on you being treated right. You been through way too much shit to end up with someone who doesn't respect you."

Behind him, Renji felt a defensive flicker in his captain's energy. All he wanted to do was reassure his partner, but he knew any attempt right now could make this situation worse. He addressed his friend firmly. "Shuu, trust me, you ain't gotta worry. You know me, I ain't gonna be with someone who's not treating me right. Had enough of that in the Rukon, thanks. I promise I'm fine. Now, if you're done fussin' over me, I got work to do."

Shuu stepped closer, an appraising look in those sharp silver eyes. "Ren, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Renji shook his head. "Of course not, and it wouldn't do me any good. You're like a freakin' lie detector." He heard Byakuya inhale sharply, and had to force himself not to turn to the noble.

Shuu tilted his head, a wicked smirk baring his teeth in true Rukon style. "When did you start this new relationship, Firefly?"

He frowned at the question. "Couple days ago. Why?"

The older Soul Reaper asked, "The day you were out sick?"

Becoming apprehensive about where this was headed, Renji nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

Shuu waved his hand casually. "Oh, nothing, nothing. I just find it interesting that Captain Kuchiki was out the same day. Oh... and that he just _lied_ his noble ass off about knowing who you're with."

Renji stiffened, hands gripping the edge of the desk behind him. "Shuu..." he growled warningly, "Whatever you're thinking, I suggest you stop."

The other lieutenant's smirk became a full blown grin. "Oh gods, I'm right! Holy shit!"

The smaller man turned and ran for the door. Renji shot after his friend, catching him and pinning him to the wall with one hand over his mouth. "Dammit, Reaper!"

He felt a hand on his arm, and glanced down to see Byakuya at his side, worried steel-amethyst flicking between him and Shuu. "Renji?"

He heard the concern in that one word, and everything in him yearned to comfort the ravenette. "I don't know what to do, Byakuya. See, Reaper here can be a bad gossip. If I let him leave right now, the whole Seretei will know about us within the hour. What do you want me to do, baby?"

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya hesitated, glancing to the dark, scarred lieutenant his partner had pinned to the wall. "Would you really tell people about us?"

Shuuhei began mumbling against Renji's hand, but before Byakuya could ask him to uncover the captive's mouth, the crimsonette was translating the mumbles. "He says it'd be big news, really big. Everyone would be excited to find out."  
Renji frowned. "I don't think he's taking the Kuchiki clan into account."

Shuuhei's silver eyes widened and more mumbles were heard. Byakuya watched as Renji tilted his head and answered. "Yeah, that's why we're keeping it a secret, or at least trying to."

The auburn eyes met his. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know he'd figure it out this fast."

Curious mumbles came from Shuuhei, and Renji lightly tapped the back of his friend's head against the wall. "Yeah, I called him 'baby'! Got a problem with that?"

Byakuya frowned. "Renji, do you treat all your friends this way?"

The bigger Soul Reaper rolled his eyes. "No, just the tougher Rukon that can handle it. Don't worry, I ain't hurting him."

Sure enough, the captive shook his head, mumbling and giving a thumbs-up. Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "I'm surrounded by lunatics. Renji, release him."

His partner hesitated. "But, he'll start askin' us questions, like some personal, invasive shit."

Byakuya sighed. "That doesn't mean we have to answer. Now, I may be just fine with you staying friends with him, but I am getting uncomfortable with the fact that you have one of your previous lovers pinned to the wall, so I would appreciate it if you'd let him go."

Immediately, the Rukon Dog released Shuuhei and backed up, amber eyes filling with guilt as Renji whispered, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep him from going and telling everyone; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Byakuya stepped closer, laying his head against the broad chest. "I know you didn't, honey."

He saw Shuuhei gazing at them, practically sparkling with excitement. "Aww, this is so great! So are you guys serious?"

Byakuya was surprised when Renji simply turned his head to show the side of his neck and the lovebite he'd put there this morning. Shuuhei gasped. "Ohh, Ren! You ain't never let anyone leave a mark on you that could be seen!"

He looked up to meet his subordinate's eyes. "Really?"

The Rukon Dog nodded. "Yeah. I ain't ever let that happen cause I knew you'd see it. We might not have been together, but I still didn't want my moon to see what others had done."

Byakuya tilted his head shyly. "And that is how you prove that you are serious about me? Well, in that case..." He turned, keeping the strong arms around his waist as he addressed Shuuhei. "I've never let anyone mark me, period. So would this suffice to prove that I am serious about him?" He pulled the edge of his uniform and scarf back to show the lovebite Renji had left on him last night, right before he'd seen the bed and freaked out.

Shuuhei's sky-silver eyes widened. "Oh, wow. So you are serious. I... I gotta know, have you done it yet?"

Byakuya felt himself tense, and his partner's arms tightened around him protectively as his lieutenant growled at the other. "Gods, Shuu! Personal much?"

The scarred man tilted his head, looking confused. "I was just curious, and besides, you ain't never had a problem discussing that kinda shit before. Is it cause he's not one of us?"

Byakuya watched as the younger Soul Reaper met his eyes. "No offense; I didn't mean that in a bad way, Cap'n Kuchiki, sir. I just meant since you ain't pack, does that mean your stuff is private?"

Byakuya barely registered the question itself- this was the third time he'd heard the word 'pack' in reference to Renji and his friends, and it sounded like something to be taken seriously. He felt Renji sigh, obviously noticing his confusion. "'Pack' is pretty much how it sounds, like a pack of wolves. It's how we survived in the Rukon, and when we become Soul Reapers, we tend to combine whatever we have left. It's a really tight group of friends that shares everything. Actually, it's kinda like our fucked-up version of a family."

Shuuhei nodded emphatically. "Yeah, and if you look at it like a pack of wolves, then Renji is our Alpha."

x

x

Well, Shuuhei knows they're a couple- will he get any other secrets?  
For those of you who have read my 'Inuyasha' fics, Shuuhei has a similar role as Koga does- the tough, attractive middleman who's friends/lovers with one, becomes closer to the other, and his age falls between theirs. I know, I'm weird. My plot kittens love it though! Renji and Byakuya might be my otp for 'Bleach', but I damn near had a heart attack the first time I saw Shuuhei! I was like, 'Who is _this_ guy?!" I watch him just as closely as I watch Byakuya and Renji lol. Plus his zampakuto, Kazeshini? Looks so badass (don't deny it), and the manifestation is interesting as hell, literally.  
And yeah, I do have a little bit of a 'pack mentality' obsession.


	11. Invitations & Reassurances

'Healing the Moon'

Chapter 11: Invitations & Reassurances

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon'  
 _((Shuuhei nodded emphatically. "Yeah, and if you look at it like a pack of wolves, then Renji is our Alpha."))_  
x

Renji could sense his captain absorbing the new information, processing it and connecting it with what he already knew as he spoke softly. "Wolves can be extremely loyal to their packs. This is why you didn't like when I adopted Rukia... I took away one of your pack members? Actually, as young as she was at the time... Renji, did I steal a _pup_ from your pack?"

He glanced down to meet his superior's solemn platinum eyes, replying in a gentle tone. "Something like that, but it's ok, baby. We all knew she'd have a better life with you than with us."

Byakuya seemed reassured, continuing to gaze up at him as he whispered, "And in your pack, you share everything?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but since you ain't pack, you don't have to share shit with them. You don't have to answer questions you don't wanna, and I already told you I won't cheat on you; you ain't sharing me with anybody. And I sure as _fuck_ ain't sharing you, baby. All that being said, if there was something you did wanna share, that'd be fine."

He was surprised when his partner leaned up to whisper into his ear, "You said he used to react like I do? Panic and freeze up?"

He nodded, lifting his head to meet wide violet-steel eyes. "Yeah. That's a big one, baby; you sayin you wanna share that?"

Byakuya hesitated, then gave a tiny shake of his head and gently poked him in the chest. Renji felt his eyes widen. "Me? You want me to tell him?"

The noble nodded, burying his face against his neck as if hiding. Renji realized his captain was seeking reassurance from someone who understood the reaction he went through when he freaked out. After all, his own reaction was different; he didn't know what freezing up like that was like.

Renji looked to Shuu, who was managing to look confused, curious, and concerned, all at the same time. The scarred lieutenant nodded towards Byakuya, asking softly, "Is he alright? Did I say something?"

Renji held his partner tightly as he replied, "No, but you might be able to help him. Shuu, what's the worse thing about being Rukon?"

His friend's face twisted into a furious snarl that emphasized his scars. "Sick fuckin' bastards who will take any chance to hurt someone who can't fight back!"

Renji felt the ravenette trembling in his arms, and he nuzzled the side of his head as he said quietly, "Shuu, he's been hurt, too. Nobody else knows. We ain't 'done it' yet, and it's partly because he reacts like you used to."

The snarl vanished as the older Rukon survivor paled and visibly flinched. "Oh gods. Who the fuck did this?"

A tiny whimper came from where Byakuya's face was hidden against Renji's neck. "He's dead."

Renji nodded. "If he wasn't, I sure as hell would be hunting him down right now, if I hadn't already found the bastard. Anyways, Shuu, he sorta freezes up like you used to, like he's panicking and can't move."

Sympathy filled his friend's silver eyes as he tentatively stepped closer.

~X~X~X~X~

Shuuhei's mind was racing, overloaded by the intake of so much information in such a short time. Part of him wanted to focus on the fact that Renji was finally getting a chance with his long-time crush (sometimes obsession) and be happy for his friend and the beautiful noble. But the rest of him realized what Renji had just said.

Captain Kuchiki had been hurt... and now his reaction made him panic and freeze up. Shuuhei winced at his own memories of the paralyzing fear, followed by frustration and mortification. He almost couldn't believe that anyone had been able to force the powerful Soul Reaper, but he realized this must've happened when he was young.

He kept his eyes on the ravenette that Renji was holding; it was kinda like he could see the walls coming down. The aristocrat was letting him in, and he knew it was a high privelage that he'd been trusted with this information. If nobody else knew about any of this, maybe that was why Byakuya wanted him to know about his reaction.  
Renji, wonderful as he was, wouldn't understand how it felt to freeze up, be paralyzed by your own mind. The redhead's reaction to the voice had been violence to defend himself, though he had tried so hard to be supportive when Shuu had frozen up.

His heart ached for the noble, still hiding his face against Renji's neck. Nobody else knew... other than a brand-new, 2 day relationship with the crimsonette, the Kuchiki heir must feel so alone.

Shuuhei knew he had to try to help. He stepped closer, seeing how Renji's narrowed auburn eyes tracked him. Knowing how protective his friend could be over those he cared about, and knowing that Byakuya now definitely outranked him, he held his hands up where the bigger Soul Reaper could see them. "Easy, Ren. I ain't gonna hurt him. You said I might be able to help, yeah? Not sure I can do that if you won't let me talk to him."

The Rukon Dog watched him for a moment, then gave a tight nod, keeping his arms around his partner. Shuuhei spoke softly, using the coaxing tone reserved for those who'd endured horror. "Hey, Captain Kuchiki. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The older man lifted his faced from his hiding spot, dark platinum eyes meeting his. He could sense the uncertainty and intense vulnerability the ravenette felt right now, not sure yet that confiding in him was a good idea- most likely, the captain was only trusting him because of Renji. That was still better than no trust at all.

He gave his best reassuring smile, speaking gently. "It's alright. I know it really sucks to freeze up, especially when you're trying to move on. With a reaction like that, I'm thinking maybe you were threatened, told you'd get hurt worse or killed if you fought?"

The amethyst eyes widened in surprise as the superior officer gave a tiny nod, whispering, "You, too?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir. See, I was a scrawny little shit when I was younger, kind of a crier, couldn't fight worth a damn. I was a pretty convenient target, and threats of violence kept me from fighting back. Those threats, the fear, are what makes us freeze up later in life."

The noble hesitated, then asked, "But you were able to get past your reactions afterward? How... how did you stop freaking out?"

Shuuhei glanced to Renji as he replied quietly. "Wasn't easy. I'd have a lot of... um... a lot of 'false starts', where I'd be ok and think I could do it, and I'd want to, but then this voice would pop up in my head, and I would freeze up, couldn't move, couldn't even _think_ of anything besides the fact that I suddenly felt like I was in danger. Sometimes it'd be triggered by something simple, like seeing a bed." He saw the ravenette's eyes widen even further, and he had a feeling he'd just pinpointed something.

Remembering how it had felt to go through that, he spoke gently. "There's nothing wrong with you, you know. I know it feels like it, and I bet you feel awful and guilty afterwards, but I swear it doesn't mean there's something wrong with you."

He could see the older man's tension easing away with his reassurances, but he sighed, knowing that his friend's partner had probably been hoping for a solution. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how to get past your reaction- see, everyone's different, and has to deal with that voice and their freak-outs their own way. For me, it was a matter of trying again and again, and I kept having to be reassured over and over every time I froze up, which, honestly, it was kind of humiliating that I kept failing. Then one day, it just sorta happened, and that voice didn't pop up, and I was actually able to see what it was like to be with someone willingly. Ain't really had a problem since, as long as I trust the person I'm with. Other than a little tensing sometimes. By the way, seeing and feeling what it's really supposed to be like... it's gonna blow your fuckin' mind."

Realizing that he'd probably gone a bit overboard, he smiled encouragingly. "You got this, Cap'n. If I can get through it, I know you can, too. Besides, you couldn't possibly have a better partner than Ren to help you through this. He takes care of you when you freak out, tries to make you feel better, yeah?"

Shuuhei was surprised when the pale cheeks turned pink as the noble gave a tiny nod. "Oh my gods. Sometime when we ain't talkin' 'bout serious shit, remind me to tell you how adorable it is when you blush. That's surprising- didn't know you were capable of it."

Suddenly, Renji was growling at him. "Back _off_ , Shuu. I already told him you like him. You are not to hit on him. Don't think I won't kick your ass from here to the World of the Living."

Shuuhei knew his friend was serious, yet he found himself chuckling. "Ok, thanks a bunch for telling him I like him. That could make this _really_ awkward, so I'm just gonna blow right on past it." He glanced at the clock, realizing how long it'd been since he burst into this office. "Damn, I should be going. Thank the gods it's Friday. Hey, Ren, you coming out tonight?"

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya felt his partner shrug at the question. "Probably, cause it'd look suspicious if I didn't. Rangiku ain't been by yet."

The leader of Squad 9 nodded, then looked to him. "I know Rangiku invites you out, too, sir. It'd be awesome if you said yes."

He hesitated before replying. "I am not sure about that."

The younger man shrugged and gave an encouraging sort of smile. "Well, I bet the pack will be askin' Ren a thousand and one questions 'bout who he's seeing, but I'm the only one that can spot lies the way I do. Earlier, if I was anyone else, I woulda believed you when you said you didn't know who he was seeing; you did really good hiding it."

The Rukon survivor continued in a coaxing tone. "Anyways, all that aside, I know everyone would be excited if you came out and socialized. It's casual-like; it's the one place where it really doesn't matter where you come from _or_ what rank you hold. There's other captains, but we don't use titles and don't wear any symbols of rank or birth. Please think about it- I promise everyone would be excited to see you out and about."

Byakuya murmured, "Ok, I'll think about it."

The scarred lieutenant grinned in a charming way that vividly reminded him of Renji. "Alright, that's good enough for me, sir. Well, I gotta get going, but hopefully I'll see both of you tonight. And don't worry, I swear I won't tell anyone about _any_ of this." The leader of Squad 9 turned and slipped out of the office, leaving them alone.

Byakuya felt his partner practically sag in relief, muttering, "I dunno 'bout you, but I feel like I just went 10 rounds with a hollow."

He nodded, feeling the same way, as if they'd just emerged victorious from some kind of battle. He carefully shifted in the strong arms to face the bigger Soul Reaper. "Renji, I think I would like to try coming out tonight, but the thought is making me a little nervous. Who in their right mind would go willingly to face a pack of wolves?"

Renji chuckled. "My brave Byakuya, that's who. They really would be excited if you came out with us. They'll ask me questions 'bout who I'm seeing, but Shuu really is the only one that'll know it's you."

Byakuya took a deep breath. "So as long as I don't act suspicious, we should be fine?"

The younger man nodded. "Basically. You might get kinda uncomfortable since I'm sure you ain't ever been in a situation like that, and you'd be getting some attention, but I know my Taicho would be able to handle it."

Then the redhead gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot- I did something before coming back from talkin' to Ichi."

Byakuya watched curiously as his subordinate reached into his shihakusho, then held out his hand. Laying in his palm was a shiny key.

Heart pounding, he looked up at Renji, who was blushing and looking self-conscious. "It's a key to my place. Please don't freak out; I ain't askin' ya to move in or anything. But, I wanted to prove I was serious when I said you were welcome anytime. Even if it's the middle of the night or if I ain't home cause I'm on a mission or whatever, I... I want you to know you still have a safe place. Umm, I ain't never done this before, so I dunno if I'm even doing it right, and-"

In one smooth movement, Byakuya took the key and rose on his tiptoes to kiss his partner on the lips. "Thank you, Renji. This means a lot to me. I can really come over anytime?"

His companion nodded happily, obviously relieved that his gesture hadn't been rejected. "Yeah, anytime. You like?"

Byakuya nodded, looking down at the shiny new key in his hand. It seemed to hold a world of meaning, and he knew this could very well be the most precious gift he'd ever received. Because of Renji, his sanctuary would always be open to him.

Byakuya used both hands to cradle the key to his chest as his eyes began to burn, and he felt Renji's arms wrap around him. "It's alright, baby. This... this isn't something I should apologize for, right?"

He nodded, giving his subordinate a teary smile. "Right. You're learning. This is a very good thing."

The crimsonette smiled back, lifting one hand to tenderly wipe away his sentimental tears. "I'm glad you like it. Now, c'mon, Taicho. We still got work to do."

Byakuya nodded and took a deep breath to compose himself. "You are absolutely right, Lieutenant. We need to focus."

They slowly pulled away from each other, then Renji smirked. "Not my fault you secretly _like_ being distracted by me."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji watched as his captain tilted his head haughtily and strode back to his desk. "Ridiculous." He grinned, happy with how things had gone. Sure, Shuu knew their secrets, but the older lieutenant was a man of his word. His friend wouldn't betray them.

Excited by the possibility that his partner might be coming to hang out with his pack tonight, he found himself humming happily as he resumed his paperwork. It only took a few minutes for his superior to comment. "You're really looking forward to me coming out tonight, aren't you?"

Renji nodded, trying to suppress his excitement so Byakuya wouldn't feel obligated to do this just to make him happy. "I gotta go, it's sorta become tradition. And yeah, I'd be super-happy if you decided to go, but I want you to go cause you wanna try it, not cause you feel you have to. If you decide you're not ready, you can go to my place if you want, try out your new key, and I promise I won't stay out too late."

The amethyst eyes met his. "I appreciate the offer, Renji. If I decide not to go, you needn't cut your night short on my account. I will simply use the time to unwind after the captain's meeting, perhaps read some more of that book. But, so that I may make an informed decision, would you mind telling me a little more about tonight?"

Renji smiled at the almost shy tone of the question. "Sure thing. There's this bar in the northern section of the Seretei, and we all go there every Friday. The pack takes up an entire section of booths; it's kinda chaotic. There's drinking, and they got good food. We talk about all kinds of stuff, tell jokes and stories, and arm-wrestle. Shuu was right; nobody wears symbols of rank. Captains don't wear their haoris, we don't wear our badges. And you wouldn't be able to wear your kensaiken, scarf, or tekkoh cause those are symbols of your nobility. Everyone dresses casual, some even wear clothes from the World of the Living. And everyone uses first or last names, or nicknames. None of that 'Captain' or 'Lieutenant' crap. And in the pack, endearments get used a lot to show affection or in place of a name, so don't worry if you hear me call someone 'babe' or 'sweetie' cause I definitely don't mean it the same way as when I call you 'baby'. Oh, and sometimes there's singin. We might be singing like idiots, or someone might be on the karaoke machine. Pack says I'm good at singin'."

Renji had been focused on his work while talking, so when he finally glanced up, he was surprised to find his superior watching him with a bemused expression on his face. "Taicho?"

The ravenette smiled at him. "You really enjoy this outing, don't you? You seem so very happy when you talk about it."

He nodded, smiling back. "Yeah. It's kinda like our meeting ritual. A lot of us don't really get to hang out during the week, and besides, it's the only chance for couples to show their affection in public, as well as for friends to show _their_ affection for each other, since it's not really 'proper' most of the time. Everyone knows each other's nicknames. You got one, too, Taicho, though I doubt anyone will use it to your face cause they'd be afraid of offending you."

Fine black brows rose at him. "Do I even want to know?"

Renji grinned at his partner. "Ahh, it's not so bad. You're known as the Ice Prince or Ice Princess. You're really good at acting cold, you're noble, which makes you royalty compared to us, and the only reason 'princess' ever gets used is because you're so beautiful."

Byakuya stared at him for a long moment, then shrugged. "I suppose there are worse things I could be called."

Renji laughed at the matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah, guess that's true. Let's see... anything else you need to know to make an 'informed decision'... oh, Ichigo will be there- I know he aggravates you."

His superior smirked. "As long as he remembers that you are not 'available', I do not believe that will be an issue. He may irritate me sometimes, but there's no denying his enthusiasm and optimism can be contagious, and he always does what he feels is right."

The noble paused, looking thoughtful. Renji was surprised by the next words his partner said. "Shuuhei and Ichigo, hmm? I must say, so far, you seem to have _very_ interesting tastes."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya watched as shock filled his subordinate's auburn eyes, followed by an almost frantic confusion, as if Renji had no idea how to respond. He realized that his partner was rather adorable when he was flustered, but it occurred to him that his words could be making the redhead nervous about how his past might look.

He held the anxious amber eyes as he spoke gently. "Renji, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I really do find your choices interesting, and informative in a way. I'm also aware that Shuuhei and Ichigo are probably not the only ones, and that sooner or later, I'll meet more. Sooner if I come out tonight?"

He knew he was right when a deep blush crept over the crimsonette's cheeks, and he smiled reassuringly. "I'm not blind, honey, and this is why I asked if being with me was going to interfere with your life. Renji, I do not care if you've had 'benefits' with the whole Seretei; what matters is that things are different now. I trust you when you say you won't cheat on me."

The younger man shook his head emphatically. "I won't. What worries me is that my life might interfere with you wanting to be with me. And I ain't been with the whole Seretei- mostly, it's just been with my pack. That's why I had Shuu tell 'em I ain't available anymore."

Byakuya nodded, sensing how worried Renji was getting. "I know that, honey. And you're still sure this is worth all the trouble? I mean, I don't know when I'll be ready, so-"

A rather fierce look from his partner cut him off, and Renji spoke firmly. "Believe me, it's totally worth it. I'm fine going without sex for however long it takes, as long as I still get to have you over and talk with you, eating and sleeping together. The last couple of days and nights have meant more to me than you'll ever know, Byakuya."

He felt his cheeks warming, and he lowered his eyes to his desk as he spoke softly. "That is the stuff that's important to you? Talking and sleeping together? I would've thought that the more... intimate things would take precedence."

He heard a soft chuckle, amused but not mocking. "Oh, baby. Trust me, _that_ stuff is awesome, and I really enjoy doing naughty things with you. But I enjoy spending time with you, too. I love sleeping with you, knowing that you feel safe with me. Gods, you have no idea how happy that makes me! And I love talking with you cause you're really open with me, and you share things with me that I don't think you've ever told anyone else. That makes me feel really important, like I'm special to you. Not to mention, I love the sound of your voice, so I like talking with you even about normal stuff. Hell, I just love _you_ , so I enjoy any part of my life that's got you in it."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji watched the blush on his superior's face deepen, shy amethyst eyes lifting to his. "Renji, you... you are special to me. It feels good to spend time with you, and I wouldn't trade the past 48 hours for anything in the world."

Touched by his partner's words, Renji smiled brightly. "Me either, baby. I think we've done really good, made a lot of progress in just 2 days."

The ravenette smiled back, blush fading a little. "I agree. Should we be proud of ourselves?"

Renji nodded, grinning. "Well, I'm proud of you, baby, and you should definitely be proud of yourself."

Before his captain could reply, a knock rang out. Their eyes met, sharing the disappointment of being interrupted. Then Renji lowered his eyes to his work as the noble said "Enter."

The door slid open to admit Rangiku. Even though the voluptuous lieutenant of Squad 10 didn't like protocol, she followed it when it came to the Kuchiki heir, and so greeted him first, speaking politely. "Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Renji saw Byakuya shake his head. "Not at all, Lieutenant Matsumoto. I have come to expect you and this routine on Fridays."

The orange-haired woman giggled. "Yes, sir. I suppose that's reasonable." Then Rangiku turned to Renji's desk, slipping into a less formal speech. "Heya, Ren, darling! You comin' out t'night? Everyone's lookin' forward to hearin' 'bout it straight from you."

Renji raised his eyebrows innocently. "Hearin' 'bout what?"

One of the few female Rukon survivors, Rangiku put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "This new relationship Reaper was tellin' us about, the reason you're not fuckin' 'round with the other guys no more. Don't you play dumb with me."

Renji shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno, I'm actually kinda tired. Maybe I'll pass on tonight."

His ploy worked; Rangiku's baby blues widened and her tone changed to a coaxing pout. "Aww, c'mon, Firefly. Pack meetings are no fun without our Alpha."

In the back of his mind, Renji sensed amusement in his captain's riatsu, and had to restrain himself from looking in his direction as he 'relented'. "Alright, I'll go. Gods, I dunno how Frost puts up with you."

Rangiku laughed. "Cause I'm adorable!" Then she whispered, "Wish me luck."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya heard the whispered plea, and the murmured reply. "Yeah, good luck, Rangiku." Then bright sky-blue eyes turned to him, accompanied by a charming grin. Hmm, was this trait of charm something all of his partner's Rukon friends possessed?

"Captain Kuchiki, don't you get tired of saying 'no' whenever you're invited out? Come hang out with us tonight, sir. It's fun, and with all due respect, you seem like you could use a bit of fun in your life. I promise you won't be the only captain there. Sometimes, there's little sparring matches, and even if you don't wanna participate, they're still entertaining to watch."

Byakuya contemplated the words that the lieutenant of Squad 10 had been telling him, in one way or another, almost every Friday for over a year now. He could sense that Renji was keeping his riatsu steady- the crimsonette was trying not to influence his decision.

He tilted his head at the voluptuous orangette. "Very well."

The bright blue eyes widened at him. "Sir? Did you just...?"

He nodded, knowing his answer had caught her off-guard. "Yes, I did. As you have pointed out on numerous occasions, it is not healthy for me to stay 'cooped up'. So, if you are that sure I will be welcome, I will go tonight."

Rangiku looked stunned for a moment, then smiled brighter than the sun. "Of course you're welcome! Besides the other captains that already go, you're the only one we want there. I know there's a Captain's meeting after work, but if you want, I can let my captain know you're going, and he can show you how to get there?"

Byakuya only needed a moment to consider this; Captain Hitsugaya was one of the few captains he actually liked. He nodded. "I would appreciate that. And I'm sure you'll want to tell your other friends that I said 'yes', so you have my permission to do so."

The female lieutenant grinned at him, then actually bowed. "Hai! Thank you, Captain Kuchiki! I'll see you two later!" He watched as she turned away, her and Renji sharing an excited smile.

Once Rangiku had left, his partner's bright auburn eyes slid to him. "Oh, Taicho, I'm really glad you said yes!"

He smiled at his excited companion. "I can tell. And you're sure I can do this?"

The younger man nodded emphatically. "Yes, sir, I am. I know you'd probably be more comfortable in a battle, but I have faith in you. Somewhere in there is a social butterfly- it's just suppressed."

Realizing he was being teased, Byakuya rolled his eyes. "'Butterfly'? I doubt it; more likely, you're sensing a wasp and you just got confused."

The bigger Soul Reaper laughed softly. "Does that mean I'm gonna get stung?"

He shook his head as he lowered his eyes to his paperwork. "Ridiculous man. If I stung you, you probably wouldn't want me to come over anymore."

He heard Renji reply softly, "Nah. You'd be shocked if you knew what you could get away with and I'd still want you over. I actually want you to keep that key, even if we don't work out for some reason."

Surprised, Byakuya lifted his head to see the warm smile sent his way before his subordinate refocused on his own work.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji kept his eyes on the papers in front of him as he sensed surprise and confusion in his captain's spiritual pressure, then Byakuya's quiet voice reached him. "Really? You want me to keep a key to your place, even if this relationship fails?"

He nodded as he continued signing the reports. "Yep. Cause see, you'll always be my moon, so even if my nightmares from last night come true, I'm still gonna care about you."

At his words, he sensed a flicker of distress in the noble's riatsu, and the reply almost sounded hurt. "That's not going to happen, Renji. I don't want to treat you like that."  
He nodded again, keeping his gaze on his work. "I know, baby. The thing is, I've never had something really good in my life last very long. It's not that I think you're that mean, I just know I'm that much of a screw-up. If we don't work out, it probably won't be even a little bit your fault."

Immediately, Renji sensed his superior's energy flare, and his head snapped up to see Byakuya frowning, looking concerned, hurt, and a little irritated. "Renji, I am quite sure I told you this morning that I will not tolerate you speaking badly of yourself. Do you recall this?" He nodded obediently, and the ravenette continued. "Did you think I wasn't serious?"

He shook his head. "No, sir. I'm pretty sure you were dead serious, and that's getting confirmed right now."

The older man's frown faded with a sigh. "Then why would you talk about yourself like that?"

Renji answered softly, "Cause it's stuff I see as fact. It's habit to say those things cause to me, they're true. I'm always screwing things up- you don't know how much."

His captain's response was quiet and sure. "Renji, I do not think you are a screw-up. Everybody makes mistakes. This habit of yours is one we need to break. It bothers me to hear you talk about yourself in such a negative way."

He nodded. "Hai, Taicho. I'm sorry I upset you. Umm, may I ask _why_ it bothers you?"

His partner hesitated, then whispered, "Hisana used to talk down about herself, about how being from Hanging Dog meant she wasn't good enough for me. It bothered me so much when she said things like that. But she was always in fragile health, so if I felt irritated with her for saying those things, I'd also feel incredibly guilty. I never knew how to handle it, so I ended up just... letting it go when she'd say she wasn't good enough."

Struck by what had just been shared with him, Renji replied gently. "I'm sorry, baby. I get it now, and I'll try not to talk like that anymore, ok?"

The noble shook his head, and Renji sensed distress flickering through his spiritual energy. "What really bothers me is knowing that you actually **think** such awful things about yourself. Even when you're not saying it, I can sense it. You really believe that you're not good enough for me, don't you? You know, just like you didn't ask to be Rukon, I didn't ask to be born a noble. I'd switch places with you if I could, if it meant you'd have faith that I really do want to be with you, and that I don't care if you make mistakes. I'll probably make some, too, but I'm looking forward to working stuff out with you."

Wanting to reassure and comfort the older man, Renji stood and crept over to his superior's desk. "Shh, baby. Don't be upset, it's alright." He moved to stand behind the ravenette's chair, leaning down to gently wrap his arms around the smaller Soul Reaper and resting his cheek against the silky black hair as he breathed, "I'm sorry, baby. I promise I didn't mean to make you upset."

He felt a slender hand lay over his that were crossed on his partner's chest as a sigh answered him. "I know you didn't, honey. You seem to take great care to _not_ upset me. It's ok, I probably just overreacted. I need to meditate. I normally do every day, but I haven't since... _Tuesday_? Gods, no wonder I've been so emotional and stuff! I definitely need to meditate before going out tonight so I don't start blushing in front of your pack as soon as they start asking you questions."

Renji smiled, moving to kneel on the floor next to his captain's chair. He laid his head on a hakama-covered thigh, still smiling up at the beautiful warrior. "Meditation, huh? So that's why you're so composed all the time, and nothing seems to really affect you unless it's real serious?"

The noble nodded, dark amethyst eyes appraising his submissive pose. After a moment, slender fingers began methodically tracing the markings above his eyes as his superior continued. "When I meditate regularly, and get enough sleep, I am in much better control of myself and my emotions. I am not so quick to tears, and I don't blush or giggle or any of that ridiculous stuff."

Renji felt his eyes widen, and he whispered, "It's not ridiculous, not to me. I... I like that I affect you like that."

A fine black brow rose. "Is that so?"

He nodded, keeping his head on his partner's thigh as he lowered his eyes. "I don't want you being all composed and serious when we're alone together. If you're gonna start acting like that with me again, then... then I don't _want_ you to meditate!"

He felt the fingers still tracing his forehead markings as the Kuchiki heir replied quietly. "Is that something that'd make you rethink this relationship?"

Without hesitation, he shook his head, keeping his eyes down. "No, sir. But I wouldn't be as happy, cause I wouldn't know if you were happy. See, a big part of why I've enjoyed the last 2 days has been making you smile, blush, laugh, even cuss. I don't like making you cry, but I do like that you're willing to let me see that side of you. I love how you're so open with me, and... and the old Byakuya would _never_ be like that with me."

There was a moment of silence, then the slender fingers brushed over his tied-up hair. "Renji? Look at me, honey." Obeying the soft command, Renji raised his eyes to see Byakuya giving him a small smile. "I never said meditation makes me incapable of emotions; it simply allows me to control my reactions to them if I need to. For instance, tonight, when your friends start asking you about your 'secret relationship', well, I most certainly don't need to start blushing then, right?"

Renji gave a small shake of his head. "Not really- might give us away. But... well, what about afterwards?"

The noble's smile grew. "Don't worry, my sweet Renji. Once we are no longer in a situation where I need to control my reactions, I promise I will drop my guard for you."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya saw the relief cross his partner's face at his words, and it made him wonder just how cold and aloof he'd really been acting. "Renji, am I really that bad?"

The auburn eyes widened with a look of near-panic, and the kneeling crimsonette shifted closer to his legs. "No, Byakuya, you're not bad! Why would you say that?!"

He shook his head, letting his fingers trail down the younger man's cheek. "Perhaps 'bad' was the wrong word, but now I know that you don't want me thinking negatively about myself, either. What I meant was, have I really acted so emotionless that you're scared I'll act like that when we're alone?"

The Rukon Dog hesitated before nodding. "The only time you show emotion is when you're pissed off- how do you think you ended up with a nickname like Ice Prince or Ice Princess? Why do you think people are scared of you?"

Byakuya felt his eyes widen as something occurred to him. "The other night, when I found you training... Renji, are you scared of me?"

His companion turned his face away as he mumbled, "Well, you're sorta a scary person sometimes. Thought you'd be mad at me because I was training independently. You... you're really scary when you're angry, Taicho."

Remembering the incident in this very office the next day, the fear he'd found in his subordinate's energy, Byakuya felt his chest tighten, and he spoke softly. "I am very sorry, Renji. I do not want you to be afraid of me." The bigger Soul Reaper was still kneeling next to his chair, which he found fascinating for some reason, and Renji's head was resting on his thigh, turned away so Byakuya couldn't see his face. There was no response to his words, and he noticed that the back of his partner's neck was bared since the scarlet mane was tied up in the high ponytail for work.

As gently as possible, Byakuya laid his fingers against the exposed skin, tenderly caressing the vulnerable area between his partner's hairline and the edge of his shihakusho. He heard a soft sigh, and felt the crimsonette relax, leaning against his legs. He continued gently rubbing the back of Renji's neck, intrigued by the tiny shivers that shook the muscular frame whenever his fingers moved. He noticed that the skin under his hand was warming and turning red. Was Renji blushing?

He lightly dragged his thumb down the center of the younger man's neck, following the vertebrae as he murmured, "Look at me, Renji." He felt his companion shiver as the head on his thigh shifted. The Rukon Dog didn't look at him straight on; instead, Renji looked up at him from the corner of his eye.

The submissive shyness was a stark contrast to the bold dominance his partner normally displayed, but Byakuya found himself liking it every bit as much. It did feel a little unusual, but the thought of this morning came to him, how willingly the redhead submitted to his words and touch- it had even seemed to comfort his partner. He also remembered what Renji had said last night; that he enjoyed being submissive as long as he trusted the person he was with... and that he trusted _him_.

Byakuya suddenly found himself very interested in this- he knew he wasn't ready to go all the way, but maybe he could still indulge his companion to a point. He spoke in a low voice. "You really are a good submissive and enjoy it, ne? And it's what you're in the mood for now?"

The blushing crimsonette nodded, nuzzling his thigh. "Hai, Taicho. Please forgive me; I know I promised to behave in the office."

Byakuya frowned, feigning thoughtful disapproval. "I suppose I could let this disobedience slide. However, we must do something so you will cease distracting me. Such insolence, Lieutenant."

He sensed his partner's delight that he was playing along, though Renji was controlling himself well, keeping still as he replied respectfully. "Yes, sir. My apologies for daring to distract you in such a manner. Is there any way I might make it up to you?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps. Just to be clear, this is probably not the mood you'll be in after the meeting tonight, right?"

The Rukon Dog gave a tiny shake of his head. "No, sir. Probably be in the opposite mood. Why?"

Byakuya smirked at his subordinate kneeling by his chair. "Now you are questioning me? You are treading on thin ice, Lieutenant Abarai. I asked that because it appears this may be your only chance to redeem yourself for your insolence."

x

Oh, my! Look at Bya, trying to indulge the reversal of their roles! How's he gonna do? Well, guess we gotta read the next chap to find out!


	12. Office Antics

'Healing the Moon'

Chapter 12: Office Antics

x  
 _((Byakuya smirked at his subordinate kneeling by his chair. "Now you are questioning me? You are treading on thin ice, Lieutenant Abarai. I asked that because it appears this may be your only chance to redeem yourself for your insolence."))_  
x

Renji could barely contain his excitement at what was happening here. His magnificent captain was playing along, displaying a sensual dominance that made him positively _ache_ with desire and pride. The ravenette spoke with authority but no cruelty, and there was warmth in the dangerously narrowed eyes.

It made Renji wanna cum right in his hakamas.

Slender fingers curled under his jaw, lifting his head from his superior's lap. The firm, but totally painless grip stayed as Byakuya leaned forward and began writing something on his desk. From his position, Renji couldn't see what his taicho was writing. Of course, it made him curious, but he stayed right where he was, content to kneel here forever with a hand wrapped under his jaw if his moon wished it.

Dark platinum eyes lowered to his, and Byakuya held out the paper he'd been writing on, speaking in that low, sexily authoritative voice. "It is almost lunchtime. You will hang this on the office door, then lock it. Understand?"

He breathed, "Yes, sir." The hand released his jaw, and he took the paper. It said, ' _Out to Lunch'_ in his partner's neatly elegant handwriting. He glanced up to make sure it was ok to leave his dominant's side. The slightest nod, and he scrambled to obey, backing away before rising. He fairly ran to the door, poking his head out to check the hallway before hanging the sign. He shut the door and slid the lock, heart already pounding in anticipation.

He turned back to see that Byakuya had his eyes closed, and looked calm. Renji realized he must be meditating, and figured that was just fine. Whatever it took so the older man could take this as far as he could.

As quietly and unobtrusively as possible, he crept back to his previous spot, silently kneeling within Byakuya's reach, but not touching. He could feel the composed white riatsu that was emanating from the meditating man, and it was wonderful. He kept his gaze on the floor and a tight rein on his own energy so he wouldn't disturb his companion.

Renji figured Byakuya wasn't ready to go all the way, but that was ok. He'd accept and appreciate whatever his abused partner was able to give him as a dominant, and he was so very proud that the ravenette had even been able to get this far, despite his lack of experience with other men.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand touch his hair and heard his captain's voice. "Come with me." Obediently, he rose and followed the noble to the office quarters. They went in and shut the door, and Renji watched as the smaller Soul Reaper moved to sit on the edge of the futon. Experienced in the ways of a submissive, he stepped closer to kneel at his dominant's feet.

He could see the intense interest in the violet-steel eyes, but he also sensed a slight hesitation. He knew this was only because of inexperience; Byakuya wasn't quite sure how to proceed, and didn't want to mess this up.

Renji smiled as he leaned close to rest his cheek against his superior's knee. "Taicho, would you forgive my presumptuousness if I took it upon myself to offer a bit of advice?" The Kuchiki heir gave a slight nod, and Renji shifted closer until he was kneeling on the floor between Byakuya's legs. He tilted his head to brush his lips over the hard bulge in his captain's hakamas, hearing a quiet moan.

Renji lifted his gaze to meet his partner's dark, narrowed eyes as he murmured, "There's 2 ways you might take this, Taicho, and I'd be happy with either. One, you can tell me what to do, as an order- you can command me to do whatever you want. Or, if you're not wanting to be that demanding, the second option is you simply tell me what you want or what you'd like me to do, and I take the initiative in making you one very happy captain."

Renji could tell that if the noble hadn't gotten his few minutes of meditation earlier, he'd be blushing so hard right now, yet Byakuya held to his part as the dominant here. One pale hand came up to lay against his cheek, and he leaned into the gentle touch as he sighed happily, letting his warm breath wash over the thin material covering the ravenette's hard length.

A pleased moan rewarded him, then his superior spoke softly. "I... I want you to use your mouth on me... I want you to suck my cock like you did on our first night together."

Renji practically wiggled in delight, loving the sound of his moon talking dirty to him. Gods, it was so sexy! Trying to suppress his proud grin, he nodded. "Hai, Taicho." He pulled down the edge of the hakamas, freeing his partner's throbbing need.

Leaning close, he began licking Byakuya's length, pressing his lips to certain spots as he deliberately explored what he'd rushed the first night. His partner's body was beautiful and perfect in his eyes, and he took his time finding out what pleased his dominant the most... which really seemed to be anything he did. Every touch of his lips or tongue drew reactions out of his companion, be it a moan or a tremor of pleasure.

He felt a hand touch his bound hair tentatively, as though trying to avoid messing it up. He smirked up at his captain. "It's ok, I got a brush in my desk, Taicho."

Within the next breath, the tie had disappeared from his hair to be replaced with a hand. Slender fingers threaded almost eagerly through his mane, catching most of the long strands before they even hit his shoulders, then gathering them into a fist resting at his crown. Fuckin' perfect, look who was learning!

In response, Renji rewarded his moon by wrapping his lips around the hard, throbbing member, beginning his mission in earnest.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya shivered as his lieutenant got serious about his task, sucking his aching cock as though he meant to suck out his soul. He tried not to whimper at the heavenly sensation, determined to stay in his role in this.

He liked how Renji acted as a submissive; obedient and eager to please, but still fiery enough that he knew the redhead was ok. And his partner seemed just as truly happy with this as when their roles were reversed.

Byakuya could feel his muscles quivering as his subordinate sucked him, and he noticed the big hands planted on either side of his hips twitching restlessly. He murmured, "You wish to touch me?"

An affirmative moan answered him, vibrating his member as Renji's tongue caressed him behind those soft, skillful lips. He tightened his hold on the scarlet mane as he sighed in pleasure. "I suppose since you are behaving so well, you may touch me. But, you had better not let anything get on my uniform, or I shall have to punish you."

The lips wrapped around his length twitched with a smirk, and the crimsonette wiggled his eyebrows, obviously supporting whatever 'punishment' he chose to inflict. Byakuya started laughing, and had to look away. "Oh gods, you silly man! Don't make faces while doing this!"

A soft laugh rumbled in Renji's chest, sending those lovely vibrations into his body again, then the big, warm hands slid his hakamas down further to begin caressing and kneading his hips and thighs. He moaned as he looked back to his partner's face buried in his lap.

The auburn eyes gazed up at him with a look that made him feel as if he were the most important thing in this man's world. The love and desire in the dark amber depths increased his own arousal, and he moaned as his body tightened. "Oh, gods, Renji!"

He realized he was panting as he let his eyes roam the erotic sight of the bigger Soul Reaper practically worshipping his body. Then he noticed the bulge in the front of his partner's hakamas, and that Renji was slightly rocking his hips in the same rhythm he was using to service him. He wondered why his companion was making no effort to alleviate his own discomfort. Perhaps, in this scenario that the redhead seemed to enjoy so much, he wanted permission or an order to touch himself?

Byakuya let his energy feather out a bit, remembering that Renji had said he liked how it felt. Sure enough, the younger man gave a soft whine, sucking him harder and shifting in his kneeling position. He then carefully tightened his grip on the long, blood-red hair, unsure of how much of that 'steady pressure' was too much. Apparently, he was doing fine, judging by the pleased moan that was muffled by his cock.

Dark cinnamon eyes rose to his, as if his subordinate knew that the riatsu and hair-pulling were indicators of an impending command. Between his panting and his breathless moans of pleasure, Byakuya's low voice came out like a growl. "Touch yourself, Renji."

The Rukon Dog gave a relieved-sounding whimper as he obeyed, lowering one hand to the front of his hakamas to pull his flushed, dripping member free. As his partner began stroking himself, Byakuya realized exactly why Renji had said it was 'fuckin sexy' yesterday when he'd been sucking the redhead while touching himself.

The sight of the bigger Soul Reaper on his knees, sucking his cock for everything he was worth while stroking his own length... it was one of the sexiest, most arousal-spiking things he'd ever seen.

Byakuya felt the tingling tightness coil through his belly, and, remembering how much Renji liked dirty talk, he moaned at his partner. "Ahh... ahh _Renji_... that's it...ahhh gods, you're gonna make me cum so fucking hard!"

The deep coppery eyes held his, filled with pleasure at his words and telling him that in this moment, _**nothing**_ was as important to his partner as giving him this release.

Unable to help himself, Byakuya gave a soft cry of pleasure as the tightness snapped, and the rush of his orgasm clouded his senses until his world only consisted of the man in front of him.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji watched his partner's climax wash over him, consume him. The hand in his hair tightened, and the dark silver-amethyst eyes stayed on his as they grew hazy with pleasure. The noble's soft lips were parted as he panted, breathing his name on every exhale like a mantra that was music to his ears. "Renji... Renji... Renji."

He swallowed gently, making sure he got every drop of his superior's warm release as he licked the member he still held captive in his mouth. The ravenette began to shiver lightly, still holding his hair. Carefully releasing Byakuya's cock, Renji used his free hand to caress his partner's hips and thighs soothingly. He still had one hand wrapped around his own throbbing member, but had stopped stroking in favor of focusing all his attention on the older man.

Even now, he could seem to do no more than gaze at his captain basking in the afterglow of the orgasm _he_ had elicited.

He found himself smiling at Byakuya, who still had his slender fingers woven through his mane. The Kuchiki heir smiled back for a moment, then the platinum eyes lowered to where his hand was wrapped around his aching length.

Renji gave a soft gasp of surprise and pleasure as the grip on his hair tightened just a bit and those steel-violet eyes narrowed at him. His moon spoke in that low, authoritative tone that made him shiver. "Did I say you could stop?" Hell yeah, his taicho still wanted to play! He barely managed to keep the excitement off of his face, replying softly, "No, sir, you didn't. Very disobedient of me to stop when I had such explicit orders."

Byakuya nodded and rose to his feet. "Very. Come up here, Lieutenant."

Renji obeyed eagerly, letting the hand in his hair guide him to sit on the futon where his partner wanted him. Then the smaller Soul Reaper pushed his shoulder with another murmured order as he released his hair. "Lay down on your back... hmm... with your hands over your head."

Renji did as he was told, laying down and crossing his wrists above his head. The noble nodded in approval, then climbed onto the futon, straddling his legs and leaning down close to where his arousal proudly stood out of his hakamas, demanding attention. Already trembling at the mere thought of his beautiful partner touching him when he was already so turned on, he whimpered softly at his dominant. "Tai-Taicho? Forgive me for questioning you, but how would this be a punishment for my disobedience?"

His superior sent him a smirk so wicked, it made him feel weak. "Oh, what I'm about to do to you is not your punishment, no. Your punishment is, while I'm doing this, you are absolutely **not** allowed to touch me."

Renji whined at his 'sentence', as he'd already been thinking of burying his hands in that luxurious black silk. His clever moon had come up with an excellent punishment. "I can't touch you?!"

His companion narrowed his eyes. "No. And it almost sounds like you are protesting my decision on how to punish you."

Quickly, he shook his head. "No, Taicho. I'll behave, I promise!"  
He tried not to squirm in anticipation and discomfort as Byakuya paused thoughtfully, like the ravenette was considering leaving him in this state. He whimpered softly, tilting his head so he was looking up at Byakuya from the corner of his eye. "Please, Taicho, please don't leave me like this. Please let me cum for you."

His 'puppy' look, one of his favorite submissive moves, worked; the older man's eyes softened as he murmured, "I wasn't really going to leave you in pain, but I suspect you already knew that, and are simply enjoying yourself in this role."

Renji nodded, whispering, "Hai, Taicho. Very, very much. You're doin' so good, I don't wanna stop yet. Please, Taicho? You chose a good punishment- I'll do what you said, no touching."

His captain smiled at him. "Good." Then slender fingers wrapped firmly around his throbbing cock. The contact sent an electrifying shock of pleasure through his entire body, and his back arched off the futon, toes curling. "Oh, _gods_!"

Apparently, he was too loud; his partner frowned. "Hush, Abarai. Neither this room nor the office are soundproof. I will stop if you insist on trying to get us caught."

Renji shook his head frantically, biting his lip as he realized he'd just yelled. "I'm sorry, Taicho. I won't do it again." he whispered, praying his dominant wouldn't stop. He caught his breath as the slender fingers tightened, kneading his aching flesh in a way that somehow relieved the pressure while making him yearn for more.

Then Byakuya leaned down, and Renji let his eyes slide closed, trying not to scream in ecstasy when that warm, wet mouth closed over him. It felt so amazing, he knew he wasn't gonna last long, and he breathed, "Gods, Taicho, I hope you're not expecting me to be able to hold out. I can't... ahh shit, this is gonna be too fuckin' fast."

Warm riatsu curled around him, a silent reassurance that it was ok. Renji flexed his hands above his head, dying to touch the older man as he began sucking. He resolved to never disobey Byakuya again if 'no touching' was gonna be his punishment.

Keeping his eyes closed, Renji shifted under the attention, rocking his hips up towards his partner. It didn't take him long to notice that when he did this, Byakuya would pull back a bit, only allowing about half his member past the soft lips.

Realizing that his superior might have a bad gag reflex and therefore unable to take him any deeper, or worse, this might have to do with his past, Renji immediately stopped rocking his hips, not wanting to push too far and make the noble uncomfortable physically or mentally. An appreciative hum from the smaller Soul Reaper vibrated his member as Byakuya sucked him harder and stroked what his mouth didn't cover.

The combination was perfect, making him moan. "Ohh yesss, Taicho! Please don't stop, let me cum for you." As his body tightened warningly, he heard his captain snap his fingers. He opened his eyes, knowing the snap had been a wordless command. He met the dark platinum eyes just as he felt teeth graze his shaft.

It was all too much, and the pressure snapped, with barely enough time for him to gasp a warning, "Ahh, fuck, I'm cummin'!" before his body erupted.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya watched the pure relief and pleasure wash over his submissive as he swallowed the force of the redhead's climax. Renji squirmed as his muscles convulsed, the bigger Soul Reaper just holding back from thrashing his way all over the futon. "Ahh... fuck... gods, Taicho... incredible... holy shit."

He released his partner's drained body and raised his eyebrows. "Was that supposed to be a sentence, honey?"

At the endearment, his subordinate grinned brightly, knowing the session was over. "If it was, I failed. That was the worst sentence ever." Byakuya watched as his companion finally lowered his hands from where he'd obediently kept them over his head the entire time. The warm auburn eyes lifted to his as Renji asked softly. "Can I touch you now?"

He nodded, and within a heartbeat, the younger man was embracing him and nuzzling his cheek as he whispered praise in his ear. "Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you, I could freakin' explode. You were magnificent, Byakuya. I really hope you enjoyed that, being dominant."

He nodded, sliding his arms around the crimsonette as he laid his cheek on silky red hair that was fanned over a broad shoulder. "I did. I enjoyed that just as much as everything else we've done. I think you're giving me too much credit, though."

He heard a soft, "Hmm? How so?"

Byakuya felt himself blushing as he lifted his head to look the Rukon Dog in the face. "You say I did well, but I think the only reason I was able to pull that off is because you were spectacular as a submissive. You made me feel really confident in what I was doing, and when I wasn't sure about something, you helped me."

Renji gave him one of those playful, charming smiles. "Feh, even if I helped, you did great, baby, and I'm still proud of you. I hope you're ready for this coin to flip tonight, though."

Confused by this last statement, Byakuya tilted his head. "Coin? Did you change the subject without telling me?"

The bigger Soul Reaper chuckled and kissed his nose. "Nope, same subject. 'Coin' is a term me and my friends use for those of us that love doing both. See, _I_ am the coin. Heads or tails, dominant or submissive. You, my dearest Taicho, have spent the last half-hour or so with my 'tails' side, my submissive side. After pack meetings, I'm usually in a pretty solid 'heads' mood. See?"

Byakuya nodded in understanding. "Alright. That is certainly an interesting way to describe it, and quite effective. So, other than this morning and just now, I normally draw out your 'heads' side?"

The redhead nodded, smiling warmly at him. "Yeah. It might have something to do with the fact that you're beautiful and smaller than me, or that I feel protective over you, or maybe it's because I've spent so much time seeing you as superior to me. I dunno why, really. All I know is you bring out my 'heads' side, like hardcore. That's part of the reason I'm so happy and proud that you did so well with my 'tails' side, too. Thank you for playing along with me; I know it probably pushed your comfort boundaries."

Byakuya shrugged, smiling at his subordinate. "A bit. I think it expanded my comfort zone, actually. I see now why you like having that dominant vibe most of the time. I have a feeling that the next time you want me to indulge your 'tails' side, I'll do better."

Renji gave him a sweet smile as the big hands rubbed his back soothingly. "Alright, baby. That sounds good. Whatever you want, ok?" Byakuya nodded, then lowered his eyes to where his partner's shihakusho had fallen open, revealing the precise geometric-tribal markings on his chest. Seeing them _before_ getting intimate made him feel excited, appealing to some carnal part of him that had only recently been awoken.

At the moment, though, freshly relieved and satiated, the elegant patterns beckoned to his logical meditative side. He lifted his hand, letting his fingers trace the ebony designs. Immediately, he began feeling soothed and centered, comforted in a way he normally only felt when meditating.

Focused on the entrancing markings, Byakuya didn't consciously notice that his lieutenant's uniform seemed to move out of his way.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was in a state of bliss. He and his broken moon had both reached such marvelous completion, and now the noble had a peaceful look on his face as he tenderly caressed his unique markings. Byakuya's riatsu was so calm, and he seemed zoned out on the designs that decorated his body. Realizing how similar this was to when his captain had been meditating, Renji didn't want to disturb him.

He subtly slipped out of his shihakusho to bare his upper body, careful to keep his movements slow. The peace radiating from his superior made _him_ feel calm, as well, and he decided they needed to try this before going to sleep. He had a feeling they'd both sleep well if this was part of a bedtime ritual. Unfortunately, it wasn't bedtime now, so they'd have to stop.

Renji gazed at the older man's content expression and sighed. He didn't want to break this peace. But when he sighed, Byakuya's deep, dark eyes lifted to his face. "Oh! Umm, I'm sorry. Was that bothering you?"

He shook his head. "No, baby. I promise I liked it very much. But, well... we're still at work, with only 20 minutes or so left of lunch. We need to eat; we didn't have breakfast this morning."

The ravenette nodded in agreement, murmuring, "I like the way you say 'we'." before casting a longing glace at his markings.

Renji smiled reassuringly. "Hey, baby, I really did like that, and I promise you can meditate on my markings when we have time to enjoy it, like tonight after the outing. Got quite a few I know you haven't touched yet, and I bet you haven't even gotten a good look at _all_ of them."

He grinned as an intrigued look came over his partner's face, and Byakuya asked softly, "We can do that tonight?"

He nodded, still smiling widely. "It's a date, baby."

The smaller Soul Reaper smiled back, then sighed. "You were right about eating- I am a bit hungry. There should be something in the kitchenette."

Renji kissed the noble on the temple before scrambling off the futon. "I'm on it, don't worry. You just sit here and look pretty, and keep talkin' to me." He went over to the small, but efficiently designed kitchenette, rummaging through the cupboards, drawers and tiny fridge. "Hmm, you got some stuff, not much, though. We should totally stock up here so we ain't ever gotta worry 'bout lunch at work, in case we ain't got time to get somethin' from the dining hall."

He heard his captain's reply from the futon. "Well, I don't always eat lunch at work."

Renji turned from the cabinet where he'd just found some instant ramen cups, shaking one at the older man. "Yeah, **no**. You're not skipping meals, mister. You just found a major way to bother me, alright? Don't try that shit around  any Rukon survivor- we've all missed meals cause we didn't have a choice. I ain't lived with Rukia in over 40 years, but I bet she ain't missed a meal since you adopted her, right? Does she know you skip lunch? That's not happening while I'm around; even if it's a little snack, you're gonna eat."

He set the water to boil, then crossed his arms defiantly at his superior. Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "Ok, I'm not arguing with you, but... did you really just threaten me with a cup of _noodles_?"

Renji nodded, snatching up one of the unopened cups and shaking it at his companion again. "Damn straight. Bad enough my nightmares made us miss breakfast today."

His partner tilted his head. "You can give quite the lecture when you've a mind to."

He shrugged. "You think that was a lecture? Try saying that you skip meals tonight when surrounded by a pack of Rukon wolves, baby."

The platinum eyes widened, and Byakuya spoke softly. "I think I'll pass on that, and I won't skip meals anymore, ok?"

Renji nodded, appeased. "Thank you. I ain't mad, just bothered. I'll make sure this is stocked by Monday, and you can leave work lunches to me." He turned and opened the cups, carefully pouring in the boiling water. He leaned against the small island counter as they waited for the ramen.  
"At least we ain't gotta worry 'bout dinner tonight. The bar has a pretty decent menu, and Ichigo's group will bring a load of wonderful unhealthy shit from the World of the Living. Fast food, and stuff from this neat little place called a convenience store."

Byakuya nodded with an expectant look on his face. "I have heard of these foods, from Rukia, and they do sound good. I'm looking forward to trying them. Oh, I meant to ask earlier, who all is going to be there tonight?"

Renji tilted his head as he thought. "Well, not everyone always makes it out every Friday, but... Shuuhei, Rangiku, Kira, Ichigo and his little group, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Hanataro, ohhh and Captains Kenpachi and Toshiro, and if they feel up to it, Shuunsui and Jushiro. There's a few others sometimes. Umm, oh, Rukia will probably arrive with Ichigo's group, and since they're not outcasts anymore, there's a chance Kisuke and Yorurichi could make an appearance. And of course, Yachiru will be there since Kenpachi's coming."

Renji came back to the futon with the ramen and chopsticks as Byakuya said, "Yes, I have seen them together- she seems to adore him. It always seems like such a contrast; she is tiny and bubbly and always cheerful, while Captain Zaraki..." The ravenette broke off, looking uncomfortable, and Renji grinned as he picked up the sentence.  
"Is huge and rough and probably clinically insane? He's part of my pack, and he used to be my captain, so I know what he's like, and how odd it seems that she's so attached to him. They're actually like father and daughter. He raised her, you know. They've been together since she was a toddler... scratch that, she wasn't even walking yet, just crawling. He's taken care of her, basically by himself, ever since. I'd seriously hate to be anyone stupid enough to mess with her, cause even though he acts like he doesn't care about anything but fighting, that little girl is everything to him."

He saw the surprise in his partner's eyes as Byakuya paused in eating to murmur, "I didn't realize they'd been together that long, or that he's the one to actually raise her. Knowing that, I'd say he's doing a good job, though she may be inheriting his insanity. The only time I see them apart is Captain's meetings, and when she pops up at the manor to pester me or steal my fish."

Unable to help himself, Renji giggled at the thought of the tiny pink Ken-pup of the pack swiping the Kuchiki heir's prized koi. "That little psycho steals your fish? I didn't know that, though I have seen her following you around before. You know, Byakuya, she only bothers people she likes; she ignores people she doesn't."

The dark steel-violet eyes widened before dropping back to the ramen, and Byakuya spoke softly. "I don't really mind when she follows me around or rides her scooter through the manor. When I know there's a chance I'll see her, I take candy or sweet rolls to give her. Perhaps that is why she pesters me."

Renji tilted his head skeptically. "I dunno 'bout that. She ever hung around when she knew you didn't have sweets?"

The older man started to shake his head, then paused thoughtfully. "Actually, yes, she has. It was the last time you went out on a mission. She came to the office right after you'd left. I told her I didn't have any candy, but she stayed all day. I remember it was so nice outside, so I suggested, several times, that she go play and enjoy the nice weather. She stayed until the workday ended, and she was actually rather quiet, for her. It confused me; I still don't get why she did that."

Renji felt a small smile creeping over his face as he realized what Yachiru had really been doing. "You said you worry 'bout me when I leave on missions, yeah?"  
At the noble's nod, he continued, "Baby, I'd bet anything she picked up on that. Yachiru's pretty good at reading moods, even when she doesn't understand the reasons. She knew you were worried, and was trying to help by keeping you company."

He saw the shock on the smaller Soul Reaper's face, and he smiled reassuringly. "Lunch is almost over, Taicho. Oh, and Kenpachi can be real defensive over their relationship, so don't say anything about it unless he brings it up."

His companion nodded as they finished their lunch. A quick wash of hands and faces, then they straightened each other's uniforms, sharing warm smiles. They went back out to the office, where Renji thoroughly brushed his hair and retied it, feeling his partner's gaze on him the whole time. He handed over the brush, though Byakuya's midnight mane wasn't nearly as disheveled as his own had been.

Renji went to the door and grabbed the sign, bringing it back to his captain's desk. "I think we oughtta keep this sign, Taicho." The ravenette smiled as he traded the brush for the sign. "Indeed."

Renji watched as his superior placed the sign in one of his desk drawers, then he went back to his own desk. The next few hours passed peacefully as they worked on their respective assignments, occasionally talking as they filled out forms and signed reports.

As 5 o'clock approached, Renji saw Byakuya rise to his feet, eyeing the work they'd each finished- Byakuya's paperwork was complete, and Renji was almost done with his last report. "A rather productive day for us, Lieutenant. When you're finished with that one, you may go."

Renji blinked in surprise. "But... I... well..."

His superior shook his head, speaking gently. "You go ahead. I have to go to the Captain's Meeting, which I am not looking forward to because they are usually boring and my back tends to hurt afterwards from the tension. But once that is out of the way, I am looking forward to going out."

Smiling at those words, Renji nodded, replying softly. "Alright, baby. I'll be waiting for you there, while trying not to be obvious. Gods, _I_ might just be the one that gets us caught."

The older man smiled at him, and he went over to his captain's desk to get one last kiss, then murmured, "Good luck at the meeting, baby. And if your back hurts, I'll give ya a massage tonight. How's that sound?"

The noble nodded. "That sounds nice, Renji. While I am looking forward to going out, I don't suppose there's any way we could both skip it and just go home together instead?"

Renji felt a new joy spread through him as he realized his partner had just called his quarters 'home'. Responding to the half-question, he shook his head with a smirk. "Don't be tempting me, baby. I gotta go, and I'm sure Rangiku already told the pack that you finally said yes. They'd be really disappointed if you didn't show up."

The ravenette sighed and smiled at the same time. "I suppose you're right, and I was serious when I said I'm looking forward to going out. Any last-minute warnings you want to give me?"

Renji thought for a moment, then spoke softly. "Well, in the Rukon, you don't really get a lot of physical contact unless it's something bad. So we kinda make up for those years by using physical contact for affection, comfort, and reassurance. We've been doing that long enough that it's like second nature, and I just realized it might seem strange to an outsider, when it's just cause we grew up literally starved of affection."

His companion nodded slowly. "Believe it or not, I understand. If you and your friends use touch or whatever to show your care for each other, I won't take it personally."

Remembering that Byakuya had never even been told he was loved before him, Renji realized that maybe the smaller Soul Reaper had been raised the same way, deprived of physical displays of affection or comfort. Chest tightening, he reached out and took a slender hand in his own, whispering, "You really _do_ understand, huh?"

A tiny nod answered him, and he gently squeezed the hand he held. "That's ok, baby. There's actually a decent chance that you'll be getting some attention and flirting tonight, and once they're more comfy with you and been drinking, I wouldn't put it past some of the bolder ones to try being affectionate towards you. Just remember, there's _nobody_ in my pack that would try to really harm you."

Byakuya nodded, then smiled as if thinking of something. "Am I going to be finding out which of your friends likes me?"

Renji chuckled, lifting the hand he held to kiss the back of it. "Yeah, you'll probably figure them out. I don't think anyone will try to make a serious move on you, though. Even though I'm in a relationship now, they know how much I like my captain. Man, it could get awkward when they start askin' questions. Hey, umm, what am I allowed to tell them about my mysterious new partner and our relationship?"

He was surprised when Byakuya just shrugged. "I suppose that as long as you don't tell them anything that will give us away, you may answer as you see fit. Now, Lieutenant Abarai, it is almost 5, and I have a Captain's Meeting to attend. You are dismissed."

Seeing the warmth in the platinum-amethyst eyes, Renji smirked playfully. "Hai, Taicho." He hopped down from where he'd perched on the edge of his superior's desk and headed for the door. At the last moment, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Captain Kuchiki? Just think, get through the meeting and dealing with wolves, then there's a whole _weekend_ coming up."

Renji let a suggestive tone lace his last few words, winking at his partner as he slipped out the door.

x

x

Next chap will be taking place at the bar :)

 **Note for Bleach yaoi-lovers-** **If you haven't already, you should go check out SpunkyOne's work. She's an amazing author and definitely worth the read- detailed and descriptive and awesome. And she has variety; stories with several different couples. (other than Renji and Byakuya, I happen to like Kenpachi and Byakuya lol)**


	13. The Wolf Den

'Healing the Moon'

 ***Hi, Spunky! Hope you like this chap! Love ya!***

Warnings: Language, drinking, passing mentions of past abuse.  
The bar scenes take up about 3 chaps; think of it as an arc :)

Listening to the song 'Heathens' (Twenty-one Pilots) while working on this one. It just seems to fit lol.

Chapter 13: The Wolf Den

x  
 _(("Oh, and Captain Kuchiki? Just think, get through the meeting and dealing with wolves, then there's a whole_ weekend _coming up."_  
 _Renji let a suggestive tone lace his last few words, winking at his partner as he slipped out the door.))_  
x

Byakuya found himself sighing contentedly as his lieutenant left. He took a few minutes to meditate, knowing he wouldn't have another chance between the meeting and going to the bar. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and headed for the Captain's Meeting. Of course, it was boring and felt like it lasted forever, when it was less than an hour.

A status update on all squads, notifications of all completed projects, and results of several assignments. Other than the routine stuff, there was not a great deal going on. Hollow reports were low, both the Living World and the Soul Society were relatively quiet, and most work was up-to-date, if not ahead of schedule. A few comments, the following week's orders and assignments, then they were dismissed.

As everyone filed out, Byakuya found himself wondering about the next part- the pack outing. He realized he hoped he'd do well, almost as if he were meeting Renji's family. That seemed an odd way of looking at it, considering he already knew these people. Then again, this was an entirely different set of circumstances. He caught sight of Captain Zaraki tearing out of the building as he usually did on Fridays, and for the first time, he realized it was because he was headed out.

Just then, he heard, "Captain Kuchiki?"  
He looked down to meet a pair of serious teal eyes. "Captain Hitsugaya."

The smaller captain tilted his head. "Lieutenant Matsumoto claims you actually said yes to coming out tonight, and I would very much like to know if she spoke the truth."

Byakuya nodded. "I did accept the invitation. Did you doubt her word?"

He was surprised to see the silver-haired prodigy relax, and when the Rukon survivor spoke again, he recognized the same casual inflection that Renji and Shuuhei used when they were comfortable.  
The ice-wielder smiled. "Nah, didn't really doubt her, just couldn't believe you finally said yes, or that you said I could show you the way. Did anyone explain the rules?"

Byakuya shrugged, unsure if he'd been told everything. "No symbols of rank or birth, no using titles, and casual dress?"

The captain of Squad 10 nodded, looking pleased that he knew. "Yeah, that's basically it. So, first off, you got something to wear?"

Byakuya hesitated. "I am not sure. There is not much occasion for me to dress casually."

His companion looked thoughtful for a moment, then the turquoise eyes widened. "Oh, what about that nice haori you wore a few weeks ago when you came to the Captain's Meeting straight from the Kuchiki council? It matches your eyes and would totally work as casual if you wear it over the hakamas you have on now."

Byakuya nodded and headed for the cabinets the captains had here for personal effects, gesturing for the prodigy to follow him. "That haori got washed and should be here." He opened his cabinet and pulled out the folded garment.

He was caught off-guard by the relief that crossed the younger man's face as he murmured, "Good, glad it was here. Thought we might have to go to the Kuchiki manor."

Byakuya began removing his kensaiken and other accessories as he tilted his head. "What would have been wrong with that?"

The teal cat-like eyes met his, looking solemn. "Rukon ain't ever allowed in a noble's home."

Before he could respond, the smaller Soul Reaper was smiling up at him again, looking excited. "C'mon, hurry up and get changed, Byakuya. I can't wait to see how everyone reacts; I know some of them didn't believe Rangiku."

The ice-wielder turned away towards his own cabinet, and Byakuya started changing his top. The haori the other captain had suggested was a silk kimono-style shirt that was mostly violet, blended with black and deep chrome, with bright silver accents. Since this was supposed to be casual, he didn't tuck it in, letting the bottom hem drape just past his hips.

He brushed out his hair and tied it in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands loose to frame his face. His intent had been to look good for Renji, but he would quickly find that the crimsonette would not be the _only_ one noticing.

When he was done, he turned and got his companion's attention. "Capt- Toshiro? This look ok?"

Those turquoise cat-like eyes shifted to him and widened with a look of surprise and admiration, then he was answered in a slightly-strained voice. "Yeah, you... you look great, actually. C'mon, it's almost 6, and that's when they start serving drinks."

Realizing that the younger Soul Reaper was still in his uniform, Byakuya tilted his head. "What about you?"

Toshiro grinned. "Oh, I got ready earlier." then stripped off his uniform to reveal a teal t-shirt and blue jeans. "I like the clothes they have in the Living World." he explained as he hung up his uniform and ran both hands through his silvery hair, then smiled charmingly at him. "Let's go."

They headed out, flash-stepping along the rooftops as the sun hovered near the horizon. Soon enough, Byakuya began feeling the presence of collective riatsu, a lot of it. Toshiro veered off, dropping to the ground. Byakuya followed and found himself in front of a bar with a sign that said 'The Wolf Den'. The energy from the people inside was thick even out here, and Byakuya caught himself seeking his partner's.

There! Renji was inside! Excitement, anticipation, and nervousness all flared inside him, and he took a deep breath.

Just then, Shuuhei came out the front door of the bar, wearing a solid silver yukata over black hakamas. "Hey, Frost! Made it just in time; only a few minutes till they fuck up and start serving drinks! You look nice, babe. Hey, I gotta talk to Byakuya for a second, k?"

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Aww, c'mon! I was lookin' forward to bein' the one to bring him in!"

Byakuya watched as Shuuhei grinned and ran his fingers through the prodigy's silver-white hair. "Chill out, Frost. Go wait inside the door, and when I'm done talkin' 'bout business, maybe he'll let ya escort him."

Toshiro huffed. "Fine, Reaper, but don't take forever. I wanna see the reactions, and I'm ready to get my drink on."

As the younger Soul Reaper walked into the bar, Shuuhei smiled at Byakuya. "Dude, Ren's gonna shit a brick when he sees you. You look great. I ain't really got no business to discuss. Look, I just wanted to let you know, if this thing you two have wasn't a secret, I'd totally let you sit by Renji. But as it stands, that's my spot, and if I gave it up for you the first time you come out, it'd look suspicious, you know? So I sit by Ren, you sit by me. That's as close as I can get you without any suspicion."

Byakuya nodded. "Ok. I appreciate you helping keep it a secret, Shuuhei, though I must admit, I'm not sure why you'd bother trying to get us close to each other. I would think-"

The scarred man cut him off with a wave and a knowing smirk. "Yeah, I'd bet Kazeshini that I know what you'd think. That because me and Ren have been friends with benefits, I'd be jealous and not want this relationship to work, right?"

Byakuya didn't answer, searching the bright silver eyes for any sign of deceit.

Shuuhei tilted his head, holding his gaze squarely. "Renji Abarai is my best friend, and I want him to be happy. Being with _you_ will make him happy, already is. And I'd like it if you were happy with him, and it kinda seems like you might be. So you see, Byakuya, I really want this to work out for you two. Renji trusts me, so if you trust him..."

As the younger man trailed off, Byakuya nodded in understanding. "If I trust him, I should trust you, as well. I believe we made progress in that regard earlier, when the three of us were in the office."

Shuuhei nodded happily. "Yep. I'm glad you trusted me at least that much. I know how big of a deal your secrets are. I might be a bit of a gossip, but I'm not an asshole. I wouldn't tell anyone those things. Now, you ready for this?"

Byakuya hesitated, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Alright. I... I'm just a little nervous. Renji said I'd do fine, but this is not really a type of situation I'm familiar with."

The scarred lieutenant made a sympathetic noise. "Unknown territory, huh? Gottcha. It's ok, you know these people, and I know Kenpachi's always wanting to fight you, but he won't be like that here. Nothin' bad's gonna happen, and just remember, I got your back. And Ren's in there, waiting for you- he's been looking at the door every 5 seconds since we got here. It's gonna bug the shit outta him that he can't dote on you, but I"ll see what I can do. C'mon."

They stepped inside, and Byakuya's senses flooded with sight and sound. Music and laughter filled the air, and then Toshiro was there, talking shit to Shuuhei. "Took ya long enough, Reaper. Hey, Ren and Ikkaku are arm-wrestling, like right now."

Shuuhei laughed. "Baldy challenged Firefly again?! He never wins. C'mon, Byakuya, you gotta see this!"

Byakuya felt a hand wrap gently around his wrist, and he let Shuuhei tug him towards the far corner of the main room, where cheering could be heard. Shuuhei guided him as they wove through the crowd and tables, and he sensed Toshiro close by. Then the tables stopped, and Byakuya saw the big corner booth.

Renji was sitting in the very corner of the seat, Ikkaku to his left. Elbows on the table, the men had their right hands locked. The hands were rather steady, though there was a definite lean in Renji's favor. The crimsonette looked calm yet intense, while the 3rd-Seat was sweating and looking fierce, snarling at his opponent. "Gods, you can't win _**every**_ time, bastard!" Cheers rose up, mostly for Renji.

Suddenly, Renji's head snapped up, and Byakuya damn near shivered when the intense auburn eyes landed right on him, and filled with admiration as they widened appreciatively. Before another breath had been taken, Ikkaku laughed. "Distractions will cost ya!" and Renji's hand soared towards the table. Byakuya felt his heart drop that he'd cost Renji the match, then, an inch from the wooden surface, the hands stopped cold.

Ikkaku yelled in frustration, and Renji looked back to his opponent, purring, "And being too fuckin' cocky is what will cost you." In a flash, Renji had slammed Ikkaku's hand to the table, muscles rolling and shifting under the black-marked tan skin.

Cheers and laughter erupted all around, and Byakuya took a moment to assess the rest of his surroundings besides his shirtless, victorious partner.

There was nobody on Renji's right, and he realized that must be where Shuuhei's spot was. On the other side of Ikkaku was Yumichika, then Kenpachi. Perched on the back of the seat behind Renji was Yachiru, weaving a black silk ribbon through the scarlet mane as she braided it. Everyone was dressed casually, in yukatas or kimonos, or in outfits from the Living World. Everyone seemed much more relaxed than normal, and Kenpachi's hair was down out of it's usual spikes and bells.

Other than Renji, nobody seemed to have noticed his arrival yet, having been focused on the arm-wrestling match. Shuuhei nudged his shoulder and smirked, then slid into the booth to sit at Renji's right. As Byakuya moved to follow, his presence was definitely noticed.

Kenpachi looked shocked, exclaiming, "Holy shit, you actually came!"

Rangiku's head popped out from the next booth. "I _told_ you he said yes!"

Kenpachi huffed. "That don't mean I believed you."

Byakuya caught Renji's eye, and he could see that his partner had faith that he could do this. Then Kenpachi was grinning at him, a challenging look in his eye. "So, the Ice Princess finally came out of the tower."

Byakuya shrugged as he slid into the booth to sit next to Shuuhei, replying casually. "Well, the tower does get rather stuffy, and even a princess can get bored of the same 4 walls."

There was a moment of perfect silence, then Kenpachi laughed uproariously among the chuckles of everyone else. "Hell yeah, this night just got interesting! You drinkin', Byakuya?"

He nodded as Toshiro sat on his other side. "I'll drink. Not a lot, though; I have things to do in the morning."

Kenpachi nodded, still grinning at him. "Alright. Hmmm, you kinda seem like a sake man, and they have good sake here. But they have other drinks, too. Here you go, check 'em out." The bigger Soul Reaper slid a laminated list of drinks across the table.

Byakuya caught the list, his eyes flicking over colorful mixed drinks. "Thank you, Kenpachi. You're right; I do tend to drink sake, but some of these look quite interesting."

He felt a faint tension in the air easing up, and realized even though everyone might have wanted him to come out, nobody other than Renji and maybe Shuuhei had been sure what to expect from him.

Now that Byakuya had shown that he would respect their rules of equality, he could sense everyone relaxing even more.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji tried to hide his proud grin as his secret partner fit in almost seamlessly. The ravenette looked great, wearing a top that matched his eyes and made them glow, and ebony hair caught up in that ponytail that was so damn cute. Oh, and his casual response to Kenpachi's 'princess' comment had been perfect!

Now Byakuya was looking over the drink list, saying, "These do look interesting, but I think I'll stick with sake this time."

Renji saw Rangiku's head pop up from the next booth. "Did I hear somebody mention _sake_?"

He nodded, gesturing towards the noble. "Byakuya chose sake as his poison tonight." He caught his partner's amethyst eyes and smiled. "Rangiku here is our resident sake expert. She's tried every kind they serve here."

The older man looked to Rangiku. "Really? Well then, what would you recommend?"

The orangette tilted her head. "They got some great sakura sake, smooth with a sweet note. And they got these fruit-flavored ones that are pretty good."

Byakuya nodded thoughtfully. "I actually prefer spicy."

Rangiku's baby blues widened, and she grinned at the pack's guest. "Their fire sake, then, absolutely. You won't be able to taste anything afterwards for at least 30 seconds, but it burns real nice going down. It's the best spicy sake they carry."

Renji watched as the ravenette nodded. "Sounds perfect."

At that moment, the bell went off, signaling that drinks were now being served. Rangiku squealed as she sprang out of her booth. "K, fire sake for Byakuya. Everyone else going with their usual?" A round of nods, and she flounced off, working her way through the other patrons that were headed for the bar to get drinks.

Renji watched as Shuu addressed Ikkaku, who now had Yumi in his lap. "So, Baldy, why the hell did you challenge Ren to arm-wrestle when you never win?"

Ikkaku smirked. "If I won, he was gonna tell us who he's seeing."

Out of the corner of his eye, Renji saw his secret partner glance towards them, obviously hearing that he'd bet their secret on a feat of strength. He shrugged as he replied, "Yeah, that just gave me another reason to win. Like I really want you bunch of degenerate psychos to know who's crazy enough to get involved with me."

Kenpachi laughed, gesturing at the scattered pack. "Of course we wanna know who's good enough to take our sex-demon off the market! Must be special and serious if our red wolf ain't hookin' up no more. I'm gonna miss both sides of that coin, and I know I ain't the only one."

Renji was filled with the urge to facepalm- he shoulda known Ken would bring this up. He sighed and lifted his eyes to the ceiling so he wouldn't look at his partner. "It's not the end of the world, Patch. You know just about anyone in the pack will submit to you, and you'll find someone else you'll let top you."

The huge Soul Reaper shook his head. "Not a chance. You know you're the only one I trust to take me."

With another sigh, Renji looked to the barbarian of the pack. "Then you're shit outta luck, cause I am serious about this relationship. It could be really special, and I want it to work, and not you nor anyone else has a chance in hell of getting me to do anything that might fuck it up. If I screw this up, I'll be doing it on my own."

Just then, Rangiku returned, balancing 2 trays full of drinks. Renji took his and sipped it, letting his eyes slide over to Byakuya as he wondered how his partner felt about what he'd just heard.

The ravenette was just lifting his sake dish to his lips, and the dark eyes shifted to meet his. His captain glanced between him and Kenpachi, then, to his relief, his partner sent him a secret smile before tossing his head back, downing his first serving of fire sake.

The noble tilted his head, eyes widening as he addressed Rangiku. "Thank you for the suggestion. This is very good."

Renji had tried the fire sake once, and he wondered what the spicy heat would taste like blended with the sweet taste of the older man. Gods, he wanted to kiss the ravenette till they couldn't _breathe_!

Suddenly, Shuu chuckled. "Man, this is gonna be one hell of a night. Sittin' here might be the death of me." Renji realized that sitting between him and Byakuya, Shuu was right in their secretive line of fire. On the other side of the scarred man, he could see the same realization dawn in his partner's eyes. Shuuhei caught the look, and murmured under his breath, "Relax, I'm good. Besides, there ain't no other place I'd rather be right now."

Renji smirked at his best friend. "Yeah, I bet you're lovin' the thought of being a little Shuu sandwich, hmm?" He leaned past the blushing lieutenant to stage-whisper to Byakuya, "My friends are total pervs. I dunno where they get it."

Shuuhei laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. "Yeah, we couldn't _possibly_ have gotten it from our twisted, fucked-up Alpha."

Renji shook his head innocently. "Nope, course not. You guys are the ones that corrupted me!" His heart warmed when he caught sight of Byakuya hiding a smile.

Just then, Yachiru, who'd been quiet this whole time, scampered along the back of the booth's seat to perch behind his partner.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya glanced up when he felt bubbly energy settle just by his shoulder. Yachiru was there, grinning happily. "Hi, Byakuyi!"

He nodded. "Hello, Yachiru. I'm sorry, I didn't bring any sweets with me."

The pinkette shrugged, still smiling at him as she reached out to touch his ponytail. "That's ok, Byakuyi. I'm just happy you're here. Kenny's happy, too. Everybody's been wanting you to come for a long time."

Before he could respond, there was a commotion by the door. He looked to see Ichigo and his group walking in, loaded down with carry-out boxes and bags. The group made a beeline for the corner booth, Ichigo waving the bags he carried. "I got food, bitches! Who's ready to chow down?"

As the group reached them, Renji stood and let out a piercing whistle. This was apparently a signal, as the pack started gathering at the corner booth and the booths on either side of it.

Byakuya only had a moment to admire his secret partner, dressed in only a pair of snug black jeans, before he was being greeted with surprise and enthusiasm by anyone that wasn't already aware of his arrival. Everyone really did seem happy that he'd come, though the enthusiasm was tempered, as if they'd been told not to make too big a deal out of this.

He returned the greetings politely as Ichigo and the others began handing out food. Not only were there specific items for everyone, there was also communal food for the center of each table that anyone could help themselves to. Byakuya was surprised when Ichigo set a bento box right in front of him.

"Hey, Byakuya. Glad you could make it. I heard you might be coming out tonight, and I remember hearing you got a thing for spicy food. But I wasn't sure what you specifically like, so may I present... the Spicy Sampler. I got a little spicy something from every place we get food and put it all in here."

The teen opened the bento, showing that each divided section held something different, and the spicy smell was mouthwatering. Surprised that the young man had gone to the trouble of doing this for him, Byakuya looked up at Ichigo, who was smiling at him. "Thank you, Ichigo. This looks delicious."

The substitute Soul Reaper nodded. "No problem. Let me know which ones you like the best so I know what to get next time."

As Byakuya nodded, a new voice reached him. "Nii-sama?" He looked; there, in the midst of Ichigo's group, was Rukia. Greetings rose for his adopted sister. "Hey, Snowflake! - Come eat, Snow Angel!"

But the younger ravenette didn't seem to notice the greetings, continuing to stare at him. "Nii-sama?"

He tilted his head, gesturing with his chopsticks. "Hello, Rukia. You know, 'nii-sama' sounds awfully formal, and I was informed that this is supposed to be casual."

The adopted Kuchiki nodded and smiled shyly at him as she got her own food. "I'm glad you came, Byakuya. I hope you have a good time." Rukia took her food to the next booth, where Rangiku, Kira, Orihime, Momo, Isane, Rikichi, and Hanataro were.

As Byakuya began eating, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Yachiru was still perched on the back of the seat, pointing at his bento. "I'd like to try some, Byakuyi. Please?"

He nodded and selected a piece for his tiny companion, only to be stopped by Kenpachi. "Hold on, Byakuya. I'm really glad you're willing to share with her, but she can't eat spicy food this late- gives her nightmares."

At the mention of nightmares, Byakuya felt his eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Kenpachi smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it. That's exactly why she asked you, cause you didn't know. Yachiru, you little monster, c'mere." The tiny pinkette scurried along the back of the seat behind everyone's head until she reached Kenpachi, who began feeding her from his own massive spread.

Byakuya let his eyes flit around the booth, watching as the group ate and talked and laughed together. Ichigo and some others had claimed the next booth, and conversation flowed between Ichigo's, Renji's, and Rangiku's booths. Byakuya didn't realize he was smiling as he absorbed the happiness and comradarie that filled the air.

The pack really was like a family.

Suddenly, he heard Toshiro's voice pipe up next to him. "Oh gods, look! Is he _smiling_?"

In the blink of an eye, all attention had found its way to him. Well, then.  
He allowed the small smile to stay as he raised his eyebrows. "There are not many things that make me smile. I'm smiling now because I happen to be having a nice time and am enjoying myself. However, if anyone insists on making a big deal of it, then nobody will see it ever again."

Immediately, everyone chilled, most of them refocusing on their food and conversations with smiles of their own. Kenpachi held his hands up as if in surrender. "What? There's no big deal 'bout nothing!"

He nodded, still smiling. "Good."  
Yumichika spoke up from where he was nestled on Ikkaku's lap. "I think you have a beautiful smile, Byakuya, but I'm not making a big deal about it."

Byakuya nodded again, catching Renji's eye. The crimsonette sent him a sweet smile, and he could feel his partner's happiness and pride.

As everyone finished eating and satisfied sighs were heard, Ichigo leaned over the back of their booths, throwing a wadded-up napkin at Renji. "Alright, it's been put off long enough. We all wanna know what's up with this new relationship of yours."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji almost groaned at Ichigo's words, especially when everyone in that booth and Rangiku's leaned over the dividers, watching him expectantly. He sighed. "Alright, you nosy bastards. But I ain't telling anything that's too revealing."

Excited murmurs ran through the pack, then Toshiro asked, "Guy or girl?"  
He replied, "Guy."

Kenpachi leaned forward. "Rukon?"  
He shook his head. "No, he's Seretei-born, though he seems to understand Rukon better than I thought he would."

Yachiru climbed on top of Kenpachi's head. "Is he a pretty guy? You're real pretty, you should have a pretty boyfriend."  
Renji laughed at the sweet words. "Yes, Yachiru, he's _very_ pretty."

Isane played with her silvery lavender braids as she asked softly, "Where'd you meet him?"  
Renji smirked. "Well, the first time I ever saw him was at the Academy, but I don't think he noticed me."

To his surprise, Byakuya was the next to speak. "I'm sure he noticed you. You're rather hard to miss, Renji. This guy would have to be blind not to notice a man over 6 feet tall with blood-red hair."

Everyone made sounds of agreement as they nodded. Then Ichigo spoke up. "Why is his identity a secret?"

Luckily, Renji had anticipated this question. "Because he hasn't been in a serious relationship in a real long time. Figured we'd have a better chance of working out if there was no pressure; we can focus on our relationship instead of what everyone else thinks."

Nods and understanding murmurs answered his statement, then Kira asked quietly, "Does he know about us? Like, about benefits and stuff? Some people get jealous of their partner's past."

Renji's chest tightened at the timid blond's question, knowing what his friend had been through with his asshole of a captain. "He is not like Gin, sweetie. He's not manipulative or abusive. I explained about benefits, and he was fine with it. He may not know who all I've been with, but he's already said he doesn't care if I've been with the entire Seretei, as long as I'm faithful to him while we're together. He's not mean or cruel like Gin, and he's not going to beat me for being around you guys."

Kira nodded, looking relieved, and Renji saw Byakuya looking at the blond in horror before the dark eyes met his.

Then Hanataro spoke in his soft almost-whisper. "What... what if he doesn't like us? You said he's Seretei-born... even though we're from different districts, we're all Rukon, Renji, messed up in one way or another. Ichi and his pack are from the Living World. So when it doesn't have to be a secret anymore, and he meets us... what if he doesn't like us?"

Renji hesitated, then lowered his eyes to the table, using one finger to trace the etchings in the wooden surface... the carvings he and his pack had made over the years. His response was quiet. "I dunno, guess me and him would have a problem, then. All of us have been through too much shit together for me to abandon you guys just cause the person I'm with doesn't like my friends." There was a moment of silence, then the last peson he'd expected spoke up.

Byakuya's voice was just loud enough for the whole pack to hear.  
"That seems like a ridiculous thing to have to worry about. This relationship you're in is supposed to be serious, right?"

Renji lifted his head to meet his secret partner's eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Well, at least I'm serious 'bout him. I'm not 100% sure how serious he is about me. It's still a pretty new relationship."

The ravenette tilted his head and gestured at his gathered friends. "I'm not sure how welcome my opinion is, since I'm not certain I'm considered your friend. But it seems to me that if this guy is worth the effort you are obviously putting into this relationship, he will see the worth of your friends, what they mean to you and what you mean to them. If you are important to him, does it not follow that your family should be important to him, as well? If he trusts you, he should also trust those whom you've placed your own faith in. And if he doesn't, if he scorns those who are important to you just because your family is from the Rukongai or the Living World, then this guy is surely not worth another moment of your time."

Everyone was staring at the noble, wearing varying expressions of surprise, gratitude, and pleasure that he'd basically just stood up for the pack. Renji felt the smile crossing his face as he nodded, watching the warm amethyst eyes that held such acceptance.  
"You're right, Byakuya. Thank you for putting this in perspective. My pack _is_ my family, and they _are_ really important to me. He should know this, though I kinda got a feeling he's gonna be just fine with it."

Then Kenpachi grinned. "Gods, this conversation got serious. I say, until you and your secret boyfriend decide we can know who he is, we continue to pester you with questions about him. How 'bout some better ones? Yachiru, go play."

The pink bubble of energy giggled. "Aww, I never get to listen to the adult conversations." Then she darted away, and Kenpachi's grin became wicked.

"Renji, you know what we're gonna ask. We wanna know some _good_ stuff."

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya watched as his partner pulled a marvelous innocent act. The pack's Alpha tilted his head. "'Good stuff'? Ok, well, he's got a surprising sense of humor, and he likes to read."

Knowing this was not what Kenpachi had meant, Byakuya smiled at the reactions that Renji's reply brought. Kenpachi huffed and rolled his eyes, while Ichigo threw another wadded-up napkin at the crimsonette. "C'mon, Renji! That's _**nice**_ good stuff, and while that's sweet and all, we wanna know some _**naughty**_ good stuff!"

The Rukon Dog crossed his hands behind his head and smirked. "And what makes you think I'll indulge you deviants?"

Yumichika waved one hand dismissively. "Because you're just as much of a sex addict as the rest of us, if not more so. You done it yet?"

Renji raised his eyebrows. "Nope."

Byakuya heard the stir this caused among the pack that was gathered like children at story-time. Except Shuuhei, who was sitting between them and being very quiet.

Toshiro asked, "Well, why not? Reaper told us yesterday that you weren't available to hook up anymore, and we all know how fast you can work that magic of yours."

Byakuya's heart started pounding, then he felt Shuuhei nudge him gently, breathing, "Easy there. It's alright."

Calmed by the contact and words, he took a deep breath as Renji answered. "Ok, remember how I said it's his first serious relationship in a long time? Well, it's not just that. This is also the first time he's ever been involved with another guy. We're taking it nice and slow cause of that; I sure as hell don't wanna rush him or make him uncomfy."

Byakuya was surprised when a chorus of "Awww!" answered his partner.

Kenpachi leaned forward. "That's nice. If you're the first, you gotta be careful. Wonder if he knows how lucky he is to have you as a partner, instead of some of the assholes he coulda ended up with?"

Renji shrugged, but Byakuya felt Kenpachi's words as if they'd been aimed directly at him. After only a couple of days, he already knew he was very lucky to have Renji in his life.

Toshiro smirked, narrowing those turquoise cat-eyes at the Rukon Dog. "So, you haven't gone all the way yet cause you don't wanna rush him, how very gentlemanly of you. Buuut, what about _other_ stuff? There's, like, 100 fun things to do without going all the way."

Renji's cheeks began to redden, which elicited cheers from the pack. "Oh, shit, he's blushin'! - Go, Ren! - So they have done something! - Tell us!"

Byakuya watched with interest as his redheaded partner tried to fend off his friends. Shuuhei was suddenly focused on his drink as though it were fascinating, while Renji was shaking his head at the rest of the pack. "Back off, guys! Geez, what if one day we do go public? You think he'd appreciate me sharing private shit with you fuckin' lunatics?!"

Grumbles answered the crimsonette, then Byakuya leaned forward. "I think he'd understand that in your pack, you share everything. Besides, I get the feeling they won't leave you alone until satisfied."

Cheers followed his words as Renji's auburn eyes widened at him. The Rukon Dog tilted his head just an inch, as if trying to verify what he'd meant. He gave the slightest nod, and his partner gave one of those slow, seductive, fang-bearing smiles.

Kenpachi noticed the wicked grin first, hitting the table to get everyone's attention. "Hey, shuddup! Ren's up to something!" The pack went mostly quiet, other than admiration for their Alpha.

Toshiro murmured, "Shit, bet you can get him to do anything you want if you smile at him like that."  
Kenpachi nodded. "Damn straight. Always loved that look."

Byakuya watched as his secret partner gave him one final glance before focusing on his pack, still wearing his seductive smile that showcased his pronounced canines. "My freaky little family, so interested in my private life."

Enthusiastic nods answered him, and Renji's smile grew. "Alright, first off, he kisses like a fuckin' angel, and even just making out with him turns me on till I can't think straight."

At this point, Shuuhei was beginning to blush, and Byakuya realized it was because the scarred man knew Renji was talking about him.

Everyone 'oooh'ed their Alpha's words, then Kenpachi nodded. "Yeah, I can see you liking that. You always were a big kisser; you like making out just as much as anything else. Speaking of 'anything else'..."

Renji sighed as a dreamy look entered his dark amber eyes. "He gives one hell of a blowjob. I mean, like, _damn_."

Byakuya thanked the gods he'd gotten a chance to meditate, or he'd be blushing so hard right now.

Catcalls and howls rose from the pack, and Shuuhei leaned down, tapping his forehead on the table. Kenpachi laughed. "Ren, I think your Beta's getting his panties in a twist."

Byakuya saw Renji's grin morph into a teasing smirk, the cinammon eyes flicking to him before refocusing on his friend. "Aww, poor Reaper loves him a good bj, so he's probably jealous that I got me someone that gives incredible head. Even knows how to use his teeth _just_ right."

A muffled groan rose from where Shuuhei was pressing his face into the table. "Dear gods, so jealous."

Byakuya watched as Kenpachi reached over the table and buried his hand in the dark, spiky hair, then gently pulled, coaxing the scarred lieutenant to lift his head. "You know, Reaper, I just realized you ain't asked no questions. Now, I'd think as Ren's Beta, his best friend, and undeniably the one he hooks up with most, you'd be first in line to be prying 'bout this new guy."

Byakuya felt himself tense and saw Renji's shoulders stiffen as Shuuhei's silver eyes widened, all 3 of them realizing that Shuuhei not asking about the 'secret relationship' was starting to arouse suspicion.

Then the scarred lieutenant brushed away Kenpachi's hand, sitting up with a curious, amused look in his eyes. "I just had to think of what questions I wanted to ask."

Byakuya heard Renji mutter, "Oh shit." under his breath as Shuuhei grinned, that wicked smile aimed at his Alpha.

x

x

Ohhh it's Shuu's turn to ask about the 'new guy'.  
What will he ask?  
What else will the pack find out about their Alpha's secret partner?  
What does everyone think about Bya joining them?  
Will they drink more?  
Where did Yachiru go?  
OMG the suspense is killing me!  
Tip: don't write when you're tired and jacked up on coffee and banana nut muffins :)


	14. Bonding

'Healing the Moon'

Warnings: Language, drinking, mentions about past abuse, flirting *waggles eyebrows*

 ***Hey Spunky! Here I am! lol***

Chapter 14: Bonding

x  
 _((Byakuya felt himself tense and saw Renji's shoulders stiffen as Shuuhei's silver eyes widened, all 3 of them realizing that Shuuhei not asking about the 'secret relationship' was starting to arouse suspicion._  
 _Then the scarred lieutenant brushed away Kenpachi's hand, sitting up with a curious, amused look in his eyes. "I just had to think of what questions I wanted to ask."_  
 _Byakuya heard Renji mutter, "Oh shit." under his breath as Shuuhei grinned, that wicked smile aimed at his Alpha.))_  
x

Renji knew he was in for it now. Shuu could be more perverted than just about any other pack member, and he was afraid of what he'd ask, especially since his friend _knew_ he'd be asking about Byakuya. "Reaper, babe, I'm sorry I was teasin' you."

No good; there was a devious gleam in the sky-silver eyes. Shuu wouldn't betray their secret, but was going to give him hell. "I have at least 2 questions, Firefly darling. The first one has 2 parts. Have ya seen him naked, and how does he look?"

Renji heard the murmurs of approval from his pack; they wanted to know this, too. Remembering that Byakuya had openly encouraged him to answer the questions, he took a deep breath. "Yeah, and every fuckin' inch of him is so perfect. He's gorgeous, head to toe."

Shuu tilted his head, bright silver eyes full of curiosity. "Which side of you does he bring out more?"

Again, murmurs of approval followed his Beta's words, the others wanting to know the answer to this question, as well. Renji glanced past his friend to meet dark platinum eyes. His partner appeared calm, even in light of the personal questions.

Impatient fidgeting brought his attention around to the table and his other friends leaning over from the adjoining booths. "He brings out my 'heads' side most of the time, without even trying. But he does incredible with my 'tails' side, too. He can work that perfect balance of being authoritative without being mean about it."

He saw the dreamy looks in his friends' eyes, and chuckled as he thought of something else. "He likes when I talk dirty to him. And with some encouragement, it turns out he's surprisingly fluent in dirty talk, himself."

Appreciative noises responded to his words, then Ichigo threw another of those wadded-up napkins at him. "Dammit, Ichi, that's getting annoying. Can't just say 'hey' to get my attention?"

The substitute Soul Reaper shrugged, then asked quietly, "You said he hasn't ever been in a relationship with a guy before?"

Renji shook his head. "No, he hasn't. Why?"

The teen leaned further over the dividers between their booths, glancing around at the rest of the pack before meeting his eyes and speaking softly. "You said he gives great head, but how's he that good at it if he's never been in an actual _relationship_ with a guy?"

Renji stiffened defensively, realizing what a mistake he'd made.

Toshiro spoke quietly. "He's kinda got a point, Ren. The only reason half of us are good at stuff like that is cause we were forced to-"

Renji shot to his feet and planted his hands on the table, feeling his riatsu slipping as he spoke in a low voice. "Don't."

The pack went silent for a few moments, then Kenpachi muttered, "Son of a bitch. You got yourself someone who's been hurt. That's some pretty big fuckin' information, Renji. No wonder you're all defensive over your relationship. I bet this is the real reason you're takin' it slow and why we're not allowed to know who he is."

Renji had to struggle not to look at his partner and apologize, fearing what he'd see in those dark eyes that had held such trust in him. He'd fucked up, and now his friends knew he was with someone who'd been hurt. If they ever went public with their relationship, everyone here would know that Byakuya had been violated.

Slowly, he sat back down, staring at the wooden surface of the table without seeing it. He knew he'd just fucked up in a way he couldn't undo, and felt too horrible for words. After an awkwardly quiet moment, he heard Toshiro ask in a gentle tone, "This isn't something we were supposed to know, huh?"

He shook his head, then Kenpachi spoke softly. "We get it, Ren. You know the deal; if any of us gets with someone who's been through that shit, we can tell them about the pack and what most of us have been through."

Yumichika curled up tighter on Ikkaku's lap. "One of the worst things about it is feeling alone, like nobody could understand."

Kira spoke up in his quiet, timid way. "He needs to know he's not alone, and that you wouldn't treat him like that."

Renji sighed, keeping his eyes down. "I hope he already knows that I wouldn't do anything like that. So far, it seems like he trusts me, but I'm worried that I'll fuck up, unless I already did by letting you guys figure it out."

Ichigo frowned. "Well, it's not like you just went out and blabbed to a bunch of total strangers. It's more like, you accidentally told a support group that they've got a new anonymous member."

Rangiku tilted her head, speaking in a gentle tone. "Yeah, I don't think this has to be a bad thing. We might be able to help, simply by understanding."

Renji sighed again, deeply upset with himself. "And what if he didn't want others understanding? He'd never told anyone else, but he trusted me to know, and in the space of 5 fuckin' minutes, I manage to let that shit out."

He lowered his head to rest it on the table, heart aching as he imagined what his moon must think of him right now. He felt like he might cry or throw up any second, maybe both.  
Then he head that voice, that soft, accepting voice. "Renji? Might I offer my opinion on this?"

Renji lifted his head an inch to meet dark amethyst eyes that didn't hold anger as he whispered, "Sure, Byakuya. If you got something to say about this, I wanna hear it."

The fact that their guest had spoken up had caught the attention of the entire pack, and now they were all listening intently as the ravenette spoke softly. "I think their points are valid. You did not intentionally reveal your partner's past, and as Ichigo said, it is not as if you told strangers."

Renji hesitated, unsure if Byakuya was really ok with his fuck-up, or if the noble was just trying to keep him from losing his shit in front of his friends. He replied quietly, "He trusted me with his story, though."

Byakuya tilted his head, then glanced around, addressing the pack. "I didn't hear a story, just that Renji's boyfriend has been hurt in the past. Did anyone else hear a story?"

When everyone shook their heads, Byakuya met his eyes again. "See? I imagine he trusted you with the details of what happened to him, which you have kept to yourself. Therefore, his trust in you should remain intact."

Then his secret partner smirked. "Or, if you're really that worried about his reaction, just tell him that the only reason you said anything is because you were seeking the advice of your friends- your _family_ , so that you can help him as possible." The pack apparently approved of this, as they cheered their guest's words.

Renji smirked, trying to hide his immense relief that Byakuya truly seemed alright with the pack knowing. "I've been in this relationship for less than a week, and you're suggesting I _lie_ to him?"

His secret partner shrugged, then held up his finger and thumb less than an inch apart. "A tiny, itty-bitty, harmless white lie. If he finds out and doesn't like it, you are more than welcome to tell him that a slight deception was my idea. Would you rather him think you were trying to help, or know you accidentally screwed up?"

Renji found himself chuckling. "Well, I already told him I'm a screw-up, and he didn't really believe me, but I guess a few days is kinda soon to be giving him proof, huh?"

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya nodded at his partner's words, glad he'd been able to calm the younger man. When Ichigo and the others had figured out that Renji's partner had been hurt, he'd seen the devastation in his partner's eyes and sensed his riatsu becoming unstable.

He had pinpointed the reason, and done his best to reassure Renji without being suspicious. After all, he knew that the Rukon Dog would have never intentionally revealed his secret, and it had simply been an innocent mistake that Ichigo had been sharp enough to catch. _He_ hadn't even realized that Renji talking about their activities could come back like that.

He truly wasn't upset that the Rukon survivors knew, so he'd been as honest and reassuring as he could. Now Renji seemed vastly relieved, while some of the pack members were sending him looks of appreciation that he'd been able to calm and cheer up their Alpha. It was easy to see how devoted these people were to his lieutenant, and honestly, their response to finding out Renji's partner had been hurt touched him.

Without even knowing who this person was, the group was concerned and becoming rather defensive over him.

Toshiro folded his arms on the table, teal eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, if your story is gonna be that you were trying to help, are we allowed to ask about this? Not any details 'bout what he went through, just some basics, like where the bastard that did this is."

Kenpachi added in a low growl, "Or where we can find him."

"How do we get our hands on him?" Ichigo snapped.

The threatening words and tones against his abuser comforted Byakuya, and he could sense Renji trying to monitor his reactions as the redhead replied to his friends quietly. "We can't do anything about it; the sick fuck's already dead. And look, guys, I'm not really sure what we're allowed to talk about, even if it is to help. But... since you already know... I think I can tell you that my boyfriend _did_ get to see that bastard die."

A positively happy murmur ran through the listening pack at these words, and Yumichika smirked as he purred, "Now _that_ is a beautiful thing. I'm sorry he went through what he did, but it is nice that he got to see that, and know he wouldn't ever be in danger again."

The group went quiet for a minute, and Byakuya realized that their responses were just as comforting as when he'd told his partner his secret, and Renji had been filled with such defensive rage on his behalf. He could sense the same helpless fury thrumming through the air now, from people who didn't even know this was about him.

After a few moments, Kenpachi cleared his throat, then asked carefully, "Does he have a reaction if things get too... intense? We've all had 'em, so we understand that."

Byakuya watched as Renji hesitated for a long moment, as if unsure whether to answer, then gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, he... his reaction is the panic, where he freezes up. It's only happened once, but it scared the shit out of me; I thought I'd seriously fucked up. He looked... _frightened_ of me. Afterwards, he felt bad, and said he knows I wouldn't hurt him."

Sympathetic noises rose from the group, then Toshiro sighed. "So he reacts like me and Shuu used to? Actually, a few of us had the panic reaction. Damn, that's rough, not being able to move... It helped me to be in a place I was comfortable in if anything intimate was gonna happen. Maybe that'll help him?"

Renji nodded slowly. "I do try to make sure he's always comfortable, whether or not there's anything naughty going on."

Byakuya sipped his fire sake as the group nodded in approval, touched by the fact that they did still seem concerned for their Alpha's partner.

Ichigo tilted his head, then threw yet _another_ wadded-up napkin at Renji. The crimsonette growled, "Dammit, did you stockpile those? Throw **one** more fuckin' napkin at me, Ichi, and I **swear** I'm coming over there to shove 'em where the sun don't shine."

Byakuya watched as Ichigo grinned at the Rukon Dog. "That's better. You were starting to act like a pussy. So you're with someone who's been hurt- dude, you and most of this fucked-up little family have been violated at some point. So he freezes up if things get too intense too fast. You're missing the big picture. You've been together less than a week, and from what you've said, you have great make-out sessions, you've seen him naked, and he's given you head, and I'm pretty sure you didn't even tell us everything you've done together. Sounds like you two are doing pretty fuckin' good. That's one strong boyfriend you've got if he's able to make progress that fast."

Renji smiled, replying softly, "He _is_ strong, and I'm so proud of him, it hurts."

The orange-haired teen laughed. "Much better. Hell, I'm impressed by this guy already. All that in just a couple days? Shit, you were being nice to me for like a month, and what happened the first time we kissed?"

Byakuya watched with interest as his partner made a pained face. "You lost your shit and kicked me in the nuts. Then that lunatic hollow of yours was raving at me for scaring his king."

Chuckles filled the air, even as other pack members offered their own experiences of trying to move on from their pasts. It had been long enough that they were able to view the awkward memories with fondness and even a little humor.

Yumichika piped up from where he was nestled on Ikkaku's lap. "Me and Ikkaku were living together for a year before he saw me naked. I remember crying cause at that time, I was so self-conscious from what I'd been through." The 5th-Seat turned his head to kiss his bald companion on the cheek, murmuring, "I'm sure I looked a mess from crying, but you were still the first person in my life to make me feel beautiful."

Byakuya listened, chest tightening as he realized these people had long since achieved a strength he had yet to find. How long would it take for him to be like them?

Ichigo gestured at the 3 booths containing Renji's family as he smiled at the redhead. "See? We ended up alright, and so will your boyfriend. Besides, he's got _you_ , Renji. You'll take care of him, and help him when he freezes up, and whenever he is ready to go all the way..."

As the substitute Soul Reaper trailed off, Renji smiled, and Byakuya saw the cinnamon eyes flick to him for just a heartbeat. "Whenever he is ready, I'm gonna make it the best night of his life."

Byakuya felt a blush trying to warm his cheeks, but he managed to quell that reaction, knowing there would be time to blush for the crimsonette later. Renji's words had brought cheers from the pack, and as they settled, Kenpachi stood and leaned past Ikkaku and Yumichika to kiss the Rukon Dog on the temple in a comforting way. "Sorry we upset you earlier. You wanna tell us some more sweet good stuff?"

Renji grinned at his friends. "He likes my cooking."

Laughter erupted around the booths, Shuuhei saying, "Well, out of all of us, you're the best cook."

Ikkaku chuckled. "Best cook? Firefly's the best at a lot of shit."

Byakuya felt the small smile on his face as he drank his fire sake, and he could tell his smile had been noticed, though nobody mentioned it this time. Then Toshiro asked, "Hey, Byakuya, how much of that sake have you drank?" He shrugged, and the smaller Soul Reaper grabbed the bottle to shake it. "Gods, you've almost finished it! How are you not fucked up?"

Byakuya tilted his head as interest filled everyone's eyes. "I was trained to handle alcohol. I can get a 'buzz', but I have not been able to actually get drunk in... let's see... it's been 75 years since the last time."

Immediately, at least 4 people were vying for his attention. Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Rangiku all seemed fascinated by what he'd said, leaning closer to him.

Shuuhei asked, "So you can't get drunk?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I imagine I could if I drank enough of it, but I am not sure how much that would be."

Wicked grins spread over the four faces, and he heard Renji say, "Oh shit, you just fucked up, Taicho."

Kenpachi waved his Alpha off. "Shut up, Ren. And you're not supposed to call him 'Taicho' here."

Shuuhei nodded vigorously. "Exactly. Byakuya was told the rules, he knows we're equals here. Right, Byakuya?"

He nodded back, smiling at his partner's best friend. "Right, Shuuhei."

Ikkaku grinned at him. "You know, Byakuya, we'd love to help you find out how much it takes to get you drunk."

He felt his eyes widen as Rangiku squealed, "Yes! Have a drinking contest with us, Byakuya!"

He started to shake his head. "I doubt I'd stand against you."

Kenpachi snorted. "C'mon, ain't none of us been 'trained' to handle alcohol."

Byakuya tilted his head. "That may be true, but I also don't drink as often as you guys."

Kenpachi grinned in his insane way, that challenging look back in his eye. "Oh, is the Ice Princess afraid to drink with the big boys?"

~X~X~X~X~

Renji stiffened as Kenpachi challenged his partner, and he started to protest. "You guys cut it-"

He stopped when Byakuya lifted a hand, saying, "It is ok, Renji." The ravenette looked back to the members of the pack that were inviting/challenging him to the drinking contest. Renji saw the calm confidence all over the noble, feeling pride swell inside him.

Byakuya replied to Kenpachi's challenge casually. "Perhaps the princess just doesn't want to embarrass the big boys by drinking them under the table." A chorus of taunting 'ooooh's rose up from the rest of the pack, supporting their guest's words.

Ikkaku laughed. "Holy shit, they're on his side! Let's do this!"  
Renji watched as his pack rearranged themselves for a few chaotic moments, then settled. Shuuhei had somehow managed to shift so Byakuya now sat by him.

His partner now sat to his right, followed by Shuu (who looked kinda smug that he'd been able to get them next to each other), then Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Rangiku- all the competitors lined up. The left side of the booth was taken by Yumi, Toshiro, Ichigo, and Kira. Everyone else was either in one of the adjoining booths to watch over the dividers, or standing at the end of the table.

Renji asked under his breath, "You sure 'bout this?"

His partner nodded, murmuring, "Yes, very sure. And don't distract me; I need to focus right now, honey."

On the other side of the ravenette, Shuu's head snapped up at the endearment, obviously surprised to hear it. Nobody else had heard, being too busy ordering drinks for themselves or for the contest.

Renji grinned and gave his partner a subtle wink. "Alright, I won't distract you, but I know how to distract Reaper."

Shuu's silver eyes narrowed. "Nuh-uh, go 'way, Ren."

Renji smirked evilly as he leaned in front of the noble to whisper to Shuu. "Just imagine a Byakuya sandwich, babe. Don't that sound _delicious_?"

Shuuhei stared at him. "Ohhh, gods, it does. Well played, asshole. There went all my focus."

Byakuya smiled. "That was mean, Renji. And what makes you think I want him thinking of me like that?"

Renji grinned. "Oh, trust me, he already was. Probably has been since he found out; I'd bet anything his nasty little mind has been coming up with all _sorts_ of fun things the three of us could do together. Right, babe?"

Shuuhei was blushing, looking anywhere but at them. "Dude, shut the fuck up." while Byakuya seemed very amused.

They'd kept their voices low to avoid being heard. Then the drinks arrived, and bottles of fire sake were set in front of the 5 competitors.

As the Alpha of the pack, and not competing himself, Renji was the officiant. He stood and addressed the 5 people to his right. "Ok, you throw up or pass out, you're done. The last one able to lift the dish to their mouth wins. Any last words?"

Byakuya tilted his head. "I said I didn't know how much it'd take to get drunk, but I never said how much I've tried. When Hisana passed away, I drank 10 bottles of sake, 5 bottles of wine, and 5 bottles of some shit I _still_ don't know anything about besides it was alcohol and came from Kiskuke Urahara. I drank all of this by myself... in a matter of hours... and was still able to walk in a straight line and speak quite clearly."

Renji felt his eyes widen as his partner's competitors reacted. "Holy shit! - Gods, is he serious? - Did he just cuss? - Never mind that, we might be in trouble!"

Byakuya shrugged, smirking at the others. "I did try to refuse this contest. Remember that."

Then the sake began flowing, and the contest was on.

Renji watched in awe as Byakuya tossed his head back, downing dish after dish in a smooth, swift rhythm. Every few dishes, the noble took a deep, steady breath, then resumed his drinking. The other competitors were drinking while trying to watch the Kuchiki heir.

After a while, Ikkaku set his dish down, slurring his words. "Fu-uck. Yeah, 'm good, 'm out. Hey, Yuuumi, baby, I tell ya that you look fuckin' fiiiine t'night? 'M gonna _do_ things to ya later."

Yumichika giggled. "Oh, I bet you are, you brute."

Renji grinned as he announced, "Ikkaku's out! And Rangiku ain't lookin' so good!"

The voluptuous woman scowled. "Wha'ever, I'm... I'm _fine_!" A few dishes later, she had passed out, face-down on the table. Toshiro leaned over to adjust her head, muttering, "She's gonna smother herself with her own tits one of these days."

Renji said, "Two down!"

He watched as Byakuya shifted against Shuu's side, raising his dish to hide his mouth as he purred, "Shame on your Alpha for revealing how easy it is to distract you." Under the table, Byakuya slid his leg against Shuu's and laid a pale hand on his knee.

This resulted in Reaper yelping frantically. "Shit! I'm out, I'm out!" The scarred lieutenant didn't have a way to escape, since Kenpachi, a wasted Ikkaku, and an unconscious Rangiku all sat between him and the way out of the booth. Shuu scrambled to get his feet on the seat, then crawled right over the table to tumble into Ichigo's lap. Laughter rang out at Shuu's antics, nobody realizing that Byakuya had done anything.

Renji grinned at his devious partner as he announced, "Just Byakuya and Kenpachi left."

The noble and the barbarian continued drinking, eyeing each other. Soon enough, Kenpachi began lagging, his movements becoming slower and less precise, while Byakuya was still composed, downing the sake like water.

20 minutes of this, then Kenpachi grinned and waved his empty dish. "Tha' was fun. You got me, By- Bya- Byaki... tha' wasn' right... Bya-ku-ya. Thanksya for drinkin' with us."

When Kenpachi set his dish down, Renji smiled and nudged his partner. "Stand up and take another. You win." He smiled proudly as the ravenette stood and took his victory drink among the cheers of all of his friends, including the ones that had lost to their guest.

As Byakuya sat back down, Renji caught sight of Kenpachi shifting closer to the noble with a bemused look. "Heya, princess. I wanna tell ya b'fore I sober up an' realize how very stupid this is, I'm really glad ya came out, an'... an' you look really pretty t'night."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, and Renji was ready to do something drastic, like crawl right over his superior to get between him and the huge Soul Reaper.

Kenpachi tilted his head at the Kuchiki heir. "Don' look at me like tha', princess. Ain't gonna _do_ nothin' to you, just tellin' you that you're pretty. Like you didn' know tha'."

Kenpachi shifted in the seat, leaning against the ravenette with his head on a slender shoulder as he murmured, "Relax, ain't gonna bite ya. Just... wanna rest for a minute. Room's spinnin'."

Renji could see the surprise on his partner's face as Byakuya took a moment to process the situation, then replied softly. "Alright, you can rest if you want. But where is Yachiru? She has been gone for some time."

Kenpach shifted on the seat and used his feet to push Rangiku and Ikkaku out of the booth, then laid his head on Byakuya's thigh. The bigger captain gave a whistle that sounded like a bird call, and a moment later, the pinkette appeared and began to giggle. "Kenny, did you drink too much?"

The 'invincible' Soul Reaper nodded, stretching out on his back and patting his chest. Yachiru scrambled to the spot, curling up on the warrior's chest like a kitten.

Seeing that Kenpachi's head was still on his partner's lap, Renji felt a territorial wave of possessiveness roll through him. That was _his_ spot, dammit!

Byakuya seemed startled to find himself in these circumstances, but accepting of them. After a moment, with the whole pack looking on, the noble lifted his hands, using one to gently stroke Kenpachi's hair, the other to rub Yachiru's back. Both relaxed into the attention, obviously soothed by the contact.

Unable to stay too jealous, Renji smiled as he watched the ravenette doting on both the biggest, roughest member of his pack, as well as the smallest, most innocent.

Renji's heart warmed to see his partner bonding with his family.

x

x

Awww, ain't that adorable?


	15. Storytime

'Healing the Moon'

 **Warnings:** **Language, references to abuse**

 _ **OK Everyone. The ff app chopped off half this chapter yesterday. If you read it already, you're more than welcome to skim down to the cutoff point. It's right after Rukia asks if she can speak to Bya alone. There's a pov break (~X~X~X~X~X~) What comes after that is what failed to post yesterday.  
What a pain- won't be using ff app to update, I guess.  
ENJOY! **_

Chapter 15: Storytime

x  
 _((Byakuya seemed startled to find himself in these circumstances, but accepting of them. After a moment, with the whole pack looking on, the noble lifted his hands, using one to gently stroke Kenpachi's hair, the other to rub Yachiru's back. Both relaxed into the attention, obviously soothed by the contact._  
 _Unable to stay_ _too_ _jealous, Renji smiled as he watched the ravenette doting on both the biggest, roughest member of his pack, as well as the smallest, most innocent._  
 _Renji's heart warmed to see his partner bonding with his family.))_  
x

Byakuya hadn't been sure how to react to this at first, so he'd gone with what felt right. He'd apparently chosen well, as both Kenpachi and Yachiru seemed comforted by his touch.

Remembering what Renji had told him about what physical contact meant to his pack of Rukon survivors, he gently threaded his fingers through Kenpachi's hair, getting a deep hum in response. He used his other had to tenderly caress Yachiru's tiny shoulders and back, hearing a happy little sigh.

Byakuya glanced up to see Renji watching them with a soft smile, though the auburn eyes were slightly narrowed at Kenpachi's head being on his lap. Then he heard Yachiru's voice. "Kenny, tell me a story."

The huge Soul Reaper groaned. "Not t'night, baby girl. Y'know, Byakuya out-drank me, and now 'm not in any sh-shape for story-tellin'."

Byakuya watched as Yachiru pouted, then looked up at him expectantly. He felt his eyes widen. "I don't know any stories."

To his surprise, he heard members of the pack encouraging him. "Make one up. - You can do it. - C'mon, Byakuya. - A story would be nice. - Please?" Then Ichigo swept in with the clincher, leaning over the table with a smile. "We've all had to do it, Byakuya. It's your turn."

Byakuya met Yachiru's eyes and nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you a story. But I don't have much experience doing this, alright?"

The tiny lieutenant giggled. "Alright, Byakuyi."

He took a deep breath and began speaking softly as his mind quickly formulated the story. "Once upon a time, there was a little princess. She was sweet and beautiful and kind. Her father, the king, loved her very much, and did everything he could to make her happy. For the most part, she _was_ happy, but sometimes, she was sad."

Byakuya didn't notice the entire pack listening, since he was focused on Yachiru, who asked with wide eyes, "Why was she sad, Byakuyi?"

He continued in an almost conspiratorial voice. "The princess didn't have any friends. See, the king was really big and kinda scary-looking, and his personality was a bit rough. The people in the kingdom never tried to see past this, assuming that he was a scary person. Because of this, nobody would let their children play with the princess, so she always had to play alone or with her father. Now, what the kingdom didn't know was that the king was actually nice, and loved the princess dearly. He was also quite smart, smarter than most people thought. He had noticed the princess was sad, and he knew it was because the people were afraid of him."

Yachiru tilted her head, looking sad for the king and his daughter. "But that wasn't his fault."

Byakuya nodded, totally missing the mesmerized looks on everyone's faces as he answered. "Well, you and I know that, but sometimes adults are fools who do not bother getting to know a person before judging them. Now, the king didn't really care what anyone thought of _him_ , but oh my, the princess was his world, and it bothered him that she had no friends, people her age that she could talk to or hang out with, or maybe even get into a little trouble with. He decided to do something to help."

Byakuya let a tone of mystery color his last few words, smiling when Yachiru demanded impatiently, "What? What'd he do, Byakuyi?" He let his eyes widen as if he were sharing a big secret.

"I'll tell you what he did, Yachiru. The king threw a ball, a huge party that the entire kingdom was invited to. Surprised and curious, the people came, and they brought their children since every invitation had specifically said the little ones were welcome. The princess didn't know the purpose of the ball, just that there was going to be a party and other kids were coming. She brought out all of her toys and games, and some of her best dresses so her and other girls could play dress-up, and she had the cook make a ton of sweets and snacks. When the people arrived, the king told them why he'd thrown the ball, and they let their children play with the princess. While the children played, the people realized how much the king loved his daughter, and decided that nobody who loved their child could really be that bad. So, they began talking with their king as they never had tried to before. When the ball finally ended, the princess had many new friends... and so did the king. The princess was never sad again, and she and her father, and the people, all lived happily ever after. The end."

Yachiru nodded thoughtfully, then smiled up at him. "I liked that one. You tell good stories, Byakuyi. Thank you." The tiny pinkette laid her head down on Kenpachi's broad chest as she closed her eyes and began to drift off, murmuring, "Kenny's a king."

Byakuya moved his hand from Yachiru's back as Kenpachi's arms lifted to wrap around the dozing lieutenant, and for the first time since starting the impromptu story, he looked at the bigger captain's face.

He was surprised to see a tear escape from under the eyepatch as Kenpachi whispered, "Thank you, Byakuya. That... that was a beautiful story." The huge Soul Reaper sat up carefully, cradling the sleeping girl to his chest.

Byakuya made to stop him, thinking the man was too drunk to attempt getting up. Kenpachi shook his head, smiling as he spoke softly. "I'm good. With how big I am, I process alchohol quickly. Umm... look, sorry I called you pretty. You _are_ beautiful, I'm just sorry I was so forward in sayin' so."

Caught off-guard by the words, Byakuya hesitated, then shrugged. "I was surprised, but not bothered. I am flattered that you think so. Thank you, Kenpachi."

The scarred captain carefully got to his feet, still speaking quietly, "You're welcome. You... you maybe comin' out next Friday if you ain't busy?"

Byakuya inclined his head. "Well, I have enjoyed myself, so it seems likely that I'll come out again."

Kenpachi nodded. "Good, glad we didn't scare ya off. Well, I gotta get her home. Later, guys."

Everyone said their goodbyes softly to avoid waking Yachiru, but as Kenpachi walked away, Byakuya noticed it had gone quiet. He looked to see that almost everyone was staring at Renji, who was watching Kenpachi's departure with narrowed eyes.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji didn't realize he was frowning as he watched Kenpachi leave. Well, damn. The way Kenpachi had acted with Byakuya... he had never taken to someone that fast, and had definitely never acted so passive with anyone but him.

He knew Kenpachi liked Byakuya for his beauty and especially for his power and strength, but was his former captain planning to make a move on the noble now that Renji was 'taken'?

Seriously? Because he was in this mysterious new 'relationship', his crush was free game? Oh, _**hell**_ no!

Suddenly, he heard Shuuhei's voice. "Dude, calm down. Your riatsu's flippin' out bad. Look at me, Abarai."

He focused on a pair of bright silver eyes filled with concern, and a warning that he was threatening the secret. He looked past his friend to see the same concern all through his pack... and in Byakuya's eyes, the concern was joined with an almost guilty look, as if the noble thought he'd done something wrong.

Renji gave a tiny shake of his head, trying to silently communicate to his partner that he wasn't angry at him. There were far too many eyes and ears here to do more without revealing their secret. The dark platinum eyes held his for another moment, then, with a subtle nod of his own, Byakuya looked away.

Renji glanced around; nobody had caught the silent exchange except Shuu, who was still on Ichigo's lap. He sighed, knowing the pack was concerned about his reaction to Kenpachi being so forward with his crush.

After a moment, Ichigo spoke up. "Hey Renji, I got a question, some need-to-know type stuff. You got this serious relationship going on, right? Well, does your boyfriend know you have a long-standing crush on someone else?"

Renji rolled his eyes at his friend's oh-so-casual tone. "As a matter of fact, he knows all about it, Ichi, and he doesn't have a problem with it. What kinda question was that, and how was it need-to-know?"

The orangette shrugged. "That question leads to this one, which I bet we do need to know. Since you are in a relationship, does that mean your crush is no longer off-limits?"

Renji stiffened, not even having to think about his answer. "No, he's still off-limits. You'd think I'd be ok with someone hitting on him since I've got a boyfriend now, but I am very **not** ok with it. I don't care if I sound selfish; flirting is one thing, but if I catch anyone making a serious move on him, I'll kick their ass from here to the World of the Living."

Ichigo held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, easy there. I was just making sure, and since Kenpachi's already left, you might wanna make sure that _he_ knows your crush is still off-limits."

Renji nodded. "Oh, I'll be delivering that message personally so I know that he knows I'm serious."

To his surprise, Byakuya was the next to speak. "So you are in a relationship, and you have a crush on someone else? My, my, I had no idea; you are quite the playboy, ne?"

Renji glanced to his partner, seeing the teasing glint in amethyst eyes that nobody else saw. He tilted his head and smirked at the ravenette. "Oh yeah, I'm scandalous."

Chuckles of agreement were heard as the pack began to break up. It wasn't real late yet, just a little after 9, but some of them had had a big day, while others were ready to get somewhere private with their significant other or a friend or two. Goodbyes were exchanged, many pack members thanking Byakuya for coming out and saying they hoped he'd had a good time. The noble replied politely to each and every one, wishing them all a good night.

Soon enough, Renji's booth only held him, Byakuya, Shuu, Ichi, and Kira, while the adjoining booths had emptied.

Rukia paused by their booth, asking quietly, "Um, Byakuya? Could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Renji watched as his partner nodded and slid out of the booth.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya followed his adopted sister a short distance away so they were alone. Rukia turned to him, meeting his eyes. She simply gazed at him for a moment, and he asked, "Is everything ok?"

The smaller Soul Reaper tilted her head. "Maybe. See, I think I figured out who Renji is seeing."

Byakuya barely managed not to react to her words, only asking quietly, "Oh? Is that so?"

Those violet eyes narrowed just a bit. "Renji has been in this relationship since Wednesday. I'd like to know why _you_ haven't spent the night at the Kuchiki manor the last 2 nights."

Byakuya froze, unable to believe he hadn't thought of this possibility. "I... I have been spending the night elsewhere."

His sister smirked. "Obviously." Then she stepped closer, whispering, "It's you, isn't it? You're the secret boyfriend."

Unable to help himself, Byakuya glanced back towards the booth, seeing Renji flick his braid back to show off his love-bite to the partial core of his family. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked down to meet misty violet eyes. Rukia smiled tremulously as she spoke in a choked voice. "You're smiling. I've never seen you smile before tonight, Brother, but you smile when you look at him. Does Renji make you happy?"

He nodded, murmuring, "He does, Rukia."

The younger ravenette took a steadying breath, then put her hands on her hips and shifted into the casual Rukon speech, which he'd never heard from her. "Then I gotta tell ya somethin', and I can only tell ya here, where we're equals, and I need you not to take it offensively."

Byakuya nodded solemnly, sensing that the pack member he'd adopted needed to tell him something important. "I'm listening."

The adopted Kuchiki narrowed her eyes in a dangerous way. "I've known Renji longer than anyone else has. We were each other's first family, and I know he protected me in ways I can't imagine. You may have adopted me, and I _do_ consider you my brother. But Renji was my brother first, and he tried so hard to be happy for me when I was adopted into a better life, when I could see that it was breaking his heart to let me go. So, Byakuya Kuchiki, I am telling you now, that if you _**ever**_ hurt him, if you ever break his heart, I will never forgive you. I'll hate you for the rest of my life, and I'll tell the whole pack whatever you did to hurt him, and the gods know how fuckin' strong you are, but I might very well make an attempt on your life."

Byakuya could clearly sense the sincerity and conviction in every word his sister spoke, and saw the fierce determination in her eyes and posture. "I understand, Rukia, and I promise I have no intention of hurting Renji in any way."

He saw Rukia's shoulders relax a fraction, then begin shaking as a frightened look crossed her face. Concerned, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia?"

The big violet eyes blinked up at him. "I meant what I said, but talkin' to you like that was scary as hell!"

He smiled reassuringly, knowing that the young Rukon survivor had always been a bit intimidated by him. "I imagine so, but you did very well, little sister. I'm proud of you for standing up for your brother. Everyone in the pack seems very loyal to him."

The younger Soul Reaper nodded, smiling shyly at being called 'little sister'. "We all love him- he's the center of our family."

Then the violet eyes widened and slid away from his as Rukia whispered, "Has... has everything been true? The things that were being talked about?"

Byakuya wasn't sure if the smaller ravenette had a specific topic in mind, so he answered carefully. "In general, yes."

Rukia wouldn't meet his eyes as she began speaking quietly. "Renji has always tried to protect me from the darker things in life. I know what being 'hurt' means, though. He never told me what happened, but when we lived in Hanging Dog, sometimes he'd come home real late... and he'd have bruises and cuts on him, and he'd be limping real bad. I didn't understand at the time; I just thought he was getting into fights. I've known better for a while now... I know what was happening to him. And I guess he doesn't want me to know, so I ain't never told him that I finally get it. I've made my peace with that, but... Byakuya, I know what that conversation earlier meant."

Realizing that Rukia not only knew about Renji, but had also made the connection that he had been forced, Byakuya kneeled down so he and his sister were eye-to-eye. "Don't think about that, Rukia, me _or_ Renji. It was a very long time ago, and he and I are both ok now. He is doing much better, but he really doesn't want you to know. He's been helping me, and has been very kind and understanding."

The younger Kuchiki nodded. "Yeah, Ren's like that. Look, I know he seems confident most of the time, but deep down, he's really insecure, and for some reason, he believes he doesn't deserve to be happy. Please take care of him, Byakuya."

He nodded, feeling his chest tighten. "I know he's insecure, and I promise I'll take care of him. Does this mean that as long as I'm good to him, you'll support this relationship and help keep it a secret?"

Rukia grinned and hugged him. "Of course I will! I'm really happy for you two; you both deserve someone special. C'mon, your boyfriend's probably missin' you."

They headed back to the booth, exchanging a few more secretive words on the way.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji had just finished ordering the next round of drinks when he saw Byakuya and Rukia returning to their booth. His heart pounded with excitement, just at seeing the noble again after just a few minutes. The small smile curving the older man's lips made every cell in his entire body have fanboy spasms.

Trying to control himself so he wouldn't give their secret away, he stayed quiet as Shuu, Ichigo, and Kira greeted the returning Kuchikis. Nobody had moved to his right, so Byakuya was able to slip in and sit by him as the ravenette politely returned the greetings. Focused on his secret boyfriend, he didn't even notice that Rukia sat on the left side with the others, leaving Byakuya as the only person sitting to his right.

Gods, he wanted to get out of here with his partner so badly! Touch him, hold him, kiss him, tell him how breath-takingly beautiful he looked tonight and how much he loved him. Everything he couldn't do or say right now. He should get an award in self-restraint!

As if sensing his thoughts, those deep silver-amethyst eyes rose to his. Under the table, he felt Byakuya's leg press against his, a hand settling on his thigh. Knowing that it'd look suspicious if they kept staring at each other, Renji inclined his head as he forced his eyes away from his superior's.

Seeing that nobody was looking at the moment, he slipped his own hand beneath the table to cover the one on his thigh, gently squeezing before interlacing their fingers. It was as if the world had righted itself, and he sighed softly in content relief. Yeah, he still wanted to take the noble home and kiss him silly, but this was a _whole_ lot better than nothing!

He let his thumb caress the back of the smaller hand he held, not realizing that both Shuu and Rukia were gazing at him as he stared into space, zoned out on the sensation of finally having real physical contact with his partner again. He knew it'd really only been a matter of hours since they'd been alone in the office together, but it felt like years.

Then he heard Rukia's voice. "Hey, Renji?"

He focused on the only member of his original pack that had survived the Rukon. "Hmm?"

The younger Soul Reaper smiled at him. "If it's alright, I'd like to hear some more sweet stuff."

He smiled back, tilting his head as the others at the table agreed. Kira smiled shyly as he said, "I think outta the whole pack, you got some of your most hard-core romantics here. The naughty stuff is good, but I always love hearing the sweet stuff."

Renji sighed happily, glad that some of his sappy friends were the only ones left now. "He does like to read. He discovered the bookcase in my living room, and I walked in to find him sitting on the floor, reading like there was no tomorrow."

Shuu smiled. "Oh, so he nerds out like you do? Get into a book, and the world around you disappears."

He chuckled. "Yeah, except it's a whole lot cuter when he does it."

Ichigo was the next one to speak up. "You said earlier that he has a sense of humor?"

Renji nodded again, smiling as he thought of how much it had surprised him at first. "He makes me laugh. And it's the greatest feeling in the world when I make him smile or laugh."

Kira tilted his head, a dreamy smile on his face. "It sounds like he likes spending time with you. That's nice, Ren, and it's a really good sign."

Renji nodded and gently squeezed the hand he held, feeling the light pressure returned.

Suddenly, Shuu sat up straight on Ichigo's lap with a grin, looking like he'd just had an epiphany. "You know what I just thought of?"

Without waiting for an answer, the scarred lieutenant began moving leftovers off the table, putting them on the divider between their booth and the next one. This bared the table's wooden surface and all the carvings and etchings that adorned it.

Renji saw how Byakuya's lovely eyes widened, taking in the names, words, symbols, kanji, pictures and designs. Then Shuuhei pulled out his pocketknife, the one he never let anyone besides Renji borrow. "Byakuya, the pack's been carving up this table for years. It's not often guests are allowed to do it, but I bet I speak for everyone when I say it'd be an honor if you added something."

Byakuya looked surprised, dark eyes traveling between the table and the knife Shuu held. "Like what?"

Shuu shrugged, smiling as he handed over the knife. "Whatever you want."

Renji watched as the noble accepted the knife with a thoughtful look in his eyes, asking softly, "Can I hide it until I'm done?"

Everyone nodded, and Renji gently squeezed his partner's hand once more before releasing it. The ravenette flicked the knife open and wrapped his left arm around a small blank space on the table. Renji thought he looked adorable as he began working, brows slightly furrowed and bottom lip caught in his teeth.

He remembered the day at the beach and the sand-sculpture contest, and he grinned at the memory, not caring if he ended up with an army of that cloud-looking seaweed guy on the table if it meant Byakuya was happy.

As their guest worked, the 5 of them chatted aimlessly about some drivel or other, and Renji noticed Rukia watching him... a lot. He raised his eyebrows at the younger Soul Reaper. "What? You're weirdin' me out."

Rukia shrugged, smiling at him. "Nothing, I'm just really, really glad you're happy, Renji. Take care of this new partner of yours, cause it seems like he's good for you."

He smirked and tilted his head. "You say 'take care of him' like that ain't what I been doing the last couple of days. I been making sure he eats and gets enough sleep, and I think I'm pretty nice to him. I can be nice when I wanna be, you know."

A few minutes later, Byakuya lifted his head, eyeing his work critically as he moved his arm. "I'm done."

Everyone leaned closer to look, and Renji felt warmth spread through him at the sight. About the size of a palmprint was an intricate tribal design that resembled his markings. In the middle of the fierce-looking design was a sakura flower no bigger than a thumbprint.

It almost looked as if the elegantly wicked tribal pattern was protecting the tiny cherry blossom.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya fidgeted under the table as the 5 remaining pack members admired his contribution to the table. He saw the way Renji's eyes widened and warmed the moment he saw it, a tiny smile curving the redhead's lips. The auburn eyes met his for a moment before looking back at his carving.

Shuuhei and Rukia both seemed to 'get' it, smiling warmly at him with understanding in their eyes and watching Renji admiring the etched picture.

Ichigo and Kira both liked the carving, complimenting him on the finely detailed work he'd done in such a short time.

Byakuya closed the pocketknife and handed it back to Shuuhei with a soft, "Thank you."  
The younger man nodded, smiling at him. "Anytime."

As Shuuhei and the others began chatting among themselves about plans for the weekend, Renji murmured, "You know, Byakuya, Shuu never lets anyone besides me borrow that knife."

Surprised to hear this, Byakuya met the warm coppery eyes, seeing the pride his partner felt. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to be alone with the Rukon Dog, he fluidly rose to his feet. "Thank you for having me tonight. I really had a good time. Ichigo, I liked everything in the bento, so feel free to choose any of it for me in the future. I have to go; I have things to take care of in the morning, so I need rest."

He got understanding nods and goodnights from everyone, and headed for the door. Before walking out, he glanced over his shoulder to see those dark honey eyes watching him from across the room. He inclined his head, then slipped out the door.

Byakuya went down just a few buildings and leapt to a rooftop to wait. Sure enough, only a few minutes passed before he sensed Renji's spiritual energy seeking his. He closed his eyes and focused- his partner's riatsu was poised just outside 'The Wolf Den', searching for him. Then the energy advanced towards his hiding spot.

It circled the building whose roof he was on, and Byakuya shivered at the sensation that he was literally being hunted. Then he felt the riatsu surge, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Renji land on the railing with a victorious look on his face. Apparently, the Rukon Dog had likened the pursuit to a hunt as well, and had found his prey.

The bigger Soul Reaper crouched on the railing for a moment, then dropped lightly onto the roof and began walking towards him with slow, deliberate steps. "Been waiting all night to tell you that you look gorgeous, baby. That was harder than I thought it'd be, cause the whole time, I just wanted you to myself."

Byakuya nodded as the crimsonette stopped in front of him. "I know, honey; I felt the same way. And you look incredible. I had to make a conscious effort not to stare at you."

His partner gave him that slow, sexy smile. "Really? I'd say 'sorry', but I wouldn't mean it. So, did you really have a good time?"

He nodded and smiled at the younger man. "I did. I'm really glad I decided to come out."

Renji nodded, lifting one hand to stroke the loose hair that framed his face, and Byakuya leaned into the attention as his partner whispered, "Good. I'm glad you had a good time, baby. And I'm so, so proud of you, I'm probably gonna mention that a lot. Hey, umm, I... I didn't screw up too bad, did I?"

Byakuya saw the sudden worry in the dark amber eyes, Renji's fear that he'd done or said something wrong in front of his friends; this likely had to do with the pack knowing their Alpha's boyfriend had been hurt. He shook his head and lifted one hand to the taller man's tan cheek. "No, honey, you didn't screw up at all. I meant everything I said tonight, and I enjoyed meeting everyone again as your family."

Byakuya saw the relief that relaxed his partner's features, and he smiled. "Now, Renji, I have been waiting all night to get a kiss, and-" He glanced around as though looking for any witnesses. "There's nobody around, so what the hell are you waiting for?"

The next moment, warm, soft lips covered his and strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. He parted his lips invitingly, and the kiss deepened as the younger man explored him like he was on a treasure hunt.

Relief and satisfaction flowed through him; he had wanted this since Renji had left the office earlier. He had tried to ignore the urge, but it had been torture to see his sweet, lovely redhead right _there_ all night and not be able to do a single damn thing.

He hooked one arm around the back of Renji's neck, and ran the fingers of his other hand over the markings on the broad chest without looking, having already memorized the position and pattern of these ones. The bigger Soul Reaper growled into the kiss at his encouragement, the arms around his waist tightening to lift him on his toes.

Byakuya could hear the soft, needy little sounds he was starting to make, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop or be embarrassed, especially since he could sense Renji responding to them. One of the arms around him shifted, and a big, warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck as the crimsonette swallowed his wanton whimpers.

The tenderness of the kiss faded into something rougher, more dominating, and Byakuya felt himself beginning to tremble as that nervous excitement rushed through him. He did like his boyfriend's 'tails' side, but dear gods, he _really_ liked his 'heads' side!

He gasped when he felt Renji nip his tender bottom lip, then his partner had broken the kiss and was gazing down at him. He blinked in confusion, dazed by the kiss and it's unexpected conclusion. "Re-Renji? Why?"

The younger man answered just as breathlessly, "We're still on a rooftop, baby."

Byakuya breathed, "Oh." then tilted his head, still clinging to his taller companion. "Then let's go home."

Renji's dark honey eyes widened, and a blissful smile curved those soft lips that were swollen from kissing the life out of him. Not understanding the reason for the smile, Byakuya whispered, "What?"

The bigger Soul Reaper shook his head, still smiling blissfully. "Nothin', baby. You're right- let's go home."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji couldn't have been happier right now. His beautiful moon was pressed up close to him, and while they had both gotten a little roused by the kissing, he just savored the feeling of being so close to his partner.

And once again, Byakuya had called his quarters 'home'.

He pulled away for a moment to grab the bag he'd brought from the bar. At his superior's curious look, he grinned. "Leftovers. In case we're hungry later." The ravenette nodded, trying to straighten his haori that had become disheveled while making out. Renji stepped closer to help, smiling at the faint blush that instantly shadowed the smaller Soul Reapers cheeks. His captain had dropped his guard for him, just like he'd promised.

He spoke softly. "You really do look so beautiful tonight, Byakuya. Even more beautiful than you usually do. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid I'd get too enthusiastic and give us away. This looks so good on you; the colors complement your eyes, and it sorta has a relaxed vibe, but still looks nice."

The noble smiled shyly. "Toshiro is the one that suggested it."

Renji tilted his head, looking his partner up and down with his slow smile. "Hmm, kinda wondering what you'd look like wearing _just_ that." He saw Byakuya shiver as the platinum eyes lowered from his, slender fingers fidgeting with the hem of his haori. At first, Renji thought he'd made his companion uncomfortable, but then he saw that Byakuya was blushing and smiling.

Awww, his moon was so cute when he was bashful!

He leaned close to kiss the older man on the temple, breathing, "I love you, Byakuya. Hell, I think I might love you even more than I did before, after that performance at the bar. You were brilliant, baby."

Surprised amethyst eyes rose to his. "Really?"

He nodded as they began heading home. "Gods, yes! You were amazing! You were like a damn wolf-tamer!"

Byakuya laughed, making every fiber of Renji's being thrum with happiness as they started flash-stepping over the rooftops.

Neither of them noticed a small shadow with violet eyes watching them.

~X~X~X~X~

Rukia felt tears of joy gathering in her eyes as she watched two of the most important men in her life. She had followed when Renji had left, knowing he would be going to Byakuya. She had needed to know that they were really happy together. All alone, they seemed even happier.

She was too far away to catch their words, though she could see them and make out their voices. She'd seen the kiss, marveling at the passion they shared. They'd talked a bit, then she heard Byakuya laugh as they started heading in the direction of Renji's place, disappearing in a flash-step.

Wow... Byakuya laughed? They really must be happy together.

Rukia sighed happily as she turned away, directing her footsteps towards the Kuchiki manor. After what each of them had been through, they both really did deserve someone special in their lives, and it seemed a sweet karma that they'd found each other in such a way.

Rukia paused; then again, she would _**never**_ look at yaoi the same way again! Renji and Byakuya... ahh damn, her nose was bleeding.

x

x

So, we got 'The Wolf Den' wrapped up, and the boys are headed home :)  
Don't worry, Rukia's fine, she just got one of those damn nosebleeds anime characters always get when they see or think about something sexy.  
I told my mom the story of the princess and the king (without telling her it was part of a yaoi story, of course) and she loved it. I think it came out pretty sweet, considering I was making it up as I wrote it in my notebook. Hope y'all liked it!  
Next chap will have them getting home and maaaybe getting to have a little fun?


	16. Back Home

'Healing the Moon'

 ***Here you go, Spunky! Enjoy this, but the 'bone' is the next chap lol***

Chapter 16: Back Home

x  
Previously, on 'Healing the Moon'  
 _((Rukia paused; then again, she would_ _ **never**_ _look at yaoi the same way again! Renji and Byakuya... ahh damn, her nose was bleeding.))_  
x

Renji smiled as he and Byakuya flash-stepped over the buildings. When they reached his street, he caught his partner's arm, stopping their flash-step. "Hey, baby, we're close. Walk with me?" The ravenette nodded, and they walked up the street.

Renji slid his hand down the slender arm, gently catching his superior's hand as they walked. Byakuya glanced down at their joined hands, then up at him, giving him a shy smile as the smaller hand tightened on his.

They hadn't been able to talk while using flash-step, so Renji circled back to their last topic, still bursting with pride and happiness over how everything had gone tonight. "I really am proud of you, baby. When you first got there, and Kenpachi totally challenged you, your response was perfect! I didn't expect you to answer like that."

The noble smirked up at him. "Oh, when I said that the tower was stuffy and even a princess can get bored? "

He nodded, grinning at his companion. "Yeah, that was great! I knew you'd be fine, but I wasn't expecting you to fit in like you've been a part of the pack for years. You were magnificent, Byakuya."

The smaller Soul Reaper tilted his head. "Like I've been part of the pack for years? I really did that well?"

Sensing that Byakuya needed reassurance, but unsure why, Renji stopped and tugged on the hand he held, making his superior stop as well. "Baby, you did perfect. I could seriously explode, I'm so proud. Why is this buggin' you so much?"

The older man hesitated, then glanced aside and whispered, "I knew tonight was really important to you, Renji. It felt like meeting your family, and I... I was quite nervous. I wanted to do well."

Touched that tonight had meant so much to his beautiful moon, Renji pulled him close and hugged him tight. "You did great, Byakuya, I swear. I really didn't mean for you to feel so pressured, though."

His partner shook his head, nuzzling his chest. "I know, honey. You didn't make me feel like that; I put the pressure on myself beforehand, but once I got there, I was a lot more comfortable. Shuuhei and Toshiro helped."

Renji was surprised to hear a soft laugh as Byakuya continued. "When Shuuhei first saw me outside the bar, and sent Toshiro in, he said you'd shit a brick when you saw me."

He chuckled, guiding the ravenette towards his front door. "I damn near did. You look amazing." As they reached his door, Renji positioned himself behind the noble, laying his hands on the slim waist and leaning close to murmur into a delicate ear, "Guess who gets to try their new key?"

He watched as Byakuya reached into the pocket of his hakamas and pulled out his key, then unlocked the door. They stepped in, Renji reaching over to flip on a light. He saw the pleased little smile the ravenette wore as he slipped his key back into his pocket. Renji set the bag of leftovers on the bar, smiling as he watched Byakuya lean against the back of the couch. "You know, I also wanted to tell you- that was an awesome drinkin' contest. You... damn, you were amazing!"

Byakuya smiled, looking pleased with himself. "That was actually quite fun. Oh, speaking of drinking... you've been drinking all night, yet you don't seem inebriated."

Renji shook his head. "Nah, 'bout half my drinks were water or fruit juice. I don't like to get real drunk anymore."

His partner tilted his head curiously, and he elaborated in a quiet voice. "Last time I actually got wasted was back when I was in the Academy, and I... I almost did something awful to Shuu. I almost hurt him, but thank the gods, I realized what I was doing before I went too far. I swore I wouldn't get that drunk again. The most I get now is a good buzz, that's it."

The noble was watching him with wide eyes, and he sighed. "Please don't look at me like that, Byakuya. I know it's really fucked up, alright? We were already good friends, and I thought I'd screwed that up. I felt so bad that I avoided Shuu for 2 weeks, feeling like the scum of the earth and figuring he'd either be mad at me, or worse, scared of me. He ended up having to literally corner me so he could tell me he wasn't mad or scared, and that he knew I'd only acted like that cause I was drunk. A few months after that is when we started... working on getting to friends with benefits."

To his surprise, his partner smiled. "He considers you his best friend, he told me so. Outside the bar, he was telling me that I could sit by him since that was as close as he could get me to you without suspicion. I was having trouble with the idea that someone you've been with was trying to get us close, instead of being jealous. He said you're his best friend, and he really wants us to work out. He wants you to be happy, and he wants me to be happy with you, as well."

Renji found himself chuckling, relieved that his story hadn't freaked out his partner. "Yeah, sounds like Shuu. He's a good guy." He turned to the bag of leftovers, pulling out his surprise. "Got this for you. I know you can't get drunk, but you still seemed to enjoy it."

He set the new bottle of fire sake on the bar, smiling at his guest. Byakuya smiled back as he moved to his side. "For me? You don't want some?"

Renji shrugged. "It's a bit spicy for me, and 'sides, it's strong. I believe I just told you a story that illustrated my desire to not get drunk."

He watched as his partner damn near pouted. "It's no fun to drink alone." Then the steel eyes narrowed mischievously. Byakuya took the cap off and drank straight from the bottle, then gently caught Renji's jaw, pulling him close for a kiss.

Surprised, but totally willing to kiss his captain anytime he wanted, Renji obeyed, angling his lips over his partner's. The soft lips parted under his, so he deepened the kiss, only to find that his devious guest hadn't swallowed all the sake. It was only a little, but the unexpected move was sexy as fuck.

Renji hummed in approval of the bold maneuver as he drank from the ravenette, lapping and suckling the fire sake that had been tempered by the sweet taste of his moon. When he'd plundered the spicy alcohol, he broke the kiss, tenderly licking and kissing the older man's lips and chin, where he'd managed to smear some of the sake in his enthusiasm to get it from his superior.

As he cleaned the mess he'd made, he murmured, "That was so sexy, baby."

He heard a soft laugh. "Yes, I get the feeling you liked that... a lot."

Hearing the amused tone, Renji lifted his head to see that their positions had somehow shifted. He now had Byakuya backed up against the bar, his arms braced on either side of the smaller Soul Reaper, and had pinned the lithe body with his own. What the fuck... how had this happened?

Forgetting that Byakuya had not been upset about this, a sense of wrongness and guilt struck him that he'd unconsciously trapped his broken moon in such a way, and he started to pull back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off by the noble shaking his head. "Don't apologize, Renji. I... would you think badly of me if I said I liked it, and that I want you to stay right here, just like this?"

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya saw the surprise in the dark amber eyes as his partner absorbed the words, then shook his head, whispering, "I'd never think badly of you, Byakuya, promise." Slowly, the bigger Soul Reaper shifted to trap him against the bar again, and he sighed contentedly, feeling safe with the Rukon Dog pressed close to him.

Renji tilted his head, asking softly,"You really like this, baby?"

He nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to the strong jaw. "I do. It makes me happy when you're close to me. I trust you, Renji, and you make me feel safe."

The crimsonette smiled, lowering his head to nuzzle him. "Good. I want you to feel safe with me. I don't think I should drink any more, though."

Byakuya nodded and set the bottle on the bar, nuzzling back. "That's fine, honey."

The warm auburn eyes met his, and Renji smiled. "I liked what you carved on the table. Was that for us?"

He nodded again, lowering his eyes to his partner's bared upper body. Renji had only worn a pair of snug black jeans to the bar, and gods, he'd been hard-pressed to ignore his urge to touch! He lifted one hand, letting his fingers trace the wicked black spikes that framed the carved stomach.

A soft growl rewarded him, then Renji spoke in a rough voice. "You got a different look on your face... thought it calmed you or something when you messed with them."

Realizing that he hadn't told Renji the difference, Byakuya smiled up at his companion. "They relax me _after_ I cum, honey. Before release, they make me feel very different."

The younger man tilted his head, then the coppery eyes widened. "Oh, they make you frisky?" He nodded, and Renji grinned at him, blushing slightly. "Well, that's ok, baby. I like that, and it's a reaction I'm more used to. But either way, you can focus on them as much as you want."

Byakuya felt his own cheeks warming as he let his fingers dance over the ebony designs. "They're beautiful, Renji. I think _you're_ beautiful, inside and out."

Pleasure filled the warm honey eyes as Renji smiled almost shyly. "Really? Thank you, Taicho. Means a lot to me that you think so."

The redhead leaned close, kissing his temple, then the edge of his ear as he whispered, " _You're_ beautiful, my Byakuya." He shivered at the sensation of teeth grazing his earlobe, and the bigger Soul Reaper chuckled softly. "I like when you do that, you know. Means you like what I'm doin'. Shiver for me, baby."

The teeth caught his earlobe, tugging gently, and Byakuya shivered violently as tingles raced down his spine. He didn't realize he was digging his fingers into Renji's waist and trying to pull him closer until his companion murmured, "I ain't goin' nowhere, Taicho, promise. And I don't think we could get much closer, not without removin' some clothes."

Surprised by the words, Byakuya realized he was holding the Rukon Dog's body tightly against his own. He released the lean waist, gently rubbing the spots where he'd been digging his fingers. Renji stayed close, keeping him pinned against the bar as he smiled reassuringly. "You didn't hurt me. Feels really good that you want me as close as possible. You sure you're ok, being trapped like this?"

Byakuya nodded, glancing at the muscular arms braced on either side of him. "I might not be able to get out, but I'm quite sure nothing can get in, either, and that's what I like about it. I don't really feel trapped, I feel protected, like you're shielding me."

He felt his cheeks heating up at his admission, thinking his words made him sound weak. "Not that I need protecting- "  
He cut off as Renji lowered his head and began nuzzling his neck. "Trust me, I know better than anyone that you don't need to be protected, Byakuya. You're so strong and you're dangerous as fuck. Only a fool would think you actually need protection from anything. But, it's not a bad thing to want that feeling sometimes, like you don't have to worry about keeping yourself safe. It's ok to like that feeling of being protected... that doesn't make you weak."

Reassured and comforted, Byakuya allowed himself to relax, absorbing the feeling of safety as he lifted his hands to broad shoulders. The bigger Soul Reaper shifted, and when warm, gentle lips touched the spot right behind his earlobe, he couldn't stop the soft whimper he made.

Renji gave a deep, growling hum in response, and the powerful arms closed around him as gentle, reassuring kisses were feathered from his ear, along his jaw to his lips. His aching body throbbed when his partner began a tender invasion, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, as if Renji was memorizing every detail of how it felt to kiss him.

Byakuya could feel himself drowning in the sensation, but it felt so good. Oh _gods_ , it felt so good! He needed more... more of this... more contact... more of his beautiful, protective Renji. For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ to be vulnerable to someone, and the realization took his breath away even as he decided he didn't care.

His hands moved on their own, one capturing his companion's braided hair as the other slipped between them to untie his haori. A sound akin to a snarl vibrated through their kiss as one of the arms around him loosened, a big hand joining his to jerk the tie of his haori loose.

As the silky garment fluttered open, the crimsonette's hand pounced, running over his chest as though desperate for the feel of his skin. The wicked fingers ghosted over his nipples, and the oddest little squeaking sound forced itself from his throat when an electric current of tingly pleasure shot from his nipples straight to his cock.

Renji groaned roughly into the kiss as he deliberately repeated the action, capturing a nub between two fingers and giving a light tug. Byakuya whined at the unexpected pleasure, shifting against his lieutenant's rock-hard body to try and relieve the pressure in his own.

Suddenly, the warm mouth left his, and the teasing hand settled over his pounding heart. "I'm sorry, Byakuya."

Stunned and confused, Byakuya panted as he blinked up at the younger man, not understanding why his lovely attention had been taken away. "Wha-what? Why are you apologizing? Why the hell did you _stop_?"

The dark auburn eyes held his as his partner spoke softly. "I decided earlier, that I'd prove the intimate stuff ain't what's most important to me. I decided while we were still in the office, that I'd prove it tonight. Just reinforced my decision when everyone kept wantin' to know about naughty stuff. I really do love you, Byakuya, and I need you to know I'm not in this so we can eventually go all the way."

Still somewhat confused, Byakuya tilted his head. "Renji, I know that. You haven't been rushing me or pushing me to go that far or anything; I know you're willing to wait until I'm ready."

The redhead sighed and took both his hands in his own. "Sorry, I know I'm not explainin' this well. It's not just that I'm willing to wait. Yeah, I want you to be ready cause that'll mean you're ok. But, even if you're never ready to go all the way, I'm still gonna want to be with you. That's what I'm tryin' to say; I still wanna be your boyfriend even if you never wanna cross that line... hell, even if you decided you didn't wanna do any other intimate stuff anymore, I'd still wanna be with you if you'd let me."

Barely able to believe what he'd just heard, Byakuya stared up at the bigger Soul Reaper. This was what had been going through his partner's mind all night? Wanting to prove that the sexual things they did didn't really matter in the scheme of their relationship?

 _He_ was what mattered, not his body.

Having already come to the conclusion that this man was a very physical creature with one hell of a sex drive, Byakuya was touched that he'd make such a sacrifice just to stay by his side. "Oh, Renji. Are you saying that as long we can stay together, you'd basically be willing to go the rest of your life without sex?"

The Rukon Dog shrugged, smiling at him. "Love makes people do crazy things, baby. Yeah, I'm fine without sex if it means I can have you in my life. Besides, we have fun doing just some low-key intimate stuff, right?"

Then Renji tilted his head thoughtfully. "Though I should warn you, if you didn't wanna do that stuff anymore... I'd still wanna be with you, and I wouldn't cheat on you, but I'd probably be jerkin' off a _**lot**_."

Byakuya began to chuckle as a forlorn, long-suffering look crossed his partner's face, and he felt the tension ease out of himself. The seriousness of the conversation had increased the tension left over from earlier, but now that he knew everything was ok, the tenseness faded.

He laughed even harder at the teasing look his partner sent him. "Oh, does that thought amuse you, Taicho? Me giving myself carpal tunnel syndrome if you ever cut me off? Gods, you _do_ got a mean streak, dontcha?"

Byakuya shook his head as the tension-relieving laugh faded, smiling up at the first person to make him laugh in decades. "Not to worry, honey. I don't see myself cutting off the 'low-key' stuff. I happen to be a pretty big fan of everything we've done so far."

Renji tilted his head, a look of pride and satisfaction flaring over his strong features, though he was obviously trying not to look smug. "Really? You mean that?"

Byakuya smirked up at the bigger Soul Reaper. "Let me put it this way; there is nothing we have done that I would not be willing to do again."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji damn near purred at the bold, beautiful words his superior spoke, pleased that the intimate aspects of their relationship had been making his partner happy. "That is _very_ good to hear, baby. I'm sure you know that I agree, yeah?"

The noble nodded, somehow looking shy and sexy at the same time, which sent both Renji's desire and protectiveness into overdrive. Then Byakuya began speaking softly. "And I believe Toshiro said there are 100 fun things to do without going all the way. While I imagine that number may not be entirely accurate, his words make me think there is more than what we have already done."

Renji grinned and shrugged, trying to hide the eager rush the older man's words had caused in him. That had sure sounded like a curious tone in his captain's voice... "There _is_ quite a bit between here and there, and some variety on the stuff we have done. Any particular reason you brought that up, baby?"

The smaller Soul Reaper blushed lightly. "I...umm... well, I can be curious if I damn well please! Don't be difficult, Abarai."

With a soft laugh, Renji kissed his partner on the cheek, gently nuzzling him. "Hai, sorry, sorry. I wasn't tryin' to be difficult. You have every right to be curious, and I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

Just then, he noticed something a little different about the way the Kuchiki heir smelled. There was still the sweet cherry blossom scent, but... Renji tucked his face against his superior's neck and inhaled deeply, chasing the faint addition to his moon's scent.

He heard Byakuya giggle as a slender hand playfully pushed at his shoulder. "That tickles! What are you doing? I know you like the way I smell, but damn!"

Renji lifted his head, blushing as he wondered how the noble would feel about his discovery. He met the bright steel eyes and murmured, "You still smell like sakura, but you... you also smell like my pack. You were around them long enough to pick up their scent, and sake, too. You still smell like you, but... you also kinda smell Rukon."

The platinum eyes widened as Byakuya tilted his head, then a soft smile curved his lips. "You have an extraordinary sense of smell, honey; I had not noticed that I was carrying their scent. So I smell Rukon, hmm? I get the feeling you like it, but I also get the feeling that you were hesitant to tell me because you weren't sure how I'd react."

Renji shrugged, smiling sheepishly at the older man. "Sorta. I worry 'bout weird shit sometimes."

The ravenette leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, whispering, "Obviously. You're an amazing person, Renji Abarai, and you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. I like you the way you are."

Renji almost giggled at his companion's words. "You know, I think that's the first time you've actually said you like me. That sounded real nice, baby."

The silvery amethyst eyes met his as Byakuya said softly, "I do like you, Renji. I... I actually like you quite a bit. You are quickly becoming very important to me."

Seeing the blush rising on pale cheeks, Renji leaned his head down to rest his cheek against his guest's. They stayed like that for a bit, just holding each other, Renji reveling in his partner's words and enjoying the faint Rukon smell on his high-born boyfriend.

Then he felt the smaller Soul Reaper shift and heard a tiny noise of discomfort. He lifted his head and took a small step back, unsure of why Byakuya had made that sound. He watched as his partner moved one hand to his lower back, a slight look of pain on his face. "Baby, you ok? What's wrong?"

The noble smiled and shook his head, though there was still a tightness around his eyes. "I'm fine, honey. My back hurts from the captain's meeting, but I've been rather distracted ever since, so it's just now bothering me."

Renji tilted his head, wanting to help. "I can give you a back rub if you want."

His captain readily agreed. "Ok, that sounds good. Thank you, Renji."

He shrugged. "You ain't gotta thank me just yet; wait and see if it'll actually help. Let's get changed into something more comfy first. Jeans are not the most comfortable thing to wear."

Renji saw his superior's dark eyes flick down his body appreciatively. "Maybe not, but those do look good on you." He chuckled and did a little spin to give his partner a 360* view. The snug black jeans and the black silk ribbon Yachiru had braided into his hair were all he was wearing, and he loved the way Byakuya was looking at him right now.

He turned and flicked his braid haughtily. "You stay here, I'll go get something comfy to wear for the night." He sauntered towards the hallway, purposely sashaying his ass, and he felt those warm steel eyes on him until he was out of sight.

He went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of lounging hakamas, then grabbed a smaller pair for his guest and one of his bottles of lotion. He went back out to the living room, tossing the lotion into the couch-nest and handing over the lounging hakamas to Byakuya. "Here you go, baby. If you're not hungry yet, I'm gonna put the leftovers away real quick."

The noble shook his head. "I'm not hungry yet."

Renji turned and began putting up the extra food he'd brought from the bar. As he moved around the kitchen, he glanced over his shoulder to see that instead of going to the bathroom to change as he'd expected, Byakuya was changing in the living room, putting his outfit straight into his bag. Renji stared for a moment, then quickly averted his eyes.

He'd been serious about proving that he wasn't just with his partner for the naughty-type stuff, but it was hard not to abandon that attempt and just see what could happen. After all, the Kuchiki heir had certainly seemed down for a little action earlier when they'd been making out. He wanted to kick himself for stopping that, but it really was important to him that his broken moon know he'd meant what he said. He could control himself and his libido... hopefully.

It hadn't helped that the adorably curious ravenette had brought up the possibility of more stuff. Damned if he wasn't ready to teach his inexperienced partner any-fuckin-thing he wanted to know! He finished putting everything away, then went back out to the front room to find the older man rubbing his lower back with both hands.

The sight made his heart ache; here he was, thinking naughty stuff while his boyfriend was in pain! Geez, if he didn't watch it, he was gonna end up being a really shitty partner for his precious moon.  
He crawled into the nest, saying, "I'm sorry you're hurtin', baby. I'm gonna make you feel better." He picked up the bottle of lotion and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Ok, stretch out on your stomach, and I'm gonna sit on your thighs."

His superior shifted to obey, laying face-down with his arms folded under his head. Renji crawled into position, straddling Byakuya's thighs and carefully settiling his weight on them. He put some lotion in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. He was surprised to hear his companion say quietly, "You know, I've never gotten a back-rub before."

Renji tilted his head, unable to stop his teasing smirk. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle since it's your first time."

He was delighted to hear a soft laugh, even as a flush spread over the pale skin. "You are such a bad man, Renji."

He laid his lotion-covered hands on his partner's lower back, carefully kneading the tense muscles he found there. He heard a relieved sigh, and he asked, "You always hurt after meetings?"

The black hair shifted as Byakuya nodded. "Even routine captain's meetings, the ones we have every Friday, make me tense. And even though it's boring, you have to stand still, which only increases the tension."

Renji managed to smile, though the thought of Byakuya hurting every Friday for all the years he'd been a captain without anyone to take care of him was sickening. "Yeah, I couldn't do that; I'd be fidgeting."

He continued gently working the tense muscles, but they were only relaxing a little bit. Carefully, he ran his fingers along either side of the noble's spine, stopping when he heard a tiny whimper. "Right there? That's the spot?" he asked, and Byakuya nodded.

As tenderly as possible, he examined the area with his fingertips. It felt really damn tight here, and the muscles he'd already managed to relax started tensing up again. He realized what was bugging his captain, and he placed the heel of his hand on the spine, saying, "Let out all your air."

As the ravenette exhaled, Renji leaned forward, smoothly shifting his weight onto his hand. He felt and heard the 'pop' that rang out, and Byakuya's head snapped up with a gasp as the entire slender body shivered. Renji grinned in satisfaction. "That better, baby?"

His partner's head dropped back down to his folded arms with a murmured, "Gods, yes. Much better, thank you. That felt incredible."

Renji continued rubbing the muscles, pleased when they easily went slack and stayed relaxed. "That was the problem; you just needed your back popped. Don't you ever do that?"

His superior mumbled, "Not on purpose. It pops sometimes by accident, but that doesn't feel nearly as good as what you just did."

Renji gently ran one hand up the Kuchiki heir's spine. "Then I bet the whole thing could use it." A shiver answered him, and he placed the heel of his hand between the older man's shoulderblades. "Breathe out."

Byakuya obeyed, and Renji leaned into his hand, earning another satisfying 'pop' that made his guest moan. He repeated the process until he had popped the entire spine. At this point, the smaller Soul Reaper was completely relaxed and making tiny noises of relief and happiness.

Renji smiled and began massaging Byakuya's entire back, kneading and caressing every inch. A content sigh drifted into the air, followed by a deep moan of pleasure when he dug in and massaged harder. "Ohhh, gods, Renji. That feels sooo good."

Renji's attention faltered as his mind took those words to a dirty place. He'd been doing his best _not_ to think naughty thoughts, wanting to focus on helping his partner. Unconsciously, his touch lightened, his fingers trailing over the pale back as he admired the way his darker tanned skin contrasted with that porcelain flesh.

Byakuya... his moon was so beautiful, so strong, so smart, on top of being funny, vulnerable, and brave. Gods, he was in love with the most perfect person he knew. And like he _needed_ any more incentive at the moment, the smell of his lotion on the Rukon-scented noble was... interesting, to say the least. Realizing how off-track his mind was getting, he frantically tried to rein in his thoughts, mortified that he hadn't been able to stay in line for 10 freakin' minutes.

Renji felt a deep, burning blush spread over his cheeks as he became aware of the fact that his body was not only hard as a rock, but, due to his position sitting on Byakuya's thighs, was pressed up against the bottom curve of the smaller Soul Reaper's perfect little ass.

x

x

Renji's such a naughty boy! In all fairness, he _did_ intend to behave, and Byakuya's really sexy lol.  
How does Byakuya feel about this? Tune in next time!  
By the way, there may be some big moments for our boys in the next chap. What kind of moments? I repeat, tune in next time!  
Mwahahahaha!


	17. Naughty Night

'Healing the Moon'

 **Warnings: Language, and plenty of sexual behavior ;)**

 ***Here you go, Lady Spunky!*  
**

Chapter 17: Naughty Night

x  
 _((Renji felt a deep, burning blush spread over his cheeks as he became aware of the fact that his body was not only hard as a rock, but also, due to his position sitting on Byakuya's thighs, was pressed up against the bottom curve of the smaller Soul Reaper's perfect little ass.))_  
x

Byakuya had easily been able to follow what was going on with his partner. The younger man had been on the brink of arousal since before the massage had even started, and he was sure he'd inadvertently pushed Renji over the edge when he'd expressed his pleasure the way he had. He'd been talking about the back-rub, of course, but the moment those words had left his lips, he'd realized how they sounded.

Right then, he'd felt the Rukon Dog respond, the firm strokes on his back easing into tender caresses as the breathing above him became a shade deeper, while the body pressed against his ass had turned hard as stone.

Byakuya realized he wasn't surprised by this turn of events, and he didn't mind at all. It pleased and flattered him that he could affect the bigger Soul Reaper so easily, and an excitement grew in him as he realized this could turn into something more fun and a bit less tame than a massage.

Byakuya had actually been holding back his own response; the feel of Renji sitting there on the backs of his thighs as those big, gentle hands had molded his muscles into jelly had been a marvelous combination, and his own aching body was trapped between his stomach and the couch.

Renji then became perfectly still, as if he'd just noticed that he'd been zoned out the last few minutes. "Umm, Byakuya? I don't suppose I'm lucky enough for you _not_ to have noticed that?"

Knowing that his subordinate was most likely talking about his arousal, Byakuya turned his head on his arms so he was looking back and up out of the corner of his eye. "Did you think you put me to sleep with the massage? Of course I noticed, and don't you think I would have said something by now if it was bothering me?"

Renji's cheeks were stained red, and he seemed too flustered to realize Byakuya was not bothered. "I'm sorry, baby. I promise the back-rub wasn't a trick or anything. It's just... it's even easier for me to get frisky when I been drinkin', and you just look so beautiful layin' there and smellin' like Rukon and my lotion, and you were makin' the prettiest little sounds when I was poppin' and rubbin' your back. I'm really sorry, baby, I swear I only meant to give you a massage."

Byakuya smiled reassuringly, not doubting that Renji really had intended to behave. "It is ok, my sweet Renji. I promise it's fine. Would it make you feel better if you knew you weren't the only one affected?"

Those auburn eyes darkened and he felt a slight shiver in the man sitting on his thighs as Renji spoke in a low voice. "Damn, baby, I dunno if that's what you should be tellin' me right now."

He shrugged, asking softly. "Just _how_ determined are you to not do anything tonight, just so you can prove something I already believe?"

The crimsonette whispered, "Not as determined as I was, that's for sure. Especially if you really do believe me, cause then I ain't got nothing to prove, right?"

Byakuya nodded. "That's right. And I do believe you when you say the intimate stuff isn't the most important to you."

The dark honey eyes narrowed, and he felt the big hands wrap around his hips as his partner growled, "I _swear_ it's not. My cock just ain't got that message- **he** thinks intimate stuff should be top priority, the greedy jerk."

Byakuya couldn't help but giggle, charmed by his host's attempt to displace any possible blame. "I see; so your cock is the selfish one here, not you?"

The redhead nodded emphatically, hands tightening on his hips. "Exactly! So, in the interest of being fair or whatever, I'm 'bout to do something really stupid and ask if you want me to get up off you before I try doing something even _more_ stupid."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as his frustration finally got the better of him. "Don't you dare get up. You've already gotten me all hot and bothered twice tonight; on the rooftop and a little while ago. Both times, you stopped. Don't you fuckin' _**dare**_ do that to me again, especially after having the nerve to imply _**I**_ have a cruel streak."

Renji's deep coppery eyes widened, then narrowed as he gave that slow, seductive grin. "Oh, so many ways I could go now. Hmm, should I apologize for stopping earlier... or ask what the fuck makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

Byakuya felt his eyes widen at the second option, and his heart raced in anticipation. As if sensing his decision, Renji kept that sexy, fang-baring smile on his face as he leaned down, murmuring, "I _am_ sorry I left you high and dry earlier, but that's no excuse to get all bossy and demanding, cussing at me like that. Don't you know you're with someone who just might get _ridiculously_ turned on from you talkin' like that? Shame on you, Taicho."

Byakuya shivered as the warmth of the bigger Soul Reaper enveloped him, Renji's body settling on top of him. The Rukon Dog braced his elbows on either side of him, and the big hands snaked under his upper arms to wrap around his wrists gently, but just firmly enough to tell him who was in charge.

He found himself reveling in the feeling, thoroughly captured, but safer than he'd ever been in his life. His partner nuzzled his hair out of the way and lightly nipped his neck, asking in a soft growl, "Hey baby? When you said you liked the things we've done, did that include dry fuckin'?"

Byakuya nodded, already too breathless to trust his voice, and laid his cheek on one of the strong hands holding him prisoner. He shifted his hips encouragingly, and was rewarded by Renji grinding against his ass. The movements pressed his throbbing member against the couch cushion, making him whimper in pleasure as he finally got the attention he'd been craving.

His companion's sultry voice whispered into his ear, "I love when you make that sound, baby." He felt his boyfriend shift above him, then a knee touched the back of his thighs as Renji breathed, "Spread your legs for me, Taicho."

He didn't hesitate to obey, parting his legs and feeling the younger man settle between them. The crimsonette practically purred in approval. "There you go, good. Gods, you have nooo fuckin' idea how long I been wanting to say that to you."

The bigger Soul Reaper shifted to press against him, and through their hakamas, he felt the hard length settle between his cheeks. It felt so intimate, so right, and Byakuya blushed as he tilted his hips back invitingly. Renji growled and gently bit his shoulder as they began grinding together.

It seemed like every point of contact between them was sending currents of tingles and waves of pleasure through him, from the hands on his wrists to the teeth on his shoulder to where Renji was tucked between his spread thighs, and he felt so warm and tingly and safe and happy, as if in this moment, everything in his world was right.

Byakuya whimpered softly as his body tightened. "Ahh, Renjiii, please... oh gods, this feels so good."

The teeth on his shoulder migrated to his ear, capturing the lobe. He shivered in pleasure, and the body pinning him to the couch vibrated with a rough moan. He could feel precum leaking from his aching member where it was trapped in his hakamas and being rubbed between his stomach and the couch. He'd been held back all night, and now, gods, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. The thought of this ending so soon because of him almost brought tears to his eyes, and he whimpered pleadingly. "Wa-wait, so close, too fast."

Byakuya felt his partner nuzzle into his neck, murmuring, "Shhh, 's alright, baby, you can let go, I ain't goin' nowhere. Cum for me, just for me, I promise I'm right behind you."

The hands on his wrists released him, but didn't leave him. One gently captured his hair while the other arm slid under his hands. "Hold onto me, baby." He obediently wrapped his hands around his partner's forearm and leaned his forehead against it, whimpering in pleasure and desperate need as they ground together harder, faster, the rhythm becoming rougher as they moved against each other.

Within moments, the pressure snapped, and Byakuya cried out in ecstasy as he began cumming so hard, he thought he might die. The hand in his hair tightened, turning his head so the Rukon Dog could watch his orgasm wash over him. he cried out again, gasping and whimpering as he dug his fingers into the younger man's arm, while those intense coppery eyes gazed at him.

Still grinding against his ass, Renji purred, "That's it, baby. Even more beautiful when you're cummin' for me."

Still in the throes of his climax, Byakuya panted, "My..orgasms..belong..to you."

The bigger Soul Reaper growled, "Damn straight. And mine belong to you."  
Both strong arms wrapped around him tightly as Renji kissed him, and he felt warmth soaking through both pairs of hakamas, the slick heat spreading over his ass and lower back. He realized he liked the feeling of his partner's essence on him; _he_ had been the one to drive his boyfriend that far, and it was almost like Renji was marking him in a way.

His subordinate stayed on top of him, holding him tight as they both rode out the uncontrollable shivers of pleasure, twitching and panting as they recovered. The embrace didn't even loosen until Byakuya stopped trembling, Renji holding him protectively.

After several moments of them basking in warm, tingly relief, the crimsonette shifted off of his back, but didn't put a hair of distance between them, staying against his side and laying partly on him, arm and leg draped over his body. Byakuya blushed as his companion started nuzzling him. "I fuckin' love you, Byakuya. Do you know how awesome you are?"

He smiled shyly as he replied with a deliberate slur in his voice. "Well, I gotta be at least a little awesome if 'm makin' someone as wonderful as you happy, yeah?"

The response was just as he'd hoped- Renji's eyes widened with surprise, then he gave a soft laugh. "Oh gods! You can even talk Rukon! How'd you do that? Is it weird that I think that's sexy?"

He shook his head, nuzzling the arm still stretched out under it. "Nah, not weird. An' 'm a fast learner- I list'n to you an' Shuuhei an' the others. Figured you'd like it, just how you like my scent when I smell like the pack. Rukon's part of who you are, honey, part of what makes _you_ awesome."

The younger man smiled warmly at him. "You sure are talented, baby. You can even make someone feel like growin' up on the streets ain't something to be ashamed of. We all have it, the shame 'bout starting our lives there. You totally just made me feel better about it."

Byakuya shifted and tilted his head to kiss his partner on the temple. "The Rukongai did not break you, my strong, beautiful Renji, and that is something to be proud of. Your life may not have been easy, but it made you stronger and kinder than anyone else I know."

He saw the gratitude in the auburn eyes that lifted to his as Renji smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Byakuya. You know, just when I think it's not possible to love you any more than I already do, you go and say or do something I didn't expect, but means the world to me, and I love you even more."

Byakuya opened his mouth, the words in his heart begging to be said, for that declaration surely deserved them. But once again, they stuck in his throat, and he hesitated, slowly closing his mouth and lowering his eyes.

Immediately, the arm around him tightened, and Renji was nuzzling him. "Shh, baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. Look, I feel the same way about this that I do about sex. Even if you never feel that way about me, or can never say it, as long as we can be together and I'm making you happy, I'm ok with that."

Byakuya met the warm, worried honey eyes and took a deep breath. "Renji, I've only ever told 2 people that I loved them. Yorurichi, I told her I loved her and that she was like a big sister to me. She disappeared from the Seretei the next day. And the other was Hisana."

Renji's dark amber eyes widened as they filled with realization. "The only 2 people you ever told, neither said it back... and they both left you. Oh, _Byakuya_ , I'm so sorry."

He gave a tiny nod, whispering, "I think that's why I can't say it, but... Renji, that doesn't mean that I don't feel it, and... this feeling scares me because it's never felt this strong... it's never felt quite like this."

His partner stared at him for a long moment, coppery eyes searching his. Then the younger man asked hesitantly, "Taicho, would... would you let me read your energy like you read mine in the office the other day?"

Byakuya only hesitated for a heartbeat before he nodded, shifting to tuck himself tighter against the bigger Soul Reaper. He nudged his head under his lieutenant's chin and closed his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath. Then he let his riatsu fan out around them as he focused on what this man meant to him.

Renji held him in a tight, protective embrace, and he felt when his spiritual pressure was tentatively touched. He heard a small gasp as his energy was read. "Oh, baby."

His companion held onto the energy for a few more moments, then released it, and he felt Renji start shaking. "By-Byakuya?"

He lifted his head to see the Rukon Dog smiling at him with tears in his eyes as he breathed, "I love you, too, Byakuya."

~X~X~X~X~

Renji was hardly able to breathe, so touched by what he'd found in his partner's riatsu. Byakuya loved him!

The noble truly felt that way; he loved him so much, it was frightening to the ravenette because he'd never felt so strongly, even desperately, about anyone before. Between being raised to keep emotions in check, and the loss of love he'd suffered, Byakuya's love was intense, but he was terrified that this, too, would be snatched away.

Renji smiled reassuringly, even as he brushed away the happy tears escaping his eyes. "Don't be scared, baby. I promise it's gonna be alright. I'm not gonna leave you, and if you ever _can_ say that out loud, I swear on my life I'll say it back."

The big violet-steel eyes gazed up at him as Byakuya whispered, "I... I want to stay with you, Renji. I want us to be together for a very long time, and I want to be able to eventually say and do things I can't yet."

Renji nodded, kissing the Kuchiki heir on the cheek. "That sounds good, baby. I want us to stay together, too."

He tilted his head as something occurred to him. "Hey Byakuya? I gotta tell you something. See, as far as an actual relationship goes, you're not really supposed to be all possessive or think of your partner as 'yours' until you've gone all the way. But, well... I've already started to think of you as mine. Not like I own you or control you or anything like that, but mine to make happy and mine to spend time with. I already think of you as mine, and if someone other than my pack flirts with you, or even looks at you funny, I'm gonna kick their ass, and I need to know if you're ok with that."

His partner replied softly, "Under one condition."

Relieved that his confession hadn't freaked out the older man, Renji asked, "What?"

His companion blushed lightly. "As long as you're ok with me doing pretty much the same thing. The pack is one thing, and I really don't mind the affection you share with them. But if someone outside of your friends were to touch you or kiss you, I think I might kill them. I have already started to feel quite possessive over you, and thought it was a silly way to feel since we've only been together 3 days, including the day I first came over to apologize."

Renji shook his head, smiling. "It's not a silly way to feel, baby. I like that you feel possessive over me. We'll just be a couple of possessive boyfriends together."

The noble giggled softly. "With selfish, greedy cocks?"

He laughed, tightening his hold on the smaller Soul Reaper. "Sure thing, baby."

They laid quietly for a while, Renji stroking his guest's hair as slender fingers traced the markings wrapped around his biceps.

Then Byakuya asked softly, "Renji, will it hurt?"

Having phased out a bit, he blinked and frowned. "Huh? Will what hurt?"

He registered the faint blush on pale cheeks as his superior whispered, "When... when I am ready, will it hurt to go all the way?"

Renji hesitated thoughtfully. "It might at first, just cause it's been so long. But it won't hurt too bad, and the pain won't last very long, if it hurts at all. More likely, it'll just be really uncomfortable till your body adjusts, then it'll feel good."

Realizing why his partner would ask this, he asked gently, "It hurt a lot before, huh?"

The ravenette gave a tiny nod, breathing, "The whole time, every time."

Renji frowned at the mental image that popped into his head. "Gods, I wish I had a chance at that bastard. Don't worry, baby. Even if it does hurt, I can promise it won't hurt nearly as bad as that. I'm gonna be really careful, and I'll make sure I prepare you real well first."

When Byakuya tilted his head curiously, he felt like an idiot. "Sorry, should've known you wouldn't know 'bout preparation. Um, ok. I'll use my fingers on your body first. I put my fingers inside you, one at a time, and this helps your body stretch and relax, get it ready so that it's not a shock when we go further."

Renji wrinkled his nose and sighed. "I don't think I'm explaining this very well, Taicho."

His partner was blushing deeply, but giving him a shy smile. "I think you're doing ok. I understand the concept now. Umm, I think you may need to prepare me a lot, because you... you're bigger than he was."

Renji felt his eyes widen, unsure if he was more surprised or amused by this, or stunned that his size hadn't freaked out the ravenette if he was really more endowed than his abuser, or proud that his moon could handle his member with such finesse. "You talkin' 'bout down _there_? I'm bigger?"

The noble nodded, blushing even harder as he raised his eyebrows and whispered, "Are you sure it'll fit?"

Renji tried not to laugh, he really did. But the chuckles just came out as he tilted his head to nuzzle his companion. "Yeah, I'll fit, baby." He nuzzled into silky black hair as he continued. "And I'll prepare you real good first, but it'll probably still be uncomfortable until you get used to it. After that, I promise it'll feel so very good. Do you have any other questions? I'll tell you anything you wanna know 'bout this."

The older man thought for a moment, then shrugged, looking a bit self-conscious as he murmured, "I don't really have any more questions right now, because I don't even know what to ask, or what I should know. But, would... would you just tell me about it? The way it's supposed to be?"

Renji nodded, knowing what a hard place his poor moon was in right now. "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it. But let's go take a shower while I'm tellin' you. I got you all messy earlier."

He saw Byakuya blush as they got up. "I didn't mind. I actually kind of liked it, knowing that I was the one to make you cum, and... this probably sounds strange, but it was almost like you were marking me as yours with your release. I rather enjoyed that sensation."

Trying to hide his pleased grin so his partner wouldn't get any more embarrassed, Renji replied, "You oughtta be careful what you tell your perverted boyfriend, or he's gonna think it's ok to cum on you, and he likes that idea. Watching his essence leave his cock and land on that pretty, pale skin... yeah, he likes that idea a lot. Your boyfriend is such a perv, Byakuya!"

The ravenette tossed his head and strode ahead of him to the bathroom. "I know, he's incorrigible. The worst part is, I think he's turning _me_ into a pervert as well."

Renji chuckled as they got undressed. "Oh, the horror! Gods forbid you should have any perverted thoughts. The head of the great Kuchiki clan is above such things."

His companion smirked at him. "But of course. And now I have this perverted boyfriend who makes me think I'd be willing to try just about anything with him. Such audacity."

They smiled at each other as they got in the shower and Renji turned it on. He sat on the bench, watching as Byakuya rinsed off first. "You still want me to tell you about it, baby?"

He received a shy nod as the noble started checking out his body washes, selecting one. As the smaller Soul Reaper began lathering up, Renji took the cloth from him and had the ravenette join him on the bench.

Renji began gently cleaning his guest as he spoke softly. "You gotta have lubrication, first off. Saliva and cum both work pretty well in a pinch, but oil is the best. Lotion will work, too."

He shifted off the bench to kneel at his partner's feet, tenderly running the soapy cloth along the smooth, slender legs. "And I dunno if you knew this, but men have a sweet spot inside them, and it feels so good to get touched there."

He got back onto the bench and started washing his boyfriend's back as Byakuya whispered, "Will I bleed?"

Renji shook his head, watching the white lather spread over the soft skin that was lightly flushed from the warmth of the shower. "No. If you ever bleed at all, it's only supposed to be the very first time. I doubt I'll make you bleed... though, I haven't ever taken someone who hasn't been touched in over 100 years. I'm gonna be really careful, baby, I promise."

Dark platinum eyes met his as his companion got up to rinse off. "I know, Renji. I still don't think you'd maliciously hurt me, no matter what that little voice tries to say." Renji watched as the older man stepped under the spray to rinse off, the water chasing the foamy lather down the slender, sleekly muscled body.

Lucky soap and water.

He spoke gently. "I wouldn't hurt you, not if I had anything to say about it. Oh, I got shampoo and conditioner if you wanna do your hair. I'll wash it for you."  
His partner nodded and came to sit by him. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some shampoo into his hand, then began carefully working it into the wet black strands, hearing a pleased little sigh.

Renji murmured, "I got a couple questions for you, if that's alright?"

Byakuya nodded, leaning into his attention. He asked softly, "Well, whenever we do that, are you ok with me releasin' inside you?"

Immediately, his superior's cheeks reddened, though he answered calmly. "I don't see a problem with that. Why wouldn't it be ok?"

Renji shrugged, keeping his tone gentle. "Trust me, some people who've been forced don't want their partner cummin' in them, not till they've gotten a lot more comfortable. I just wanted to make sure."

He stood and guided his guest to the shower-head to rinse out the black mane, running his fingers through the ebony strands as Byakuya replied softly. "I think I'll be ok with you cumming in me, Renji. I don't think I'll have a bad reaction. See, whenever I felt that before, it... it was a good thing, because it meant he was about to leave me alone."

Renji leaned his head on a pale shoulder, carefully wrapping his arms around the slim waist. "I'm sorry I'm making you think about him, baby. I just got one more question about that, then I promise we can change the subject."

He felt Byakuya nod, hearing him say, "It is alright, Renji. I understand you need to know these things, and it is becoming easier to talk about this with you."

Renji hesitated, then whispered, "What... what positions did he hurt you in?"

The smaller Soul Reaper trembled in his arms, and he tightened his hold, trying to reassure his partner as he heard the soft reply. "Only one position... I was always on my back... with him on to-top of me. Why?"

Renji hastened to explain himself. "I needed to know what positions to avoid, baby. I'm sorry I had to ask, but if I didn't know, I might've tried that one and made you freak out, see? I'm so sorry, baby."

Byakuya turned in his arms to face him, the amethyst-steel eyes lifting to his. "There is no need to apologize. I understand the reason now. I am grateful you are trying so hard to make sure I'll be ok whenever we do take that step. It is a good thing you asked, because I certainly wouldn't have thought to bring it up, and I imagine that could have been a bad freak-out, worse than when I saw the bed."

Renji cringed at the very thought. "Yeah, that would've been bad. I'm glad you understand why I asked. You wanna change the subject now?"

The ravenette tilted his head. "More like, shift the subject. I don't want to talk about him anymore right now, but I would like to stay on the subject of sex, and us. Since we now know there is only one position to avoid, I am quite curious about others we might use."

Renji smiled at his partner, proud of how he'd sailed through the awkward parts of the conversation and still wanted to talk about intimate stuff. "Sure thing, baby. There's actually a lot of positions that can be used. In all fairness, some would include you being on your back or me on top of you, but not at the same time, and we'll be careful if we try those."

He got the soapy cloth so he could wash up while talking, surprised when Byakuya took it from him and pointed at the bench. Obediently, he sat down, his captain following and kneeling at his feet. As his boyfriend returned the favor of washing him, Renji continued talking. "Since you obviously liked what we did earlier, we might be able to use that position, you on your stomach and me on top of you. Did it make you nervous at all to be like that?"

The older man shook his head as he ran the soapy cloth along his legs. "No. I felt safe the whole time, even when you were holding my wrists. Granted, you weren't holding tightly, but I was aware it wouldn't take much for you to really keep me from being able to move, Renji. I still felt safer than I have in my entire life."

Pleased to hear this, Renji smiled as the Kuchiki heir moved to the bench and began lathering his arms, paying special attention to his markings. "I'm glad to hear that, baby. I know I've said this before, but I really want you to feel safe with me. If you ever don't, I want you to tell me, k?"

Deep violet-chrome eyes lifted to his as his partner nodded. "I will tell you, but at the moment, I can't imagine a situation where I wouldn't feel safe with you."

Touched by these words, Renji smiled as he tilted his head to touch his lips to his companion's. The smaller Soul Reaper kissed back, shifting closer to him on the bench. He felt Byakuya drop the cloth, and soap-slicked fingers began caressing the markings that lined his ribs.

Wanting to get done with washing before anything else, Renji gently broke the kiss, lightly capturing the slender wrist as he smirked. "Ah, don't think you can get out of washing my back so easy. I'll skip my hair if you're really that eager to get something started, though."

His partner blushed and gave a soft laugh as he picked up the soapy cloth. "Fine, turn around and I'll do your back."

Renji obeyed, pulling his wet scarlet mane over one shoulder out of the way. He could practically feel that intense platinum gaze traveling the markings that adorned his back, and he shivered at the sensation.

The soapy cloth touched his back, gently caressing every inch. Slender fingers joined the cloth, tracing his muscles and his markings as he heard his boyfreind's voice, soft and full of something akin to wonder. "They really are beautiful, honey. All of them look so magnificent on you, and they make you look... wild and ferocious."

Renji grinned over his shoulder. "I'm _totally_ ferocious; you're lucky I ain't eaten you right up! You know, Byakuya, a lot of people like my markings, but it means the most to me that _you_ like 'em."

He felt the ravenette continue tracing each set of ebony designs down his back to the set that flared just above his ass, winging up and out from his tailbone to curve over his cheeks and frame the back half of his hips. This particular pattern was usually hidden by his hakamas and couldn't be seen from the front, and Renji smiled when he felt his partner linger on this set.

The noble whispered, "I _really_ like these ones, Renji."

He kept the smile on his face as he murmured, "The only people who've gotten that good a look at that set is people who have... 'fully experienced' my submissive side."

Renji sensed a slight curiosity, even though he was no longer looking at his partner, and he chuckled. "Going back to the subject of positions, when I'm submissive, one of my favorites is being on my hands and knees. That's how people have seen those markings. And of course, I like being dominant over someone in that position. There's something... I dunno, something _primal_ about it, and a lot of people like that position, whether they're bottoming or topping at the time."

He felt Byakuya stop touching his back, and he glanced over his shoulder, wondering if he'd taken the conversation too far. The noble was staring at him with wide eyes and a flush on his cheeks, and had his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Renji asked softly, "Hey baby, did I make you uncomfortable?"

The older man shook his head and glanced down. Renji followed the amethyst eyes down to see that his boyfriend had gotten turned on, his arousal standing up from the soft nest of black curls and demanding attention. He looked back up to his partner and gave his slow smile, murmuring, "Well, that's interesting, baby."

The smaller Soul Reaper blushed harder, fidgeting with the cloth as if he wanted to cover himself with it. "Gods, I don't think I've ever gotten turned on by a conversation before! And I... I _know_ I've never gotten aroused so frequently in my life as I have in the last 3 days."

His own body responding to the situation, Renji shifted to nuzzle the Kuchiki heir as he spoke gently. "Don't be embarrassed, baby. It's a really good thing; I love how responsive you are, and you've got a great recovery time, and I take it as a compliment that I get you so frisky. Besides, if I was the only one getting turned on all the time, I'd seriously look like a perv."

He shifted further so that Byakuya could see that he wasn't the only one affected, and his companion's blush lightened a bit as he received a shy smile. He nodded encouragingly. "There ya go, Taicho. Nothin' to be embarrassed about, and if you wanna come with me to rinse all this soap off, maybe we can do something fun so these greedy lil' bastards will quit interruptin' us?"

Renji saw the violet-steel eyes widen as he got an excited little nod. He smiled reassuringly as he took a slender hand and guided the older man to join him under the spray of the shower. His superior took a bit of initiative and began using his hands to make sure all the soap was getting rinsed off of him.

Renji smiled proudly at the smaller Soul Reaper as the soft hands ran over his skin, reveling in the way his partner touched him and the way those lovely dark eyes admired his entire body. Even when every trace of soap was gone, Byakuya continued caressing him, and the platinum eyes rose to his.

Seeing that his boyfriend wasn't nervous, just unsure of what to do next, Renji smiled and murmured, "Wanna sit down with me?" A shy nod answered him, and he held the dark, aroused gaze as he reached up to turn the shower to a less forceful setting, then sat down on the tiled floor. "C'mere, baby. I'll take care of you."

He reached up and took the smaller hands in his own, gently guiding the ravenette to kneel over him. The slight weight settled on his thighs, Byakuya's knees on either side of Renji's hips. "That's it, my beautiful moon. So brave and doin' so good."

The amethyst eyes held his trustingly as they shifted tighter together, their hard members pressing against each other. As the shower gently sprinkled on them like rain, Renji wrapped one arm around the ravenette, holding him close while he lowered his other hand to their aching cocks. He touched them lightly, trailing his fingers all over the two pillars of rigid flesh.

Byakuya trembled, lifting his arms to wrap them around his shoulders and giving a soft whimper that was half-pleasure and half-complaint. Knowing what his captain was complaining about, Renji grinned seductively and continued his feather-light touches. "Yes, baby?"

The noble whimpered again as he tentatively rocked his hips, rubbing their lengths against each other. "Re-Renji, please."

Wanting to encourage his partner to be more bold, Renji murmured, "Show me what you want me to do, Taicho." With only a hint of shy hesitation, his brave, broken moon lowered one hand and wrapped it around Renji's, making him grasp their members together. The lithe body on his lap jolted, and they both moaned at the sensation.

Renji was incredibly glad that Byakuya liked their lengths being together like this, since it was very intimate considering their young relationship. He was filled with pride and pleasure when the slender hand covering his began guiding him to stroke their cocks, and his superior shivered in delight. "Ohhh, Renji. Oh, gods, this... this feels soo fuckin' good, honey."

Pleased by the words, he stroked them harder, his companion's hand staying on his as he watched the deep violet-chrome eyes darken further in pleasure. Renji loved the sight of his stoic Ice Prince becoming so wanton for him, panting softly with that gorgeous flush covering his cheeks as the shower continued raining on them.

The distorted light coming through the textured shower door caught the water droplets scattered over his captain, almost making it look as if his partner was covered in tiny diamonds. Smiling at the imagery, Renji stroked their members purposefully, whispering, "My beautiful Byakuya, all mine."

His boyfriend nodded frantically as his muscles began tensing, trembling as he whimpered breathlessly, "Yo-yours, Re-Renji, all yo-yours!"

Damn, that sounded so wonderful! Knowing that his companion was close, and feeling his own muscles tighten warningly, Renji purred, "Cum with me, baby. It's gonna feel so good." Then he tilted his head forward to rest it against Byakuya's, watching as the pale hand shifted on his to change the angle.

The air filled with their pleasured moans as they crested together, and Renji realized why his partner had changed the angle. Byakuya had tilted their lengths towards himself, so as they came, Renji got to watch their release erupt over the noble's stomach and chest.

He growled at the lovely sight as he pumped the slick strands onto that flawless porcelain skin. They were both trembling as the force of their mutual climax faded, and he gentled his strokes, slowly coaxing the last of their essence to ooze from the tips of their relieved cocks.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Renji lifted his head to see that Byakuya had watched the 'show', too, dark eyes on the pearls that now lay scattered over his chest and stomach. The noble raised those deep steel eyes to his and smiled at him, tilting his head to touch their lips together.

Renji happily returned the kiss, feeling the tiredness in it. He smiled as he gently broke the kiss and nuzzled his boyfriend. "You tired, baby?"

A yawn was his answer as Byakuya relaxed against him, mumbling, "'M sorry, not tryin' to fall 'sleep on you. Wanna... wanna..." Another yawn. "Wanna stay up and spend time with you."

Renji smiled as he continued to nuzzle the smaller Soul Reaper. "It's alright, Byakuya. I'm tired, too, and you've had a very long day. It's probably close to midnight by now." He gently curled his fingers under his superior's chin, coaxing the tired platinum eyes to meet his as he smiled reassuringly. "And don't worry 'bout our time together; remember, it's the weekend."

A sleepy grin rewarded him as Byakuya murmured, "I don't have anything I have to do. I only said that so I'd have an excuse to leave the bar. Not that I was in a hurry to leave, really- I was just ready to have you all to myself."

Renji nodded in understanding. "I get it, baby. You didn't have to explain; I know you were having fun there. Now, let me rinse you off, then we can go lay down and snuggle."

Renji smiled as his partner nodded with a peaceful, happy look on his fine features.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya felt himself being shifted, and he blinked sleepily at his redheaded companion, only half-aware of the blissful smile curving his own lips.

Hmm, was it raining?  
No, they were in the shower, how silly of him.

He came a bit more awake when his ass touched the cool tile floor, and he frowned at his partner. Renji smiled indulgently at him. "I know, but I gotta rinse you off so we can go lay down, yeah?"

Not happy with the delay, but knowing it was necessary, he muttered, "I suppose." He watched as the Rukon Dog stood and pulled the shower-head down, a hose connecting it to the wall. His lieutenant kneeled by him, letting the rain-like spray rinse his chest first.

Holding the shower-head with one hand, the crimsonette used his other hand to tenderly caress his skin, making sure every trace of cum was gone as he spoke softly. "That was so very sexy, baby. I was right- your pervy boyfriend totally likes cummin' on you."

A sleepy giggle escaped him. "I likes it, too. I think I'm gonna let him mark me like that anytime he wants."

Renji chuckled as he finished rinsing him off. "I think he'd like that. C'mon, Taicho."

Byakuya felt himself being guided to his feet, then the redhead stepped out of the shower. He wanted to follow, but his legs started shaking weakly, and he found himself clinging to the wall like a drunk tree frog.

Renji reappeared with a large fluffy towel in his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realize you were that tired. It's alright, I got you."

He gazed up into warm, caring amber eyes as the fluffy towel was gently wrapped around him, followed by a strong arm so his shaking legs didn't have to support him. He let himself lean against a solid chest, then, suddenly, his feet left the ground and he was being held bridal-style in the bigger Soul Reaper's arms.

Having not been expecting this sudden move, Byakuya yelped and flung his arms around broad shoulders. Then he saw Renji smiling, and he frowned. "Excuse me? What the hell is so amusing? I wasn't expecting that, and you scared me! Big meanie!"

Now that smile was trying to turn into a laugh as his boyfriend replied. "Nothin' amusin', baby. Didn't mean to scare you, sorry. We gotta go all the way to the front room, and you didn't really look like you wanted to walk, so I thought I'd help."

Byakuya felt his cheeks warming, and he tried to sound disapproving, but his reply sounded more like a pout. "I could've walked."

The powerful arms cradled him tighter to the broad chest as his boyfriend started nuzzling him, a sweet gesture of affection he was truly coming to enjoy. "Aww, but I _wanna_ carry you. I won't tell nobody. You really want me to put you down?"

Byakuya didn't realize he was tightening his arms around the broad shoulders as he feigned a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose if it's really that important to you... I am already up here. Let's go."

Renji nodded, looking pleased as shit. "Yes, sir."

Safe and secure in his subordinate's arms, Byakuya's eyes fluttered closed as he was carried to the living room. He felt himself being carefully settled in the couch-nest, and he sighed happily, fully expecting to feel his companion lay down next to him.

Instead, it felt as if his partner was pulling away.

Byakuya managed to get one hand out of the towel to catch Renji's wrist. "Where you goin'? Don' leave."

He forced his eyes open to see the Rukon Dog gazing down at him. "It's alright, baby. I'm just getting us something to wear while we sleep, then I'll be right back. You don't want us to sleep naked, do you?"

He shrugged, tugging on the wrist he held. "Don' care. Don' want you to leave."

The Rukon Dog smiled warmly at him, crawling into the nest to lay by his side with a towel wrapped around his hips. "Ok, I'm not leaving. I actually do sleep naked sometimes, I just didn't think you'd be ok with us sleeping naked together."

Byakuya nodded, understanding. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm ok with it."

The younger man smiled and began drying him off with the towel wrapped around him. He moved one hand to gently trace the markings that adorned the tanned skin as he murmured, "You did well in the office while I was meditating, honey. Being quiet and trying not to disturb me. Thank you."

The redhead kissed him on the cheek as he carefully ran the towel along his hair. "You're welcome. I'm glad I did good. You know, it's so adorable when you're tired, but still trying to talk with me."

He shrugged, still tracing the black designs. "I love talking with you."

The towel drying his hair paused, and Renji tilted his head.

Realizing what he'd said, what he'd been _able_ to say, Byakuya's eyes widened, his tiredness forgotten as he met that intense auburn gaze.

He might not be able to tell his boyfriend he loved _him_ , but...  
"I do. I love talking with you, Renji. I love how protective you are over me. And I love when we do intimate stuff together. I love your markings, and I love how you are with your pack. I love when you call me 'baby', and I especially love it when you say you love me."

His partner's eyes had widened as he spoke, and when he finished, Renji smiled blissfully, looking as if he'd just won the lottery. "I love you, too, baby. And you're totally welcome to tell me that kinda stuff anytime you want."

They shared a tender kiss, snuggling closer together as Renji ditched their damp towels and pulled the blanket over them. Byakuya nuzzled against the solid warmth, murmuring, "Would you keep talking, just for a bit? Your voice soothes me."

A gentle hand began stroking his hair as his boyfriend smiled. "You know, that position in the shower, that one can be used. A few more inches, and we could totally do it like that. I bet you'd look sexy as fuck riding me."

Byakuya blushed and giggled as he resumed tracing the patterns on the bigger Soul Reaper. "Honey, I meant your voice soothes me when you're not talking dirty."

The crimsonette chuckled softly. "I figured that's what you meant, but I couldn't resist. I'll behave now." The Rukon Dog curled up around him, holding him in a warm, safe embrace as he continued speaking in a soft tone. "That story you told Yachiru was really nice. I dunno if you noticed since you were focused on her, but the whole pack was listening to you."

Surprised to hear this, Byakuya blinked up at the redhead. "Really?"

Renji nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, and they loved it. At least half of them had tears in their eyes when you were done, they were so touched. It was such a beautiful little story, and they all caught on that Yachiru was the princess, with Kenpachi being the king. I think everyone was also a little surprised by how good you were with both of them."

Realizing this might mean nobody had expected him to get along with Kenpachi, and worse, hadn't expected him to be good with children, Byakuya asked quietly, "Were you surprised by that, Renji?"

He got a sheepish, apologetic smile as the younger man shrugged. "It... it caught me off-guard a bit that you were so good with both of them. Don't take it offensively- me and the others were just surprised cause nobody from the Seretei would ever show such attention to any of us. But it made me really, really happy, baby. I loved seeing you bonding with my family. You were amazing, Byakuya."

He blushed and lowered his eyes, laying his hand over Renji's heart. "If... _when_ it doesn't have to be a secret anymore, I would like it if we told the pack first. I want them to know, because I think they'd be happy for you, for us. And they made me feel completely welcome tonight, like I belonged. I want them to know about us first."

His companion's arms tightened around him, and he felt Renji kiss his temple. "That sounds good, baby. I'd like that, too. They _would_ be happy for us, and I know they'd welcome you as part of the pack. Hell, I think half of them are ready to do that now, whether you or my secret partner."

Byakuya snuggled deeper into the embrace with a happy sigh, drifting to sleep as he sensed Renji's breathing deepen and even out. A small part of his mind that had been very busy the last few days continued working on something, even as he slept.

x

x

Whew! This is the longest one for this story so far- I couldn't bring myself to interrupt their night lol! So 2 naughty scenes, and Renji knows that Byakuya loves him! Awww! Poor damaged boy can't say it, but he feels it :)  
Hmm, what could his mind be working on, though?


	18. The Next Morning

'Healing the Moon'

 **Warning:** **Language, very naughty behavior right off the bat, some fluffiness and facing fears, might count as filler?**

 _ **Oi! Spunky and Sari! Hope you enjoy, loves! Also timewaster and tmp (sorry can't remember numbers lol) I hope you make it this far and still like it :) And Snufkine, Beebo, guest- samantha Hope y'all are still with me lol  
**_

 _ **{Thanks for all the encouragement and constructive criticism and sympathy when I have bad days and writing lovely fics that keep me sane until I can post more of my own~ you guys are awesome!}**_

 _ **{Spunky~ watch out for things melting ;)**_

Chapter 18: The Next Morning

x  
 _((Byakuya snuggled deeper into the embrace with a happy sigh, drifting to sleep as he sensed Renji's breathing deepen and even out. A small part of his mind that had been very busy the last few days continued working on something, even as he slept.))_  
x

(Saturday Morning)  
Byakuya woke up, shifting his sleepy body. He blinked as he evaluated his current position. He and Renji were on their sides, his back pressed against a broad, warm chest. The slow, steady breathing against the back of his head told him his partner still slept, one arm draped around his waist while the other had slipped under his head.

Their legs seemed to be intertwined, tangled together to the point where he wasn't sure he could extract himself without waking his companion. Byakuya smiled as he realized he was still comfortable, but that Renji would know if he got up. Sweet, silly man, so worried about him. It was touching that the younger man had such concern for him.

Then Byakuya noticed a firm visitor nestled against his thigh, right below the curve of his ass. He blushed deeply, remembering that they'd gone to bed naked because he had stopped Renji from getting them some sleeping clothes.

The sensation of being naked with his boyfriend in this position warmed his blood, and his own body reacted with interest. Even asleep, Renji's desire for him was obvious by the half-hard member pressed against him.

Unable to help himself, Byakuya experimentally rolled his hips, pushing backwards towards the younger man. The member nestled just under his ass hardened further, twitching as a deep, rough moan sighed through his hair. He shifted again, elated when the bigger Soul Reaper pushed back, and the arm around his waist moved, a warm hand running down his side to wrap around his hip.

A voice, rough with sleep, mumbled against the back of his neck. "Nu-uh, don' wake him up, baby. He wakes up now, he's gonna wanna play."

Byakuya could feel the member pressed against him hardening as it twitched insistently, and he rolled his hips again. Renji pushed back as if unable to resist, growling against the back of his neck, "Dammit, I said not to wake him up. Don't you fuckin' ignore me, Byakuya."

He shifted again, breathing, "I wasn't ignoring you, Renji, promise. I just... I wanna play, too." He felt his partner bury his face in the back of his neck as the hand on his hip slid up to his chest, holding him close and caressing him at the same time.

The gentle fingers glided over his nipples, drawing a whimper out of him as Renji murmured against his neck, "Dry fuckin' with no clothes is a big step, baby. You sure 'bout this?"

Byakuya nodded, and felt Renji shifting behind him, the hard length carefully pressing between his cheeks. He could feel the slick warmth of precum on the thick shaft as it settled along his crevice, and he trembled at the sensation, knowing how close they were to crossing that line now.

He felt Renji hesitate at his reaction, hearing him whisper, "Baby, I ain't gonna do anything you don't really want me to do. It's ok if you wanna stop."

Byakuya shook his head urgently, laying a hand over the one on his chest. "No, I don't want to stop this. I just don't want to go any further than this yet."

The Rukon Dog nuzzled the back of his neck, feathering kisses over the sensitive blind spot as he spoke reassuringly. "Of course, my Byakuya. I ain't crossing that line without consent; I ain't gonna take you till you're good and ready to try. You don't wanna stop _this_ , though?"

He shook his head, whimpering softly when his partner gently rocked his hips, sliding the slick member back and forth along his ass. Nestled between his cheeks like a hot dog on a bun, he felt the smooth shaft glide over his vulnerable entrance as they moved together.

The new sensation was thrilling, and Byakuya found himself panting as he rolled his hips against Renji's, matching the movements of the bigger Soul Reaper. A pleased moan rewarded him, and he felt his boyfriend shift to hold him tighter, praising him in a husky, arousal-thickened voice. "Gods, baby... yeah, that's it. You're doin' so good an' I love the way you move with me- you catch the rhythm nicely."

The younger man ground against him faster, and he moaned as he rocked his own hips faster to match. Renji growled against his neck as the hand on his chest slid down to wrap around his aching length. He gasped at the contact, his whole body jerking in response as he clutched at the muscular arms wrapped around him. "Oh, gods, Renji!"

The crimsonette stroked him perfectly, threatening to bring his climax to it's glorious peak. He whimpered as he arched his back, shoving his hips back against his subordinate's hard body. Byakuya felt Renji nipping at his neck and shoulders, and heard a rough moan as their movements became more frantic. "Ahh fuck, baby!" The rest faded into breathless mumbles smothered against his skin, bright scarlet strands of hair slithering down his chest as they squirmed together.

Byakuya whimpered desperately as his control slipped, and he felt himself cumming hard. His body began to spasm uncontrollably with the force of his release, and he felt his ass muscles clench, his cheeks tightening to trap the thick cock nestled along his cleft as the rush of relief clouded his senses.

~X~X~X~X~

Renji hissed in pleasure as his superior's climax made those lovely asscheeks tighten on him almost to the point where he couldn't move. It felt so damn good, and he continued stroking his partner's member as warm essence drenched his hand.

He moaned as his own body spasmed, grinding against that perfect ass and lowering his eyes to watch his trapped length spill it's load on his boyfriend's lower back. He slowly rocked his hips, watching his seed decorate the pale skin as he panted roughly. "Fu-uck, Byakuya. You sure know how to wake a guy up. Oh, totally almost forgot - Good morning, baby!"

The smaller Soul Reaper giggled, turning his head to meet his eyes. "And a good morning to you, Renji." He leaned his head down to kiss the ravenette tenderly, and when he raised his head, he grinned at the sight of his red hair splayed around his captain's face.

Renji chucked softly as he brushed the crimson strands away. "That was one hell of a wake-up call, baby."

The noble smiled at him. "A rather spontaneous decision, but one I'm glad I made. I'm glad you enjoyed it; I enjoyed myself, as well. Are you always so happy when you've woken up to a release?"

He laughed as he nuzzled silky black hair. "Yep. Feels like today's gonna be an _awesome_ day, Taicho."

Renji saw the nod of agreement, smiling as he lowered his hand to guide his relieved member out of the cleft of that cute ass.

As he did, his slick knuckles accidentally brushed against his moon's entrance, and Byakuya shivered, a flush spreading over the pale skin.

Renji hesitated, then whispered, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to touch you just now. But, ummm... would it be ok if I touched you on purpose? I promise I won't do anything else, just touch. And it's totally ok if you _don't_ want me to."

He saw his guest nod and heard the shy-sounding response. "You can to- touch me, Renji. I... I'm curious about it, anyways, because you are the first person to touch me like that."

Renji kissed the older man on the temple as he gently slipped his fingers between the smooth cheeks. When his fingertips brushed over the ring of muscle, he felt his partner shiver, but Byakuya didn't tense any more or try to pull away. He continued tenderly caressing the vulnerable area, letting his fingertips trace his superior's entrance.

True to his word, he didn't try to go any further, and after a little while, he was rewarded by a tiny noise of pleasure, and the slim hips tilted just an inch towards his hand. He smiled as he nuzzled the side of his boyfriend's head, breathing, "You like?"

A shy little nod answered him as the slender body shivered again, and his captain seemed to be relaxing into the attention. Pleased that his traumatized partner was having a positive response to the new experience, Renji hummed happily as he continued caressing the smaller Soul Reaper's body for a few more sensual moments.

Then Renji gently slid his fingers from the vulnerable area to the slick essence he'd marked Byakuya's lower back with, murmuring, "I think that's enough experimentin' for now, baby. But you did really good, and I'm so proud of you. If you want, you can go rinse off in the shower."

The ravenette nodded, looking thoughtful as he sat up. Curious about the thoughtful look, Renji sat up as well, kissing his captain's pale shoulder. "What's up, Taicho? Whattcha thinkin' 'bout so hard?"

Those deep platinum eyes met his as the noble smiled at him. "Nothing, don't worry."

Renji tilted his head with a smirk. "Oh? Seems like more than 'nothing' to me, and if I'm not allowed to lie to you, then you shouldn't be allowed to lie to me."

His partner continued to smile at him, reaching out to take his hand and speaking in a gentle tone. "Nothing is wrong, honey, I promise. I'm just thinking about a couple of things, nothing bad. I promise I'm not thinking about anything negative, and that's why I said 'don't worry', because there really is no reason for you to do so. Is that enough of an explanation for you, Mr. Curiosity?"

Since Byakuya seemed calm and was still smiling, Renji figured he was telling the truth, and he really didn't need to worry. He nodded, watching the warm amethyst-steel eyes as he answered. "I guess it's enough for now. Just remember you can talk to me 'bout anything, k?"

The older man nodded, kissing him on the cheek and saying softly, "I know that, my sweet Renji. Thank you." His guest climbed out of the couch-nest and started to walk towards the bathroom, then paused, glancing back at him with a look that clearly said, 'Well? You coming or not?'

With a soft chuckle, Renji shook his head. "Nah, baby, I'll wait my turn. You go ahead." His superior shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

Renji took a moment to tidy their nest, cleaning up droplets of cum, fluffing their pillows, and shaking out the blanket before folding it and placing it at the end of the couches opposite the pillows. Then he headed to his bedroom, unaware of the smile he directed at the bathroom door.

In his bedroom, he picked out his clothes for the day, thinking about what he needed to do before he could enjoy time with his partner. He had to go ahead and take some food to the office to stock the kitchenette, since he'd said he'd do that by Monday and wanted to get that out of the way. He also needed to swing by Kenpachi's and make it clear that Byakuya was still off-limits.

Renji laid his clothes out on his bed, then turned to the dresser mirror and began tying to get a brush through his hair. Going to sleep with it wet and unbound had resulted in a rat's nest, and he was surprised that Byakuya hadn't mentioned how disheveled he looked.

Then again, his guest had fallen asleep with wet, untied hair as well. Renji couldn't remember if the raven strands had been messed up, but of course, he hadn't been focused on his boyfriend's hair when he'd woken up.

As he got his rebellious crimson mane under control, a sound near his bedroom door caught his attention. He glanced in the mirror away from his own reflection to see his captain standing in the doorway, dark eyes roaming his still-naked body. He smiled charmingly at his guest's reflection as he finished tying his hair in a low ponytail. "Hey, baby. Enjoying the view?"

The ravenette smiled back, taking a small step into the room. "Yes, actually. Quite the view. The shower's free, and I didn't use all your hot water."

Renji grinned at the older man, who was only wearing a towel wrapped around his hips, and yep, that usually-perfect midnight mane was all fucked up. "Good, I hate cold showers. For future reference, we shouldn't go to sleep with our hair down if it's wet."

The noble lifted a hand to his tangled hair and made a face. "No shit."

Renji laughed as he handed over his brush. "I love when you cuss, baby. Such bad words coming out of that pretty mouth... do you just get sexier every day or something?"

His partner shrugged as he began the fight with his own hair. "I don't know, maybe. Or maybe you're just becoming more delusional each day. Ow!"

Renji quickly moved to his moon's side, seeing that the brush had gotten caught in a nasty snarl. Being able to see the problem while Byakuya couldn't, he laid his hands over his superior's so he wouldn't hurt himself again. "Hold on, baby. Let me do this."

Obediently, the pale hands lowered, allowing him to take over. He carefully worked the brush free of the snarl, then meticulously brushed the black strands into order. In just a minute, the ebony mane was perfect. "There you go, Taicho. All better." he murmured as he placed a tender kiss to the spot that had gotten pulled.

Renji stepped back as Byakuya smiled up at him. "Thank you, honey."

He nodded, gazing down into those deep platinum eyes. "You're welcome. Hey, you need something to wear?"

His boyfriend shook his head. "I have something to wear; the only reason I'm not dressed yet is because I was trying to find you."

Renji couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. "So you could see me naked?"

The smaller Soul Reaper rolled his eyes, even as pink shadows flared over his cheeks. "No, that was a bonus. When I got out of the shower, you weren't in the living room or kitchen. I became curious, and sought you out."

Realizing that his superior hadn't wanted to wait even a few minutes to be at his side again, Renji chuckled as he leaned close to kiss his guest on the temple. "Well, you found me, baby. Unfortunately, I gotta go shower and get dressed, though."

Byakuya nodded, and Renji grabbed his clothes off the bed, stealing a kiss from his partner as he slipped out of his bedroom.

~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya watched as Renji strode down the hallway and went into the bathroom. With a content smile, he went to the front room and finished drying off, then dug into his bag. Hmm, it seemed that his urgency in packing had resulted in him forgetting a few things... maybe he should bring some more stuff...

He found the yukata he was looking for and put it on. It was one of his favorites; sapphire blue, the same color as the lining of his captain's haori, with a single silver sakura flower over his heart. The yukata was thin, made of a soft, delicate material that liked to cling in some spots.

Byakuya tied the silver sash, and found himself wondering if Renji would like this one. Probably. The redhead would likely think he looked wonderful even if he was wearing a grain sack.

Blushing and shaking his head, Byakuya smiled as he gathered his towel and the ones they'd used last night. Finding himself on a mission, he slipped into the bathroom without Renji noticing, grabbing dirty clothes and towels. Then he went to his partner's bedroom and put his load in a basket he found there. He made one more trip to the living room to retrieve his own dirty clothes from his overnight bag. He went back to the bedroom and added his clothes to the basket, making a full washload.

Byakuya gave a satisfied nod, , pleased that he'd helped with something. Then he glanced at the bed and sighed. His subordinate had not been able to sleep in his own bed in 3 nights because of him.

Frowning at the bed, Byakuya moved to the dresser and tied his hair in a high ponytail, then crept over to stand next to the bed. Even if it had made him freak out before, it was just a bed, not an enemy. He tentatively reached out, running his hand over the soft blanket.

After a moment, he gingerly sat on the edge. Oh, that was sort of comfy. Careful not to mess up the blanket, Byakuya crawled further, settling in the middle of the big mattress with his legs folded next to him. He looked around from his new vantage point, breathing deeply of Renji's scent that surrounded him.

He was ok, he wouldn't get hurt here. Renji wouldn't hurt him if he could possibly help it.

Just then he heard a sound, and looked up to see the crimsonette in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. Realizing he couldn't scramble off the bed without looking ridiculous, Byakuya stayed where he was, fidgeting with the bottom hem of his yukata, draped around his folded knees.

Renji took a slow, careful step into the room, asking softly, "Hey, baby, whattcha doin'?"

He cleared his throat and replied quietly. "Trying to be less of a mental case. It is just a bed; there is no reason for me to get freaked out by it. I... I really do know you wouldn't hurt me or do anything cruel to me."

His partner shook his head in agreement, the began slowly moving towards his dresser. Byakuya realized that Renji was acting a lot like how someone acts around a skittish animal- slow movements, quiet, and keeping an eye on him without staring at him, careful not to come closer.

The younger man treating him like an abused animal offended him for about 2 seconds, then he took a steadying breath. Renji was surely not trying to offend him, and was obviously trying to avoid freaking him out. Concern for him was flooding his boyfriend's riatsu, a desperation to not undo any progress he might've made.

The bigger Soul Reaper moved to the dresser and rebrushed his long, blood-red mane. As he was braiding it, the redhead spoke softly. "I have a couple things to take care of, and when I get back, I'll make something for us to eat. Not that I'm a worrywart or anything, but this will be the first time you've been here alone, yeah? You gonna be alright while I'm out?"

Byakuya tilted his head, smiling at the man who cared about him so much. "I'll be fine, honey, but thank you for making sure. What do you need to take care of?"

His host glanced at the bed without answering the question. "Hey, umm... would it bother you if I joined you?"

He shook his head, watching as the Rukon Dog, dressed in a casual black-and-red set of haori and hakamas, moved closer to perch on the very corner of the bed.  
"That yukata looks real nice on you, Taicho. Same color as the inside of your captain's haori. I always thought you'd look great in that sapphire blue, and I was right."

Byakuya blushed lightly at the praise. "Thank you, Renji. It is actually one of my favorites."

The crimsonette smiled at him, then glanced over at the basket of clothes. "Taicho, did you gather our laundry? I was gonna do that; you didn't have to."

Byakuya shrugged, replying, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to help."

Renji's smile widened as he tilted his head. "Well, thank you. I'm usually good with most of my housework, but I don't like doing laundry. What are the chances I could get you to take over that chore?"

Unable to help himself, Byakuya smirked at the cuteness of his subordinate trying to get out of this particular task. "Alright, Renji. I can do our laundry. But, you have to tell me why you have to go out."

With a chuckle, his partner replied, "You drive a hard bargain, baby. I'm gonna go stock the kitchenette in the office quarters, then I need to swing by Kenpachi's and have a little chat with him about people he doesn't need to be hitting on. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so."

Byakuya blushed at the reminder of the huge Soul Reaper's flirtations. "Renji, I'm sorry if I-"

Before he could finish, the younger man was waving his apology away. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong, Byakuya, I swear. He is the one that was starting stuff, or at least, trying to. I need to tell him you're still off-limits, and it's to protect both of you."

Confused, Byakuya tilted his head, and Renji continued. "Well, obviously, I wanna protect you from him. Not that he'd do anything mean, but just so you don't have to deal with him. And I want to protect him, cause if he gets his hopes up and thinks he might have a chance, he'll be hurt and start doubting himself when he can't get anywhere with you."

Byakuya nodded in understanding, pained by the thought that even someone as strong and cocky as Kenpachi could be insecure. The damage of the Rukon left deep scars. "I see your point. I do not want to unintentionally hurt any of your friends, Renji. But I must admit, I was very surprised, and a bit flattered, that he expressed _any_ interest in me, other than fighting."

His boyfriend laughed softly. "Yeah, I figured that'd surprise you more than anyone else, besides Ichigo. Two of the main people who ruffle your feathers, and they'd both jump at a chance with you."

He felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Ichigo, too? I was wondering, when he said he'd gotten the spicy foods just for me... Renji, how can so many people be interested in me without me realizing it?"

His companion shrugged. "Cause nobody wants you to know, whether cause of fear of you, insecurity about themselves, knowing they're not good enough for you cause you're a noble, or some combination of those. Not to mention, you've never shown any interest in guys. I know _all_ of those reasons are why **I** never made a move."

Byakuya sighed, seeing his boyfriend's reasoning.  
As if sensing that the direction of the conversation was beginning to bother him, Renji started to shift closer, then hesitated, obviously uncertain if he should get closer while they were on the bed.  
Byakuya thought for a moment, then patted the bed, not right next to him, but well within reach.

The bigger Soul Reaper crept closer to sit where he'd indicated, those wide auburn eyes watching him closely. "We can change the subject, baby."

Byakuya gave a tiny shake of his head, whispering, "It's just that I'm realizing, if I hadn't acted like such a bastard, I might not have spent the last 50 years of my life alone. You've been there for me when nobody else was, when I didn't deserve support. Do you realize that you are the only person to visit me in the hospital after Aizen's betrayal? I was going to let Rukia be executed, but there you were, at the 4th every day until I was released."

He saw his partner leaning just a little closer as he replied firmly. "You can't keep beating yourself up over that, Byakuya. Yeah, you were gonna obey the 'law', but I was there on Sokyoku Hill. I watched you take Gin's Shinso to the chest to protect Rukia. You saved her when I failed to do so, and afterwards, there's nowhere I would've rather been than at your bedside."

Byakuya felt his chest tighten, and his eyes began to burn. He lowered his gaze to the bed between them, blinking in an attempt to clear his suddenly blurry vision as he whispered, "I am grateful you were there, Renji, and I'm so sorry that I've been taking you for granted. I wasn't much nicer to you, even after that. How do you forgive someone for treating you in such a way?"

He saw Renji extend one hand between them, palm up. He laid his own hand in it as the Rukon Dog spoke gently. "It's ok, baby. I promise all that stuff is in the past now. Don't worry about this, or the last 50 years, cause I got a feeling the next 50 will be different. We can make up for everything that's gone wrong between us in the past."

Touched by the reassuring words, Byakuya met the warm honey eyes and smiled. "You're incredible, Renji."

The redhead grinned charmingly at him. "Yeah, but I'm still not much compared to you. And hey, I thought you weren't thinkin' 'bout negative stuff?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I wasn't- this isn't what I was thinking about earlier."

Renji shrugged and tugged on his hand. "Alright. Well, c'mon, baby. I need to go, and I'd feel weird if I left while you were on the bed, just cause if that little voice tried to freak you out, I wouldn't be here to make sure you were ok."

Understanding his boyfriend's concern, Byakuya nodded. "Ok, but first..." He leaned close and touched his lips to his partner's.

The hand wrapped around his tightened a little as the gentle pressure was returned, the kiss staying chaste and tender. After a moment, Renji pulled back an inch, wearing a smile full of pride. "There you go, baby. You're amazing, you know. C'mon."

Byakuya let the younger man guide him off the bed, then to the living room. The tall redhead rummaged through the kitchen for a minute, returning with 2 bags of food and a triumphant grin. "Yeah, I'm gonna make sure you eat lunch at work from now on."

Byakuya smiled at his subordinate. "Yes, sir."

Renji paused, raising an eyebrow at him. The Rukon Dog stepped closer, gently catching his chin with his fingers. "Watch yourself, baby. You oughtta be learnin' by now that it's ridiculously easy for me to get dirty ideas. Don't call me 'sir', not unless you're very, very sure you could handle whatever weird-ass perverted reaction I might have."

Byakuya was a fast learner, and knew what his lieutenant meant.  
So he'd just found another way to turn his boyfriend on?  
Good.

He smiled up at the bigger Soul Reaper. "I will do as you say and keep that in mind. Oh, don't you have stuff to take care of?"

The dark amber eyes watched him with a blend of suspicion and arousal as Renji nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back _real_ soon, then we'll have the rest of the weekend to ourselves."

Byakuya tilted his head and smirked. "Then why haven't you already left? The sooner you get this done, the sooner you'll be back."

The younger man chuckled, pulling away and turning towards the door."So cheeky! But you got a point. I'll be back soon, baby, hour or so. I love you, and I'll make something to eat when I get back."

Then his host was gone, and Byakuya had the place to himself.  
He started the laundry, noticing another bookcase in the corner of Renji's bedroom as he did so. Well, that deserved a look sometime.  
He wandered into the kitchen, realizing that he was already pretty hungry.

An idea occurred to him, and he smiled to himself as he began going through the fridge and pantry, gathering things he needed for his idea. Yes, Renji had said he'd do this when he got home, but Byakuya thought it'd be nice if he took care of it.

If his partner would be back in an hour, that'd be enough time for him to cook one of the few things he was good at.  
Pleased with his plan, Byakuya rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

x

x

Well, what's Bya up to?

Laptop appears to be possessed, so it may be a bit before my next update.


	19. Damage Control

'Healing the Moon'

Chapter 19: Damage Control

 _ **My everlasting thanks to SpunkyOne, who always cheers me on (and gave me dirty thoughts about the stew) and has inspired me to write more cliffies, though the cliffy crown will always be hers lol RenBya4ever!  
If you're a Bleach yaoi fan and have not read her stuff, then I don't know what you're doing with your life XD lol**_  
 _ **Deep gratitude to timewaster, who reads my stuff even though yaoi's not quite her cup of tea *ducks newspapers* And puts up with my craziness lol  
OH! Those of you who like a nice slice of angst, or delight in darker works, go check out timewaster123456789 Lovely work, well-written and touching. Will probably make you cry, but sooo worth the read!**_  
 _ **Love for my sweet Sari :) You are such a gem and I always enjoy chatting with you.  
Go read Sariniste for humor, mystery, excellent characterization (I recommend Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors)**_

 ** _For those of my lovely readers I didn't mention, please know it's just because I'm in a hurry to get this one up._**

 **Warnings-** **Not much with this one. Some language, symptoms of ptsd (Ren because of Rukon and Bya cause of his experience) Mostly a 'domestic' chap. Some making out and a bit of a cliffy.  
**

x  
 _((If his partner would be back in an hour, that'd be enough time for him to cook one of the few things he was good at._  
 _Pleased with his plan, Byakuya rolled up his sleeves and got to work.))_  
x

~About an hour later~  
Renji was beyond satisfied with his trip. The office quarters were stocked up, and the chat with Kenpachi had gone well. The Squad 11 captain had easily backed down, agreeing not to make a real move on Byakuya, though he still intended to flirt every chance he got.  
Apparently, Shuuhei had already been by to inform him that even though Renji was in a relationship now, he was as protective over his crush as ever.

Still on good terms with the barbarian of his pack, Renji had left, returning to his quarters as fast as possible. Eager to be at his partner's side again, he opened his front door. "Hey, baby! I'm ba-"

He cut off as he registered cooking smells.  
Oh, gods... did he smell what he thought he did?  
No way!

Sniffing intently, he ran into the kitchen, skidding to a stop at the sight of his captain at the stove. Following the heavenly scent to the pot the noble was stirring, he asked, "Are... are you making Rukon stew? How do you know how to make that?"

Amethyst eyes rose to his as Byakuya turned the stove off. "Actually, I'm done making it. Hisana taught me how. And I only made the basic stew since I wasn't sure what other stuff you'd want."

Renji leaned over the pot, inhaling deeply. "That's fuckin' awesome! Rukon stew is one of the few good things in life before becoming a Soul Reaper, and I ain't had it in so long!"

He was about to grab a bowl, when he saw that the ravenette already had 2 out and was filling them, asking curiously, "Why? Do you not make it for yourself? Or the pack?"

Renji met the dark eyes as he replied quietly, "I don't know how, and neither do any of my friends. None of us have had it since leaving the streets. I'm pretty sure you haven't even made this for Rukia, cause I know she woulda told us by now that she'd found someone who could make Rukon stew."

His boyfriend tilted his head, asking softly, "Renji, should I not have done this? You seemed pleased at first, but it almost appears that you are becoming upset."

Quickly, he shook his head. "No, baby, you did good! I'm just really surprised, that's all. I'm not upset, promise."

His companion looked relieved, smiling at him. "Ok. I hope you like it."

Renji started to reach for one of the bowls, but found himself hesitating before touching it. Lessons learned growing up were not easily forgotten.  
Byakuya had implied he could have some... hadn't he?  
Unable to help himself, he asked softly, "I... can I please have some?"

He felt his cheeks warming as Byakuya froze and looked up at him. The older man tilted his head, wearing a confused frown. Then the silvery-steel eyes widened a bit, and Renji knew the intelligent man had figured out at least part of the problem.

The smaller Soul Reaper picked up the bowl he'd been reaching for and handed it to him, holding his gaze as he spoke gently. "You can have all you want, Renji. This one's all for you, and there's plenty left over, ok?"

He gave an excited nod as he took the steaming bowl. "Thank you!"

In the next moment, Renji was perched in one corner of the couch-nest, eating as if he'd never eat again. Oh, gods, it was so good!The shredded meat was suspended in thick, salty broth, and various vegetables dotted the brown surface. It was something beautiful, this comforting meal that he could remember eating on cold nights on the street. Sharp memories rose; waiting in a ragged line, pushing Rukia and his other friends forward so they could get a bowl first, standing guard for his little pack while they ate, then them standing guard as he inhaled his own serving.  
As if something inside him had been triggered, he unconsciously shifted into the mind-set of the street, wrapping one arm around his food defensively.

This was a habit he thought he'd broken; he rarely got defensive over his food anymore. But smelling and tasting the stew had pushed a psychological button, and he couldn't help himself. It had been so easy to lose this rare treat to other Rukon dwellers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Byakuya approaching the couches, watching him. After a moment, the noble moved to the other end, climbing into the nest and settling in the furthest corner with his own bowl.

Renji eyed the ravenette for another moment - not a threat, at least not right now. He continued eating, not realizing that he was shifting to hide his food, arm still wrapped around his bowl.

"Renji?"

At the sound of the soft, non-aggressive voice, he lifted his head and glanced over to Byakuya. His superior was still over in the far corner, head tilted to one side as he murmured, "Honey, I'm not going to take your food. I understand if you feel you need to defend it, but you should know that I won't try to take it, and I won't let anyone else take it from you."

Renji hesitated, knowing how strange his behavior must seem, but unable to help it. Yet his companion didn't seem to be condemning his actions, and he believed the gently spoken words. Byakuya wouldn't let anyone mess with his food.

Slowly, he shifted, fighting his ingrained impulse to guard his meal.  
He sat back instead of hunching over his bowl, forcing himself to relax as he resumed eating, keeping one eye on his captain.

Byakuya stayed where he was, eating his own stew and watching him with an expression that was equal parts sadness and concern.  
After a few minutes, the ravenette asked softly, "Renji, are you alright?"

Renji gave a slight shake of his head, swallowing a mouthful of tender meat and savory broth. "See why I'm not put off by you freakin' out? I'm so fuckin' damaged, if the 4th ever completes that mental ward, I...I'm planning to go for a while."

He continued eating as his boyfriend replied. "I am not sure that would be necessary; I do not think you are damaged beyond repair."

Renji raised an eyebrow as he offered the most honest reply he could. "Oh yeah? What if I told you that if you tried taking this bowl from me right now, I'd probably punch you?"

Without missing a beat, Byakuya shrugged. "I believe you'd be justified in that. It is obvious that you feel highly defensive over your food right now, so if someone was foolish enough to try to take it away, they would deserve to get hit. On the other hand, I think it's possible that if one of your pack was hungry, perhaps Rukia or Shuuhei, you might consider sharing. At the moment, I think it is a good thing I have my own bowl so you don't see me as a threat."

Renji considered the older man's words for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully, impressed and touched by his understanding and acceptance. "You can read me like a book, Taicho."

His guest blushed slightly as he replied in a soft tone. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but I was looking at the situation as if I were dealing with a canine. I am not very adept at dealing with people outside of clan business or my captaincy, but over two-thirds of the books in my personal library are about animals. That's why I didn't have a problem with thinking of your friends as a pack, and why I'm not coming anywhere _near_ you until you are finished eating."

Renji stared for a minute, then began laughing as hard as he could. "Oh gods! That's _hilarious_! If you're more comfy like that, your people skills really do suck! That's freakin' great! You need help understanding me, just think of it as dealing with a dog or wolf! Gods, baby, I fuckin' love you!"

His blushing superior tilted his head up haughtily. "I am aware my social skills may be lacking, but if you're busy laughing at me, you're not eating the food I worked very hard on."

Renji nodded and resumed eating, finishing his bowl quickly...barely stopping himself from licking it.. "Thank you for making this, Byakuya. It's perfect. You should know, I totally wanna tell the pack about this. I just don't know if I wanna go with 'Hey, my secret partner can make Rukon stew!' or 'Guess what Captain Kuchiki can make?'"

His guest smiled at him. "Either way, I can make a large quantity of it if I have enough ingredients, and I'd be happy to make it for the pack sometime, whether or not they know I'm the one making it."

Renji grinned at his companion. "They'd all love it, though the whole 'protect the food' thing might kick in with some of them."

Byakuya nodded as he climbed out of the nest with his own empty bowl. "Alright. Just so you know, I'll make this anytime you want, Renji. It's one of the few things I can cook. Actually, do you want me to show you how to make it?"

Pleased with the thought of Byakuya bringing something so special and unique to their relationship, Renji shook his head with a smile. "Nah, baby, you can keep that info all for yourself. Just promise me the others can have some one day."

The noble nodded. "I promise."

Renji followed his lovely, talented superior to the kitchen, eyes fixed on him as he started cleaning up.  
"Hey, Byakuya? Why did you make the stew? I said I'd make something when I got back, so there wasn't any need for you to go through the trouble."

The older man paused and met his eyes. "I know, but I thought it'd be nice if there was already food waiting when you came home."

Renji tilted his head- there it was again!  
The Kuchiki heir, who lived in a majestic manor Renji had only stepped foot in a handful of times, was once again referring to his tiny one-bedroom quarters as 'home'.

He wasn't sure how to feel about this. A big part of him was incredibly happy that Byakuya felt so safe and comfortable here, but he wondered if his boyfriend was aware of his words.  
Did the noble even realize he was calling this place 'home'? More importantly, could he possibly mean it?

Renji had to know.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya was wiping the counter down when he felt his partner move to his side. He glanced up to see the bigger Soul Reaper gazing down at him with a serious, slightly apprehensive expression on those strong, usually confident features.

Immediately, he stopped what he was doing to give Renji his full attention, tilting his head as he asked softly, "What is the matter, Renji?"

The tall crimsonette took a deep breath, then spoke hesitantly. "Umm I...I'm not really sure how to bring this up, but...well, you been callin' my place 'home'. I swear it don't bother me; I actually really, _really_ like the sound of it. But, I just...I wanna know if you mean it."

The Rukon Dog began fidgeting, a nervous habit Byakuya found enchanting, as he continued. "I only been in Kuchiki manor a couple of times, outer rooms, but it looks so big and real nice, and you have, like, servants and stuff, dontcha? So...you wouldn't really consider _this_ home, would you? I...I'm sorry. I was just wondering, but it's comin' out soundin' like I'm trying to push you into making this more serious than it is right now. Never mind."

Byakuya reached out and caught his boyfriend's wrist as he started to turn away, causing wide auburn eyes to lift to his. He smiled reassuringly as he pulled the younger man closer. "Calm yourself, honey. For the record, I do take our relationship seriously. And I do understand what you were trying to ask. Yes, I was aware I was calling your quarters 'home', and yes, I did mean it. Renji, I have not felt at home at the Kuchiki manor since I was 15; I have not felt completely safe there ever since. But here...here, I feel safe."

His redheaded companion tilted his head as a shy smile blossomed over his face. "That's awesome."  
Then the dark amber eyes widened as Renji tried to backtrack. "Not saying it's awesome that you don't feel safe at the manor, just that you do feel safe here."

Byakuya couldn't stop his soft laugh of amusement as he nodded. "I knew what you meant. You get so adorably nervous when you think you're not explaining something right."

His partner shrugged, a faint blush crossing his cheeks as he answered in a small voice. "Well, I don't wanna say the wrong thing and make you mad at me. I've made you real mad in the past, and... and I'm kinda scared to find out how you'd express anger towards me now that we're in a relationship."

A shaft of guilt-ridden pain lanced through Byakuya's chest, knowing his former treatment of his lieutenant had caused this. "Renji, I'm not going to hurt you. Even if you somehow make me mad, here or at the office, I'm not going to turn on you."  
He shifted to lean against the bigger Soul Reaper, letting gentle pulses of his riatsu surround them. "I will never be abusive towards you, Renji. And if we do disagree at the office, I'll do my best not to let it bleed over into our private lives."

He heard a relieved-sounding sigh as Renji's head lowered to his shoulder. "Ok, Taicho. I do wanna know if I upset you, though. I don't wanna do anything to make you unhappy."

Byakuya nodded, murmuring, "Don't worry, honey. I won't hide something like that from you."

He lifted his hand to tenderly stoke his host's soft scarlet mane, hearing a pleased hum against his shoulder while gentle hands tentatively rose to his hips. He whispered, "Renji, would...would it be alright if I brought a few more things over sometime?"

The younger man nodded, slowly nuzzling his way closer to Byakuya's neck. "You can bring whatever you want, baby. Does that mean you wanna keep staying the night here with me?"

Byakuya shivered and nodded, tilting his head to the side as Renji gently nosed into his neck. "I do. I want to be with you as much as possible, my sweet, beautiful, magnificent Renji."

Soft lips brushed against his throat as his boyfriend chuckled warmly, sending a current of tingles through him. "A guy could get used to praise like that, Taicho."

Byakuya felt the bigger Soul Reaper shift closer, trapping him against the counter as the kisses on his throat took on an edge of urgency. The powerful arms wrapped around him, and he lifted his own to drape them around broad shoulders, pulling the Rukon Dog closer.  
Their bodies pressed together, and Byakuya sighed as the now-familiar rush of arousal swept over him. He gasped when the younger man nipped his neck playfully, the sharp teeth grazing his flesh and making him ache deliciously.  
"Ahh, Renji."

A pleased growl sent shivery tingles down his spine. "Fuck, baby, I do love the way you say my name, 'specially when you're getting frisky. Say it again."

Byakuya whimpered as his subordinate rocked his hips, grinding lightly against his throbbing body. "Ahh, ahh yes, Renji. Mmm ah please, Renjiii."

His breathless obedience made the redhead shiver, and the next moment, those big gentle hands had slid down to cup his ass, and he was lifted off his feet, only to be set on the edge of the counter with his boyfriend between his knees.

Byakuya was sharply reminded of being perched on the dresser while Renji was marking him.  
If his companion didn't want to stop, he could easily take what he wanted, hurt him and force him to comply.

He wasn't freezing up yet, but the crimsonette seemed to sense something was off. The sweet attention paused as warm coppery eyes met his, and Renji whispered, "Byakuya? What is it, baby? Did I move too fast? Or, maybe it makes you feel vulnerable when your feet ain't touching the ground cause you can't get away as easy?"

Unsure what exactly was the biggest factor, Byakuya sighed and covered his face with his hands, mumbling, "I'm sorry. Again. I don't know what's wrong with me; I really wanted to keep going, and...I know you wouldn't go further without my consent, but that stupid little voice doesn't agree."

He wondered if he'd really be able to pull off what he'd been thinking about earlier, then was pulled from his thoughts as Renji gently tugged his wrists down to reveal his face. The moment his face was uncovered, Renji released his wrists and smiled at him, deep honey eyes full of understanding and loving sympathy. "Baby, don't. Don't apologize for stuff that ain't your fault. Even if that little voice doesn't believe it, you know I wouldn't try to take that step unless you wanted to."

Byakuya smiled tremulously as his partner interlaced their fingers and continued speaking softly. "You know, there's a couple things you and your inner voice should keep in mind. One, no matter what we're doing, if you want me to stop, I will. If you get uncomfortable or nervous, just tell me, and I'll stop or slow down, or change what I'm doing, whatever I need to do to make you feel better. Ok?"

He nodded shyly, focused on those warm auburn eyes as Renji smiled. "Good, glad we're clear on that. Second, remember this: you might not have been able to use kido when you were 15, but you **can** use it now. You can wield Hados and Bakudos with incredible power and accuracy, which means if I do something out of line, you're perfectly capable of binding or blasting me. Either way, _you_ _have the ability to_ _stop me_."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen; this had somehow slipped his mind. In all his little freak-outs, it had not once occurred to him that he did have a way to defend himself now.  
"I am one of the most proficient kido users, even among the captains and the noble class. How could I have possibly forgotten that?"

Renji tilted his head, giving him a smile of reassurance and understanding. "Easy, baby. When you're getting nervous, your mind is focusing on a time when you couldn't use kido, so you're not thinking about the fact that things have changed. You're a very powerful person now, Taicho. Not only can you use kido, but you also have Senbonzakura. Not to mention, your spiritual pressure alone is enough to crush anyone that's a threat, including me."

Byakuya shook his head as he lifted one hand to his partner's face, whispering, "But you want to protect me. You're not a threat to me."

The bigger Soul Reaper shrugged, leaning close to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you don't see me as a threat, baby, but I'm pretty sure your inner voice does."

With a gentle smile, the younger man backed up a step. Byakuya slipped off the counter with a sigh, looking up at his host. "No matter what it says, Renji, I do know better."

As Renji smiled and kissed the back of his hand, he continued silently in his head, _'...and I intend to prove it.'_

~X~X~X~X~X~

Renji saw that thoughtful look cross his superior's face again, as if Byakuya was deciding something. Curious, he started to ask what was on his mind, but remembered that the older man had not wanted to tell him earlier.

It was alright; when his partner wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

After a moment, Byakuya met his eyes again, smiling as he asked, "Well, we woke up to do something fun, we've showered, and we've eaten. How do we continue our weekend together?"

Renji chuckled, swinging their clasped hands. "Hmmm, ok. I got an idea." He led the smaller Soul Reaper over to the couch-nest, grabbing the book with the dragon bookmark on the way. He waved it at his companion teasingly. "Lay down with me and work on this. You know you wanna find out what happens."

Those lovely steel-violet eyes widened excitedly, and Byakuya reached for the book. Renji mischievously held it out of reach. "Nuh-uh, you gotta lay down with me to get it."

He hopped into the nest, stretching out on his back with one arm out. The noble crawled right in, laying next to him and resting his head on his shoulder. Renji wrapped that arm around his boyfriend and handed over the hostage book. His captain smirked up at him as he took the book. "My silly Renji, I would've laid down with you without the blackmail."

Renji laughed softly, snuggling himself and the ravenette deeper into the cushions and pillows. "Yeah, but my way was more fun."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, smiling as he opened the book and began reading.  
Renji moved one hand to slip the hair-tie out of his companion's hair, gently threading his fingers through the silky ebony strands. He heard a happy little sigh as Byakuya snuggled closer and kept reading. Renji watched the slender fingers tracing the edges of each page, turning them at an impressive rate.  
"You like that one?"

His guest nodded. "I think they're on a different planet, and there are big dragons to ride, and little dragons that I think are more like pets. The people and the dragons can communicate telepathically."

Renji tilted his head, looking closer. "Ah, ok. If you like this one, you'd probably be happy to know it's part of a series. I've got most of them."

The pretty amethyst eyes lifted to his, and he could sense the excitement. "Really? That is good to know; I believe I'll enjoy them. Why are these people on a different planet?"

He shrugged as he tried to remember. "It's been a while since I read these, but I think Earth was dying? Yeah, the humans screwed it up so bad, it couldn't support life anymore, so a bunch of people evacuated on spaceships and ended up there."

His superior nodded. "Oh, ok. Am I reading them out of order?"

He chuckled, still stroking the midnight mane. "Yeah, but that's fine. Each book does good on it's own, so it doesn't really matter what order you read 'em in. As you read more of the books, you'll catch the connections and references between them."

Byakuya nodded and refocused on the book. Renji continued to stroke the silky black hair, humming happily to himself as the ebony strands slithered between his fingers.

Several pages later, the older man paused, tilting his head to look up at him. "That is not fair."

Caught off guard, Renji frowned at the indignant tone. "Huh? What's not fair, baby?"

Byakuya lifted the book, pointing at the part he was on as if the page had personally insulted him. "This right here. Dragons; bronze males are the only ones allowed to mate with a golden queen. It says the gold queen only accepts bronze males, but the humans are keeping all the other males away. What if the gold _wanted_ a brown male for a mate?"

Renji raised his eyebrows as he tried to answer. "Well, when I read it before, I...I sorta compared it to how nobles are only supposed to be with other nobility. You know...keep their bloodlines strong and pure, while the common-born stay in their own class."

He was even more surprised when Byakuya just seemed further upset by his explanation. His partner frowned at the book like it was an enemy, muttering, "It is still not fair for the dragons...or for us."

Touched by the display, Renji gently kissed the frown-line between his boyfriend's eyebrows, murmuring, "I know it's not fair, baby. Don't worry 'bout stuff like that right now, k? We're here together, and nobody's gonna stop us. I won't let anyone keep us apart."

The frown faded, to be replaced with a relieved, somewhat shy smile. "Ok, Renji."

He smiled back. "That's better. Now, keep reading. Even if you don't like the fact that gold queens can only be with a bronze, they are about to mate, and when that happens, something interesting happens with their riders."

The dark platinum eyes widened as the noble asked, "What happens to the riders?"

Renji shook his head, grinning at his adorable guest. "Nope, no spoilers. Gotta read to find out."

With a half-amused, half-exasperated huff, the smaller Soul Reaper resumed reading. Renji waited, knowing what was coming.

Sure enough, only a few minutes passed before he heard a soft, surprised "Ohh." Then the ravenette was reading very intently.

Renji waited a moment, then asked in a casual tone, "So, what happens to the riders, baby?"

The ravenette looked up at him, whispering, "When the dragons mate, their riders are affected in a similar way, and can't help themselves. Luckily, in this one, the riders of the gold and bronze were already married. What would've happened if someone else's bronze had shown up?"

Renji shrugged. "I think that's why all the other males and their riders were sent away as soon as the gold queen stated showing signs that she was ready to mate."

Blushing lightly, his partner refocused on the book. Renji took the opportunity to admire his lovely companion; the way those soft lips moved slightly as he read, how those dark, pretty eyes flew over the words, and that moment whenever Byakuya blinked, and thick black lashes shadowed the defined cheekbones for less than a heartbeat.

Gods, his moon was so beautiful, and didn't even seem to notice.

Tenderly, he threaded his fingers through the ebony mane, reveling in the fact that his captain was here with him, wanted to spend time in his company and in his arms.  
He found himself giggling happily as he tucked his face into sakura-scented hair. "I love you, Byakuya. So cute when you're reading."

With his face buried in the midnight strands, Renji didn't see when his boyfriend slipped the bookmark into the book and set it down.

He did feel the older man shift, soft lips brushing his jaw as a slender hand curled around the back of his neck.  
Renji lifted his head an inch to gaze down into those deep silvery eyes, seeing the trust there. He felt his seductive grin crossing his face as he said softly, "I like makin' out with you, baby."

The ravenette smiled back at him. "And I like it, too. Kiss me, Renji."

Obediently, he lowered his head to press his lips against his companion's. Within a moment, the sweet lips parted under his invitingly, and he tenderly deepened the kiss while his fingers burrowed deep into the silky jet-black hair. Byakuya gave a soft, whimpering moan and shifted closer to him.

Renji hummed happily into the kiss, letting his free hand drift along the smaller Soul Reaper's body that was molding to his. He loved the way the soft yukata felt, clinging to the slender, defined body.

The older man's hands freed his braid from its tie and began unraveling it. Renji chuckled into the kiss, breathing against the tenderly swollen lips, "You like my hair down better?"

A slow nod answered him as the dark amethyst eyes watched his liberated scarlet mane feather down over his shoulders. He smiled as he murmured, "K, baby. I'll leave it down all day if you want."

The noble nodded again, snaking both hands into his hair. Renji moaned in pleasure, leaning into the attention. "I'm sorry I distracted you from the book. Didn't mean to."

He shivered in desire when he felt his superior nuzzling into his neck while answering. "It's ok, honey. I was enjoying the book, but I was also waiting for this. This is better, yeah?"

Renji nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, better." He kissed his boyfriend again, deeply and thoroughly, and savored the responsive enthusiasm with which his attention was returned. Gods above, he could kiss this man all day!

He let his free hand skim down lithe body, pausing on the curve of the older man's hip.  
Something didn't feel right...the yukata hugged the smooth skin, and Renji didn't feel any extra fabric.

He broke the kiss and glanced down. There was no outline of another garment under the thin yukata.

As his arousal-clouded mind tried to make sense of this, he heard his partner whisper, "You're not imagining things, Renji. I'm not wearing anything under this."

He let his thumb trace the outline of a sharp hipbone as he breathed, "Oh, ok. That...that's fascinating. I didn't even realize you were naked under this thin little thing you been waltzing around in. Why, baby? I'm glad you trust me, but why you wanna walk around like a slice of sexy on legs?"

He felt a gentle tug on his hair as quiet words reached him. "Look at me, Renji."

He turned his head to look at his partner, hand still on the slim hip. Byakuya spoke softly.

"Renji, I want to try. Tonight."

omg the cliffy!

timewaster~ I had less time than I thought, but I will get Tribute updated asap :)


	20. Confessions

Ch 20: Confessions

 **Sorry for the delay on this, loves. Some of you are aware that I have been working on another story, Broken Icicles, with timewaster. It is a big project that takes a lot of my time and energy and attention. But I have not forgotten my other works :) In fact, seeing as how BI has had tragedy and a lot of angst, I NEED to work on this lol**

 **Plus, Spunky requested an update :)**

Warnings: Language, suggestive shit, a ton of fluffy snuggly-talky stuff, and a rather dark admission from Renji concerning their past.  
((Ch 21 will be a while in coming-it's long and gonna have naughtiness ;))  


~Previously~

 _((Renji turned his head to look at his partner, hand still on the slim hip. Byakuya spoke softly._  
 _"Renji, I want to try. Tonight."))_

Byakuya watched his boyfriend's auburn eyes widen at his words. The bigger Soul Reaper seemed to hesitate, licking his lips and glancing down Byakuya's body before meeting his eyes and speaking in a hushed voice. "Um, Byakuya? Before I jump to any conclusions and make a total ass of myself, would you mind telling me exactly what you're wanting to _'try'_ tonight?"

He could feel his cheeks warming, but he held the dark honey eyes as he replied in the most confident tone he could manage. "I want to try going all the way. You already have everything of me except my body, and I want to take that step with you. In all honesty, I don't know if I'll succeed; it...it might end up being a 'false start', but I really do want to try, Renji."

He could clearly see the conflict in the deep, almost hungry amber eyes as the younger man murmured, "Gods, you have no idea how bad I wanna say 'OK' and try right now, but...ugh, I can't believe I'm questioning this! Look, are you sure about this? It's only our fourth day together...have you really thought this out? I just...I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret, Byakuya."

He smiled at his worrisome redhead, touched by the consideration. "I figured you'd hesitate, being concerned for me. But yes, I have thought about this- a lot. I am nervous, simply because of my lack of willing experience. But no matter how it turns out, even if I end up freaking out, I am quite certain I will not regret my decision to try."

Slowly, Renji began to smile as the hand on his hip squeezed gently. "Alright, baby. You'll trust me, listen to what I say?"

He nodded shyly. "Yes. In this matter, I will bow to your expertise. I trust you to take care of me."

The crimsonette's smile widened, and the look of hunger in the coppery eyes intensified. "So if I tell you to relax or breathe, you gotta try your best, ok?"

Byakuya tilted his head. "Are you saying I might need to be reminded to breathe?"

The redhead shrugged. "Like you said, I'm the one with the expertise. You'd be surprised at some of the stuff I've experienced and witnessed. Trust me, anything I say is gonna be for your own good."

He nodded his understanding, heart pounding as he felt one of those big, gentle hands stroking his hair. The bigger Soul Reaper smiled reassuringly. "Shh, baby, don't look so nervous. Just cause you said you wanna try, doesn't mean I'm just gonna _jump_ you. Besides, you said you wanted to try  tonight. You know it's barely one o'clock?"

Not having realized this until now, Byakuya blushed deeply and lowered his eyes, only for his chin to be gently captured by strong fingers as a deep, soothing voice murmured against his ear, "Don't do that. Nothing to be embarrassed about, my dearest Taicho. I'm actually really glad you said something now."

Not understanding, he raised his eyes to meet the warm auburn gaze, whispering, "Why?"

His subordinate smirked at him. "A few reasons, actually. Having a few hours to get ready sounds good. See, I was totally not expecting you to wanna try so soon, and I feel unprepared." Renji's smirk turned into a rather sheepish smile. "I know you like my confidence, baby, but I'm kinda nervous about this."

Byakuya felt his eyes widen in surprise. "What on earth could _you_ be nervous about? You've done this before."

The younger man replied softly, "Not with _**you**_ , Byakuya. I've never been with someone that I've been crushing on for over forty years." He shivered as Renji's thumb grazed the spot right below his ear, and his boyfriend continued. "You're special to me, Taicho, and that means that I want this to be as close to 'perfect' as possible for you."

He blushed at the softly spoken words, touched that this meant so much to his partner. "Renji, it doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be with you. And I'm sure you'll do fine; it is not your abilities I question, but mine. I want to do well for you, too."

The Rukon Dog smiled, tightening those powerful arms around him. "Baby, you're gonna do great. Oh, and you ain't gotta keep your riatsu under control when we're doing stuff. I've noticed that when you're getting frisky, you're trying to keep your spiritual pressure down."

Byakuya tilted his head. "Well, I didn't want anyone to sense it here, in the interest of keeping it a secret."

His companion shook his head. "Nah, don't worry. Nobody will sense your energy signature here. My quarters have been insulated to hide spiritual pressure."

Surprised to hear this, he asked, "Enough to hide mine at its strongest?"

Renji blushed lightly as he answered. "Not to downgrade your riatsu, Taicho, but Kenpachi can be in here, without his eye-patch, and someone outside would never know."

Having felt the other captain's unleashed energy in the past, Byakuya nodded. "Mine would definitely be hidden, then. How did you get your quarters insulated in such a way?"

The redhead gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, it was a group effort, but Shuuhei was in charge of it. He used some special combination of kido and bakudo to block energy one way, so we can still sense someone outside, and these quarters are also soundproofed. He did all our places like that."

Impressed with the effort and ability to accomplish this, Byakuya wondered if Shuuhei would mind doing another place. "Do you think he could be convinced to soundproof and riatsu-proof the Sixth's captain's quarters?"

Renji chuckled. "Can't think of why not. He's pretty helpful; I'm sure he'll do it. Anyways, you still won't be sensed here."

Byakuya nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The bigger Soul Reaper kissed his forehead, murmuring, "Good. Like I said, I like the way your riatsu feels, especially when you're... in a good mood. And as far as tonight, it'll be a good way to monitor how you're doing."

He frowned slightly, replying, "I would tell you; you told me to let you know if I became uncomfortable or didn't feel safe."

The younger man nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "I know, baby. But, I think it's possible that if you're getting just a _little_ uncomfy, you might not say anything, determined to keep going. Besides, I might feel a problem in your riatsu before you get a chance to react to it and say something."

Byakuya felt his frown fading, once again touched by his boyfriend's concern, and how well his lieutenant knew him. He snuggled closer to the solid warmth, absorbing the feeling of absolute safety he felt when they were this close. "Thank you for talking with me, Renji. I don't mean to be a bother."

He felt his partner gently nuzzling into his hair. "It's no bother, I promise. I love talking with you, and I'll happily tell you anything you wanna know. That's part of the reason I'm glad you told me so early that you wanna try tonight; getting this stuff taken care of. We got the time to talk about anything we need to, and if you got any questions, we can get them outta the way."

Byakuya hesitated as a question came to mind, then asked softly, "Remember how we were talking about 'rough' stuff? Are...are you going to be rough with me?"

He felt the bigger Soul Reaper hug him a little tighter and bury his face in his hair as he murmured, "No, baby. At least, not at first. Gonna start out real gentle and careful, and I'll keep it that way if you want. But once you're used to it, if you wanna go harder or get a little rough, I'll be happy to help you out with that. I'm pretty good at picking up on cues, so you might not even have to say anything, though I do like when you tell me what you want and talk dirty."

Byakuya could feel his cheeks warming, and gentle fingers brushed over one as Renji chuckled softly. "Aww Taicho, you have no idea how cute you are sometimes. I'm gonna take real good care of you, I promise. And you know what? I'm still gonna love you and be proud of you, baby, no matter how this goes."

Still blushing, Byakuya smiled shyly at his partner. "Same here, honey."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Renji felt a blissful smile curving his lips at his superior's words, that roundabout way his boyfriend was able to admit how he felt.  
After the things Byakuya had told him, he didn't blame his partner for not being able to say those three little words, that was fine.  
Over 40 years of crushing on the 'heartless Ice Prince', and now the Kuchiki heir was here with him and finding ways to verbalize his affection.

He smiled into the deep amethyst-steel eyes, letting his thumb trace the jawline of the older man who lay perfectly relaxed in his arms, trusting him with everything.  
He had wanted this for so long, and now it was happening. The last 4 days were easily the best of his life, and he had a feeling it was just gonna get better.

Renji shifted, raising up on one elbow with his forearm under the noble's head. He continued to smile down at his captain as he used his free hand to tenderly brush stray black hairs out of the pale, fine-featured face. Byakuya smiled back, playing with the long scarlet strands that spilled over his shoulders. "Renji, I may be nervous, but I am looking forward to tonight. The way you look at me, like I'm precious. You really _will_ take care of me, won't you?"

He nodded, laying his hand on the silver cherry blossom that adorned the sapphire yukata over the ravenette's heart. "Of course, baby. Always. You're my world, you know, and that started a long time ago."

He saw the pink shadows that flared over his companion's cheeks. The sight was lovely and charming, and unable to help himself, Renji lowered his head to touch his lips to his superior's. He'd only intended to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss, but before he could pull away, a slender hand slid into the hair at the back of his head, boldly holding him there as the soft lips under his parted invitingly.  
He deepened the kiss with a sense of urgency, chasing the sweet, pure taste of his partner. Mmmm, Byakuya tasted so good and felt so perfect in his arms... Renji wanted to keep going, go further and take the smaller Soul Reaper, make him scream and writhe in pleasure...

But his conscience popped up like Jiminy-fuckin'-Cricket, reminding him of all the reasons he wanted to wait for tonight. He broke the kiss with a groan, leaning his forehead against Byakuya's. He head a soft, hesitant whisper. "Renji?"

He lifted his head to meet dark platinum eyes that held confusion and a trace of uncertain guilt, as if the older man thought he'd done something wrong. Renji shook his head, making his crimson mane flutter around them like a curtain. "It's alright, baby. You're just so hard to resist, but I really do wanna wait for tonight."

The noble frowned, almost pouting as he laid one hand against Renji's cheek. "Why? I warned you about being difficult, Abarai. Why are you insisting we wait?"

He turned his head to nuzzle the hand on his cheek, running his lips and the tip of his nose along the inside of the slender wrist as he murmured, "I'm not tryin' to be difficult, Taicho, promise. Besides having time to get ready, I wanna wait so you have a chance to change your mind if you want."

The reply was immediate, and sounded hurt. "I am not going to change my mind, Renji."

He met the deep storm-violet eyes as he replied gently, "I'm glad you feel that way, baby, but this is for my peace of mind. I've been waiting for this for almost half a century; I can wait a few more hours to make sure it's what you really want."

His partner's pout faded, replaced by a warm look of understanding. "Alright. I think it's sweet that you worry about me so much; I'm just not used to someone being so concerned for me on a personal level."

Renji smiled at words, then chuckled softly. "Yeah, but I kinda wanna kick my own ass. My beautiful, powerful, perfect captain says he wants to go all the way with me, and my brilliant fuckin' response is 'Hey, let's wait.' Gods, you might just be dating an idiot, baby."

The ravenette gave a gentle laugh that was music to Renji's ears, leaning up to kiss his jaw. "You are not an idiot, honey, you're the sweetest person I know. But I have a feeling I'm going to be frustrated and in pain by the time tonight gets here."

Renji laughed out loud and kissed his boyfriend on the nose. "You and me both, baby. This is gonna be the longest afternoon ever!" He shifted to lean back against the pillows, watching as the Kuchiki heir sat up and turned to face him.  
"So what do we do until then? It was your idea to wait, so it is your responsibility to keep me entertained until at least sunset."

He chuckled and crossed his hands behind his head. "Hmmm, that would be true... except you're the one that originally said you wanted to try 'tonight'." He smirked at the thoughtful look that crossed his superior's face, then Byakuya replied, "I believe you are correct. Does that mean I have to decide how we pass the time?"

He shrugged, relenting to the cutely uncertain question. "Ahh, don't worry, we can think of something together. Hey, by the way, is this what you were thinking about earlier? When you wouldn't tell me what was on your mind, were you thinking about going all the way?"

His partner hesitated, then nodded shyly. "That, and how to tell you. I...I've actually been thinking about this since Wednesday night. It was rather confusing at first, as you are the first man I've ever been attracted to. It still feels a little...unusual, but there's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

Renji smiled, moving one hand to rub gentle circles on the older man's back. "My poor Byakuya, you have had a lot on your mind lately. This is why you were wanting to know about it and asking all those questions, huh?"

His companion nodded, then those lovely dark eyes widened. "Oh, I wanted to get your opinion on something."

Caught off-guard, Renji watched as his boyfriend began climbing out of the nest.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya could sense his subordinate's immediate curiosity as he got out of the couch-nest and moved to his bag. He dug until he found what he was looking for, then climbed back into the nest with it cradled to his chest. He met the intensely curious honey eyes and asked, "You said you like the way I smell, right?"

The crimsonette nodded. "Yeah. You always smell like sakura trees in bloom. Why?"

Bypassing the question, Byakuya asked, "And you said that oil is the best thing to use as a... a lubricant, right?"

His partner nodded again, the curiosity in his auburn eyes growing. "Yeah. Why are you asking these questions, baby?"

He took a deep breath and finally answered. "I always smell like sakura blossoms because of a specially made oil that I use on my skin and hair. I've been using it my entire adult life."

The younger man tilted his head, lowering his eyes to the bottle Byakuya held against his chest and speaking softly. "Ok. That's interesting, baby; I sorta thought you just smelled like that naturally. This oil you use, is that what you've got there?"

He nodded, saying, "I've been using it so long and absorbed so much over the years that I carry the scent even if I go a few days without using it."

The redhead nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Alright. Well, you said you wanted my opinion on something? This it?"

Byakuya nodded shyly, self-conscious about his question. "I...I was wondering if this might work..um..for tonight?"

His boyfriend smiled reassuringly as he sat up against the pillows and held out one hand. "Can I check it out?" He handed over the bottle, feeling Renji's fingers brush against his. His host kept the comforting smile on his face as he took the bottle, examining it before flipping the lid open.  
His partner tilted the bottle to let a couple of drops land on his fingertips. Renji peered at his fingers as he rubbed them together.

"This is some high-quality shit. Got a real nice consistency, slick without being too runny or slippery. That means unless we use too much, like a ridiculous amount, it won't make a mess. And it is absorbing, but not too fast- the right amount will last awhile. And it really does smell like you; puts that crap I bought to shame."

Remembering the 'cherry blossom' scented products he'd seen in the bathroom, Byakuya tilted his head, and Renji shrugged. "I bought that stuff cause the smell kinda reminded me of you, but they always paled in comparison."

He absorbed the words, realizing how very painful the younger man's crush must've been before this week, being in love with someone who, at best, ignored him, and at worst, had treated him like shit. He was suddenly starkly aware of how often he'd spoken down to his lieutenant, or dismissed his opinion on something, or _oh gods_ the fights they'd had when Renji had been on the right side.

Byakuya scooted close to the bigger Soul Reaper, who was still gazing thoughtfully at his fingers. As he shifted closer, Renji met his eyes and gave him a sweet smile, which, considering his train of thought, made him feel like scum. How could someone, who he'd relentlessly criticized for the tiniest thing or nothing at all, possibly smile at him like that?

The redhead was still smiling at him as he spoke. "You wanted my opinion on if this would work for tonight, yeah? I think it'll be perfect, if you don't mind using it for that. I like this oil, very good quality, but I imagine it's expensive."

He shook his head, still thinking about everything he'd put the Rukon Dog through over the years. "No, it's specifically made for me, so I can always get more. I'd like if we could use it tonight, and in the future." He hesitated before continuing. "Renji, are...are you ever angry at me for being such a jerk to you?"

The auburn eyes flew wide, and Renji almost dropped the bottle of oil. "Damn, that was a fast subject change! That stuff's in the past, baby. Don't...don't worry 'bout that."

Realizing that his subordinate hadn't actually denied anger, Byakuya hesitated as he thought back to Wednesday morning when everything had changed. In his office, he'd read Renji's energy... and under the worry and tenderness, he had felt anger and frustration and resentment. All along, it had been his fault that he'd felt that wonderful spirit breaking.

He leaned closer and gently brushed some stray crimson strands away from his partner's face. "Renji, you said you'd be honest with me."

The dark amber eyes lifted to his, full of something akin to pain, and Byakuya was stunned to see fear in them as well as his boyfriend whispered, "I'd be honest with you about anything, Taicho. But don't make me talk about this. I...I don't wanna."

A sharp pain flared through Byakuya's chest, and he lowered his eyes as he murmured, "I'm sorry, Renji. I just... I needed to know. I'm so sorry about everything."

Before he'd even finished, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him against the bigger Soul Reaper's side as Renji sighed into his hair. "Don't apologize to me, Taicho, not for anything. Look, is it really that important to you that we talk about this, about the worse aspects of our past?"

Unsure if this was really a good idea, Byakuya shook his head. "Not enough to upset you. It just seemed like something we needed to...I don't know..put behind us instead of burying it."

He felt his lieutenant sigh again. "Believe it or not, I understand what you're trying to do; sort of clear the air, right?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the arm around his waist. "I suppose, but I don't want to if it's going to make you upset."

There were a few moments of silence, then Renji spoke quietly. "If you wanna clear the air between us, ask what you will, and I promise to be honest in my answers, and to not get upset. Well, I promise I'll _try_ not to get _too_ upset."

He hesitated, then asked softly, "How often have I made you angry at me, Renji?"

His companion took a deep breath, then answered. "A lot. Most days. You treated me like crap, and usually, I didn't know why or what I'd done wrong. Sometimes, it seemed like you weren't aware you were being a prick, other times, I coulda sworn you were doing it deliberately, trying to provoke me for some reason."

Byakuya gave a tiny shake of his head. "I don't think I've actually tried provoking you, at least not consciously."

He heard the Rukon Dog's thoughtful-sounding reply. "Hmm, well, that's good to know. Honestly, what pissed me off the most was usually just your whole attitude. Like I said before, I suspected that it was an act to protect yourself, but sometimes you made that really hard to keep in mind. That fuckin' condescending, 'I'm-better-than-you', arrogant, Ice Prince shit drives me insane."

Hearing the faint snarl in the last few words, Byakuya stayed silent for a second. Still not looking at his partner, he asked softly, "And how angry have I made you?"

He was met with the longest silence yet, then the arm around his waist dropped away as the whispered reply reached him. "Enough to result in some... some real nasty fantasies that I'm not proud of, and am _**never**_ discussing."

Byakuya realized in an instant that his mistreated subordinate had fantasized about punishing his behavior and treatment by forcing him, and he looked to Renji's face, seeing the profound shame in the dark honey eyes before they slid away from his. The younger man spoke quietly. "You wanted me to be honest, Taicho, remember? I wasn't ever _really_ gonna do anything like that cause I know how awful it is, and even in those fantasies, I always prepared you, and made sure you got a release, too. That... that doesn't change the fact that they, at the very least, started out non-consensual."

Byakuya swallowed his initial reaction of fear and outrage, making himself look at the whole thing. Even pissed off and wanting to punish him, Renji had still been thinking about taking care of him. Kind of.

"You would still have prepared me, even though the point was to punish me?"

The crimsonette frowned at him. "You're kind focusing on the wrong thing here. I was under the impression you were still a virgin, and I was thinking about taking that away from you, _without your permission_! How can you possibly be focused on the fact that I prepared you in those fantasies?"

Byakuya took a deep breath before replying. "Because that seems more significant. Even angry, you were still thinking about taking care of me." He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, sensing a storm of surprise and confusion as he continued. "I am very sorry for how I acted and how I treated you, Renji. You did not deserve that, and I understand how it made you so angry. I also see now why you didn't want to talk about this- You didn't want me to know about those particular fantasies."

He felt Renji tentatively nuzzle his hair as the younger man whispered, "I didn't. I was always ashamed of them, hating myself when they formed in my mind. And now, it..it's even worse. Do you have any idea how horrible I feel, knowing that I was thinking about doing something like that when you'd already..."

Byakuya heard the choked whimper his partner cut off, and he could feel the heartbroken distress flooding his riatsu. He laid his hand over Renji's heart, unconsciously letting a thread of healing kido seep in. "Shhh, my Renji. Don't do this to yourself. I know you feel bad, but as you told me before, these things are in the past."

He sensed a slight calming of his companion's energy, and the arm around his waist tightened a bit as the bigger Soul Reaper breathed, "Did...did you still want..."

As his host trailed off, Byakuya met the deep amber-red eyes. "Did you think I would change my mind about tonight because of what you told me?"

Renji gave a tiny shake of his head, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to explain. "Not exactly. I thought, after that, you'd change your mind about me...this relationship...everything. I'm kinda tryin' to wrap my head around the fact you haven't left yet."

Byakuya caught his breath at the realization that Renji had seriously thought his confession would ruin their relationship, but had still been honest with him. He lifted his hand to his partner's cheek, seeing the bright auburn eyes widen. He leaned up to touch their lips together.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey, I promise."


	21. Trying Something New

I deeply apologize for the long wait. Between RL and the collabs (Broken Icicles and one with TheDrunkenWerewolf on her stories), this has been getting pushed aside. Not today! (Feb 25 '18) (posted Mar 18 '18)

 _Dedicated to Wolfy and Lullaby, and to Time if she ever reads this. You guys are the best, and RenBya is my trash and my treasure._

 _Spunky hope you're still reading ;) That goes for my other readers, too. Love y'all! *blows kisses*_

Warnings: Sexual acts, language. Like always, rampant OOC'ness. Unrealistic recovery times between this and next chappy ;)

Chapter 21: Trying Something New

 _((Byakuya caught his breath at the realization that Renji had seriously thought his confession would ruin their relationship, but had still been honest with him. He lifted his hand to his partner's cheek, seeing the bright auburn eyes widen. He leaned up to touch their lips together.  
"I'm not going anywhere, honey, I promise."))_

Renji felt shock flood him when his superior kissed him, followed by an overwhelming relief that Byakuya hadn't decided to leave his sorry ass. Slender fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him closer as the older man deepened the kiss. Filled with relief and happiness that his partner still wanted to _**be**_ his partner, Renji kissed back with an urgency that bordered on desperation. As if sensing what he needed right now, Byakuya relaxed completely in his arms, adopting a passive attitude that nurtured his protectiveness. He gentled the kiss, then broke it to feather his lips over his boyfriend's face. Renji held the smaller Soul Reaper as tightly as he dared while he tucked his face into the slender neck and breathed, "Do...do you still trust me, Byakuya?"

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders as the noble replied softly, "I do. I still trust you, Renji. I still feel safe with you."

Relieved to hear these words, he sighed against Byakuya's throat. "I'm really glad to hear that, baby." Thinking on the dark fantasies, he cradled the lithe body closer, curling up around his sakura blossom as he whispered, "I wouldn't hurt you, Taicho. I won't let anything happen to you."  
The gently spoken reply warmed him to his toes. "I know, I know. I don't doubt that for a moment. Don't worry so much, honey. Everything is alright. I'm not going to leave you, my sweet, beautiful Renji."

Reassured, he nuzzled his superior's throat, letting his lips brush the sensitive skin. The Kuchiki heir shivered in the most delightful way, and Renji felt an answering thrum in himself. He parted his lips and trailed them along the side of the older man's neck, hearing a small whimper in response. Knowing that he couldn't leave marks on his high-profile partner where they could be seen, he carefully grazed his teeth down the pale column, smiling at the soft gasp this caused.

Letting his warm breath wash over the vulnerable skin, he nuzzled the edge of the yukata out of the way, exposing his captain's collarbone and shoulder. It had only been a couple of nights since he'd marked Byakuya with the love-bite, but he had been interrupted by the freakout, and the powerful Soul Reaper's body was healing itself. What should've still been a dark, bruise-like hickey was now a faded pink mark. "Awww, baby, it's fading." he whispered as he tenderly kissed the spot.

He felt a hand slide into in his hair as his boyfriend replied breathlessly, "No...re-replace it, Renji."

Pleased by his latest order, he obeyed, latching on to nibble and suckle the sensitive flesh. He heard a whimper of pleasure, the hands in his hair and on the back of his neck tightening. He suckled harder, reveling in the way the smaller Soul Reaper quivered at the attention. He shifted so he and the noble were laying on their sides facing each other, then released his prey before the love-bite became painful. He licked the assaulted flesh to soothe it, then blew gently on it, resulting in a helpless shiver as goosebumps rose over the pale skin.

Gods, he loved the ways Byakuya responded to him!

Renji snaked one hand into the ebony mane, coaxing his companion to lift his head to expose his other shoulder. With a growl, he leaned in to capture the soft, unmarked skin, determined that his perfect moon should have perfectly matching love-bites. As he started suckling to form the next hickey, he felt slender fingers digging into the back of his neck, hearing the ravenette breathe, "Oh gods, Renji. I love how it feels when you're doing that."

With a soft chuckle, he released the abused flesh to brush his lips over the pale throat. "One day, baby, I wanna leave marks where everyone can see them. Here..and here..and here.." he tenderly kissed each spot, hearing his partner's whimpers of desire.

He knew Byakuya was getting nice and turned on, and he cursed the fact he'd insisted on waiting until tonight to go all the way. His superior shifted, lifting one leg to wrap over his hip. "Re-Renji, please...it's starting to hurt so bad...help me."

Unable to withstand the very sound of his proud moon begging for attention, Renji lowered one hand to the slim thigh resting on his hip. He skated his hand up the smooth skin, pushing the soft yukata up to gather around the older man's waist. He lowered his eyes to see the luscious curve of the noble's perfect ass as he skimmed his hand along it.

That lovely ass was going to be his tonight.

He felt the smaller Soul Reaper trembling against him, and he wondered about the best way to bring his guest relief for now. An idea struck him, one that seemed damn near perfect for all their current circumstances, but he wanted... _needed_ consent for it. Keeping one hand on the curved ass, he met desire-darkened platinum eyes and spoke softly. "Byakuya, I know what we can do. Let me show you what the preparation is like. Gonna have to do it anyways, and the more, the better. It is uncomfortable at first, but once you're past that, I promise I can give you a climax that'll blow your mind."

His partner blushed deeply, giving a shy nod and watching him with deep amethyst eyes full of trust in him. He smiled reassuringly, holding that gaze as he blindly grabbed for the bottle of oil. "Don't be nervous, baby. You liked how it felt when I touched you before, yeah? That's all I'm gonna do at first, alright?"

The noble nodded again, and Renji continued in a gentle tone, "Take off your yukata, baby. As good as it looks on you, I don't want to get any oil on it."

The older man obediently slipped out of the garment, whispering, "That oil won't stain. If it gets on anything, it can be cleaned."

He nodded, watching as his boyfriend's beautiful, toned, rather inviting body was bared. "Good to know it won't stain. Thanks for getting naked anyways." His superior blushed, dark eyes flitting down. Renji followed the gaze to see he was still dressed. Well, no wonder his naked guest looked all self-conscious! "My bad, baby. It's alright."

Quicker than a flash-step, he'd stripped down to his boxers, opting not to go completely nude just yet on the chance that'd make Byakuya uncomfortable. He laid next to his captain, meeting the wide silver-violet eyes as he discretely coated his first 3 fingers with oil. Though he was trying to hide it, he could tell his partner was apprehensive about this new step.

Renji smiled reassuringly as he shifted into their previous position, on their sides facing each other. He tilted his head forward to kiss the noble's cheek, murmuring, "You sure 'bout this, baby? Remember you can always change your mind."

The ravenette nodded, tucking his face against Renji's shoulder and breathing, "I know that, honey. I'm sure."

He caressed Byakuya's hip and lower back with his palm for several moments before slipping his oil-covered fingers into the smaller Soul Reaper's crevice, letting them graze the ring of muscle. The slender body twitched, Byakuya pressing closer to him. He nuzzled his partner as he tenderly caressed the vulnerable entrance, pleased when he felt the Kuchiki heir relaxing. He stroked along the crevice for a few more minutes, making absolutely sure that Byakuya was used to the sensation, before speaking softly. "There you go, baby. You're doing so good. You wanna try going further?"

When he felt a tiny nod, he pressed one finger more firmly against the ring of muscle and whispered, "Try to stay relaxed, baby." He carefully pressed his finger in, feeling his boyfriend's lithe body jolt at the intrusion. He heard a whine against his shoulder as Byakuya squirmed in discomfort. Renji nuzzled his companion comfortingly, keeping his finger still. "I know , baby. Shhh I know you don't like it. I'll stop if you want."

Slender arms snaked up around his shoulders as the the older man shook his head. "No, don't stop."

Renji smiled to himself, proud of how brave his guest was being. "Alright. I know you can do this, Taicho." He carefully massaged his partner's entrance, encouraging the once-abused body to relax. Slowly, Byakuya calmed, relaxing into his attention. "Good, baby. I'm so proud of you. Do me a favor and put your leg up like earlier."

Obediently, the slender leg lifted and hooked over his hip like before, offering better access to his superior's body. Gently, he slid his finger further, licking his suddenly dry lips at the sensation. Byakuya's body felt so warm and tight, and his cock twitched, aching and demanding to replace his finger and sink to the hilt into the lovely noble.

Forcing himself to focus, Renji noticed that the smaller Soul Reaper was completely relaxed against him, having become accustomed to this. He slowly sank his finger the rest of the way in, tenderly working it deep enough to reach his target. He smiled when he heard a soft gasp and his captain shivered.

He'd found his partner's sweet spot.

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya couldn't stop the erratic shivers of pleasure that raced through him as his boyfriend touched something inside him. That felt...wow. It sent currents of tingly sensation all the way to his toes, and he didn't realize he was hiking his leg up higher on Renji's lean hips. He tightened his hold on the bigger Soul Reaper as he whimpered at the pleasant, but vastly unusual feeling.

He could sense his companion's gentle smile as soft lips grazed his ear. "I know it feels kinda strange at first, baby, but it felt kinda good, too, didn't it?" He nodded, and Renji spoke again. "That's good. I'm gonna use another finger, then I'll touch that spot again, ok?" He nodded again, holding onto the younger man tightly.

Byakuya tried not to tense when he felt a second finger gently invade his body, but the feeling of his entrance being stretched was _not_ relaxing. Muscles quivering as they fought to tense, he panted out, "I'm tr-trying to re-relax."

That soft, reassuring voice murmured into his ear, "I know you are, baby. It's ok, you're doing fine. You know, if everything goes well, eventually this part will feel good right from the start, cause it means you're about to get some. It's only uncomfortable now cause you're not used to it."

Comforted by his subordinate's deep, soothing voice and his knowledgeable words, he felt his muscles relent to his efforts to relax. He gave a shaky, relieved sigh as his body yielded to his host's touch, the second finger carefully joining the first. Renji let him get used to the sensation, keeping his fingers still until it didn't feel so strange. As he adjusted, Byakuya became curious, and he experimentally tilted his hips back towards the crimsonette's fingers.

A hum of approval rewarded him as Renji kissed his temple. "That's it, Taicho. Doesn't feel so bad, huh?"

He shook his head, still far too self-conscious about this to meet the bigger Soul Reaper's eyes, though he could feel that warm, intense gaze on him. His temple was kissed again as a sympathetic whisper filled his ear. "I know what you're doin', baby. I know it's embarrassing. It's ok, I understand. Went through the same thing myself- most people do. It's alright, you can hide if you want."

As odd as the words might've sounded to anyone else, they were exactly what Byakuya needed to hear right now.

Still clinging to his boyfriend's broad shoulders, he buried his face in the scarlet mane. Feeling more secure like this, he tilted his hips back again. The fingers gently sank deeper into his body, then they touched _that spot_ again. He gasped and arched his back as those electrifying tingles blazed through every nerve in his body. Gods, so much sensation all at one time!  
He whimpered and shifted his hips, overwhelmed by the feelings and unsure if he wanted them to stop or last forever.

As if sensing his indecision, Renji nuzzled his hair, and the fingers left that spot, but stayed inside him. "Easy, Byakuya. You're alright. I know it's a lot at first."  
Panting and trembling, he clung to the younger man as he breathed, "I..I'm ok. Will...will you do that again?"  
He felt his partner's lips brush his ear. "In a moment. One more finger, that's it. A little more discomfort, then I'll touch that spot as much as you want. Deal?"

Byakuya nodded, then felt a third finger gently pressing its way in next to the other two. As he was stretched further, the discomfort flared, bordering on pain. He choked back a whine as he clenched his jaw against the feeling. Goosebumps rose over his entire body while unpleasant shivers shook his frame.

He could feel Renji hesitating, concern and uncertain guilt seeping into his riatsu. "Baby? You alright? You want me to stop?"

He shook his head frantically, knowing this discomfort wouldn't last long. "We had a deal, Lieutenant Abarai." He sensed surprise, then the Rukon Dog chuckled against his ear.  
"You're absolutely right, Taicho. My apologies; I didn't mean to underestimate you."

He nodded, murmuring, "I'll forgive you as long as you keep going."

His companion nuzzled his ear and whispered, "Hai, Taicho."

He felt the third finger press further into his body, stretching him slowly. The discomfort returned, and in spite of his best efforts, he began to tense, every muscle in his body tightening. Renji breathed into his ear, "If you really wanna keep going, I think some distraction would do you good." Before he could respond, warm lips closed over the lobe of his ear, teeth gently grazing the delicate skin. He shivered in delight, no longer focused on the invading fingers. His muscles relaxed, and he sighed in pleasure when his boyfriend kissed the spot right below his ear. "Ahh, _Renji_."

Warm breath washed over his throat as the bigger Soul Reaper purred, "That's it, baby. I love the sound of my name on your lips. Soon, baby, soon I'm gonna hear you scream it."

As always, the sound of his partner talking dirty to him filled him with desire and a touch of embarrassment. His cheeks warmed as he whimpered and pressed tightly to his companion, feeling lips brush over his neck. Having all but forgotten what was going on down below, Byakuya was totally focused on the tender kisses on his throat, the playful nips on his shoulder, and the gentle fingers threading through his hair.

Soothed and aroused, he moaned happily, his own fingers finding their way into a thick, silky mane. Then he heard Renji ask softly, "Ready, baby?"

Mind absorbed by desire, his reply was barely more than a breathless mumble. "Hmmm, ready for what?"

Amusement filled the gentle response. "For me to hold up my end of our deal, Captain Kuchiki."

X~X~X~X~X

Renji felt a quiver of anticipation pass through his boyfriend at his words, along with a shade of surprise. Obviously, his efforts to distract the older man had gone even better than he'd hoped; he now had all three fingers buried in that hot tight body and the noble hadn't noticed until now. Byakuya had been responding so well to his attention and still seemed to be in a haze of arousal. His partner's face was still mostly hidden in his crimson hair but he could see that he was flushed and panting softly. The smaller Soul Reaper finally responded to his question, giving a nod and breathing, "I'm ready."

Determined that his superior was going to have his best climax yet, Renji lowered his head to resume his sensual attention, kissing and licking and nibbling along the slender throat and curved ear. A pleased, needy whimper rewarded him as he felt Byakuya's hips tilt back against his hand. He flexed his fingers pushing into the sweet spot with more pressure than before. The response was instant and filled Renji with satisfaction. The ravenette gasped, arching his back and making that adorable, sexy sound of pleasure, half whimper and half moan.

He felt one hand tighten in his hair as the nails of the other hand dug into his shoulder. He hissed in approval as he began working his fingers relentlessly massaging that sweet spot. "That's it baby. Enjoy it, have fun with it." His words of encouragement were met with breathless whimpers, then Byakuya did something even Renji hadn't expected so soon. His boyfriend begin rolling his hips hard, pushing himself against his fingers. Surprised, but knowing to follow up on the nonverbal cue, he started gently thrusting his fingers to his superior's movements.

The Kuchiki heir whimpered louder, crying out as his body trembled in pleasure. "Ah, Re-Renjiii! Oh gods!" A wicked chuckle escaped him as he licked the slender throat of the noble eagerly riding his fingers. "Oh, prayer ain't gettin' you outta this, baby. You're mine."

He thrust his hand a little harder, driving his fingers into that perfect spot with rhythmic flicks of his wrist. Byakuya squirmed against him, riding his fingers faster as the sounds of pleasure became more urgent and desperate.

Realizing his partner with still hiding his face in his long red hair, Renji narrowed his eyes and tossed his head back, uncovering the older man's flushed face as he spoke in a growl. "No."

A confused sound answered him as hazy amethyst eyes lifted to his, then Byakuya tried to tuck his face into the pillows.

Renji growled again; hadn't they established that the noble's orgasms belonged to him? Now his partner was trying to hide it from him. Unacceptable.

He lowered his head and bit a pale shoulder harder than he'd dared before. At the same time, he rolled onto his back, pulling the smaller Soul Reaper on top of him. Keeping his fingers buried in that perfect ass and against the sweet spot, he met shocked platinum-violet eyes as he lifted his free hand to wrap gently under his superiors jaw. "Don't hide this from me, Byakuya, not unless you want me to stop, understand?"

It came out harsher than he'd really intended, but the ravenette sitting astride his hips didn't seem to care, only giving an obedient nod, still panting softly. Renji heard a tiny whimper as the older man tentatively rocked his hips to push back against his fingers.

"That's better, baby." he murmured as he began flicking his wrist again, pumping his fingers against that special spot. Byakuya responded beautifully, arching his back as he started riding his fingers, that lovely flush of arousal deepening to stain the pale skin red. Renji savored the moans and whimpers his partner made as he moved his free hand down the sculpted body.

He let his fingers brush over a nipple, grinning at the cute squeak of surprise and pleasure his boyfriend mad. Gliding two of his fingers along either side of the hard little nub of nerves, he murmured, "Thought so; you like that, huh?" A nod answered him as the noble shivered and rode his fingers harder.

Renji moaned when his companion's movements caused their bodies to rub against each other, setting fire to his blood. He tried to quell his reaction; this particular session was supposed to be for Byakuya's benefit only. All his attention, all his focus, it was supposed to be on the Kuchiki heir, right?

Apparently, Byakuya had heard his moan, and the slim hips rolled with new purpose, riding his thrusting fingers and rubbing their bodies together at the same time. Realizing that his wonderful moon was trying to elicit his own release, Renji began rocking his hips, even as his conscience nipped at him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go- his entire purpose had been to bring his guest relief.

Feeling guilty for worrying about his own pleasure right now, he tried to stop rocking his hips as he protested in a pathetically weak voice. "Ba-baby, no. This's supposed to be for you, not for me."

Byakuya leaned down and kissed him, then whispered into his ear, "But, Renjiii, I want you to cum with me."

He shivered at the absolutely sexy words, his former resistance evaporating. He growled his compliance as his hips bucked, grinding against his superior's body while his fingers kept pumping into that special spot. He felt the smaller Soul Reaper quivering warningly and knew he was almost there. "Look at me, baby." he purred, and the flushed, panting ravenette obediently met his eyes, still rolling his lithe body like he'd been doing this for years.

Renji growled in approval when he felt slender fingers slip into his boxers, pushing them down enough so their members were able to glide together with no barriers. The heat and pressure built up, then erupted.  
He watched the ecstasy flood those fine features as Byakuya cried out his name, writhing on top of him. "Ahh ahh Renji!" He kept his fingers still, pressed into the noble's sweet spot as the tight heat constricted like his captain's perfect ass intended to amputate said fingers. Hot seed spilled over Renji's belly in flowing pulses. Byakuya was ethereal at that moment, and Renji admired him, memorizing every detail of his gorgeous, soon-to-be lover.

His muscles practically vibrated as his own climax roared through him, and he moaned with unspeakable pleasure. Dark eyes clouded with desire and ecstasy gazed down at him, Byakuya watching him cum just as he'd witnessed his boyfriend lose himself. More warm pulses of pearly cum joined his superior's on his belly. He moaned again, lifting one hand to his trembling partner's face.

The older man nuzzled his hand with a whimper, and Renji realized he was actually shaking now. "Shh, baby. It's alright- c'mere and lay down before you fall." Obediently, the noble lowered himself to his chest, panting softly. As his companion's body relaxed, Renji slipped his fingers free, caressing the outside of the vulnerable entrance soothingly. Most of the oil had absorbed by now, and he massaged the extra into the delicate skin along the warm crevice.

Renji tilted his head to nuzzle the midnight mane pillowed just where his neck and shoulder met, then his eyes landed on the curve of of his boyfriend's shoulder. There were faint red teeth-marks where he'd bitten the Kuchiki heir for hiding from him. He discreetly wiped the traces of oil off on his boxers, then laid his now-clean fingers on the bite, whispering, "I'm sorry, Byakuya. I didn't mean to bite you that hard."

His captain shifted to look at his shoulder. "Hmmm, more marks for me. I like when you leave marks." The violet-silver eyes lifted to his. "I don't think you're supposed to apologize after giving someone the best orgasm of his life. I do not remember the bite hurting, and it does not hurt now, so you needn't look so guilty, honey."

Renji smiled as he inclined his head to brush his lips over the already-fading teeth-marks. "Alright. Speaking of marks, I gave you a matching love-bite."

A soft laugh escaped the smaller Soul Reaper on top of him. "Yeah, I felt that. Can't wait to see it."  
His partner met his eyes and continued softly. "Actually, I can't wait for tonight. I'm not nearly as nervous as I was."

Pleased to hear this, Renji wrapped his arms around the slender frame and gave a charming smile. "That's very good to hear, Taicho. So the uncomfortable part wasn't too bad?"

The older man looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I know it was uncomfortable, but that doesn't seem like a significant part of the memory, just how good it felt afterwards."


	22. Bathtime

Awww I bet with that last chap y'all are expecting the lemon in this one. Sorry that's still a few chaps off *ducks thrown objects* But don't worry there's other fun stuff to happen in the meantime.

Warnings: more m/m intimacy, unrealistic recovery times, some feels

Chapter 22: Bathtime

 _((The older man looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I know it was uncomfortable, but that doesn't seem like a significant part of the memory, just how good it felt afterwards."))_

Byakuya saw the relieved, proud look his partner wore at his words as gentle fingers brushed his disheveled hair away from his face. "I'm glad for that, baby. Tonight will be the same way; it's gonna be uncomfortable before it feels good."

He nodded, resting his chin on his hand over Renji's still-pounding heart. "I know, but I don't care about the discomfort as long as you can make it feel as good as that did."

The younger man chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make it feel real good. You thought fingers felt great, just wait til you feel my cock against that spot."

Byakuya blushed at the promising words, then saw Renji frown thoughtfully. Curious, he moved his free hand to lay against a tan cheek. "What's wrong?"

The deep auburn eyes met his as the Rukon Dog answered quietly. "I was just thinking...tonight, when we start the next step...I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. I don't like the fact you'll be uncomfortable, but it's gonna feel really, really good to me, and I'm not a hundred percent sure I'll be able to stop if you need me to."

Sensing distress and guilt swelling in his subordinate's energy, Byakuya shook his head. "Calm yourself, Renji. I am not worried about it. I think it'll be ok, as long as you can hold still if I need you to. I'm not going to ask you to stop the whole thing; I want you to take me, and no amount of discomfort is changing my mind."

The bigger Soul Reaper's eyes widened and he whispered, "Say...say that again."

Byakuya tilted his head, then smiled when he realized which words his boyfriend wanted to hear again. He spoke clearly and firmly. "I want you to take me, Renji. Make love to me, fuck me, however you wish to word it, I want to go all the way with you tonight. I want to end up with that beautiful cock of yours buried in me while you look at me with love and desire in your eyes, that look that says you'll never, ever let me go."

A blissful smile curved the crimsonette's lips as warmth filled the dark amber eyes. "Never, baby. And believe me, you talk like that tonight, there's gonna be a lot less hesitatin' on my part. I officially love when you talk dirty to me. Hearing you just now, damn near got me ready to cum again."

They both laughed softly, nuzzling each other, then Byakuya squirmed uncomfortably when he felt their seed still between their stomachs. The slick strands had cooled and were drying in some places. He felt his cheeks warming as he murmured, "Umm, Renji? I...I kinda want to take a shower now."

Instead of the offense he had half-expected, he got a sympathetic nod as his companion replied gently, "I bet. I know you feel kinda dirty right now, huh?"

He felt his blush deepening as he lowered his eyes and gave a tiny nod. Immediately, Renji was nuzzling him and speaking in a coaxing tone. "Awww, c'mon baby. Don't do that; your eyes are too pretty to be hidin'."

Shyly, he met the warm honey eyes, and his partner smiled at him. "There you go, Taicho. Wanna go get clean together?" He nodded, then Renji was carefully sitting them up. "At least our clothes are clean since we took 'em off. Well, other than my boxers- they gotta go."

Still half-way in the younger man's lap, Byakuya blushed at the sight of the cum and oil covered boxers bunched around his lieutenant's powerful thighs. "Sorry I pushed them down."

The redhead grinned at him. "Nah, that was a nice move on your part, baby."

They untangled themselves, Renji grabbing the yukata and his own clothes. They climbed out of the couch-nest, and Byakuya watched with interest as the Rukon Dog shimmied out of his boxers. Hands full of their clothes, Renji wiggled his hips until the boxers slid to the floor.

Smiling at the sight, Byakuya said, "That was cute."

The bigger Soul Reaper smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, I can turn 'cute' into 'impressive'. Watch this." His host curled his toes into the fabric, then balanced on one leg as he kicked the foot holding the boxers. The garment flew into the air, and Renji dipped under it, catching the waistband in his teeth. Playful auburn eyes met his as Renji wiggled his eyebrows victoriously.

Byakuya laughed and clapped for the display. "Very impressive."

They headed for the bathroom, Renji dropping off his boxers in the basket on the way. In the bathroom, his subordinate hung up their clothes so they could get dressed when they were clean. Byakuya started to head for the shower, but paused as he was passing the large tub.

It was nice and deep, a comfortable-looking seat curving around the inside. "Renji, when you were talking about 'spoiling' me, did you not say you could run a mean bubble bath?"

A chuckle answered him as his boyfriend moved to his side. "Sure did. You wanna do that instead of a shower?"

He nodded, and his companion leaned over to turn on the water. When it was a temperature they agreed on, Renji put a stopper in the drain and opened a cabinet next to the tub. "You get to pick which ones we use. I like 'm all, but I wanna know what you like, too."

Curious, Byakuya looked in the cabinet, and felt his eyes widen. His host had an array of bath products that made the collection in the shower seem insignificant. Bubble baths, salts and oils, stuff he didn't even recognize.

"Renji, I am quite certain there are females that do not have this many bath supplies."

The redhead shrugged, smirking at him. "Knock it if ya want; my captain wants me to fuck him tonight, so I don't care if you make fun of my spa-worthy bath collection. Just pick something before the tub fills, baby."

Blushing and making a face at his companion, he began investigating some of the products. He found a bottle of bubble bath that he liked and smelled familiar. He looked up at the Rukon Dog curiously. "I like this one, and I could swear I've smelled it before."

Renji leaned close to sniff the bottle he held. "You remember when we fought on the walkway, the first time you saw my bankai? I'd used this one that morning."

Stiffening at the memory, Byakuya was mortified that he'd managed to pick the one product in this cabinet that was connected to their worst fight.

He'd almost killed Renji in that battle.

He started to put the bottle back on the shelf, only for a warm hand to wrap around his. Surprised, he lifted his eyes to see his partner smiling reassuringly. "C'mon, baby. You said you liked it. Doesn't matter if it's connected with a bad memory, cause one of the best parts about a relationship is making new memories together."

Byakuya let the bigger Soul Reaper guide him to his feet, and as Renji poured in the bubble bath, white foam began forming where the water flowed in. The sweet scent grew, filling the bathroom and vividly reminding Byakuya of the fight.

"You...you were so angry at me." he whispered.

His lieutenant smiled at him, readily admitting, "Yeah, I was. I was angry at the whole situation, really. You, Central Forty-Six, myself, I was just pissed all around. But where is that mess?"

Hesitantly, he answered, "In the past?"

The crimsonette nodded in approval as he swirled his hand in the tub to distribute the bubbles. "Exactly. And what are we supposed to be doing now?"

He smiled shyly at his host. "Making new memories together?"

His boyfriend grinned at him as he turned off the water. "Look at you, listening to me. I love you, baby. C'mon."

Renji stepped in, sitting on the seat with his arms resting along the curved edge of the tub and looking at him expectantly.

Byakuya stepped in and sat next to his partner, relaxing into the warm, foamy water. "Ohh, that's nice." he purred, leaning into his subordinate's side. He felt Renji shift, then his hair was being gently gathered to the top of his head and clipped in place.

He smiled as a muscled arm slipped around his shoulders, encouraging him to snuggle against the Rukon Dog's side. He did so happily, cuddling into the bigger Soul Reaper's embrace. He felt Renji kiss his forehead, and he sighed contentedly as those big gentle hands innocently wandered his body, cleaning and soothing him. Occasionally, the powerful hands would knead, massaging muscles he hadn't even noticed were tense or sore.

He noticed that Renji was humming softly to himself, and he smiled, knowing his boyfriend was happy.

His companion continued gently caressing him, obviously not trying to start anything, but when one hand glided over his hip, he shivered. The soft fingers had brushed over the surprisingly sensitive skin right in front of his hipbone, and it'd felt so good.

When he shivered, Renji stopped humming, and the hand paused. After a moment, the hand tenderly retraced it's path, fingertips trailing in front of his hipbone. He shivered again at the sensation, giving a soft moan as he pressed himself tighter into Renji's side.

He sensed a slight hesitation; his subordinate was caught between his intention to behave and the tempting fact that Byakuya was responding to him. Before the crimsonette could overthink this, Byakuya murmured, "It's ok, Renji."

He felt the redhead's relief as his temple was kissed and the strong hand wrapped around his hip, fingertips resting on that sensitive spot. He shivered pleasantly, trying to speak in a coherent manner as his body began to tingle. "Renji, does...um..does it count as dry-fucking if we're in the water?"

A thoughtful hum answered him as his host nuzzled behind his ear. "I count it as dry-fuckin' any time sex is being simulated, water or no water. If we're acting like we're doing it but I'm not inside you, yep, that's in the dry-fuckin' category, my curious Taicho."

He nodded his understanding, trembling as he felt the Rukon Dog nuzzling into his neck, warm lips caressing his skin. He managed to whisper, "And ...and the positions we use for that, we can use when we take the next step?"

Renji nodded against his neck, answering softly, "That's right, baby."

Feeling bold as renewed arousal spiked through him, he murmured, "Show me something new, Renji. Make a new naughty memory with me."

A growled "Gladly." answered him as a powerful arm slipped around his waist, and Byakuya found himself on his partner's lap, facing away. He could feel the hard member pressing against the top of his ass as the big hands roamed like Renji wanted to memorize how he felt in this position.

One hand gently captured both his wrists, pinning them to his own chest, and he was guided to lean back against the bigger Soul Reaper, his head resting on a broad shoulder. His boyfriend's free hand slid over his hip to grasp his throbbing length. He whimpered and squirmed slightly in Renji's arms as pleasure began rolling through him.

The hand holding his wrists tightened just a bit, a move that sent a powerful thrill through every fiber of his being.

As if sensing his reaction, Renji purred into his ear, "You don't want me to let go, do you?"

Already panting, he shook his head, and his host kissed his neck. "Good. You ain't getting away, then. Not till I say you can."

Having spent his life as someone who gave orders, the sound of Renji taking charge of him was exhilarating to Byakuya, and he nodded obediently. "Yes, sir."

A husky moan rumbled in the chest against his back as teeth grazed the side of his throat. "That's a good Taicho."

The hand on his cock moved, slowly stroking every inch of his throbbing flesh. The slow pace was almost torturous, and he whimpered as he tried rocking his hips. A light nip landed on his shoulder as Renji murmured, "Nuh-uh. See, earlier when I was touching you, that really was supposed to be just for you. But since my naughty Taicho made me cum, too, I gotta make up for it and punish my captain for blowing all my good intentions to hell. So I'm gonna do whatever I want to you, but you're not gonna move or try to make me cum. Understand?"

Byakuya desperately wanted to nod, but his mind latched onto 'whatever I want'; what exactly fell into that category?

As if reading his mind, the younger man nuzzled him reassuringly, breathing, "Hey baby, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna do something to make you feel really good. Will you agree to behave now?"

He nodded, reassured by his partner's words. "Yes, I'll behave. Please keep touching me, Renji."

A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple as Renji whispered, "I wasn't planning to stop, Captain. All you gotta do is relax and enjoy my... _expertise._ "

On the last word, the gentle fingers brushed over the very tip of his aching member, tracing his slit. He gasped at the sensation, twitching as he felt himself leaking precum into the water. "Ahh Renji." he breathed, turning his head towards his boyfriend's. The angle was a tad awkward, but his subordinate still indulged him, kissing him deeply.

Byakuya moaned as the hand on his member moved down to the base, fingers tenderly caressing his balls. Then the wandering fingers crept lower, gliding against his taint before brushing over his sensitive entrance.

He moaned into the kiss in pleasure, trying to brace his feet on the bottom of the tub so he could tilt his hips up towards Renji's fingers.

The warm lips left his, and the crimsonette met his eyes, speaking in a low voice. "Didn't I say you weren't supposed to move?"

Before he could reply, the powerful arms tightened around him, then Renji's feet slid under his, leaving him immobilized as the long legs spread his own. Now without leverage and completely at his partner's mercy, Byakuya could do little more than moan as Renji continued touching him, the gentle fingers caressing his most vulnerable area.

The bigger Soul Reaper murmured into his ear, "I love how responsive you are, baby. I like knowing that I can touch you and make you want more. The sounds you make are so pretty. What kinda sounds would you make for me if I just started fingering you right now?"

One finger pressed against his entrance, threatening to slip in, and his back arched as a loud whine tore itself from his throat. A deep rumble reverberated through his body as Renji made a sound between a growl and a chuckle. "You want that, don't you? Want me to finger-fuck you into oblivion?"

Remembering how good it'd felt earlier, he nodded frantically, answering in a breathless whisper, "Pl-please, Renji. I promise to behave, just please keep going."

The hand around his wrists loosened a bit, letting one slip free as his host purred into his ear, "See that blue bottle on the shelf right there?" He nodded, and his companion murmured, "That's a lube specially made for using in water. Water's not really great for lubrication, so Imma need that bottle."

Obeying the unspoken command, Byakuya reached out and grabbed the bottle, then sat back in his previous position with his back against his lieutenant's chest.

Renji's free hand rose above the surface of the water as his boyfriend praised him. "That's it, Byakuya. Now, put some on my fingers, however many you want me to use."

Trembling as warm, soft lips began trailing down the side of his neck, he obeyed, opening the bottle and putting some of the clear gel on his partner's first three fingers, making sure they were coated. He felt Renji nuzzling his neck, whispering, "There you go, baby, good job."

Byakuya leaned back against the solid chest, lifting his freed wrist to the hand still holding the other. The strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding both captive again as the younger man chuckled warmly. "Aww, baby. If I didn't know better I'd think you _like_ being my prisoner."

He nodded, panting in anticipation as he watched Renji's hand sink back into the water. "I'll break every law ever made if this is my punishment with you as my warden."

Slick fingers touched him as the Rukon Dog growled at him. "You have any idea how fuckin sexy you sound talking dirty? I'm glad you feel that way cause I really like having you as my prisoner."

One lubed finger pressed against his entrance, and he whimpered pleadingly. Renji's voice breathed into his ear. "Say it for me, baby. Tell me what you want."

Byakuya tilted his hips as much as he could, whispering, "I...I want you to put your fingers inside me, Renji, and I want to cum for you."

A pleased sigh washed over his ear, then that slick finger slowly sank into his body. There was a twinge of discomfort, but it wasn't as bad as before. After only a few moments, he spoke in an arousal-thickened slur. "Please, Renji. I wan' 'nother one."

A second finger pressed into his body with another small twinge of discomfort, and the bigger Soul Reaper nuzzled his neck as both fingers curled to touch that spot.

Byakuya's head rolled back onto Renji's shoulder as everything became a blur of sensation.

X~X~X~X

Renji was incredibly pleased with how this was proceeding. Byakuya was doing so well, responding to him and obviously enjoying himself. The noble's head was resting on his shoulder, panting as the desire-clouded eyes became unfocused. "Oh, gods, Renji."

He absorbed the sight and sound as he began gently pumping his first two fingers, which made his superior gasp and arch his body in pleasure. Realizing that his captain was suppressing his spiritual energy, he nipped gently at a curved ear, breathing, "What did I say about your riatsu?"

A shiver ran through the smaller Soul Reaper, then he felt it. Byakuya's energy, cool and bright and full of pleasure and the love he couldn't speak.

Gently, he touched his third finger to the vulnerable area, pleased to hear a moan as the older man's legs shifted further apart. He carefully pressed his third finger in, watching as those fine features scrunched up for only a moment. Then Byakuya relaxed as the discomfort passed, and Renji felt pride swell through him. "You're doing so good, baby."

The ravenette whimpered at his praise, his unfocused, arousal-hazed eyes directed at the ceiling.

Smiling at his partner, Renji resumed pumping his 3 fingers into the tight heat, making the lithe body quiver. Gods, Byakuya was already so beautiful, but with pleasure and arousal all over him, he was absolutely exquisite!

Knowing he was making the noble feel so good filled Renji with satisfaction, and he ignored his own demanding ache to focus on his companion's enjoyment. He let his own energy feather out, hearing a soft moan when his riatsu began blending with his guest's.

His boyfriend shivered in his arms, and he nuzzled the slender neck as he smoothly twisted his fingers while driving them harder into the sweet spot. Byakuya's entire body spasmed and loud whimpers of pleasure filled the air. "Ah ah Renji! Ah fuck!"

Grinning victoriously as his superior's body started to tense and tighten, Renji fingered the snug heat harder and faster. "That's it, baby. Cum just for me."

His captain's cries of ecstasy rose to border on a scream as he hit that special spot relentlessly.

At the last moment, he released the slender wrists and lowered that hand to Byakuya's neglected member. Two strokes, and the Kuchiki heir came so hard, his entire body stiffened as if he'd been electrocuted. Renji nuzzled the smaller Soul Reaper reassuringly as he gentled his touches to coax every bit of that climax out.

The older man's body began to relax and tremble, and there was a sound of alarm when Byakuya slipped further into the water. Renji tightened his arms around the slender waist, securing the quivering ravenette. "Shh baby, I won't let you go under. I got you."

Byakuya turned sideways on his lap and relaxed against him, arms snaking up to drape around his shoulders. The dark platinum eyes fluttered closed, and Renji smiled as he gazed down at his boyfriend.

The pale cheeks were lightly flushed, and small tendrils of hair were plastered around the beautiful face and slender neck. So lovely, and all his.

Still smiling, he tilted his head to kiss a flushed cheek as he murmured, "You wanna get out now?"

A tiny nod answered him, content amethyst eyes slitting open to meet his as his partner mumbled, "That was incredible, honey. Thank you. Um, since you said this was supposed to be just for me, does that mean I'm to ignore the very hard cock trying to stab me in the hip?"

Renji chuckled, tightening his arms around the noble and shifting his hips so he wasn't poking him. "Exactly. I'm saving that for tonight. Maybe some deprivation will teach the selfish dick a lesson, whattcha think?"

The older man blushed and giggled. "Maybe."

Carefully, Renji lifted his partner to set him on the edge of the tub, then pulled the plug and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his hips before grabbing another and wrapping it around his guest. Byakuya smiled sweetly up at him, and he smiled back as he leaned close to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

He tilted his head as his partner began drying himself off, and he reached out to lay his hand over Byakuya's. When the deep steel eyes rose to his, he said softly, "I'd like to do that."

The smaller Soul Reaper looked confused for a moment, then blushed. "You want to dry me off?"

He nodded, and his superior smiled shyly. "Alright."

Renji wrapped both arms around the slender body as he sank down to sit on the floor, gently pulling the ravenette off the edge of the tub and into his lap. He got a corner of the big towel Byakuya was wrapped in and began tenderly dabbing away the droplets of water from the pale skin.

He heard a soft sigh as the Kuchiki heir laid his head on his shoulder, whispering, "Nobody has ever taken care of me the way you do, Renji."


	23. Returning the Favor

I do not own Bleach or the characters. Never have, never will.

 **Don't forget to check out my packmates- timewaster123456789, SpunkyOne, Ganymede Lullaby, TheDrunkenWerewolf, HitsugayaKuchiki, Salazar Marvolo, Tropicallight, Henka-Chan, Twisted Virtue, and our newest kit, misscalculated68!**

 _Happy early birthday to Byakuya (Jan 31st)_

Chapter 23: Returning the Favor

Warnings ~ more yaoi-ness, oral, displays of strength, marking

* * *

 _((He heard a soft sigh as the Kuchiki heir laid his head on his shoulder, whispering, "Nobody has ever taken care of me the way you do, Renji."))_

Byakuya basked in the attention he was receiving as his partner smiled at him. "Well, I did warn you I plan to spoil the fuck out of you, didn't I? Are you underestimating me again, Taicho?"

He shook his head, which was resting on his lieutenant's broad shoulder. "I don't mean to. It is just taking some getting used to."

The redhead continued to smile as he dabbed the towel along his hairline, brushing the rogue tendrils of hair out of his face. "Get used to it, baby. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I really wanna take care of you in any way you'll let me. I don't want you to ever doubt how much I love you or how important you are to me."

Touched, Byakuya nuzzled his face into the younger man's black-marked neck, kissing the lightning-bolt. "I may have gone a very long time without realizing how you felt, but since Wednesday night, when you told me, I have not doubted how you feel about me. I may underestimate the depth of your feelings from time to time, but there is no doubt in my mind that, for reasons I don't understand, I'm precious to you."

With his face tucked into the warm neck, he felt the pleased hum his boyfriend made as his temple received a kiss. "You are precious to me, Taicho, and if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it."

Byakuya shifted his head to see the bigger Soul Reaper focused on tenderly patting him dry, a look of concentration on his face as though the world would end if he didn't get him dry enough or was too rough.

He could feel the care in the gentle touches and the way the Rukon Dog held him so close, the warmth in those intense amber eyes and the soft humming that vibrated his host's chest.

Byakuya lifted one hand to the wicked black markings that helped make his subordinate look so fierce as he whispered, "Renji?"

The dark auburn eyes flicked to his wandering hand before meeting his. He spoke softly, trying to say how he felt. "I love how you take care of me, Renji. I love when you say things like that, and I love being so important to you. Nobody's ever cared about me the way you do, or as much. I know I'm very lucky to have you in my life. I care about you, and you've become so important to me so fast. I..."

The words stuck in his throat, the words he truly wanted to say. His partner smiled reassuringly, the warm honey eyes full of understanding and acceptance. "Don't push it, baby. It's alright; when you're really ready, you'll be able to say it."

The bigger Soul Reaper leaned close to kiss his forehead, murmuring, "And I love you too, Byakuya."

He shifted into the attention, sighing contentedly as Renji continued to tenderly dry him while nuzzling his clipped-up hair.

Once he was dry, the crimsonette stood them up, reluctantly releasing him and handing over his sapphire yukata. "Here you go, baby."

Byakuya took the garment, turning to the mirror to admire the new marks his ferocious soon-to-be lover had given him earlier. He now sported two dark red lovebites just above his collarbone, one on either side and far enough away from his neck that they couldn't be seen as long as he was dressed. Anywhere that could be seen, the Rukon Dog had kept his kisses and bites gentle, leaving no marks other than the faintest pink spots that would soon fade.

He lifted his fingers to trace the matching love-bites near his shoulders, seeing the younger man moving closer. He met the deep amber eyes in the mirror as he spoke softly, repeating the words Renji had said to him earlier. "One day, I want you to leave marks where everyone can see them, too. I'll be happy to let you do that, and I'll wear them with pride."

He saw the pleased smile his subordinate wore, and he smiled back as he continued. "Until then, as a compromise of sorts, you have my permission to leave as many concealable marks on me as you wish, in whatever manner you see fit. You're free to leave whatever evidence of passion you want on me."

That roguish, seductive smile blossomed as the hungry auburn eyes flicked down Byakuya's still-naked body, and his lieutenant replied in a low voice. "That sounds fan-fucking-tastic, Byakuya. Your skin's so pale, and you said you bruise easily, and you like when I leave marks...shit, you realize that if you give me that kinda free rein, any part of you that's covered in public might end up looking like you've had the living fuck beat out of you?"

Sensing that Renji wanted him to think about this seriously, Byakuya considered the words carefully.

He knew his boyfriend would not hurt him, and the ways he'd already been marked had been pleasurable. Whether suckling his flesh to leave love-bites, really biting him with his teeth, or leaving painless bruises from holding him so tightly, Renji had always treated him with care.

Byakuya wasn't sure what other ways the bigger Soul Reaper could mark him, but his flesh tingled in anticipation. "That's fine. I know you are not abusive, Renji, and I'm sure that you'll let me get used to anything new. I also believe that if I didn't like something, you'd stop."

The redhead nodded, murmuring, "Of course. I'll agree to this compromise of yours, if you'll leave more marks on me. I don't have to hide 'em cause everyone knows I'm in a relationship, and I like getting 'em."

Byakuya tilted his head as he finally slipped his yukata on. "So it is not too strange that I like when you leave marks on me?"

The crimsonette shook his head as he grabbed his own clothes. "Nah. It's nice, knowin' someone has enough passion for you that they wanna leave evidence of it. By the way, you ain't gotta be with my 'tails' side to mark me. I love that stuff when I'm dominant, too. Especially bites and scratches."

Byakuya felt his cheeks warming as he thought of being able to expend that buildup of energy he felt during their activities. He heard a light chuckle.

"I can tell you're thinkin' 'bout it, baby."

He nodded, his eyes moving to the black designs that decorated his partner's body. "Your markings...you said they're sensitive. Does it hurt if they get scratched or bitten?"

He was surprised to see Renji shiver as he replied, "Trust me, baby; it's more than fine as long as you're not trying to hurt them. They can handle some roughness."

Byakuya began feeling playful and mischievous as he realized his companion was still very turned on, and he reached out to stop the crimsonette from getting dressed. He smiled at the surprised look he got, murmuring, "Speaking of your 'tails' side, how does one go about bringing that out?"

The deep honey eyes widened and darkened, and in the bright bathroom light, he saw the black pupils dilating. His host replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "Easy, Taicho. All I need is a hint that you want that from me, and I'm totally down for being the best bitch I can be for you."

Byakuya moved closer, taking Renji's clothes from his hands and setting them on the counter. He held the bigger Soul Reaper's gaze as he lifted his hands to the broad chest, where he felt the pounding heart. "And you would not be disappointed with me if I didn't go all the way with your 'tails' side yet?"

His partner gave a frantic shake of his head, a slight whine vibrating his chest. "No, no, never disappointed with you! Anything you want from me, Taicho, I swear. A little, a lot, everything, nothing. Whatever you want, as long as you're happy with me."

Sensing the soul-deep sincerity in his boyfriend's words, Byakuya smiled reassuringly. "I _am_ happy with you, my beautiful Renji."

He let one hand slide down to the younger man's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver as a needy whine filled the air. He spoke softly, letting his fingertips trace around the Rukon Dog's navel. "What a fascinating state you've gotten yourself into because you wanted to focus on me. Such sacrifice, just to focus on my pleasure."

The needy whine got louder as his fingers drifted lower into soft damp curls, and he could feel muscles twitching just under the skin.

Byakuya tilted his head, still holding his subordinate's gaze. "Oh but I may be ruining your plans; after all, didn't you say you were saving this for tonight, and trying to teach a selfish dick a lesson?"

The redhead's dark auburn eyes widened with a look of horror, and the whine turned into a squeak before fading. "I don' 'member sayin' that, Taicho."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at the lie, speaking in a stern voice. "Lieutenant Abarai, you wouldn't be attempting to deceive me, would you?"

The bigger Soul Reaper whimpered and began to tremble. "I...I..k, I 'member sayin' somethin' like that. I'm sorry, Taicho. I jus' don' want you to stop. Whatever I said, I didn' mean it. Please forgive me, Taicho."

Taking mercy on his flustered, barely-coherent partner, Byakuya wrapped his hand around the thick, quivering member that had been begging for his attention ever since they were in the bath. The heart under his other hand raced even harder, and Renji inhaled sharply, head snapping back to hit the wall. "Oh, _fuck_ , Taicho!"

Concerned about the loud 'thunk' he'd heard when his host's head had connected with the wall, Byakuya asked, "Renji? Honey, are you ok?"

A nod answered him, scarlet hair feathering down as broken clip pieces rained to the floor. "'m fine, Taicho. Hard head. Just, please gods, don't stop."

Watching the heated coppery eyes, he began gently stroking the throbbing member, and a blissful moan echoed through the bathroom. He smirked as he let his energy wrap around them, enjoying the immediate response the Rukon Dog's submissive side had to feeling his riatsu.

Renji whimpered in pleasure, reaching out to grasp the edge of the bathroom counter as his body sagged against the wall, trembling weakly while his eyes slid half-way closed.

Byakuya stroked the pulsing length harder, murmuring, "Don't you dare pass out on me, Lieutenant."

The younger man gave the slightest shake of his head as he began panting softly. "No sir."

He smiled into the hazy auburn eyes; Renji had sagged against the wall enough so they were the same height. "Good. Keep your eyes on me, honey. Can you do that for me?"

His boyfriend nodded, breathing, "Hai, Taicho."

Holding the half-closed gaze, Byakuya slowly sank to his knees, then leaned forward to let his lips slide over the precum-slicked head.

The bigger Soul Reaper whimpered, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment before refocusing on him. He let his tongue out to lick the throbbing vein that ran along the underside of the thick member, and Renji whimpered again.

"Ple-please, Taicho. I'll behave, I promise. Please don't tease me...I ca-can't handle it right now. Pleeeease, Taicho."

The desire-clouded amber eyes watched as he took the member into his mouth as far as he could and began sucking.

This wasn't anything like when he was 15; he _wanted_ to bring this man pleasure, wanted to make him feel wonderful, all while knowing that even if he stopped right now, Renji would not force him to continue.

Just knowing he was safe with Renji was enough to allow him to enjoy the ecstasy on his boyfriend's face, the shaky, whimpering breaths, the way those cinnamon eyes burned with desire and gratitude for his actions.

His host was bracing himself with one hand on the counter, doing his best to stay focused on him as he'd been told. Renji's free hand rose towards his face, shaking as he heard a soft whine. "To-touch?"

He nodded, and the shaking hand unclipped his hair, catching the unruly strands before they could fall into his face and smoothing them back. "Be-beautiful Taicho. My Taicho."

He nodded again, sliding his own free hand up a quivering thigh as he hummed his agreement. The redhead whimpered, tentatively shifting his trembling legs further apart. Byakuya continued sucking and stroking with one hand, watching the pleasure-filled honey eyes as he let his other hand caress the tightened balls.

If he hadn't just gotten two releases back-to-back, he knew he'd be getting turned on by his subordinate's moans and whimpers; they sounded so sexy and needy for his attention.

He knew Renji would not ask for any more than what he was doing, but a bold part of him wanted to see how far he could make himself go. He shifted his hand further until his fingers were on the smooth space right behind the balls.

The crimsonette's bronze eyes widened as he panted, "Swear I'll cum if you touch me right now."

He hummed against the hard flesh filling his mouth, and his partner gave a deep, growling moan. "Ain't even gotta go further, Taicho. Right there, push careful."

Realizing that the perineum was the closest access to that special spot from the outside, Byakuya carefully flexed his fingers, firmly massaging that smooth area. Within a moment, Renji gave a wordless cry as his body began to spasm, and Byakuya swallowed the hot rush before it could choke him.

An odd cracking sound rang out, but he didn't have time to react to that as his boyfriend began sliding down the wall.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Renji couldn't stop his descent as his legs went numb and gave out on him. He could feel the wall sliding up his back, so that must mean he was headed for the floor. He felt his captain's hands on him, half supporting him and half guiding him to sit on the floor.

Oh! It was cold! Chilled in the aftermath of his intense climax, he whimpered and tried leaning towards the blur of sapphire, black, and porcelain he knew was his superior. Slender arms wrapped around him, helping him crawl into a warm lap.

His mind was hazy from his powerful release, most of his abilities short-circuited for the moment. He nuzzled into sweet warmth, vaguely aware it was his partner's neck.

He started to shiver, and felt Byakuya shift. Then his kimono top was being draped around him, and slender fingers were threading through his hair as a gentle voice murmured into his ear, "I've got you, my beautiful Renji."

He whimpered softly, basking in the security of the older man's embrace. "Kuchiki-Taicho." He lifted one hand weakly, resting it on his boyfriend's chest as he mumbled his appreciation. "So good, thank you."

He felt Byakuya kiss his temple, then he heard the noble suck in a breath. "So _that's_ what that sound was! Renji, you cracked the counter."

Having felt the solid wood splitting in his hand as he came, he nodded guilty. "Yeah, 'm sorry, Taicho."

The reply was soft as those strong arms tightened around him. "Don't apologize, honey; it is your counter, after all, and it looks like it can be fixed. It just made me realize something - you really do hold back when your hands are on me, don't you?"

He nodded, whispering, "I wouldn't hurt you."

Still curled up on the smaller Soul Reaper's lap, he sighed in relief as his thoughts finally began to clear. "I swear I wouldn't hurt you, Taicho. Please don't be afraid of me cause I broke the counter."

The arms around him tightened even more, and he felt himself being rocked a little as his companion murmured, "I am not afraid of you, Renji. Why does that concern you so much?"

Renji whimpered in distress - why didn't Byakuya see? "You'll leave me if I scare you, Taicho. You'll leave me, and you'll transfer me, and everything will be ruined and I won't have you in my life at all anymore!"

He trembled as he felt his superior's riatsu billow out around them, then slender fingers curled under his chin, making him lift his head and meet those intense amethyst-steel eyes.

"Ta-Taicho? I'm sor-" He was cut off by soft lips covering his, his partner breathing, "Hush, Renji. Enough. I know you are afraid of messing this up; I am just as afraid that I will." A gentle kiss, and his captain continued, "But we will make it work, because I don't see any acceptable alternative."

The warm eyes met his, and Renji felt himself calming. His guest's fingers trailed from his jaw down the side of his neck, grazing over his markings as Byakuya smiled at him. "That's better, honey. Now, did you still want a new mark to show off?"

Skin still extra-sensitive after his climax, Renji nodded, shivering at the thought. "Hai, Taicho. Please?"

He was surprised to see a frown flit over his companion's features, then the ravenette smirked. "Very well; I would like to give you one. But I don't want you speaking again until you're ready to call me either by name or 'baby'."

Surprised by the order, Renji didn't resist as his hair was gently pulled to coax his head to the side, and then the noble kissed the spot he intended to mark. He shivered at the sensation on his over-sensitized skin, then the soft lips parted and his flesh was being assaulted in the most delightful way.

He moaned and pressed closer, arching his neck against the teeth and warmth. He was elated when Byakuya responded perfectly; the more he pushed, the harder the older man sucked and bit.

Not realizing he was changing their position, Renji pressed forward, his greater size forcing the smaller Soul Reaper to lay back. He opened his eyes to see he had a different view of their surroundings, because his partner was now laying flat on the floor, and he was sprawled over the lithe body.

"Sorry, Tai-" He cut off with a gasp as Byakuya growled and bit down hard. He sank into the punishment, moaning when he felt the wicked mouth move to a new spot on his throat.

He slid one hand under his superior's head, threading his fingers through the soft hair as he encouraged his boyfriend. "That's perfect, baby."

Though his voice was low and rough, he'd obeyed, and heard a murmur of approval as the ravenette continued marking him.

He began humming happily, thoroughly enjoying the fact that the Kuchiki heir's attention was focused only on him.

Suddenly, Byakuya laughed, rubbing his lips. "That tickles! When you started humming, I could feel it in my lips."

The warm steel eyes lifted to his as his guest continued. "But you do have a pretty new mark; it's dark, and big since I moved."

Excited by the prospect of having a new one to show off, Renji grinned and kissed his partner on the lips before scrambling to his feet. He looked in the mirror; just above his lightning bolt marking, there was a lovely red-purple double hickey framed by imprints of teeth.

"Fuck, that's pretty, baby," he murmured, loving the way the lovebite looked like the dark cloud his lightning bolt would come from.

At his side, Byakuya rose from the floor, brushing himself off and casually straightening his sapphire yukata. "I'm glad you like it, honey. Now, what time is it?"

Renji shrugged - there was no clock in his bathroom. "Hold on, baby, and I'll find out." He shrugged his top on, then stepped into the hallway. "Almost four."

He glanced back into the bathroom as his boyfriend sighed and began brushing his disheveled hair. "Four? Gods you were right; longest afternoon _ever._ But at least it's fun, right?"

Seeing the little satisfied smirk his captain wore, Renji chuckled. "Right, baby. Lots of fun. Hey, you hungry? I kinda wanna warm up some of that stew."

The older man smiled at him. "I'm not hungry, but you are more than welcome to have more. I really am glad you like it."

Renji smiled back as he slipped his hakama on. "Well, I'm glad Lady Hisana taught you to make it."

They headed to the front room, Renji stepping into the kitchen as Byakuya perched in the couch-nest and watched him.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Byakuya smiled to himself as he watched his fiesty partner heating up the stew, humming softly.

He'd been touched when Renji had said 'Lady Hisana'; because she'd been Rukon, many of his clan members and noble peers had been reluctant or flat refused to use a title, yet his partner had spoken respectfully of her as though it came naturally.

He watched the redhead filling a bowl, sniffing the stew with a hungry look. He picked up his book and began reading, figuring the Rukon Dog might be more comfortable not being watched while eating.

After a few moments, the crimsonette came to the nest, holding his bowl. Byakuya kept his eyes on the book as he sensed Renji eyeing him, then a pleased pride filled him as the redhead crept into the nest and sat close enough that he could've touched the bowl of stew, if he'd been foolish enough to attempt it.

Impressed that his damaged subordinate had made such progress in trusting him with this, he sent his companion a warm smile to let him know he'd noticed the improvement. "Enjoy your food, honey." Then he returned his eyes to the book, feeling the sense of security that flickered through the bigger Soul Reaper's riatsu as he began eating.

Just then, he sensed spiritual pressure outside, and he lifted his head to see Renji staring towards the front door.


	24. Second Invitation

Chapter 24: Second Invitation

I own nothing but The Wolf Den :)

Also typing this up while tired and not feeling well, so kindly inform me of any typos.

Warnings: Not shit compared to what's already happened in this fic. Let me know if you disagree

* * *

Previously-

 _((Just then, he sensed spiritual pressure outside, and he lifted his head to see Renji staring towards the front door.))_

Byakuya watched as his host tilted his head, then met his eyes and whispered, "It's Shuu, and he's alone."

A rhythmic knock echoed from the door, and he realized Renji seemed to be waiting for permission to answer. "You silly man, you can answer the door."

His partner climbed out of the nest with his bowl and strode to the front door, opening it. "The fuck you doin' here, Shuu?"

Byakuya pulled the soft throw blanket over his bare legs as he heard the reply. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you, too. You oughtta be glad it's me and not one of the others. I got big news."

He watched as Renji backed up, letting the scarred lieutenant in and closing the door. His boyfriend cocked his head. "News? What news?"

Shuuhei began to grin excitedly, bouncing on his toes. "Ikkaku proposed to Yumi! He said yes! They're getting mar-"

Byakuya watched as Shuuhei froze mid-sentence, sky-silver eyes fixed on the bowl Renji was holding as he sniffed. "Whatcha eatin', Ren?'

The redhead frowned. "Dude, news? Ikkaku proposed to Prissy-Pants? Focus."

Shuuhei waved distractedly, honed in on the bowl of Rukon stew. "Yeah, Yumi's over the moon, Ikkaku's puffed up like a fuckin' rooster. They wanna celebrate, were gonna come here, but I figured Byakuya would be here, so I came instead. What is in that bowl, Renji?"

Byakuya hid his amusement as Renji rolled his eyes. "Gods! One-track mind much? Here, you nosy bastard, _you_ tell _me_ what it is "

The younger man got a spoonful of the stew and stuck it in Shuuhei's mouth. The bright blue-silver eyes widened comically, then narrowed, and even from the couch, Byakuya heard the ringing of teeth clamping down on the spoon.

Renji began fussing at his friend. "Hey! Leggo! That's mine! Gimme it back!"

He tugged on the spoon, but Shuuhei didn't let go, silvery eyes landing on the bowl again. Immediately, Renji lifted his bowl out of reach of the smaller lieutenant. "No! Mine! There's more in the kitchen, but you can't have mine! Now let _go!_ "

Quick as a snake-strike, Renji dipped his head and bit his friend right below the ear.

Shuuhei yelped, releasing the spoon. Renji stalked into the kitchen, muttering, "Greedy bastard...bite my spoon...kick your ass."

In spite of the threats, Shuuhei followed the Rukon Dog like a puppy into the kitchen.

Byakuya watched as they returned, the leader of Squad 9 holding his own bowl of stew and already eating it. "Oh gods, this is so good!"

Apparently soothed that his food was safe and that his packmate had his own, Renji smiled, gesturing towards Byakuya. "He made it."

He blushed as his partner's best friend stared at him. "Well, fuck. He's gorgeous, powerful, _and_ can cook Rukon stew? Don't ever let him go, Ren. I'll kick your ass for being a dumbass, then I will _seriously_ be stepping up my game. Hey, Byakuya? Think you'd give me a chance if he fucked up?"

Byakuya laughed at the fierce scowl his boyfriend directed at the scarred man. "Relax, honey. Shuuhei, I would only consider that if Renji was ok with it, which I doubt because I'm sure he'd come to you if things didn't work out. But don't get your hopes up; I'd rather work on our screw-ups than end our relationship over them."

To his surprise, Shuuhei just smiled brightly. "Y'know, even though I like you, what you just said is exactly what I wanna hear. I really would prefer that you two work out. Then again, you did say you'd consider it if Ren was ok with it..."

Renji huffed and tossed his head, climbing into the couch nest to sit almost on top of Byakuya. "Back off, Shuu. He don't play like we do, or used to. Pretty sure that shit ain't gonna fly no more."

Shuuhei shrugged, murmuring, "Too bad, coulda been fun," before refocusing on his bowl of stew.

Feeling as if he'd missed something, and sensing a surge of protectiveness from his partner, Byakuya _almost_ asked what was going on, but decided the answer might prove...distracting. He cleared his throat, asking instead, "So Ikkaku proposed to Yumichika?"

Shuuhei grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Yumi said it was really sweet, considering it was Ikkaku, who's about as sweet as vinegar."

The lieutenant perched on the armrests at one end of the couch-nest, speaking between bites. "Apparently, Ikkaku had made all of Yumi's favorite foods, and cleaned the entire apartment. Took him in the bedroom, and of course Yumi thought they were gonna get busy. Instead, Baldy sat him on the bed and got down on one knee. Yumi said he started crying before Ikkaku could even speak. Baldy got him to calm down, then gave him a sweet little speech about how Yumi makes his world beautiful."

Byakuya heard a little sniffle as Renji spoke. "'S about time. They been together how long now?"

Shuuhei tilted his head as he finished his stew. "Since the Rukon. They were already together for a while before meeting Kenpachi, and he wasn't even a captain yet. Anyways, they wanna celebrate, and were gonna come here to invite you out to celebrate with 'em. I figured Byakuya might be here, so I convinced them I had to talk to you anyways."

Byakuya sensed an excited wave wash over his partner as Renji replied, "K, thanks. We coulda gotten busted. Where they celebratin'?"

Shuuhei chuckled. "The Wolf Den, of course! Ikkaku had already reserved the Dragon Room before proposin'."

Renji became even more excited. "The Dragon Room? Best one in the place! Baldy's pullin' out all the stops for Yumi, huh?"

Shuuhei nodded, then said, "Aaaand, as long as I was out to invite you, Ren, I was tasked with a very special mission."

Byakuya was surprised when the ice-silver eyes landed on him, and the younger man smiled. "I was told, by both Ikkaku and Yumichika, to see if Renji and myself could convince one Captain Kuchiki to forget about 'serious shit' for just a while, and come celebrate their engagement."

He found himself speechless as Renji turned wide eyes to him and Shuuhei tilted his head. "What, you surprised to be invited, Byakuya? You realize you were in a drinkin' contest with Ikkaku; in his mind, you're now friends, at least outside of work. And Yumi was impressed by you winning, not to mention he thinks you're sooo beautiful, and beauty is like a drug to him. They both loved seeing you so relaxed and 'normal' last night, and want to see it again. Well, whole pack does, really. But those two wanna see if you'll smile again, for them and the happiest day of their lives so far."

Byakuya was caught off-guard, but a warmth spread through his chest. "That's...yes, I want to go. Can we, Renji?"

His boyfriend grinned at him, obviously happy and proud that he'd said yes to this. "Sure thing baby. But hey, we gotta be back by sunset cause we got plans for tonight."

He felt a blush spreading over his cheeks as warm auburn eyes met his.

Then Shuuhei spoke teasingly. "Ohh, that made you turn redder than Ren's hair! What kinda 'plans' you two got?"

Without looking in his friend's direction, Renji chucked a pillow in his face. "Nunya business."

The scarred lieutenant chuckled, tossing the pillow back into the nest. "Whatever, man. Byakuya can say he's gotta leave to prepare for some clan business or something, yeah?"

He nodded, and Shuuhei continued. "And Ren, all you need his your 'secret partner', and boom! You got a reason to leave."

Renji climbed out of the nest, saying, "Let's change, and we can go."

Byakuya moved to follow, forgetting that the sapphire yukata stopped several inches above his knees. As his feet touched the floor, he felt the tingly sensation of being watched. He looked to see Shuuhei gazing at his long, bared legs. Well...the younger man wasn't really leering at him or anything, just checking him out with a warm appreciation the way Renji did sometimes.

The admiring frost-silver eyes lifted and met his, and the tenderness vanished behind a flash of white-hot terror.

Byakuya frowned; was Shuuhei afraid because he'd been caught simply checking him out? He glanced over to see Renji already going down the hallway. So, Shuuhei must be afraid of _his_ reaction, not Renji's.

He looked back to find the lieutenant staring at the floor, and he said softly, "Perhaps you shouldn't worry so much, Shuu," using the shortened version of his name for the first time.

Surprised silvery eyes rose to his, and the younger man gave a tiny nod. "Umm, you could just wear some hakamas with that; the sapphire looks really nice on you."

He nodded, giving a reassuring smile. "Thank you. I may just do that."

He turned and headed down the hallway, seeing that Renji had paused in the doorway of his bedroom, narrowed auburn eyes fixed on Shuuhei.

As Byakuya made it to his partner's side, Renji nudged him into the bedroom and followed. He met the bigger Soul Reaper's eyes, asking softly, "Renji, are you ok?"

His subordinate nodded, reaching out to touch his cheek. "Yeah, it's just...look, if Shuu, or anyone else in my pack, ever makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, and I'll take care of it."

Sensing aggression bleeding into the Rukon Dog's fierce protectiveness, Byakuya ran one hand over the broad chest gently. "Do you really think Shuu would do or say something inappropriate?"

The tall crimsonette seemed soothed by his touch as he considered the question. "I dunno. I think me and my friends have a warped view of what's 'appropriate'. You just tell me if something happens that you think is inappropriate - if Shuu or someone else says or does anything that bothers you, I want... I _need_ you to tell me, and I won't let it happen again."

Byakuya had no doubt that the younger man was dead serious, and he smiled as he spoke softly. "I promise I'll let you know if anyone bothers me, honey."

Renji nodded, looking at him almost expectantly. Realizing what his boyfriend was waiting for, he shook his head. "No, Shuu hasn't done or said anything bothersome."

He sensed the relieved calm that replaced the protective aggression in his fierce warrior. "Alright, baby. Lets get ready; we got a celebration to go to."

He nodded, slipping on a pair of black hakamas as Renji changed his own, keeping the black and red kimono top on. He brushed his hair and tied it in the high ponytail, then watched as the crimsonette brushed out his own fiery mane and left it down, saying, "I did tell you I'd leave it down all day, didn't I?"

They shared a tender kiss, then left the bedroom.

Renji said softly, "I'm glad you chose to keep that yukata on; it looks so pretty on you. But are you sure the edges won't slide back far enough to reveal the marks I left on you?"

Byakuya realized his partner might have a point. The soft, delicate material did have a habit of slipping back to bare his shoulders. As they reached the front room, he sighed and glanced towards his overnight bag. "You may be right. I should probably change because if anyone sees the marks, it could raise questions."

Shuuhei asked from his position leaning against the bar, "What's wrong?" He explained, and the scarred lieutenant came closer, eyeing the yukata."I can fix that, hold on." Then he stepped over to one of the end tables, opening a small drawer and rummaging through it as he spoke. "Ren, you better not have gotten rid of - oh ok. Here's one."

Byakuya could sense Renji's eyes on the other lieutenant as Shuuhei came to stand in front of him, holding a safety pin and saying, "I'll fix it for you, but first..." the younger man softened his tone to a whisper, "...could I see the marks we're tryin' to hide?"

Byakuya felt a pulse in the air and knew Renji had an answer to that.

He met his protective partner's dark amber eyes and smiled, seeing surprise in the strong features as his subordinate slowly closed his mouth and watched quietly.

He looked back to Shuuhei, who looked like he wanted to retract his request.

Byakuya shrugged his shoulders back, letting the edges of the yukata slip down off his shoulders to proudly bare the matching love-bites Renji had bestowed on him.

Shuuhei's eyes widened and warmed as a satisfied sort of smile curved his lips. "Well, aren't those pretty? It's really too bad you have to keep all this a secret."

Byakuya tilted his head as he straightened his yukata. "It will not always have to be so. And when it doesn't have to be a secret anymore, Renji and myself have decided to tell the pack first."

The scarred lieutenant's smile widened as he stepped closer with the safety pin. "That's awesome. Now, Imma need you to hold still. I don't wanna poke you with this, and I'm pretty sure Ren will relieve me of body parts if I make you bleed."

He glanced over to see his partner watching them closely, the expression on the proud features making him smile. "Yes, _important_ body parts, too."

He held still as the younger man leaned into his personal space and carefully pulled the edges of the yukata closed.

In the silence, Byakuya's senses heightened, feeling the gentle brush of his boyfriend's best friend's fingers on his chest, guarding his skin from the sharp point of the pin. A warm breath fanned over the base of his throat as the pack's 'beta' tilted his head closer, ice-silver eyes focused intently on his work.

Byakuya was startled to find himself responding to the closeness and tender, careful attention. This surprised him because before Wednesday, before Renji, he'd never really considered himself attracted to other guys. Now here he was, getting all hot and bothered from another man being so close, while his partner stood _right there_.

He lifted his eyes to Renji's, and the crimsonette tilted his head. Apparently thinking he was bothered in the wrong way, Renji's hand rose towards the back of Shuuhei's neck, obviously intending to pull him away.

Byakuya gave a slight shake of his head, lowering his eyes to see that the scarred lieutenant was focused on adjusting the safety pin just right. Shuuhei wasn't doing anything wrong, and didn't seem to even notice he was affecting Byakuya.

He felt his cheeks warming as he looked to Renji again. The auburn eyes widened as the bigger Soul Reaper silently mouthed, "Really?"

He inclined his head, and the Rukon Dog looked between them before beginning to chuckle.

X~X~X~X~X

Renji couldn't believe his eyes. If he wasn't mistaken, Byakuya was totally getting turned on by Shuu!

That cute little flush, and the way the steel-violet eyes were watching Shuu's fingers, and the noble had stopped him from snatching the other man away from him.

Oh wow! Maybe he'd been wrong - maybe his partner _would_ be open to 'playing'.

Renji wasn't bothered in the least; after all, he'd spent the last few decades in what basically amounted to a polyamorous relationship with several members of his pack.

He'd been fine giving that up in favor of Byakuya being his one and only, but dear gods! If the ravenette had any interest at all, he, and his friends, could show him a world he couldn't imagine!

The only reason he'd been pushing Shuu and Kenpachi away from Byakuya was because he didn't want the noble to be uncomfortable with their attention. But right now, he seemed pretty damn comfy.

He was still laughing as Shuu, finally satisfied with his work, straightened up. "All done. Your marks are safe, and the pin ain't visible."

Then his friend turned to him with a frown. "You ok? What's so funny?"

He shook his head, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Nothin', babe. Just thought of a real fun conversation me and Byakuya really gotta have later."

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Did neither of you notice somethin' that could cause problems with the pack?"

He and Byakuya both shook their heads, and his friend proceeded to sniff the noble, then him. "You both smell like your peach-lily bubble bath. Are you two _tryin_ ' to get caught? Seems kinda suspicious if you smell the same."

Realizing Shuu was right, he looked to Byakuya, whose eyes were wide. "Hey, what about your sakura oil?"

His partner nodded and moved to the couches, retrieving the bottle of oil. As his captain began applying it to his arms, Renji heard Shuu sniff and murmur to himself, "That smells nice...that's why he smells like cherry blossoms."

Grinning, he leaned over the back of the couch to address his boyfriend. "Hey baby? You wanna let Shuu check that out?"

The amethyst eyes blinked, then looked at the surprised-looking Acting Captain as the oldest of the three spoke in a perfect Rukon slur. "C'mere, Shuu. Wanna show ya somethin'."

Shuuhei obeyed, looking stunned that the noble had used the casual slang of the streets so fluently. "Ya able ta talk Rukon?"

Renji watched, smiling as the Kuchiki heir replied, "Yeah. Always been a real fast learner."

Shuuhei began to grin, obviously delighted that Byakuya had taken the time and effort to learn how to talk like them, and easily slipping into a thick slur. "Tha's awesome, 'kuya. Fuckin' 'mpressive, though I bet it was hard for us, growin' up an' talkin' thisa way, an' have to learn proper shit. Y'know, I think i's sexy, hearin' someone noble-educated talkin' like they street like us."

Byakuya nodded, his slur deepening as he learned on the fly from Shuuhei talking. "Yeah, Ren said the same thing, thinks i's sexy, too. Here, checka this out."

Renji watched as the ravenette put a couple drops of his sakura oil on Shuu's fingers, and his friend began making similar observations as he had. "Oh, this's some quality stuff. Slick but not runny, very smooth. This'd be great for - um, never mind."

Renji chuckled. "Don't worry, Shuu. We already discussed it bein' good for that kinda stuff."

The scarred man began to blush, asking softly, "'Discussed'? So...you don't _know_ yet?"

To Renji's surprise, Byakuya answered, displaying his trust in Shuuhei. "Well, it definitely works for some stuff, but as far as more, we'll find out tonight. That's why we want to be back by sunset; I told Renji I want to try tonight."

Shuuhei seemed caught off-guard, but recovered quickly. "And this is your first try? Like, first time tryin' to be with a guy since being hurt?"

The noble nodded, and Shuu's silver eyes filled with hope for his new friend. "Good luck. Try not to be nervous, and listen to Ren - he'll take care of you."

Suddenly, the lieutenant shot to his feet and planted his hands on his hips. "Well, shit! If I'da known that was the plan, I wouldn't have bothered you two! I woulda just made some excuse for Baldy and Prissy-pants!"

Renji watched as the ravenette waved off Shuu's words. "No, I'm glad you came. It feels good to know they want me there, and I want to go. We still have a couple hours until sunset, and I'd like to spend that time on the closest thing me and Renji can have to a date, as well as spending it with what I believe may be the first friends I've ever had."

Shuuhei tilted his head, eyes widening. "So the pack's your first friends?"

Renji could tell by his tone that his beta wasn't sure if it was more sad that Byakuya had gone so long without friends, or sweet that he finally did have some.

Finally, the scarred lieutenant shrugged and grinned at the Kuchiki heir. "Well, we may not be the kinda people you're used to, but you coulda done a lot worse than us for a social life. And by the way, I think it was really cool that you stood up for the pack last night, when you said Ren's new partner should respect the pack as his family. You have no idea what it meant to everyone that you stood up for us."

Renji saw his superior blushing lightly at the praise, then the noble took a shaky breath and lifted his hands to his red cheeks, saying, "I don't need to be blushing in front of everyone."

Understanding that his partner wanted to meditate before going out so he could control himself, Renji took Shuu's arm and pulled him away, indicating that they needed to be quiet and restrain their spiritual pressure.

He met his captain's grateful platinum eyes and nodded.

Byakuya sat on the armrests of the couch nest, feet on the floor and hands in his lap. The older man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Calm, composed riatsu soon began filtering through the room. Unhindered by distractions, the energy reflected the authority and power the ravenette possessed, and Renji felt his knees weakening. There was just something so subtle yet profound in Byakuya's spiritual pressure, something that demanded to be listened to.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he glanced over to Shuu to see that his friend was affected the same way..His beta was raptly gazing at Byakuya with fascinated admiration, trembling slightly.

The calm authority in the Kuchiki heir's riatsu beckoned to Renji's 'tails' side, and apparently appealed to the part of Shuuhei that liked being submissive, too.

Renji touched his friend's arm, lifting one finger to his lips when the sky-silver eyes turned to him. Knowing that the older lieutenant wanted nothing more in this moment than to display his submissive side, and feeling the same way himself, Renji indicated that they needed to keep their riatsu down.

He silently crept closer to his meditating boyfriend, feeling Shuu at his side. Not wanting to disturb his partner, he stopped once he was within arm's reach, gesturing to his fellow lieutenant.

They both keeled silently at their superior officer's feet, gazing at the captain for several moments before lowering their eyes to the floor, making sure to keep their own energy restrained.

Kneeling side by side, Renji and Shuuhei basked in the authoritative calm of the noble's riatsu that positively _hummed_ with his power.

Renji knew they would kneel here all day and night if they could, but from what he'd seen, Byakuya didn't meditate for long.


	25. Affections

I don't own a damn thing besides this fic and The Wolf Den.

! Check out my pack if you haven't already! They're linked on my profile! Oh except transbyakuya. I don't have him linked yet. Go check him out on Ao3 as byakuyakuchiki!

Also, a warm welcome to Beebo85! Newest kit in the pack!

Warnings - Sensual tension (not necessarily sexual, but in the same neighborhood) suggestions of poly-affection, a hint of trauma-induced behavior, insecurity, and referral to what Ren previously referred to as 'playing'.

There will be no 3some in HtM. Stay tuned for side-pieces, though ;) some of those may not be entirely canon to HtM...

Chapter 25: Affections

* * *

Previously on HtM - _((Kneeling side by side, Renji and Shuuhei basked in the authoritative calm of the noble's riatsu that positively hummed with his power._

 _Renji knew they would kneel here all day and night if they could, but from what he'd seen, Byakuya didn't meditate for long.))_

Byakuya was impressed with how quiet and unobtrusive his companions were being, barely able to sense their suppressed energies, though he thought he had felt them coming closer. As his meditation drew to a close, he slowly opened his eyes to see both Renji and Shuuhei on their knees just within reach of him, perfectly still and silent with their heads bowed.

In control of his reactions after meditating, he still felt the thrum of excitement that passed through him as he gazed down at the younger Soul Reapers in their submissive pose. He spoke quietly, calmly. "Renji."

His partner raised his head just a few inches, auburn eyes shyly meeting his. He inclined his head and flicked his eyes to Shuu, who still had his head bowed. When he looked back to Renji, the crimsonette gave a small nod and a smile of acceptance and encouragement.

Apparently, his boyfriend had no problem if he had any interest in his best friend, and as always, Byakuya got the sense that Renji only wanted his happiness. In a moment of clarity, it occurred to him that Renji may have only been pushing Shuuhei away to protect his comfort.

He stood and took that one step that put him in front of the lieutenants.

Renji gazed up at him with trust and pride, then he realized that Shuu had begun to tremble at his approach. Renji glanced at his friend, concern filling the dark honey eyes as they rose back to his.

Remembering what the Rukon Dog had told him about people being afraid of him, and that Shuuhei had a story of his own, Byakuya gestured to his partner, silently encouraging him to reassure his friend.

Staying in his kneeling position, Renji scooted over a few inches so his shoulder touched Shuu's, and he began humming low and soft as he tilted his head to rest it against the older lieutenant's.

Shuu stopped trembling at his Alpha's actions, becoming still and giving a relieved-sounding sigh.

Byakuya lowered his hands, first resting one on Renji's scarlet mane. When auburn eyes filled with pleasure lifted to his, he slowly lowered his other hand to brush his fingers through Shuu's soft dark spikes.

The scarred man shivered at the light touch, making a tiny noise that might have been nervousness or pleasure or both.

Byakuya watched as Renji moved one hand to wrap around one of Hisagi's, and the bigger Soul Reaper breathed into his friend's ear, "Shhh, babe, he ain't gonna hurt you, I promise."

He continued caressing the dark spiky hair as Shuuhei whimpered again and tentatively leaned into the attention. His partner's warm amber eyes met his, and he smiled down at the redhead.

Renji smirked back, pride and satisfaction written all over his features. He was reminded of his revelation - that Renji's former apparent jealousy had likely been protectiveness.

Remembering that they still had a celebration to go to, Byakuya lifted his hands from the heads of the younger men, murmuring "It is time to go."

Obediently, the lieutenants rose to their feet, Renji standing a good 5 inches over him and Shuu.

He spoke softly, allowing satisfaction and pride to color his tone. "A man could consider himself very lucky to have two such beautiful coins by his side."

Renji grinned at the compliment, and Shuuhei's sky-silver eyes widened, looking caught off-guard by the same compliment.

Byakuya narrowed his own eyes as the leader of Squad 9 turned his head a few inches, deliberately hiding the scars that slashed down the right side of his face.

Not having realized until now that Shuu was bothered by his scars and didn't consider himself attractive because of them, Byakuya reached out and gently caught his chin, coaxing the younger man to face him fully, scars and all. He spoke firmly, yet softly.

"Don't, Shuu. There's something you should probably know about me - I never give compliments unless I mean them. I do think you're beautiful, inside and out. You shouldn't hide these, and if you ever try to reject a compliment from me again, you and I are going to have a problem. Understand?"

Looking surprised and reassured at the same time, the scarred lieutenant gave a small nod. "Yes, sir."

Byakuya allowed a smile to curve his lips as he nodded. "Good. Are you two ready to go?"

X~X~X~X~X

Renji locked his quarters as the three of them stepped out. 'The Wolf Den' wasn't too far and the night was comfortable, so they didn't bother with flash-step, instead walking leisurely.

Shuu crossed his hands behind his head as he sauntered a few steps ahead, a smile in his voice. "Y'know, I can recognize _some_ boundaries, so I ain't gonna ask if I can come over tonight. I will say that I'd really like it if the two of you would...invite me over in the future."

Renji grinned, seeing a small smile on Byakuya's face as the noble asked, "How do you intend to spend tonight?"

Shuuhei chuckled. "Maybe with Ichi? He's like me and Ren; likes being top or bottom."

Byakuya tilted his head. "That reminds me - I was wondering about him. I was under the impression that the pack was made up of Rukon survivors, but Ichigo is from the World of the Living. How is it that he seems to be a primary pack member?"

Renji shrugged, meeting the curious platinum eyes. "Bad things happen in the Living World too, baby. And Ichi has been like an Alpha to his own group of friends, which is a bit bigger than his Ryoka pack that you've met. Once we became friends and had done some talking...well, it kinda developed from there. Here, in the Soul Society, he is in charge of his group, but within my pack. In the Living World, I'm in charge of my pack members, just within Ichi's group."

His partner nodded in understanding as they reached the street 'The Wolf Den' was on.

Shuuhei smirked over his shoulder. "Oh, meant to tell ya, Ren. Even though they're getting married, Ikkaku and Yumi said they'll still play with other pack members sometimes."

Renji sensed a flutter of surprise from his superior, then a somewhat curious interest.

But no judgement.

He grinned as he replied to his best friend. "Bet Kenpachi was happy to hear that bit of news."

Shuu nodded just as the sounds of music and laughter began filling the air.

'The Wolf Den' was bustling and bumping with a crowd worthy of a Saturday evening, with people scattered around outside the building as well. Above the energy of all the other patrons, Renji sensed the powerful swell of a familiar collection of riatsu, towards the back of the bar.

He saw Shuu glance in that direction, and lowered his gaze to see that his boyfriend's platinum eyes were focused on the alley that led to the back of 'The Wolf Den'.

Shuu was already turning towards the alley to avoid the crowd in the 'The Wolf Den' in the main part of the bar, and Renji smirked when Byakuya began to follow the other lieutenant.

They walked down the dark alley until they reached the end of the building, and stepped into the garden courtyard, kept for exclusive use by whoever was renting The Dragon Room.

Seeing several of his friends already, and sensing the rest of his family just inside, Renji felt a proud smile curving his lips. Gentle fingertips brushed his, and he glanced down into dark silver eyes that were full of happiness and pride.

Just then, the trio was noticed by Yumichika.

* * *

End of Ch25 Affections

Yeah I know it's short as shit *ducks thrown objects* but I promise the next one will be longer.

Next time, on HtM: Ch26 Engagement Party. Including pack scenes! (I've had several readers say they love pack scenes)


	26. Engagement Party

Owning of nothing but The Wolf Den and maybe this fic?

Check out my lovely pack and their work! They can be found on my profile, or an updated list on timewaster123456789 's profile

Warnings: drinking, flirting

Grand kudos to RenjiMichaelisMustang! While I did write this in my notebook, she was kind enough to offer to type it out for me when she found out I've been working/updating from my phone (using the site not the app) So she typed out what I had in my notebook and sent it to me, then I spaced and tweaked and adjusted. I may have done the fine-tuning, but this wouldn't be here nearly this soon if not for her :) thanks, hon! -Any mistakes are my own fault

* * *

Chapter 26: Engagement Party

Previously, on HtM - (( _Seeing several of his friends already, and sensing the rest of his family just inside, Renji felt a proud smile curving his lips. Gentle fingertips brushed his, and he glanced down into dark silver eyes that were full of happiness and pride._

 _Just then, the trio was noticed by Yumichika.))_

Byakuya felt proud of his partner and his family, and tried to convey it in one look. That was when he heard the excited greeting. "Ren! Shuu! I'm glad you both made it! I know it was kinda last minute."

Separated by Shuuhei and Renji, Byakuya knew Yumi didn't see him yet; watching as the energetic 5th seat hugged the scarred lieutenant and his own fiery subordinate, still chattering. "Lotsa people here already. I can't believe Ikki actually proposed!"

Byakuya watched as Renji chuckled and disengaged himself from the enthusiastic hug. The Rukon Dog stepped aside and Yumichika saw Byakuya. Lavender eyes widened as the 5th seat smiled and stepped forward. "Cap – Byakuya, you came!"

He nodded, allowing a small smile to curve his lips. "I heard the good news; it seems congratulations are in order."

Yumi grinned excitedly, practically bouncing in place. Sensing that the younger Soul Reaper wanted to hug him just as he had Shuu and Renji, he inclined his head, murmuring, "if you must, I suppose one hug wouldn't be too much."

In a flurry, Yumi was embracing him. "Thank you for coming, Byakuya."

He found himself smiling as he hugged back. "I'm happy for you, Yumichika."

Yumi released him, still grinning happily. "C'mon guys; you gotta catch up on drinking!"

A ruckus erupted from the building, sliding doors flung open to reveal The Dragon Room. A cacophony of cheers and howls filled the air as Ikkaku and Kenpachi flew out into the courtyard, tussling like kids.

Byakuya realized that they both had that insane grin on their faces as they play-fought, and he didn't understand what was going on. As if reading his mind, Renji murmured. "The Rukon really is different than the Seireitei. This is one way some of us celebrate. There's no intention to really hurt; just a way of saying congrats."

Sure enough, after a few more moments of tumbling around the garden exchanging punches and kicks and hurling colorful (and occasionally depraved) insults, Ikkaku sprung out of reach of his captain. "Ooh, Ken-Ken, I got a hot date tonight, you can't fuck me up too bad! Yumi will be pissed!"

Byakuya almost laughed as Yumi tossed his head and drew his Zanpakuto. "Don't mess up my fiancée's beautiful body, Zaraki, or I will be most upset."

Kenpachi laughed uproariously as he got to his feet. "So I can fuck up his face all I want?"

Ikkaku flipped the huge man the bird as he strode towards Yumi. Byakuya felt something twist in him as he witnessed how a couple could behave when their relationship didn't have to be kept secret. The bald 3rd seat stalked right up to his partner, the fierce grin fading into something a shade gentler as he murmured, "Love ya, beautiful." Then pulled Yumi close and kissed him.

Byakuya felt a twinge of envy, _'what would it feel like to be that open with Renji?'_ He was pulled from his thoughts as he, Renji and Shuu were finally noticed by Ikkaku and the rest of the family, who had been distracted by the tussle.

Greetings were exchanged, no less friendly for him than for the Alpha and Beta of their pack. Ikkaku smiled warmly at him. "Really glad you could make it, Byakuya. Thanks. Hey, you wanna have another drinking contest? I totally got you this time!"

Byakuya, emboldened by the ease he felt around his partner's adopted family outside of work, smirked and narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Oh? Wouldn't it be rude of me to defeat you in front of your fiancée?"

Chuckles rose from everyone, even Ikkaku. "Maybe, but I still wanna try."

Byakuya tilted his head. "Actually, I do have a late meeting with some Kuchiki elders. I'll try something weaker than sake, no drinking contest, and I need to leave a bit before sunset."

He saw the disappointment that flashed across Ikkaku's features, and across the features of some other pack members, which surprised him. But it warmed him deep inside, and he smiled. "I promise we can have another drinking contest soon, perhaps on a night when I can hang out longer."

X~X~X~X~X

Renji smiled to himself as he witnessed his once-stoic introvert of a captain blending into his pack, that suppressed social side blooming. Several of the surrounding people smiled or nodded happily at Byakuya's words - a promise that the Kuchiki heir would be hanging out with them in the future.

Kenpachi leaned forward, grinning. "Heya, princess! Glad you could make it. So you wanna drink somethin' other than sake?"

The noble nodded. "Perhaps something from that list you showed me last night?"

The tall captain of squad 11 tilted his head. "Would you trust me to pick somethin' for ya?"

Renji was surprised when his partner readily agreed. "Of course, Kenpachi. I believe I'd trust any member of this family with much more than a drink."

Renji could tell that Kenpachi and several others were surprised and pleased by their guest's words. Trust in any form was a big deal to everyone in his pack, and the ravenette's words had touched everyone who'd heard them. Pleasure and pride flowed through him as he watched Kenpachi square his shoulders. "Hai. I'll find somethin' you'll like."

The barbaric warrior of the pack headed inside, determination all over his features. Renji only had a moment to bask in the fact that his moon fit in with his friends so well, then a commotion erupted in The Dragon Room that was open to the courtyard garden.

Toshiro came running out, waving when he saw the latest arrivals. "Hey guys! Thank goodness you all made it Yo, Baldy, Prissy-pants, Ichi's here and he brought more of his pack!"

Through the open doors, Ichigo could be seen striding into The Dragon Room at the head of his group. Renji grinned as he and the others moved to the large covered porch and claimed some of the comfortable furniture there.

He noticed that Shuu was keeping a subtle, protective closeness to Byakuya, sitting in the chair closest to the one the noble had chosen.

He knew Shuu was doing this because he couldn't stay too close to his partner without risking exposure. He sent a look of gratitude to his best friend for covering his own rightful, yet denied, position. A slight nod accepted his thanks before the sky silver eyes flicked around in an assessing manner.

Shuu would make sure Byakuya wasn't bothered and that the noble was comfortable in his still new circumstances.

Renji realized Byakuya was looking between him and Shuu with a raised eyebrow. Knowing that his superior had noted the situation and that Shuu was his 'guard', Renji met the platinum eyes and gave a slight shrug, indicating that the protection would stay. So there.

He saw the ravenette's understanding and acceptance of this, content when Byakuya got comfortable under Shuu's subtly watchful eye. Just in time, too; Ichigo and his friends poured out onto the porch with a ton of rambunctious energy that was spreading through the celebrating pack like fire.

It wasn't often that something like this happened – two of their own getting married, - and excitement was running high. Renji could hear the music being turned up, songs from the World of the Living that Ichigo had gotten this mismatched clique of Soul Reapers addicted to.

The young substitute Shinigami strode right into the group, claiming a chair. He sat in it backwards and folded his arms on the back, grinning. "Hey, guys! Baldy, Yumi, I was starting to think you two were never gonna tie the knot! Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

Yumi giggled and leaned over to flick the longer orange hairs that trailed over Ichi's collar. "Liar. You were just happy to hear that we'll still play, naughty boy."

Ichigo playfully snapped his teeth at Yumi's hand. "Yeah, so? I can also be happy for you!"

Renji joined in the laughter, glancing up and grinning at Ichi's two extra guests. "Tatsuki, Keigo! Finally got an invite to come with Ichigo and the others to the Soul Society?"

They both greeted him with hugs, having gotten attached to him during his numerous infiltrations into their school as a student. Scatterbrained Keigo looked around in awe. "Ichigo told us about Soul Reapers, but I didn't realize there were so many!"

Renji laughed out loud. "Kid, these are just my friends. There's over 3,000 Shinigami total."

Tatsuki tilted her read. "Yo, Ren, where's that one that everyone's always talking about? The mean, scary, pretty guy?"

Renji, Ichigo and Shuuhei all snapped their heads up, but Tatsuki continued, "The way all you talk about him, makes me wanna meet him."

Before Renji could reply, the silky tones of his captain's voice came from behind Tatsuki. "And exactly how do they talk about me?"

Everyone looked to the noble, who had a playful smirk tugging at his lips. "Vicious lies, no doubt."

Tatsuki bowed politely. "Honored to meet you, Captain Kuchiki. Your fighting skills are the only thing they talked about that I paid attention to, sir."

Renji watched as his partner smiled and inclined his head, "Such pretty manners. Tatsuki, was it? I am pleased to meet anyone who has the patience and fortitude to be friends with Ichigo."

Tatsuki began to laugh. "Yeah, he's a handful. I can beat him up, though, as long as he's not in Soul Reaper form."

Renji smiled as Ichigo began to fuss. "Hey! Byakuya, Tatsuki, no ganging up on me!"

Just then, Orihime appeared at Tatsuki's side. "Hey, Tatsuki! C'mon, I want you to meet Rangiku and the other girls!" The two walked off amid waves, leaving just the guys.

Renji watched with pride as his secret partner chatted with his friends. The older man seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with his Rukon family, which pleased him to no end. It was as if the puzzle pieces of his life had come together and fit perfectly.

At that moment, Kenpachi strode out onto the porch, holding a drink like he'd done found the Holy Grail. The huge captain went straight to Byakuya's side. "First of all, it's hard as hell to pick a drink for someone who never talks about themselves and what they like. But I remember hearing that you like bananas, so I gotcha this. It's banana and coconut. Hope you like it."

Renji hid his smile as the noble accepted the drink and took a sip. "Oh, that's pretty good, Kenpachi." The ravenette took another sip, then smiled up at the battle-scarred captain. "Thank you, Kenpachi. You made an excellent choice. I like this drink."

Looking pleased, Kenpachi tilted his head, the bells in his hair jingling softly. "Good."

Renji saw that Shuu was watching the exchange from the corner of his eye, obviously ready to interfere if Byakuya gave any indication that he was uncomfortable. But the Kuchiki heir seemed totally at ease, even when Kenpachi patted his shoulder before claiming a chair near Ichigo as chatter resumed.

Shuu got Ichigo's attention. "Heya, Ichi? Whattcha doin' tonight after the party?"

The substitute Soul Reaper cocked his head, a naughty smirk playing round his lips. "Coming over to your place?"

Shuuhei grinned. "Damn straight. What do you think Ken is doing after the party?"

Ichigo glanced over at Kenpachi, who was listening with a feral smile showing his teeth, and shrugged at Shuu. "I dunno, probably ambushing us right as we get to your quarters."

Laughter erupted as Kenpachi nodded, and Shuuhei smiled. "That sounds perfect."

X~X~X~X~X

Byakuya sipped his drink as he observed the intricacies of his partner's family.

No true jealousy seemed to have a foothold here; everyone cared about each other and wanted the others to be happy. Unlike the noble life, sex was not a shameful act or a taboo subject. It was talked about openly and was shared between friends as an enjoyable form of affection. It seemed unusual, but he was trying to keep an open mind, and deep down, something felt right about it.

After all, these people were happy with this, yet he'd seen noble couples that hated each other that were only together because of custom.

As if the fates had read his mind, Yumichika came over to him. "Hey, Byakuya? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, and Yumi perched on the armrest of his chair. Everyone else was chatting and laughing among themselves, but the younger Shinigami kept his voice down anyways. "I was just wondering… doesn't this weird you out? I mean, nobility don't usually have same-sex relations, do they? So I was curious if seeing what we're like has creeped you out or made you look at us different."

Byakuya met the lavender eyes, realizing the usual brash 5th seat looked self-conscious. He replied in a gentle tone. "It is very different from what I am accustomed to, but not in a bad way. See, they are happy. Many 'traditional' couples in the noble class are dysfunctional and do not care for each other half as much as this family cares about each other. I am actually glad that so many people are this happy. It does not make me uncomfortable to be around the pack just because men like each other. Feels a hell of a lot better than being around people that hate and resent each other."

Yumi began to smile, tilting his head. "That's great, I'm glad we haven't been making you uncomfortable. Have you… have you ever considered being with a guy?"

Byakuya felt his eyes widen, and his companion shook his head with a giggle. "I ain't hittin' on you, I swear! I'm just curious if you've ever thought about it. And I love hearing gossip, so if you ever did think about it, I wanna know who you'd like."

Byakuya couldn't stop his eyes from flicking towards Renji, and the ever-observant Yumi wiggled into his chair. Since they were both slender, the comfortable chair easily held them both. The younger Soul Reaper whispered, "You totally looked at Ren. If you were into guys, is he the one you'd want?"

Careful not to reveal the 'secret', he gave a slight shrug. "His tattoos are fascinating."

Yumi giggled and nudged him. "Fuckin' figures. You're a noble; always want the best, yeah? Renji is by far the best outta all of us. So no surprise you'd want him. Too bad you're not actually into guys."

Byakuya sipped his drink, murmuring, "Too bad, indeed."

Just then, Kenpachi's voice could be heard. "Hey, Ren! Why don't you have a drinkin' contest with us? It's been too long since you competed!"

Several voices rose to convince Renji to drink. Byakuya looked over just in time to see a flash of trepidation in his partner´s eyes. A drinking contest would mean that the Rukon Dog would consume a lot of alcohol in a short time.

Byakuya remembered why Renji didn't like to get drunk, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shuu tensing. The pack's Beta rose to his feet, sky-silver eyes filling with concern as others began cheering and encouraging Renji.

Renji was shaking his head. "I'm good, guys."

Byakuya was struck with the realization that nobody else knew; he and Shuu were the only ones that knew why Renji didn't want to get drunk. Not only that, Shuu probably thought it was still just his and Renji's secret.

Shuuhei left his protective position and shouldered his way to the crimsonette's side. At this point, practically everyone within hearing range except Byakuya and Shuuhei was begging Renji to participate in the drinking contest, some even chanting his partner's name.

The tall, powerful Shinigami stood, obviously intending to walk away. The auburn eyes slid to his, and he saw the conflict. Renji did want to drink all out, after all, it had been years since he'd gotten drunk. At the same time, his partner was absolutely terrified that he'd do something extremely stupid if he became intoxicated.

Unable to reassure the younger man with words, Byakuya tilted his head and smiled. He trusted Renji, and, as he'd been reminded just today, his reiatsu and kido far outclassed his boyfriend's. He'd be able to defend himself if the Rukon Dog got out of hand. Holding Renji's surprised gaze, he made a subtle gesture with his hand in a 'shoo'ing motion.

His lieutenant still looked doubtful, but a small smile curved his lips as he spoke. "Alright, who's ready to drink with a demon?" The cheers were deafening, and within one minute, a table had been dragged out onto the porch and surrounded by pack members.

Byakuya slipped close so he could watch, and found himself at Shuu's side. The younger man did not seem pleased by the situation, watching Renji with a blend of frustration and worry. Kenpachi sat at the table and grinned viciously at his opponent. "Ren, you know nobody else likes to compete against you."

The redhead shrugged. "As long as I can drink you into submission, I don't give a furry rat's ass who else competes."

Sure enough, nobody else was seating down, leaving their Alpha and the barbarian to settle this alone. Kenpachi glanced up at Shuu. "Heya, Reaper, you wanna referee this?"

Byakuya heard Shuuhei sigh. "Fine. We need a few bottles of sakura sake over here." Immediately, bottles were passed out of the crowd onto the table.

Renji grinned, "Aww, you remember my favorite, babe."

Shuuhei rolled his shoulders and sighed again, muttering, "You better know what the fuck you're doing, Abarai." Then he spoke louder. "Alright, Renji versus Kenpachi, sakura sake. Throw up, out. Pass out, out. No cheating. Go!"

Byakuya watched as his partner downed his first dish. The Rukon Dog closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh, fuck yeah, that's good." Renji's dark amber eyes slid back open, focused on Kenpachi. "You're going down, bastard."

Byakuya watched in awe as his boyfriend began drinking as skillfully as himself, downing the sake dishes effortlessly. Cheers rose up all around for their fierce Alpha. Kenpachi kept up with his opponent, and before long, nobody knew what dish they were on, just that they were tied.

Renji had an absolutely feral look in his eyes, obviously intoxicated as he focused on his rival. Kenpachi tossed one more back, then the dish slipped out of his hand and shattered on the table. "Fuck, that's not good." The scarred warrior mumbled, brushing the shards away. "Da-damnit Ren, you fucking got me. Fucking sak-ra sake, forgot tha' shit is strong."

Byakuya watched Renji, who was about to pour the dish that would secure his victory. Then the auburn eyes rose to him, and he saw the flicker of guilty mortification.

Renji set the bottle down, then reached out and laid his sake dish upside down.

The Rukon Dog had just thrown the whole contest.

Shouts full of shock rang out as Renji pushed away from the table and rose to his feet. "You win, Ken. Don't know what the fuck you're gonna do 'bout a prize, since I gotsa boyfriend."

Kenpachi still seemed surprised by his win, but looked thoughtful as he considered his 'prize'. Then the barbarian grinned and rose to his own feet. "How's this fer a prize, I always wanted to kiss a princess."

Byakuya felt himself stiffen as he looked to Kenpachi. As far as he knew, he was the only one the other captain called 'princess'.

The response from the pack was immediate and ferocious. Renji practically snarled as he gripped the table with punishing force, and Byakuya felt Shuu moving between him and the winner.

Kenpachi laughed. "Gods, everyone losing their shit. I meant a kiss on the cheek, and only if he's ok with it. Byakuya?"

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Byakuya knew that it was up to him. He gave a small nod. "Very well. One kiss on the cheek."

He watched as Kenpachi walked up to him. Fuck, the man was huge! A good 9 inches taller, and at least 50 lbs heavier. Byakuya suddenly felt very small and vulnerable, even surrounded by the pack.

Kenpachi stopped in front of him, bending down so they were eye-to-eye as he smiled and he spoke softly. "Don't be scared, princess. Kisses don't hurt."

He almost jumped as fingers touched his chin and gently turned his head. Kenpachi kissed his cheek; it was warm and far more tender than what he'd expected from the Demon from Zaraki. Then Kenpachi straightened up. "Yeah, yeah, Ren, I can feel ya tryin' to kill me with your eyes."

Byakuya blinked and focused on his secret partner. Renji was glaring daggers at Kenpachi, and Byakuya realized he may have gotten Ken into trouble by agreeing to be the 'prize'.

As Kenpachi moved away, Byakuya turned to Shuu and began whispering urgently. "Don't let Renji fight him. I'm fine, Kenpachi did not bother me. Please let him know I'm ok."

Shuuhei nodded, and went to Renji, who was still watching Kenpachi. Byakuya watched as Shuu touched Renji's arm, and the taller man bent down. Shuu began whispering in the Rukon Dog's ear, and after a moment his partner's auburn eyes shifted to him. He gave a small nod and a reassuring smile.

Renji seemed soothed; yes, he was protective, but as long as Byakuya was ok, no action was needed.

Then Renji glanced around and addressed his pack. "Alright guys. I gotta go; my boyfriend is waitin' for me."

Everyone smiled at the reminder that their Alpha had a secret partner, and gave nods of understanding as they shoo'd him. "Go on, take care of him! – Tell 'im we say hi! – See ya later, Ren!"

The Rukon Dog turned, walking out of the courtyard. Before turning the corner, he glanced back at Byakuya for just a moment. Then he was gone.

Byakuya took a deep, steadying breath, realizing he shouldn't leave right away, or it could look suspicious. He finished his drink as he made a couple of rounds. He made sure he had at least a few words for every pack member, even if it was just a 'Hey, how are you?' or 'It's so great that Ikkaku and Yumi are engaged.'

The whole time, he sensed Shuu not to far away, and it made him feel secure.

Then he announced his own departure for his 'late meeting'. Good luck wishes followed him as he left the courtyard.

The sun was setting, turning the air pink as shadows lengthened. He started walking towards Renji's quarters, and had only been walking for a few minutes when he felt his partner's energy nearby. His heart beat faster as he wondered just how intoxicated the Rukon Dog had gotten.

Just as he was passing an alley, the reiatsu got stronger, and a hand shot out to grab his wrist and pull him into the darkness. He found his back against the wall, his predatory boyfriend looming over him.

Renji still had that almost feral look, hungry cinnamon eyes roaming his body before meeting his. Then he was being kissed roughly as the bigger Soul Reaper pressed up against him.

Oh, gods, Renji was already turned on!

Byakuya melted into the kiss, giving a soft moan. The response was a growl as Renji's hands caught his wrists and pinned them to the wall. "Mine. My 'Kuya. My Taicho. So fuckin' sexy, want you so bad!"

He nodded frantically as Renji ground against him in the most suggestive way. Then the younger man paused, panting raggedly. Still pinned to the wall, Byakuya whispered, "What's wrong, honey?"

Renji groaned, lifting one hand to hit the wall next to his head. "I threw the stupid contest, but I think I was too late." Guilty auburn eyes met his as his partner continued in a whisper. "I'm really, really drunk, Taicho. Last time I was this drunk, I almost hurt Shuu."

Byakuya moaned as his boyfriend ground against him once more, then pulled away. He saw that Renji looked so very disappointed as the crimsonette asked quietly, "You… you wanna go to the manor instead? I'll walk you there, then I'll go home and leave you alone."

Byakuya blinked as he processed the words. Renji was offering to walk him to the manor… so there would be no chance of hurting him. Touched by the offer, he whispered, "My sweet Renji, always worried about what I want. For once, why don't you tell me what you want?"

The crimsonette hesitated for a long moment before replying softly. "I dunno how well I'd behave but I… I really want you to wanna come home with me."

Byakuya smiled as he stepped close and lifted his arms behind the bigger Soul Reaper's neck.

"Then take me home, Renji."


End file.
